


Alan's Optical Illusion

by JSS394



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Love - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 145,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurb: Fehu = Everything speaks of choice. The true kernel lies hidden in the soul. Be devout in your attention and you will be nourished</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alan doesn’t quiet expect a lot from his new cramped narrow small-scaled home. Hes a bit optimistic about his new urban city in the outskirts of Scotland near the shores of Tweed River in Cheviot Hills. Alan knew why he moved down here not to expect great things from a foreclosed condo he’d bought sight-unseen but it took a few weeks of hard continuous labour, but he made it actually pretty decent hes kept the graffiti that the squatters before him left he has also kept the old dirty old fashioned rugs, also he had started to rebuild the broken shelves in the bathroom and paint them pure white to match the tiled ragged floor.

Alan is hopping to save up some money to deal with the water-damage under the cracked bathroom tiles when he can. Alan’s income is quiet low as is one and only profession is writing novels as he has done some in the past but hasn’t got a best seller. Yet. Until this year Alan’s goal in 2014 in his new house is to write the best novel that he can think of and sell it.

In the meantime Alan picks up spare cash at the local car wash or busking his own car wash a few times around his neighbourhood. So being perpetually short on cash makes it hard to meet people but, hes finally in a city that he thought would never have an actual gay scene, so hes confident things on that front will start happening soon. All, in all he has a good feeling about his new life. Until some unwanted things start to happen once more.

7/11/2014  
5.30am

The White cubed alarm that was on the night stand near the rainbow coloured lava lamp animated its sound throughout the confides of the thickness of the walls awaking the inhabited creature that lurked under the warm covers. The inhabited creature tapped into his realm to make himself immune to his surroundings breathing in and out through his mouth piece. His waxed eyelids flapped open with an elastic hold as they adjusted to the dark that surrounded his realm. He shot up really fast with a cold breath, his eyes darted around the thickness of the room, his mouth was wide open with his tongue resting on the bottom of his jaw with small bits of saliva starting to form within his mouth and his heart beated like a motor on a motorbike. Alan sighed shrugging his shoulders while dragging the covers off him lightly lobbing his knees over to the edge of the bed making them sit in the lodged position where under the knee sat perfectly above the beds edge. In slow motion he whipped his head feeling the sweat gather beneath his fingers as his fingertips slid across his face like a snail gathering sweat.

Alan entered into the cold shafted hallway padding through into the bathroom in only his white tightly fitted underwear like a dead zombie. His limbered up hands were out in front of him guiding him to the bleak room feeling his hairy bristles on his legs stand up to attention. He flicked the switch with his index finger, it made a small ‘click’ sound that made Alan raise his upper lip into a smile, he likes the sound when he turns the lights on, Alan diverted his attention to his sink, he looked at the mirror as he leaned on one side of his foot more than the other with a huff, he lifted his left hand to his chin feeling the small partials of black strands of wayfa thin hair that is forming on his chin and around his jaw line. “I think I need a shave”. Alan’s throat sounded deep as if he had a cold but, it always sounds like that. He liked his voice but sometimes he hated it with a burning passion in his cold hearted heart.

He latched his fingertips away from his straggle concocted beard, he slung both his hands gripping onto the side of the white contrasted sink tapping his hinged index finger in a rhythmic beat of his own heart. A lingering smirk approached upon his awoken self with a thought that hit him like a train. His eyes went wide with control latching onto his thought making sure it wouldn’t slip away just like that.

6.00am

Alan was up and running through the hills with the sun behind their backs making shadows before them. Alan is with his best pale Winston by his side, Winston was a blue eyed St. Bernard but with a thick black coat, waggly tail and stocky limbs for forearms. His had big paws for his breed of dog with a red collar around his neck with folds of fur and skin hanging around the sides. He too was plodding along Alan who wore his running gear with lime green trainers, a white singlet and black shorts that just go past the knee cap flapping in the wind as he jogs along pounding his feet to the hard ground. 

On the way Alan and Winston stopped at the boat yard to pick up some fish for lunch the sky above them started to turn grey. Winston was waiting outside the shop sitting peacefully by the door watching people walk by. Alan was at the counter talking to a younger gentleman wearing green wellington boots, blue overalls and an orange beanie looking all scruff by the mustache that was covering his mouth oh and don’t forget the smell of dead fish that Winston loathed but Alan insisted for him to wait outside.

The Seaman took one look at Alan with a smile as he handed the fish that was now wrapped up in a botched paper covering held by an elastic band. “Here, you go sir”. He announced to Alan. Alan looked at him with a small smile. “Thanks”. “Have you got any plans for tonight?”. Alan thought about it for a moment before answering as he slipped the botched fish into his pocket. “Um, well-“. Alan was interrupted by a lady that was over hearing his current convocation with the Seaman. She looked richer than Alan, he could tell by her overly priced clothing and her red plumped up juice lips with a bit of white powdered foundation that made her eyes sparkle in the sun light. With a posh Scottish tone she cleared her throat like she was announcing herself. “You should go to the noodle bar just down that long street. Its a nice place to eat”. She smiled wavering her body to the exit as she existed the shop leaving it at that. Alan turned his attention back to the Seaman with a slight smile. 

Alan raised his eyebrow. “Have you been there?”. He questioned the Seaman. He nodded. “Is it good?, not too expensive?”. “Its just right to fill your stomach with goodness”. “Well, that sounds amazing to me; my night has been officially sorted”. Alan nodded with a smile and walked back out to Winston witch he immediately greeted him with a wagging tail.

8.00pm

Alan normally doesn’t go out in Scotland at night but this time he made an effort. He just put Winston to bed, locked up the house and headed down the wet concrete streets of Scotland. Alan felt a shiver of half anticipation of intense fear run up his spine, he walked down the dark deserted alleyway he came to a sudden halt and looked up at this deserted street lamp flickering on and off above him. Oh man did Alan hate that, he has seen to many horror films to conjure up a story line in minutes in his head, but he hasn’t learned to turn that god dam switch off yet. He sighed hearing the only sound that lingered with him in this moment of time was the echoing of his boots bounding against the alley walls. Alan breathed deeply in, then out, watching his breath fog out before him on the cold November air consumed him as he wrapped his small arms around his skinny waist tightly trying to capture every warm spot that he could find.

It was eerily silent.

A few minutes later Alan creeped out from the slinky dark alleyway seeing a wire fence separating it from the derelict houses beyond which were deserted except for a few homeless people littering the steps. A metal can over-flowing with trash was pushed against the fence he wrinkled his nose against the smell reaching into his jacket pocket taking out a scrap of paper with directions written on it and he faced the metal door set into the wall. His lips parted open away from the warmth from his own mouth. “Is this the right place?”. He spoke looking around for any sign of life in the two houses before him. The one on the left looked dead but the one on the right looked promising as it had lights on and he could hear people chatting within the walls.

Alan stopped just outside a small, oriental-looking building. Chinese red lanterns hung above him as the light shines through the beautiful dark red fabric and smiling lucky cats waved their minuscule paws waving at Alan from inside the restraint. The smell of the delicious mouth-watering noodle soup and the sign above the red door was enough to tell you what it was as it was a bit hard to see in the dark for him. Alan wondered inside with the fumes of food engaging contact with his sniffy nose and rumbly stomach. The usual sneer crept across his face lessening a little sneer and even managed a small smile. The blond haired waitress headed towards him wearing a white dress code and the usual black covered boots wandered up to him a smile showing her pearly white teeth and red juicy lips.

She cleared her throat and began to talk. “Hello. Sir, Come sit”. She insisted as she pointed to the bar holding out a menu for Alan. Alan nodded with a smile and walked over to the bar as she followed from behind. Alan had taken a seat she started to talk again. “We will be with you in a moment”. She said as she placed the menu beside Alan and walked off doing some other duties. Alan just sat there in ‘Aw’. There weren’t much people around but it looked like a good business. (Right now for the menu) Alan thought as he swivelled around facing the bar placing his hands on the bar table looking at the menu.  
Alan had now placed his order and decided to go the mens room for a bit.

Meanwhile just outside the restraint an odd mysterious figure could be found wondering the streets decisively slow walking down towards the restraint with the sounds of his heal hitting the concrete floor. He was shallow skinned, dark thick black piercing eyes and a curtain of fair black hair that seemed to separate him from the rest of the inhabitants in this small city, his breath is very delicate as he breathed out in small clouds of air that parted his lips as he walked. Most of the people that passed him off as a figment of their imagination after all no such man could really exist. Right? He was dressed in a black robe with a high collar, why?, he looked like something out of a Dracula movie or something. It must have been their imagination but it was true.

The mysterious figure walked into the noodle restraint with no word everyone spotted him and just watched him as he stood there at the front door with a cringe in his expression, he pulled on through into more of the room knowing every eye inside was on him. The man held his breath slightly taking his seat in back of the corner as everyone was still looking at him. Alan on the other hand walked out from the mens bathroom and noticed that it was really quiet that it broke the gaze from the man in the corner and turned their attention to Alan. Alan stood there not knowing what to do, not knowing the man was looking at him from behind, he just laughed a bit with a shaky voice and sat back at the bar with a confused look upon his face as everyone turned their attention back to normal like nothing happened.

Meanwhile the man in the corner was still looking at Alan briefly making sure Alan wasn’t going to look his way. Alan on the other hand was oblivious to the man in the corner and turned his attention to the guy that was a few seats away from him. “Excuse me”. Alan said getting the mans attention. The man smiled at Alan as he took off his green hat and placed it on the floor against his laced up shoes that looked like they had been polished with the finest polish in town. “Yes, How can I Help?”. He questioned with a bit of a Scottish slur but Alan could still make out what he was saying. “What happened? just then? I’m confused”. The man nodded. “Ah I see, well the man behind you in the corner, don’t look at him –“. He paused showing the roof of his hand as a jester to warn him to not look. “- But he, of what we know he is an odd fellow”. He spoke eyeing Alan up removing his hand back to where it was. 

“Meaning?”. Alan questioned leaning forward a bit, he then sensed he was being watched with an intense gaze that made him turn into the direction of the man in the corner giving him the feeling of something that he could not describe knowing that the man in the corner new what they were just going to speak about.

Alan had no words. The mans cold sinister looks lingered upon Alan. Their eyes connected locked into place in a mysterious trance that Alan could not tare his attention away from. Something hit him in his heart that made him feel odd and also concerned. Within that moment everyone in the restraint was so quiet that it made the man in the corner tremble as his heart began to race, he froze, he leaped out from his seat with his eyebrows narrowed as he began slowly walking over to Alan with a beat in his step, he raised his figure as if he was about to say something to Alan who stood before him, Alan felt a little bit threatened seeing the man before him seeing he had a gap in his mouth half open, he exhaled air out, he quickly closed his mouth stopping in a split second as he stared upon Alan seeing those knowing eyes of chocolate brown with a hit of pure grey that looked at him with a terrified face expression that was perfectly hidden by his makeup that covered the emotion not that well as the man could sense that vibe that was coming of him.

The man took in a small breathe again, lightly with ease clenched his hand into a fist motion and swiftly walked out from the room with no word while Alan followed his movements with his eyes watching him leave restraint.

10/11/2014  
6.00am

Alan’s senses come alive as his alarm blares off once again into the distance he wakes with a slight head ache. Alan quickly looked at the watch and saw that he was late again. (Fuck) he thought as he pulled off the sheets, only wearing white boxers, he ran over to his draws, pulled out a blue overalls tried to get them on as fast as he could with a bit of struggle, ran over to the door seeing Winston was still a sleep, he gave him a half smile as he ran out from the door and got onto his peddling bike and road off into town that was 10km away.

He had made it finally. Alan breathed out heavily as he placed his bike near the gas station. “I can never be late again; I’m getting to old for this”. He puffed out to himself, he heard his own voice talking to him, he puffed out again and he headed for the entrance.

Alan walked into the shop with a tired look on his face accumulating the tiredness just to catch up with him. “Hi Alan!”. A voice called over from the cashier point down the aisle. Alan jogged over to the cashier meeting a blue eyed, red curly fair haired girl witch was his best friend Allison. “Its so good to see, that your finally here, Alan!!!”. She squealed with excitement. Alan came in for a hug. “Oh. I have missed you”. He smiled. They loosened the hug. “You should come over to my place later and have drinks….Oh and bring Winston over too”. “Ah-“. Alan sighed placing his hand on his sweaty neck figuring out if he should write or go with Allison. “Come on, I haven’t seen you in ages”. Alan smiled. “I will go and have drinks with you”. “Good boy”. Allison snickered. “Hey!”. Alan harshly wined at her harsh words giving her a serious look of disappointment. This was an inside joke between themselves of Alan’s past relationship with a guy but Allison knows her limits with Alan as to where they stand and knows if she is pushing it too far.

A few seconds had passed just outside the carwash shop Alan was now getting started to wash a car that was parked in front of the gas station. A black sleek car was parked just a few steps away from Alan. You couldn’t see who was in it but the person within the confines of the car they could see out. That was that man again.

Alan stretched out his arm across the car, he held the rag that was all wet and started washing the bonnet of the car. The sun above him bled down on his shoulders, he breathed out the hot air with his mouth latched open just a bit, his tongue slightly hung out from his teeth.

The man looked over at him and raised his left thick eyebrow with a small smirk. Some dirty thoughts slithered into his closed mind. (God he looks sexy….Maybe I should introduce myself….But how?). The man moved his eyes over to the gas station and saw that there was ice-cream on sale. (Mmm all men like ice-cream maybe I will get him one, he look’s hungry). The man unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door, waited for a moment to make sure Alan was watching him and he was in bits while he was washing the car. The man moved out from the car and casually swayed over to the gas station knowing he was being watched by Alan. His plan was working.

After the man was done he quietly walked out from the shop holding two ice-creams, he secretly hid them behind his back and slowly headed over to Alan. On the other hand he didn’t know he was being watched by Alan’s best friend Allison by the window waiting and watching if anything bad was going to happen, she held her breath in lightly, she clinged her left hand holding onto her trousers leg getting tighter and tighter, she watched the man that she knew and could not speak his name at this moment as he moved closer and closer to Alan.

While Alan had his back turned to the man. The man made a small grunt to get Alan’s attention and it worked. Alan turned around swiftly holding a wet rag expecting it was Allison but no it was the man that he saw at the noodle shop standing right in front of him. Alan’s heart rate blared off within him with fright as they both meet eyes. The man opened his mouth to speak as he parted his soft red lips. “I want to suck you-“. He paused for a moment then carried on, he raised his black thick eyebrow as Alan narrowed his eyebrows down wondering what this guy was saying to him, he calmed down for a moment. “Lick you….Wanna move my tongue all over you….Wanna feel you in my mouth-“. Just as the man said those deep words that echoed through Alan’s mind he felt a little bit shy. He has never been hit on this good at work or even in life. “Thats how you eat an ice-cream-“. The man removed his hands from behind his back and showed Alan the two ice-creams.

Alan just blurted out with laughter then he tried to stop as he could see the man wasn’t laughing. “Wow”. Was all Alan could muster up at this point, he was trying to calm down as he watched the man looking at every crevasse of the mans body, body movements and facial expressions that he started to loath this man emotionally. “You, look hungry!”. He sneered. He moved one of the ice-creams closer to Alan. Alan looked down at it with a small smile, his hand crept up to his neck holding it lightly in shyness, he slowly grabbed it from his hand almost touching his shallow skin with his. Alan looked up at him seeing those deep thick black eyes. “Thank you, I skipped breakfast today”. Alan said while he was un-wrapping the ice-cream wrapper and then discarded the wrapped into his overalls pocket. 

Within that moment of silence Alan took one bite from the ice-cream feeling the cold in his mouth hit his teeth with ease. “You Like?”. He questioned as he stood back a bit leaning on one foot more than the other as he rested his shoulders. “Yes, this is just great!”. Alan smiled as he whipped his mouth with his left hand smearing the ice-cream content onto it rather than leaving it on his mouth. 

Out from the blue Allison festally walked over to Alan and the man that she can’t speak of with her hands in a fist resting beside her strained body. She reached them in a matter of seconds. Alan and the man took it back for a moment before they waited for her to speak. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Here?”. Allison quoted. She stood in-between Alan and the guy. Alan took it back for a moment seeing the man before him quiver a little, Allison stepped in front of him. The man took a few steps away from Allison not meeting anyones gaze, he slowly walked off not knowing what to do or say at this moment.

All of a sudden Alan stepped in front of Allison with a harsh look and tone upon his proceeded posture. “We were only talking, that is all-“. Alan turned to the man, he placed his hand out encouraging the man to come back as he spoke. “Come back, please-“. Alan froze again seeing the man look at him with that intense gaze that made him quiver with fright again, the man opened his dry mouth to speak but all he could muster up from this rude entrance of Allison was ‘I – I can’t-“. The man turned around when he did that Alan had a sudden urge he reached out and touched the mans shoulder with just one tap the man shrugged him off lightly not hurting Alan, he slowly walked back over to the car, took a deep breath and waited with the door fully locked with him inside breathing lightly from his mouth, his hands rested on the wheel tapping his index finger constantly, his eyes adjusted to the circumstances before him and watched the actions that played before him in peace. 

On the other hand Alan turned back around to Allison and faced her with anger. “What the fuck? Was that for? Alli”. Alan had his arms folded before him with his eyes narrowed with a deep tone in his voice. “Well, I don’t want you getting hurt by him-“. “WHAT? Hello. As I said we were just talking and he gave me an ice-cream. How can you not say no to ice-cream?”. “Yeah, but that is the first sign that he likes you, I just don’t want you to go down that road again. Plus within mind the things that you get whenever someone new comes into your life-“. Allison had now over stepped her stay “ALLISON!”. Alan raws. He pointed his finger at her with his eyebrows narrowed down towards her. “I will say this again, as for how many times I have to say this to you too never to bring that up again. And look you did, I don’t know if we should ever be friends after this”. Alan continued. He came to a halt with a gap in his speech realising what he had just said to her. He saw her body crash a little she stepped back away from him fearing those words that he had just said to her. From her trembling lips all she could mutter softly was “Alan”. She whispered. She handed her hand out to caress Alan’s shoulder but Alan shook it off and stormed off towards his bike. “Alan, please. No, don’t go!”. Allison said. She saw Alan starting to cycle away from the gas station. Alan rode as fast as he could with the pain bearing around his chest as he spoke to himself “Don’t turn around, don’t look back”.

Alan reached his home in the hills. Alan walked in, locked the door behind him, placed the door keys on the side table and walked straight into the kitchen. He then open up the fridge, grabbed out a bottle of water, popped open the lid up and drank to his hearts content like gulping fish with closed eyes. He breathed out heavily like and excited puppy with anger in his breath like a fiery dragon; his body was fuming with emotional hate as if his brain was going to explode.

After a moment of stimulated anger he stopped in peace, he lowered the bottle away from his mouth with a blank expression revisiting the event in his brain with a calm controlled attitude. He thought for a moment. (Was I too hard on Allison? Should I go over to her house tonight? I think I should. But first I will have a shower to clear my mind).

8.00pm

Alan held his breath he walked up the concrete steps towards Allison’s house with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bunch of flows in the other. Alan sighed he knocked on the door waiting for Allison to answer it. (Please answer it, please). With relief Allison opened the door with a smile, tonight she wore this beautiful tucked red floral dress that matched her pure creamy white completion she gazed upon Alan wearing a pink cotton sweater and black skinny jeans that matched his black glasses and convert shoes he smiled at her with his eyes of loving. “Come in”. Allison said with a smile seeing that Alan was holding something in his hands. Alison followed him from behind. “Hope I’m not intruding or anything-“. “No you’re not, Alan”. She smiled.

They both walked into the kitchen Alan immediately placed the vodka and the bunch of flowers on the side table. Alan chuffed. “These are for you-“. Alan looked up at Allison. “I am – I did mean those things I said. I am not sorry but you did push me”. “I know”. Allison whispered lowering her hand in front of her. “ I am not going to let this slip by, you know”. “I know”. Allison whispered again not looking at Alan. Allison looked up at Alan with a questioned gaze. “Are we still friends?”. Alan tilted his head as he perked his lips up at her, he raised his eyebrows up. “Yes of course we are, still friends. Come here”. Alan pulled her over into a hug with a half-smile as Allison did too.

8.50pm

Alan and Allison where now sitting in the dining room with a glass of vodka in hand chatting about anything that comes across their mind. Alan looked over at Allison with an idea. “Hey, so you know the man at the gas station, what is his deal?”. Allison took one sip of her drink before answering. “Well, to tell you the truth of why I was that angry was because he has done some bad stuff in the past that I am not repeating, you only have to hear it from him. I am not that kind of person to blab about other peoples lives. So yeah thats why I was like that also I don’t want you to get hurt again”. “Mm”. Alan nodded. “I see”. Alan continued with a smile as he took a gulp from his glass of vodka. “Well, what if we meet again”. “Well, I would prefer if you didn’t but its your life I can’t stop you. Can’t I?”. “No, you can’t-“. Alan laughed with a cheeky tone. Alan slumped up of the seat and headed back into the kitchen to get another bottle from Alison’s wine cabinet for another drink.  
13/11/2014  
8.00pm

Tonight is the night Alan is standing nervously at the red door of the Chinese restraint. Alan entered the room having that same smell lingered to his nose that made his stomach always rumble with hunger. Alan walked into the restraint with a smile as the same lady from the last time came up to him with a smile showing her white pearly teeth again. “Hello, Alan.”. She greeted, bobbing her head, her accent distinctly foreign, though her English seemed to be flawless. “Its nice to see you again here; will you be having the same meal again?”. Alan nodded politely, sitting down at one of the spare tables this time.

A few moments later, Feng placed a few plates, a bowl of noodle soup and a pot of green tea. “Thank you”. Alan said thanks to the waiter as he nodded and turned around and got accounted with his other duties throughout the whole night.

Alan had a mouthful of noodles he slowly looked around the room to see if he could see the guy again and he did just like that. But he didn’t look like he was the welcoming type at the moment, he had his back turned away from the crowed in the corner of the room sitting on the red leather sofas as he lightly ran his fingers thought his hair as he moved his head up lightly sighing as he breathed out moving his hand away from him onto his glass with his index finger moving it around the rim, Alan could see more of his body than his face. Alan thought for a moment. (Mmmmm what should I do?. Should I go over there?).

After a few hours Alan turned to face the man seeing he was still sat in the corner of the restraint running his fingers along the empty bowl of noodles feeling full while he brooded the things that happened at the car wash through his mind with this good looking guy that he didn’t know the name of the guy. He knew that something needed to change but, he was almost afraid of what that might mean. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man standing with a white singlet, baggy pants and a lime green trainers on looking at him as if he was about to speak to him.

He turned around fast without letting Alan know that. It did spook him a bit, He leaned in. “Do I know you?”. He questioned as he placed his hands on his knees looking right at Alan. Alan gulped as he tried to think of something quickly to say and not to sound scared. “Yes, ah we met at the car wash; I must look a bit different in my normal day cloths. Let me introduce myself. My name is Alan Cumming”. He smiled shyly as he pulled out his hand from his trouser pocket for him to greet him instead the man just nodded at Alan as he put his hand back into his pocket with a soft “Oh”. “Snape”. Snape sneered a soft look as he rested his eyebrows down turning back away from Alan. “What’s the matter? You’re sitting alone in the corner of a very vibrant place”. Alan smiled lightly only to state the obvious. Snape turned to him again with his eyebrows narrowed down. “Oh, nothing- nothing”. “Small world I guess”. Alan added as he took a seat next to Snape. “So what brings you here? On this lovely night, it looks like you have a lot on your mind”. Snape looked at him again. “Why? Do you want to know? How I feel right now”. “I hate seeing people down. They should be happy”. Alan said folding his arms. Snape nodded. “You’re right about that. Well, I don’t know maybe because of this Allison that really hates me”. Alan thought about it for a moment. “Oh, yeah she can be like that. She is only protecting me-“. “You mean as a girlfriend?”. He said raising his eyebrow at him. (Why does this Snape guy want to know if I’m with her or not) “Oh no, were not- I’m not her type”. Alan stopped before he could say anymore.

Alan looked over at the clock on the wall for a quick second before Snape could say anymore. “Hey, this restraint is closing soon. Why don’t you come home to my place and we can talk some more? If you’d like?”. “I don’t think I should if I’m imposing on you or anything”. “Nah, you will be fine. Come along then”. Alan smiled leading the way as Snape followed close behind him. 

While they were walking back to Alan’s house it was a quiet walk. They reached the house Alan turned to Snape as he noticed that the lights where on. “Nobody should be home. I turned off the lights when I left”. “Maybe it is your friend Allison?”. Snape thought with a questioned tone. (Mmm he could be right). Alan thought, he walked up to the door, pulled out his keys, jammed them into the door, turned the door knob swiftly, the door unhinged itself and Alan pulled the door towards him letting Snape in first but that was a bad move.

Out of complete nowhere Winston comes galloping towards Snape with jaws wide open snarling a deep concocted growl, Snape takes a step back bumping into Alan as he just walked into the house hearing this commotion. He realises what is happening and stands right in front of Snape feeling the tension rise in the room and then it just goes like that as Winston just backs off and walks away. Alan breathes out, he turns swiftly around back to Snape not knowing that he was that close to him with their noses where almost touching. “Sorry, about that. He has never done that before”. Alan said doing a half smile feeling his heart race within his caged heart. “Come on, lets go to the lounge”. Alan smiled as Snape followed him into the lounge.

Alan sat down on the sofa as did Snape. “I am really glad you showed up at the restraint”. Alan said. He looked at Snape. “Yeah, you’re lucky. I was because I wasn’t thinking of going tonight. But I did. And I’m glad I did too”. Snape smiled a little, he turned his attention to the room he looked around the room seeing all these books. “Do you write or something?”. Snape said. He turned his attention back to Alan. “Yeah, I’m a writer”. Alan said leaning back into the sofa more than before. “So what sort of stories do you write about?”. He questioned. “Um well I write about my life story basically in different stages of my life. What about you? What do you like?”. Alan said moving a bit closer to Snape. “I like a bit of action”. Snape sneered looking at Alan with those deep black mysterious eyes that made Alan emotionally quiver with the urge to shiver his spine with excitement. “So do I”. Snape moves his body slowly facing Alan. Alan is freaking out at this point on the inside but on the outside is a different story. He is completely calm.

Snape moves his head closer to Alan’s almost touching their noses together, Alan could feel Snape’s breath upon him also smelling this odd but amazing cologne that lingered on the shallow mans skin before him. Alan observed Snape’s perfectly hooked nose and the full lips. Those lips were so luscious and….kissable Alan thought. (How could someones face be so gorgeous? It was like magnetic force for his eyes), he didn’t want to look away. Alan noticed Snape was staring back at him and it was mesmerising. Snape scooted a bit more close to Alan feeling their bodies almost touch their chests now their faces where almost inches apart.

Alan heard the steadily sound of the mans breath and he could now smell more of his cologne. Alan’s heart began to beat faster and Snape’s face got even closer to his. Snape’s right hand was creeping slowly up to Alan’s arm, as the other interlaced their fingers together. This was the most bliss exciting feeling that Alan has had even a strong connection or experience with. “How does this feel?”. Snape’s voice whispered into Alan’s ear, he then moved his face back into the same position he had it before looking into Alan’s eyes with desire. Alan couldn’t say anything so he just barley smiled. Snape moved his longish bleak fingers across the soft skin of Alan’s arm, he rubbed up and down slowly feeling the bristle hairs that where on his arm in a rhythm and breathed out lightly as he faced Alan and didn’t take his eyes away from him.

Alan felt something special between them both. Snape caressed Alan’s arm feeling this intense urge to do the same. But, Alan didn’t quite get to that. The door swung open with a cold breeze that made Alan squirm out from his position, he quickly plastered his hands on the white hard wall behind him. He rested his back facing Allison who stood by the door looking cheekily naughty tonight. She raised one eyebrow facing Alan with a cheekish grin. “What are you doing?. In my house!?”. Alan questioned removing his hands away from the walls like a suction cup had been removed from the toilet bowl with a pop sound detaching themselves back to the side of his body. “I just wanted to say hello. Hello”. Allison smiled. She then turned her attention towards Snape seeing that he was not in direct eye contact with her nor with Alan. Without any word Allison walked back into the kitchen with a skip in her step.

Alan breathed out as he sat back down next to Snape and Snape turned his attention back to Alan. “Its ok. I promise. Relax-“. “Really. I think you need to relax”. Snape half snickered with a shy smile seeing Alan had nodded. “Your right.-“. “But she saw us?-“.Snape confessed. “Fuck. Don’t worry she has seen worse than that…..A couple of years ago I had an ex-boyfriend…. Stay the night we were having a wake up session and Allison brings the vodka in the middle of it-“. Snape laughs a little relaxing the tension around his body. “What did she say?”. He questioned. “Ah. Well she said careful of the sheets-“. Snape was beside himself laughing. “It broke the ice”. Alan continued with a cheeky grin.

Then they both turned their attention at the kitchen door seeing Allison had entered back into the room. Snape, Alan and Allison took a seat but Allison sat in between them both making sure no funny business would go on while she is here at the moment. “So Snape?. What do you do for a career?”. Allison questioned while she faced Snape. “Well, um I work at the barber shop in town”. “Is that right?”. Allison chirped up with a smile on her face. “Ah have you offered Snape a drink yet? Alan”. Alan rolled his eyes over at her then he changed his face into a smile at Snape. “Would you like a drink?”. Alan questioned. “ Ah, we have some scotch, some brandy-“. “Well I wouldn’t say no to a drop of scotch, you know what they say whiskey makes you frisky-“. Snape smiled looking over to Alan, he finished off his sentence. “And brandy makes you randy”. Alan laughed as he continued. “I will make it a double then”. He said walking out from the lounge and into the kitchen. Alan came back into the room he sat down on the sofa next to Allison seeing that Snape had his arm across the sofa behind Allison in his direction almost close to his ear. They both were chatting about anything that Alan couldn’t think of. (Above all people Allison would be taking to Snape. Why? I thought she hated him?). While they were talking Snape wasn’t really paying any attention to Allison because he had his eyes on other things. He had his eye on Alan. Alan also had other things on his mind. It was Snape. Alan looked over at Snape while he took small intakes of his whiskey. Snape slowly moved his left hand to Alan’s right ear moving his hand like a spider on a small mission, Snape’s hand reached Alan’s right ear and Snape began to tug on Alan’s ear lightly caressing him with the most softness touch that he could muster up while he was keeping his attention with Allison while she was talking to him.

Alan could feel the tenderness of his fingers on his ear the thought of this was so much better than kissing. But his body thought the same feeling a tingle between his pants so Alan politely crossed his legs breathing out heavily he closed his eyes for a moment that accidentally made Snape raise an eyebrow notifying him that Alan likes what he was doing but that also got Allison’s attention from her talking to Snape. Allison turned her attention now over to Alan. “What are you two boys doing?”. Alan fully stopped what he was doing Snape moved his hand back over beside him. “Ah, Nothing!-“. Alan slurred in his Scottish accent. Alan stood up to stretch his legs while holding the bottle of vodka in one hand. “Hay do you have any respect for the Scottish accent? with you slur”. Allison quoted. “What is wrong with the way I talk?”. Alan stated with a pout with his left hand resting on his left hip, he placed one foot forward in a deep tone looking straight at Allison while Snape kindly interrupted with a wink in his eyes. “ I like, the way he talks-“. Alan looked over in Snape’s direction, he placed his left hand back into its original position, he listened intently to Snape’s deep but soft tone of his beautiful mysterious voice. “Its real manly. It turns me on-“. Snape said looking delighted with his words. There was a break of exposed silence conjuring in the room for a few minutes. Then Snape exulted a little bit, he faced Alan, they both looked into each others eyes for a quick second, Alan bit on his lower lip lightly, his cheeks turned a bit red feeling his face get a bit hot flushed with the tease. “Sorry Allison, that was a bit bold”. Snape confessed to her. Allison shook her head. “Please. Pretend that I’m not here”. She said turning her head to Alan. “Yes. Please”. Alan announced gazing at Snape.

9.50pm

In the meantime Allison was in the kitchen getting some milk Alan walked into the lounge in only his white underpants completely forgetting that Snape was still in the house. Snape turned to Alan seeing that he was standing at the door feeling a little bit shocked. “You scared me, Snape”. Snape frowned a little. “Why is that?”. He questioned while he walked into the room more moving closer to the comfy sofa where Snape was just perched on the edge of the corner of the sofa. “I forgot that you were here. Must have been the vodka-“. Alan chuffed slightly crossing his arms within himself feeling his skin that was so soft to the touch like a new born polo bears fur coat.

After a few minutes of silence Snape looked up from his position he looked at Alan, Alan arose to the question. “Where would you sleep?”. Alan thought about it while he shrugged his shoulders breathing out through his parted mouth. Snape gradually un-hinged the black buttons along his wrist making the seams part making them breathe the fresh air that his skin has been in a confined space for some time now as he let them breathe. After he was done he gently with the gracefulness of his fingertips pressed them alongside of Alan’s hips, Alan breathed in lightly biting on his bottom lip with a small smirk that creeped upon his face, he placed his left hand gradually upon Snape’s tender shoulder leisurely settling his palm onto Snape’s shoulder gripped it lightly.

Snape started to caress more exploring more of Alan’s thighs gradually pulling Alan closer to his chest. Now his hands where resting in between the gap within Alan’s thighs. Alan moved his head up looking at the ceiling above him with his mouth partly open, he breathed in and out gracefully. His other hand held onto his wrist feeling the smoothness of the mans skin in-between the gaps of his fingers making him feel excited. Snape then unhurriedly gradually moved his hand sliding upon Alan’s back feeling his bones in-between his fingers gradually moving Alan’s body closer towards him. Alan rested his head lightly on Snape’s shoulder as strands of Alan’s hair followed suite covering his face. The feelings were getting intense heat between them both making him smile feeling the intimate touches that Snape was giving him.

Alan casually leans forward more moving Snape backwards onto the Sofa placing his knees on the ground to steady himself. Snape clinged onto him as if he was a koala bear opening his legs so that Alan could slid in-between them. Their breaths intertwined, their hands touched each others lips and Snape’s hooked nose touched softly on the smaller mans nose like a slick seal of coherent orchestras that start to play a bliss air tune as each breathe they took in unison. Their hands intertwined together like keys on a piano reacting to the other ones touch like spiders webs with a glisten of emotion making a symphony of irresistible to resist the conjured body that aches in pain. The aroma of the mans smoothness of his shallow skin coated with bitter dark chocolate orchids that is his preferred cologne with a hint of sugar coated candy. Alan’s skin moved like magic with one another as if their living breathing souls are lost hulks that had been marooned on a bleak island looking for its hidden treasures. From the warmness of their bodies Alan whispered in the in-takes of his own breath Snape tenderly placed his fingertips upon Alan’s ruff but soft chin as he caressed them a bit listening to Alan with all ears as his hand placed on Alan’s thigh. “Do you think we will ever have a proper convocation?”. Alan raised one eyebrow moving his hand timidly towards Snape’s hand that was on his thigh. “I’m not bothered at the moment-“. Snape announced. He relocated his left arm behind Alan’s shoulder placing his left hand onto Alan’s head intertwining his fingers within the confines of Alan’s hair while he lightly tugged on the strings of Alan’s hair. “You are beautiful”. Alan whispered softly looking into Snape’s deep black eyes. Alan then carried on speaking to him with the kindness of his word with a little bit of tongue and cheek to go into the mix. “I think you’re the most beautiful man-“. Alan leaned in closer towards Snape feeling his chest touch Snape’s covered chest. “- I have ever touched”. Snape’s body just crashed with desire and pleasure that slipped out from Alan’s mouth with the sexiest voice that Alan could muster up from his Scottish slur.

At that point Allison on the other hand creeped close to the side of the white framed door that led into the lounge where Alan and Snape where having time to themselves. Allison looked at them for a moment seeing how Alan was smiling so happy she could feel the atmosphere or that magical vibe that was animating from him seeing how happy he was in that moment. Seeing that smile brightened up her own mind. But, Allison couldn’t resist disturbing them. She had too. Allison quietly walked into the room; she cleared her throat for them to know that she was in the room. Alan quickly saw her in the corner of his opened eye and shot up like he was a rocket on fire. Alan slammed his back against the wall again fearing if Allison would say something un-wanted in this moment. Alan breathed out heavily like a jet engine placing his hand in front of him hiding his exposed bulge. “Allison!!! What do you want?”. Alan quivered with a croaky voice looking in her direction. “Well, I think its time for-“. She turned her head to Snape who was still lying in the position where Alan had left him. “Snape should be going home now!”. She said politely but in a stern tone while connecting her eyes at him. Snape nodded his head moving his tiredly body getting up from his position with a sigh. Alan started to walk to the front door with Snape following suite from behind. They reached the front door. Alan opened the door feeling the cold breeze hit him like a tone of ice feeling as if he was getting wind swept swaying his smooth hair in small particles that almost covered his face. Snape stood facing Alan with a closed mouthed smile gently moving his hand resting it upon Alan’s shoulder next to his left ear and slightly sighed quietly while his fingertips moved in a fluid motion in small doses embracing Alan’s ear making Alan feel weak in the knee caps. It started, it was gone as if it was a magical creature coming out from the depths of the dark and dingy forbidden forest saying ‘Hello’ and then their gone like that in a split second of meeting one another. Alan stood with slight trembles of his bottom lip standing by the front door feeling alone and cold watching Snape walk away off into the distance as the dark surrounded him covering his body into nothing leaving a feeling of that Alan had lost something magical.

14/11/2014

Alan awoke up from his slumber opening his mouth wide stretching out with a puff of closed air from within him exposing it to the air around him rubbing his left eye as he started to gain the energy to move his muscular body feeling a bit disorientated. He felt something breathing on his dried out face feeling as if he was being pinned down to the grey mattress. His body on the other hand was now unresponsive. His mind went hay-wire trying to figure out what was going on with him. (Have I drank too much vodka? or is this just me acting weird today). That feeling of to fight back or to run was un-wanted at this moment where he feels the threads gradually passing the paralysis state began to wear off. In-between intakes closed mouth breath that match like dolphins swimming together entwined with their sleek slippery bodies to the one living heart beat that is living inside them the feelings of an odd sensation around him started to gather around him.

Finally, Alan feels the sensation passes away rolling out from his bed speaking his first words for today. “Few”. Alan muttered while he shakes his body a bit to get his body warmed up to start the day on a high note. He padded into the work room feeling a bit better than he was. Alan pulls the chair towards him walking in front of the chair and sits down on the seat feeling the coldness of the seat touching his bare skin on his thighs making him feel a tad cold. Alan rubs his eyes making them immune to his surroundings while looking over at his laptop screen in front of him reaching out with his left hand pressing the start button quickly and he waited for a second as the laptop slowly starts to turn on. Alan looked away from his laptop looking around the room hearing no noise at all. It was so quiet. (Thats odd, I haven’t heard Winston yet, and he should be up soon I might just go and see where he is as I’m waiting for this dam laptop to come to life). Alan got up from his position and padded quietly by the walls of the house sliding his body along feeling the hard wall rub against his fleshy alive skin that was soft to the touch. Alan peered around the first corner with his first intake of breath tilting his head slightly narrowing his eyebrows into a frown seeing Winston sitting well perching on his two big paws on the table. His feet are holding him up from the ground while his head is looking up at the ceiling in a beholding gaze as his attention is strictly concentrated by the rotating fan while breathing out in a transitive state as if it was a ritual or a sacramental act that symbolises the influence of the holy spirit. Alan felt a bit befuddled with in the moment as he stood there looking at Winston not knowing what was going on with him.

A few minutes had passed Winston is still standing in the same position he was but Alan was now cross-legged watching him. He sat in-between the frame of the door resting his head on the crack of the doors frame like a viewing surveillance camera capturing each movement of his prised possession witch was Winston. Alan shook his head to clear these thoughts from his mind. He accidentally knocked his head against the cracked frame making him squeal he immediately latched his hands to where it hurt the most on his head. He was thankful that there was no blood. “Ow!!! That hurt”. Those exact words rang through the house making Winston come to his doggy senses. Winston slowly but surely turned his head looking directly in Alan’s direction. That made Alan jump in the air moving his legs to propel him like a boat across the wooden floor keeping his eyes in tacked with Winston’s but, Alan hit his back against the wall for about the third time this week. Alan sees that Winston just plods of the table with a small thud as his skin rolls forward. Winston leans on his front paws settling then as he stands up right. Alan held his breath watching every move. Winston still had eye contact with Alan but then he turns left and walks into a different room leading into the office/work space room. Alan squints his eyes a bit breathing out in relief turning his head facing to the left with a huge smile on his face. “Thank god for that!”. He muttered placing his two hands before him that helped him stand up straight.

Alan then started wandering into the office/work space area seeing to find things were not the way he left them books, papers, diagrams and blue prints over the wooden wood flooring. Alan looked directly at the rotating fans about and he glared at then with a small angry pout. “I blame the fans”. He blurted out in a bit of frustration beginning to place them back into their correct places that he had allocated them in alphabetical order to be exact. He was placing them back into their spot the memories of last night came back into his head like magic he couldn’t remember turning on the fans in this room. (How? The fan couldn’t have overturned all these books and papers on the wooden floor. Alan is now more confused and slightly alarmed at this point. But, then he thinks of Snape for a wee bit to refresh his memory with him that night. (How? Why? Its so rare that you meet someone who makes you feel so warm and happy like they are like sunshine and you just want them around all the time). Alan then sleeks off into the bathroom turning on the light making a flickering sound heating up the room. Alan could feel the heat absorbing straight onto his skin. Alan quickly locked the door behind him turning the latch. Alan turned his attention to the clean looking mirror before him placing his two wrinkly hairy hands grabbing a tad tight on the edges of the sink holding his posture up as looked at himself within the mirror. (God I look like a day over 30. That is right I’m a day over thirty. I’m 49). He thought. Alan then moved his left hand reaching over to the left tap turning on the water removing his right hand placing his right hand against his left in a cup motion sliding his too hands together under the running water. He got enough water within his closed fingertips cupping a small puddle within his hands. He moved his head closer to his wet hands and splashed his face with water splashing it everywhere as they latched onto his hair beard. Alan was finally done. He knelt down leaning up against the wall near the light. Alan reached his arm up and turned it off. He just sat their peacefully listening around him and kept his mouth tightly wounded shut as if he had put a clam on his upper and bottom lip. Alan spends the rest of the night locked in his bathroom terrified or he knows he needs to calm down because he is on the verge of a breakdown even though its been strictly beginning in daylight.

9.00pm

Alan awakes from his sheepish state gaining his consciousness realising he is still in the bathroom. Alan stood up from his position walking over to the door unlocking the latch from the door. He walks out from the room with ease with slight screeching within his bones as they rubbed together. His joints on the other hand in his body start to move again as if you’re starting a boat up in the brisk morning as the motor of the engine warms up for its first day of work. Alan heads into the kitchen his stomach started growling more like grumbling as a symphony that sound pleasing to the hearing ear. Alan opened up the fridge and pulls out a pre-made sandwich and starts gorging on the food like an animal on a hunting mission because he hasn’t eaten since the morning while moving off into the lounge.

Alan gets into the lounge seeing that his phone is on the table so with his free hand he grabs the phone, press the middle button and sees about twenty or whatever texts from Allison. Alan’s eyes go wide with the amount of messages from her that made him laugh a little while taking a mouthful of bread, chicken, cheese, mayo, avocado and with a bit of lettuce. “Oh my God!”. Alan spoke clearing his high pitched tone that came from within his voice. He cleared his throat again sitting on the sofa beside him. (Why the hell has she called). Alan thought. He dialled her number pressing the phone against his ear and waited for Allison to answer.

Alan was listening hearing some laughs. Then a familiar voice came on. “Hey! Alan where the hell have you been?”. Alan thought of something quick to say. “Well, um-“. “Whatever. We will talk later. Anyway you know what today is don’t you?”. “No, I don’t”. Alan squirmed in his spot. “You where superpose to come over tonight and for the whole day for-“. Alan butted in fast. “Oh my fucking god!. I missed it. Didn’t I?”. “Yes. You did”. “How can I make it up to you?”. Alan called out. “Well let me think. Why don’t you invite Snape over again-“. “Allison!!!”. “No, just listen. As I was saying you invite Snape over again and I will bring someone with me and then-“. “I’m not sure about this”. Alan interrupted. “We can go on a double date. So what do you think? I will be nice this time. I promise”.

Alan went silent for a moment placing the phone away from his ear and rested it upon his lap looking up to the celling and bit his bottom lip lightly as he breathed in and out complication on what he should do. Suddenly, he looked straight ahead with direct contact of the wall before him “Fuck it”. He blurted out as he placed the phone back to his ear. “I will go”. He exhaled.

3.00am

Right on the dot of 3.00am Alan wakes straight up out of breath in the middle of the night feeling of complete helplessness as if something is on him holding him down hard between the sheets that were covering his naked body with the exception of black underwear. He began tethering into the bed sheets in a tightly tied knot suffocating him within his own bed.

Alan’s limbs where cold or practically frozen to the touch he could not and I can say could not speak at all his mouth was super glued together, his body was hard stiff as concrete that if he tried to move it, it would hurt like hell so he tried to stay as still as he could and keep his heart at a steady pace. 

The presence that was consuming him within the room that was virtually on top of him. Alan really wanted to look at the clock with ambition. So the one and only sense of time is his jack-hammering pulse that beats like a pendulum beating within its own world as it beats the juices of blood through the veins of the beholder as his heart is racing with agony changing his perspective standing still in the even while he waits to return to his normal realm of consciousness.

The books within his room start to slowly ease off the shelves. A full bottle of vodka in the kitchen rolls happily across the kitchen floor as Winston happily follows the bottle into another room clueless as to what is happening to his master Alan. The curtains start blow in front of the closed and freshly resealed bedroom window moving just enough that Alan can catch them at the edge of his vision. He is in a traumatised state. But, the worst of all is the overwhelming malevolence the knowledge that something wants to hurt him.  
Finally, Winston swayed into the room with a step in his walk the whole atmosphere changed completely back to calm. Winston placed his two front paws on the bed looking at Alan panting lightly with his mouth half open as bits of drawl started to fall from his hairy jaw. Alan slowly cocked his head towards Winston his eyes followed suite. Alan meet Winston eyes smiling. “Hey Winston!”. Alan chirped from his dry lips. Winston just kept looking at him with his wet soggy tongue dangling out from his mouth. Alan just smiled even more with his mouth closed feeling calm.

3.30am

Alan had removed himself from his bed.

He was now sitting in the kitchen with a half glass of vodka and the bottle was neatly placed beside it with the lid open with the glass was full to the rim. Alan moved his forearm grabbed the bottle instead of the glass placing the bottles rim in-between his two lips tipping it back lightly sculling the liquid down his wet throat that sucked the juices within his body making Alan feel a bit wobble at the knees. Alan was never a hard drinker. But this time he was. He hand never drank any alcohol since he broke up with his last boyfriend back in 2010 so thats five years ago without drinking heavily. Alan didn’t know why He wanted to drink but he felt like he wanted too. To ease the pain that was coming from his nonstop thinking brain. Alan then sluggishly leaps to his feet and heads straight towards the front door practically running out not knowing where he is going.

Alan finally reached his best friend’s house. Allison’s house. Alan might have left the spare keys that he has of Allison’s house but if there was anything Alan was, it was resourceful. Or not so much resourceful as much as he was lucky enough he did carry on the side of his underpants a lock pick, a memento to his wilder days. It takes him a few tries to get it right, as he makes a mental note to brush up on his skills at another time, before shoving the door open.

Belatedly the sound hits his ears, body leaning against the door frame, hair falling in front of his face as he tries to process the two bodies dancing in his living room- stereo blasting and most likely quite trashed on their own to not have noticed him before now. Or, not his house. Considering that wasn’t his couch, or his radio, or side table. It was bright red with gold trim, plush and comfy looking- a contrast to the black leather settee in his own. By the time it really occurs to Alan that he should leave now, there are two pairs of eyes watching him, one emerald and the other grey. The shortest of the pair listens intently to the whispering man, pink rising in his cheeks before they turn to one another, lips meeting. Alan should leave. But the world is still spinning so instead he sinks, unable to take his eyes off of the pair.

Allison on the other hand walks into the room not noticing Alan until she turned into his direction seeing him wearing only underwear at around 3.30am in the morning. Her eyes went wide. “Alan!!! What the hell are you doing here?-“. Another man walks into the room wearing a blue t-shirt with blond shot cut hair and bright blue eyes, he swiftly walked over to Allison. “Hey Babe-“. He stops in mid talk, he turns to Alan’s attention as he raised an eyebrow. A thought just hit him in his mind. “Is this your friend? Alan?”. The man kindly points over to Alan as he stood there looking at the man before him in a drunken state. Allison slowly nodded at his answer. “What is he doing here?”. He continues. “I have no idea”. She sighs not knowing what to do with him as she shakes her head.

The man slowly walked up to Alan and placed his hands upon his bare smooth shoulders seeing that Alan started to giggled a little bit, not fussed as to what he was doing. “He is drunk”. The man confessed with an exhale of his breath sounding concerned for Alan. He then smoothly placed his hand close to Alan’s eye getting a better look at his eye ball more seeing red pulsating vein appear around his pupal. Oblivious to the inspection Alan shrugged his shoulders with a grumble moving his flimsy hand placing it upon the mans hair ruffling his hair with his fingers making it messy locking the encounter head, he placed his hand on the back of his fleshy skin feeling the back bone between his fingers.

Alan glared at him with daggered eyes as he squinted at him. “Hey, mister!. Stop!”. Alan blurted out quietly pointing to the man. The man took the hint and backed off a bit still holding him while watching Alan.

At this point he could not stand straight as he began to wobble. “I think we need to take him home”. Allison said walking towards Alan with a concerned look upon her face. “I have never seen him this drunk, back in 2010 since he broke up with his ex”. Allison continued while she helped her boyfriend guide Alan towards the door of the house. Without Allison seeing his eyes widened with fear hearing those exact word that slipped out from her mouth, he quickly hid expression from her gaze but without him knowing Alan picked up on the mans raised heart beat quickened as she spoke those words to him.

Alan noticed they were taking him home. He scrunched his face immediately. “No I can’t go home”. Alan called out to Allison’s boyfriend who was holding him on his shoulders tightly. Alan tried every way to get out from the mans grip. But, he was too weak to even try any more.

They finally reached Allison’s car. Allison’s boyfriend seat belted Alan in the back seat of Allison’s car making sure he could get out from it. Allison and her boyfriend got in. Allison was at the wheel and started the car and drive all the way back to Alan’s house. It was a very quiet drive while Alan sat with his arms crossed and looked disgusted that he was taken home.

3.50am

Allison, boyfriend and Alan arrived back at Alan’s home. Allison’s boyfriend hopped out from the car, walked over to Alan’s side of the door, opened the door, Alan just looked at him with a plane face expression. “Come on Alan, lets go in here”. He said with a happy tone to entice Alan to follow him. But that didn’t work one bit.

So he moved closer to Alan, reached over and un-buckled Alan from the car, he held Alan’s wrist with his other hand lightly pushing on Alan’s skin and moved Alan out from the car. 

They slowly started walking towards the door of the house in silence.

Out of nowhere Winston stood at the front of the door standing at the edge of the frame, he paw claws were hooked into the doors frame, his black eyes stared at Alan and only Alan with a sinister look in the mist. He started to slowly whimperer at him his eyes were locked on him tightly like a gun that is about to shoot towards him.

*Flash state*

Alan had the gun aimed at the shooting paper breathing intently with in his body. Breathing heavily in and out, his breath pecked intensely closed his right eye shut, he could look down the barrel of the black ridged gun, he could see where he could aim better. (Right all I have to do is shoot this and get it right). Alan raised his right eyebrow, sweat started to roll down his left cheek, his hands were getting sore, he strained his brain really hard to concentrate to make sure he wouldn’t miss it.

Alan’s hand started to shake slightly within his grip, he calmly jested his breathing pattern to a controlled state changing his position placing his other hand onto the gun to get a better controlled grip within his sweaty hands. Alan gradually pulled down the trigger with his stiff index finger inhaling in slightly closing his mouth with one look the bullet spiralled out in a slow fast motion shaking off all the small particles of gun smoke onto the floor. The gun spiralled into the air and the bullet missed the paper by an inch god that would have been offal if he had been in a contest. He would have lost. 

Alan’s eyes erupted with excitement beaming out from his head enlarging the dark pupils in his eyes smiling on the other hand was different it beamed across his face that suddenly turned for the worst. He started to frown watching the bullet hit the concrete wall with an impulse of shock running through the only living thing was Alan that got the bullets wave of pressure reflecting off the wall spinning directly into the socket of Alan’s now aching rib cage.

Alan took one swift step back escaping a breath of his own air moving his left leg away from his right starting to kneel down feeling his body collapse up on him his eyes diverted into the corner of the room seeing a shimmer of light over cast his sight of a black figure closing in on the light. He had a pale face while facing the figure. The figure appeared to be walking towards Alan with a fuzzy like vision masking his proper vision his hand unhinged its self from the use of the manmade gun slipping away from his like a flying ball landing onto the floor with a loud bang shooting another gun shoot straight into the side of Alan’s chest making him fall ever quicker to the ground that also quickened his death.

*Flash State End*

Alan took a big breath in like a gasp he totally froze up, he faced Winston with an unlock-able stare, Alan’s arm was over Allison’s boyfriends shoulder holding onto his t-shirt lightly but with a bit of a grip as his fingers held him up straight and his body started to get tensed up in the moment.

Alan’s Pov:

I could feel this thing inside my memory inflaming it, consuming me, devouring my insides, conjuring that slathered through my entire soul through my limbs and arms dictating all that I did, it was like being constantly covered in huge dumps of dark chocolate up to my neck unable to move my limbs without further entrenching yourself, it felt like I was always suffocating in any form, As for the thing it felt like for as it seemed for like an eternity, losing my life, in a split second I thought to myself I have to get rid of this imposter….

*End of Pov*

Just like that without no notice Alan out from nowhere launches himself away from Allison’s boyfriend grasp not giving him time to grab Alan by the arms. Alan sprinted towards Winston at the exact same time Winston was launching himself also at Alan with full force of his strength.

Allison jumped out from her car shouting with eyes wide as golf balls. “WINSTON!!!”. That blared sirens within her boyfriend’s brain, he ran towards Winston and Alan with fear in his heart and speed in his legs but, he was too late. Alan and Winston had already clashed together fighting with Alan’s bare hands holding Winston down, he took small intakes of breath, Allison’s boyfriend tried tearing them apart like super glue stuck to your fingers, he felt the intense atmosphere that appeared around them, they were brawling around like a pair of wrestling men on the hard grassed ground, teeth to teeth, claw to hand and stare to stare. Allison on the other hand couldn’t believe what was happening to his best friend at this point she was practically in tears. Allison’s boyfriend tied his last attempt at getting Alan away from Winston. Allison’s boyfriend lunged right in-between them. He shouted out “STOP!!!”.

That noise erupted from the bottom of his heart splitting through the gaps in his teeth; it stripped their full attention away from it for a split second. They gained their breath back, Winston had blood dripping from his mouth that landed onto the freshly cut grass in droopy drops. In that moment it was so quiet except for the constant breathing from Winston, his jaw was wide open, Allison held her breath in, her boyfriend closed his eyes still with his hands out protecting Alan on one side as Winston on the other. 

Alan was now kneeling on the ground with a gash across his chest, blood started to seep out from the scare gripping onto his hairy black haired chest. Winston moved his left paw up, Allison’s boyfriend opened up his eyes like a flash of a lightning bolt, he looked into Winston’s direction and he held his breath in once more tightly watching Winston’s move, the beast walked passed him in a crouching position, his tail tucked under between his back legs, his ears where back away from his face filled with sorrow. Allison cried out with fear escaping from her shaken voice with a crying whine. “Winston!!!”. Allison’s boyfriend vastly looked upon Allison with dread in his stance. “Sh, wait”. He tormented his hand at her to silence her words.

He calmly looked back over at Winston, his eyes softened, his body relaxed seeing that Alan was lying on the freshly cut grass, Winston was slowly tenderly licking the battle wounds that was splattered across his chest.“Fuck!-“. Allison’s boyfriend muttered out seeping and happy tear across his happy stamina he let go of his heart, he exhaled out feeling relived that the situation had not climaxed anymore.

4.00am

At 4.00am Allison and her boyfriend left Alan. Alan was in his room alone sitting on his bed. He still felt inebriated with the alcohol influence still within him cursing through his body like a vessel on wavy water guided with tretrious seas ahead. A thin piece of paper he had moving in-between his fingers moving them slowly between his index finger and his rude finger. Alan was doing what he did best was rest after a hectic day. He felt the smoothness of the paper guiding between both the long extended fingers with a batter of his eyelids he inhaled slowly listening to the sounds that where around him while he sat cross-legged on the white covers of his bed facing the wall before him. 

Alan cocked his left bushy eyebrow up facing the entrance of his room feeling a cold but good draft coming from the kitchen. The hairs slightly raised up from his skin with a tingling sensation that animated throughout his whole body making him quiver a bit. Alan stumbled out from his warm safe bed, he crept slowly towards the edge of his door frame gripping onto it lightly to hold his body weight up from the ground while he peered into the lounge with wide eyes seeing complete darkness but with a shimmer of light shining through the cream coloured blinds. Alan took one step forward resting his hands beside his smooth skinned body entering the room feeling the cold getting even colder absorbing his skin to stand up straight as the hairs followed suite.

Alan retched near the edge of the door leading into the kitchen of where the breeze was coming from he stopped for a moment peering his head around the corner, his eyes adjusted to the light that came from above seeing there was an odd object that had been neatly placed on the table. The window above the sink was blowing the thin blinds in the wind making an eerily scene appear before Alan. He began to think of small scenarios that illustrated before him taking his mind away from the odd mysterious atmosphere that started to consume him trapping his mind.

Alan casually tilted his head he walked into the kitchen with a finger resting upon his soft lips, he scanned the object. (How the hell did a gun get in here?). He thought to himself. He sluggishly strolled closer towards the black gun feeling a thought just hit him on the idea noticing that the window was open. (Someone came into my house. Why? Didn’t they steel anything?).

Alan frantically roamed around the room opening up cabinets and re-closing them while he paced around the room in bare feet feeling the cold wooden floor hit the soles of his fleshy skin that was smooth to the touch with padding. Nothing looked stolen. But why? Alan quickly grabbed his phone from the counter and dialled Allison’s number. He waited and waited but there was no response. “Fuck, Me. Wonder if the person is still in the house?”. Alan questioned himself. His voice went quiet; he swiftly turned himself around listening to the house seeing if he could hear anyone breathing. But there was no sound. Nor there was no sign of Winston. (Well he an’t such a good guard dog isn’t he). Alan thought folding his shaken arms in front of him.

Alan paced into different rooms trying to see if he could hear, smell or spot anything that comes into his path. Alan leaned against the wall in the kitchen facing the door seeing right through to the dining room seeing thick black. He quivered in the corner occasionally licking his soft wet lips with wide eyes like a frightened and alerted fox listening out for its prey. The light from the distant rooms shined a little pathway that guided his big eyes into corners of the untouched house.

Alan eyes were ignited with fear he turned his head to the left razing a steady brow holding his breath tightly within him seeing a black figure moving across the back wall of the kitchen gaining closer to the gap in the door and slipped into the lounge. Alan gradually with no hesitation dragged his body straining his longing heart not wanting to follow the dark figure that lead him through the house with no word but a look that took him by surprise. The light turned on quickly lighting up the area. Alan took one foot into the lit up room giving him a small fright as he jolted a bit as he carried on walking towards the figure in the dark with each step he gained closer and closer to the residual atmosphere that consumed him.

Alan took one small step into the dining room still feeling the sense on the breeze coming from the kitchen hitting the back of his heels. He stood their letting his breath go back to normal. Out of nowhere the phone blared off in the distance animating from the kitchen. Alan swiftly turned around looking into the direction of the noise that came from the kitchen. He held his breath in at this point fearing if he let it go the man would hear him and come out from his hidden hole and attack him then and there. (Who would call me? At 4am in the morning?).

Alan was completely clueless to his surroundings the door behind him had slackened off from the wall slackening back off into its usual place in the hinges of the door with no sound that could take Alan’s eyes away from the blaring phone. In seconds the phone stopped ringing, Alan turned swiftly again right into the frame of the door. “Ouch!”. He wined. He placed his left hand to where his head was hurting most realising that he hadn’t touched the door. It was open before.

15/11/2014  
6.00am

Alan woke up a bit woozy since last night he was inebriated. Alan wakes up with a terrible crick in his neck, disoriented and cold seeing he was now in his car.

Alan sluggishly moved his hand away from him seeing that Winston was in the back of the boot of the car sound asleep. “Where did I drive?”. He announced as he rubbed his eyes trying to get a clear view of to where he was at 6am in the morning. Alan looked out from the window of the car and saw that he was parked at a gay club in town. (Well at least I’m safe). He thought as he just looked at himself in the mirror of the car for a moment looking at him as he just noticed that he was naked but wearing boxers. “Well, at least I have boxers on”. He giggled to himself.

A loud tapping sound came from the glass that made Alan jerk upright from his position seeing a familiar face, it looked at him from outside. Alan winded down the window with his free hand. They meet eyes, Snape began to talk. “You’re sleeping in your car!”. He questioned , he folded his arms into his body lightly with no sudden movement. “Yeah, well-” Alan tries to not sound defensive. “Outside a gay bar at 6am”. Snape chuffed. “Yeah”. Alan looked away for a moment then he looked back at Snape. “Also you’re in your-“. Snape looked down at Alan’s boxers with a small smile as if he looked curious as to why? He was wearing them. “Yeah”. Alan commented not knowing what else to say. “You really don’t have a place to go, don’t you?”. “No. I do, do, I just-" he blurts out too quickly as Snape cuts Alan off. "Then maybe you should try sleeping there. Unless you wanna get mugged or killed”. Snape says like he thinks Alan is a complete idiot. Which is possibly spot on, because Alan doesn't know what he's doing with his life anymore, hiding from something human like in his condo that he think’s want’s to hurt him. "If you can't drive, call a cab or something. Don't sleep out here in the cold." "I can't go back there at night!" Alan hardly admits with a soft tone, staring at Snape’s throat because he's unable to meet Snape's eyes as he feared of what they might look like.

Snape raises a sceptical black eyebrow and crosses his arms again against the wind, in his regular street clothes of a black robe that looked like a dress as if a female would wear. But he pulls it off well with the white cuffs at the end of his sleeves looking presentable as the buttons in the middle tuck in his waist a little with the black slick flat boots that shine clean to end his dress wear matching his black thinly wavy hair that fits perfectly across his shallow skin with those black thick eyes. With a cheekish grin. Snape turns on one foot in a guiding movement saying “Ok, well suit yourself….”. With a half-hearted smile and a jerk of his chin Snape turned and walked away, leaving something unsaid. 

Alan leans out from the window to say. “What?” looking confused as he narrowed his eyebrows down. Snape smiled as he paused for a moment as he turned back around to Alan hiding the secret fragments of his smile back to a normal calm look with his mouth still as he walked up to him again as he lent against his car as his lips pressed in an unhappy line. "Look….You don’t seem like the dangerous sort-“. “We have meet before, you know!”. Alan interrupted. “I’ve got a spare sofa at my shaving saloon if you want to crash for a while, while I work-“. “Yes, that would be so good-“. Alan paused for a moment looking at him again in the mirror. “What about my clothes?”. He questioned. Snape paused for a moment taking a breath before he speaks as he looked into Alan’s eyes. “ I have a spare hair cutting blanket. I’ll be back”.  
6.30am

Alan is now sitting on the sofa with the thin haircut blanket over his shoulders covering his torso only showing his hairy legs, he sits peacefully on the red coloured sofa looking around the small shop where the walls where dark black, black and white tiled flooring, black swivel chairs, big long mirrors on both sides of the walls and a small waiting room where Alan was placed. Also a radio was playing silently in the background, Snape stood at the counter wondering what to do next. Snape then turned his attention to Alan; he looked up at his body seeing that he does need a shave even though to a point he does like the scruffy look in men sometimes. Snape raised an arched brow with a seductive thought at him. Alan turned to attention meeting his seductive stare who also raised one of his brows. Snape happily waltzed over to Alan with a gleaming smile. Alan looked up from his position seeing Snape was walking over to him. Alan greats him with a smile before Snape starts to speak. “Would you like a shave? Sir”. He said kindly untangling his fingers with his other hand jested his free hand to one of the black seats in the corner of the room.

Alan politely nodded, he stood up holding the blanket in-between his index finger and his thumb, he padded over to the seat, sat down on the chair and just faced himself looking into the mirror. “What may I do to you today, sir”. Snape said softly removing the blanket away from Alan’s body leaving him with just his bare body and boxers on. Alan immediately placed his hands above his boxer’s hiding the bulge. “A message? A trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?”. Snape added placing his hands on Alan’s shoulder’s feeling the skin beneath his making Alan quiver a little, Snape’s hands where a tad cold to the touch of his warm skin just being relived from the warmness of the blanket that now has been removed away from him.  
Alan removed his left hand from his right hand touching his chin feeling the harsh bristles that formed around his chin. “I think I need a shave. Please”. “The closest I ever gave-“. “What!”. Alan blurts out turning towards Snape as he sits in his seat with his eyes narrowed towards him with a look of complete concern as to what he thought Snape just said. Snape raised his eyebrows up with a shocked expression. “Nothing!”. He claims as he lightly placed his hand on Alan’s shoulder again turning him back to face the mirror. “You’re in a merry mood today, Mr-“. Snape stopped before answering because he forgot Alan’s surname. “Mr. Cumming”. Alan lightly obliged to his surname with a half-smile. Snape on one foot turns around behind him seeing a table of neatly placed equipment’s for the shaving.

Snape first’s picks up the shaving bowl and scrub brush with pre-made shaving foam, he slightly swirls the brush within the bowl as he slowly ponders over to Alan. Alan lightly lifts his head up as Snape begin to stroke the brush along his bristle face hearing it sucking the substances together making it into one well-scrubbed face. Alan could feel the small bristles from the brush moving around on his face as he thought it was quiet funny as he tried holding in his laugh.

Snape then started to move the brush down towards Alan’s neck area almost touching his hand on Alan’s neck as he looked at Alan’s neck breathing in and out lightly. Then Snape moved the brush around to the other side of Alan’s face as he tilted it gradually to the other direction, Snape swiftly but with accurate guidance from his hands finishes the other side with ease. Snape looked at Alan, he tiled his head black looking at now Alan’s white foam covered mouth in an intense stare and he stood back a bit. Snape then walked back over to the table with the equipment neatly placed in a line and picked up the razor sharp utensil within his grasp, he turned back around to Alan and as he sat their peacefully. Snape placed his left hand upon Alan’s shoulder, his other hand slithered around his neck reaching close to his left hand resting the shaver just on the line of white foam, Alan cocked his head back lightly holding his breath in a bit because he never rarely lets anyone shave his face before. He usually does it himself. Snape slowly drags the blade across the surface of his ruff skin making it smooth to the touch, Snape reached the end of Alan’s chin in a swift movement of his wrist he did a little flick at the end to get the edge of his chin.

In that small moment of silence Snape was cleaning the blade, taking his time not rushing things. Out from the silence Alan spoke as he heard a familiar tune that came to mind. “I love this song”. He stated, Snape raised an eyebrow looking devious to the words , Snape turned to the radio and turned it up a bit so he could hear it better. Alan then began to sing in a soft tone, Snape began preparing his next shave stroke upon Alan’s face.  
Alan: “Pretty man, fascinating, sipping coffee-“.  
Snape lined up his second shave at the bottom of Alan’s neck pulling the black towards him, the foam starts to form before the blade, he did a quick flick at the end, he raised his small pinkie out a bit, he held the black with a controlled atmosphere. He then without stopping did another small stroke to get the middle part of the gap of when he started first.  
Alan: “Dan-cing, pretty man, are a wonder-“.  
Snape moved his position slowly around to the front of Alan looking at the shaved parts that he has done already.  
Alan: Pretty man –“.  
Alan paused for a moment Snape also stopped in his tracks looking at Alan with a raised eyebrow, he gandered at Alan’s live neck, his hand was out in front of him, he tightly holded the shaver.  
Alan: “Sitting in the win-dow-“.  
Snape is now on the right side of Alan.  
Alan: “Or, standing on the-“.  
Snape positions the blade before him, lining it up against Alan’s jaw line.  
Alan: “Stair”. He rang out the last bit, Alan felt the blade touch his jaw line moving it up gradually. “Something in them chills the air. Pretty man”.  
Alan tilts his head lightly to the right, Snape does that last flick of the blade before whipping it off. Snape lines up logging the blade again at the bottom of Alan’s neck pulling the blade lightly while it tugs along his skin gathering the hairs in a bundle of foam with an intense stare upon him as he held his breath in lightly.  
Out of nowhere Snape begins to sing with Alan.  
Snape: Silhouetted...  
Alan raised his eyebrow, he looked up at the ceiling, he just carried on singing.  
Snape took another swipe of foam from his face.  
Alan: Stay within you,  
Snape: Glancing...  
Snape uttered that smoky voice , he narrowed his eyes facing towards Alan feeling the blade hit the leather apron as the foam slided of the metal surface with pressure from his hand, he placed the blade on Alan’s neck again.  
Alan: stay forever.  
Snape: Breathing lightly...  
Snape held his position for a while before moving his wrist up Alan’s throat gliding along his firm but soft skin with his fingers.  
Alan: Pretty men,  
Alan and Snape (together and alternating) Pretty men!  
Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,   
Combing out their hair then they leave  
Even when they leave you and vainish they somehow can still can remain there with you  
Even when they leave   
They still are there.  
They're there  
Ah! Pretty men,  
Alan : At their mirrors,  
Snape: In their gardens,  
Alan: Letter-writing,  
Snape: Flower-picking,  
Alan: Weather-watching.  
Alan and Snape together now: How they make a man sing!  
Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty men! Sir, pretty men!  
Yes pretty women,  
Pretty men,  
Pretty men,  
Pretty men.  
Alan looked at Snape with amazement that shone through his heart and warming eyes. “I didn’t know you could sing?”. He chuffed rising his thick eyebrows up. Snape battered his eyes while cleaning the end of the shaver placing it back onto the desk behind him and grabbing the wet clean cloth within his dry hands making them moist.

Snape walked in front of Alan held the wet cloth as small drips ran away from his hands falling onto the floor in small puddles beneath his slacks. Snape gracefully placed the cloth onto Alan’s soft skin with a warming gaze. Snape gently knelt down on one knee holding his hand in place starting to gradually rub off the foam marks that he has missed. Alan gives Snape a soft look with desire feeling the cloth on his bare cheeks. Alan just remembers of what Allison has told him to say to Snape. Alan thought about it for a moment before answering wondering if Snape would say yes to his question.

Alan gave a small gander towards Snape before asking the question, his heart beated like flying butterflies within his stomach, he took a small gulp to relive a bit of the saliva that was building up in his mouth around his white clean teeth. “Would you like to have dinner with Allison and her boyfriend?”. Alan questioned. Snape fixed ones gaze upon Alan with a thinking look, he gazed away for a moment before he returned his attention back at him. “That would be a splendid idea”. He grinned like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear.

17/11/2014  
9.00pm

Alan waited at the door patiently at Snape’s red front door waiting for him to come and open the door. Alan looked at the door it was the same style as the Chinese restraint. Alan unhooked his left hand from the warmness of his pocket gradually placing his shaking frail hand upon the door feeling the wood beneath his hand feeling the roughness of the wood and imagining the first time he saw Snape in the mist of his mind.

He was clueless to his surroundings from the corner of his eye he saw a figure flashed before him that diverted his attention from the door for a split moment, he held his breath in for a mere moment not knowing that Snape was leaning his shoulder against the wooden frame with his eyes peeled at Alan. He made a small grunt sound notifying Alan that he was standing at the door. Alan turned his head into the direction of Snape’s voice seeing his face turned into a smile. “Hey-“. Snape whispered reaching out his hand wrapping his hand lightly around Alan’s neck lightly touching it with his fingers briefly touching Alan’s right ear with the warmness of his fingers. Alan politely smiled, his cheeks almost turned red feeling his heart race. Snape moved his hand away back down to his sides resting against his black clothing. Alan laid his eyes upon Snape before clearing his throat to speak. “Come on, lets go!“. Alan said. He pulled out his hand for Snape to grab. Snape looked down at Alan’s hand, pulled out his hand, he smoothly entwined his fingers within Alan’s hand and Alan tugged his hand lightly close towards him feeling Snape tugged on his hand also in return.

They headed across the park. Alan lightly whistled a tune in the night sky. The lights around them showed them the path that led towards Allison’s boyfriend’s house through the dense trees that gathered around them. Alan and Snape reached Allison’s boyfriend house. Alan untwined his fingers within Snape light grip reaching out and knocked on the door lightly waiting now for a response. Alan delightedly looked over at Snape. “Hope you like vegan? Food”. Alan said more as a question. Snape got the hint. “Yes, I like vegan food too. But I’m more of a meat eater”. He stated facing Alan with a cold but warming look. The door opened a figure greeted Alan and Snape with a warming face. Allison stood their wearing a beautiful sun flower dress. “Hi Alli”. Alan smiled going in for a hug. Alan released himself from the hug. Snape turned to Allison and placed his shallow hand before him in a greeting mood. Allison looked at him with an-raised eyebrow Allison disobeyed his hand shake and came in for a hug. Snape obliged to her hug but with a bit of a squirm in his stance. Allison finally let go of him. “Come on in”. Allison cheerfully voiced out as she lead Alan and Snape into her boyfriend’s house.

Alan, Snape and Allison walked into the house. Allison led them into the kitchen they meet up with her boyfriend. Allison kindly introduced him to Alan and Snape. “This is my boyfriend, Christian!”. She said with a smile on her face. Christian placed his hand out to greet Alan. Alan on the other hand lingered for a moment and they both meet eyes. Alan has seen those eyes before. But where?. Then it just hit him of where he has seen them before. So Alan played it cool not to startle anyone. His heart was racing but that small smirk he gave, gave it away for Christian who also was thinking the same thing.

Their eyes connected. (Have I seen him before? Do I know you?). That was all that was running through his mind. But, aside from that he tried to be calm on the outside. Alan greeted him with a warm smile placing his eyes back upon Christian.

They both shook hands feeling the soft touch between them both. Christian placed his eyes on Snape next not realising his hand was out already holding his own breath in a bit realising that they have meet before back when he first started talking to Allison. Christian opened his mouth slightly his tongue came out and skimmed the top of his lip making it wet again. His thoughts about on what to do, he was feeling the hate bubbles start to form within his body making him have a bad memory that came back out from dormant state within his closed mind in seconds.

Snape on the other had been completely obnoxious to the matter. He placed his hand out forwards to shake hands with Christian. Snape paused for a moment seeing those same fearful eyes as if he has seen them before that made him come to realisation that he has making him speak these words out from his shallow skinned throat with a hint of red lips that parted towards him as he took a small intake of breath inwards through his nostrils glaring at Christian. “Have we meet before?”. Snape obliged to his thoughts tilting his head, narrowed his eyes towards him with a hint of realisation that started to form before him of the unfortunate event that has come back to life into his mysterious mind making his step back a little refusing to shake Christians hand. Snape slithered his hand away back into his pocket with no word. Even Christian didn’t make a squeak. The room went eerily silent with concentrated stars from both Snape and Christian.

That voice rang out within Christian’s head sending off alarm bells he tried to stay content with his surroundings he stood up straight more Snape waited for a response. Christian still had his hand out in front of him. Christian shook his head slightly narrowing his eyes towards Snape. “No. we have not”. He said in a stern tone looking straight at him without another word leaving the room in a disgraceful manor before Snape could add to it.

On the other hand Allison and Alan were looking confused as to what just happened. They lingered their eyes at each other with confused faces. The tension in the room dispersed into thin air like magic. Snape turned to them both clearing his mind from the small event but still had a captivating lingering event in his mind. Snape quickly thought of something to say to change the mood as fast as knifes clattering the hard wooden floor. “So what are the plans for dinner?”. Snape pipped up from the silence as he turned to Allison with wide eyes in the fastness of his breath. Allison eyes lit up. “Well if you’d and Alan would like to help cut the carrots you can do that as me and Christian sort out the meat outside”. Alan nodded as did Snape.

9.20pm

Alan stood in front of Allison blocking her to move any further she stood their terrified by Alan’s dilemma he pointed out his hairy haired finger in her direction with his eyebrows narrowed down towards her. Alan took in one breathe trying to whisper at the same time. Because he didn’t want Christian nor Snape to hear what he is about to say to Allison.

Before he started he tried to keep the tone to a minimum. He gave Allison a look of fire within his deep eyes seeing tears that are about to form from his face trying to stand tall. His heart was aching in pain trying to pull him to the ground to just curl up into a little ball of his embraced arms covering his back to shelter him from the rain. “Now you listen to me! Why have you done this? When where you going to tell me about Christian!?”. He whispered harshly lowing his tone of voice down more than usual so that only Allison could only hear him speak these words that fumed inside his small body that he could not hold back any longer this time. “What!”. She says with a confused look upon her she stands their clueless to what she had done.

Alan immediately shacks his head with an evil laugh coming out from his opened mouth. He narrowed his eyebrows directly looking at her with hate in his eyes. In a split second their eyes lock together. Alan thinks of something to say. He opens his dry mouth, his heart is beating hard within his body. “You know what I mean!-“. Alan paused stepping closer to Allison invading her personal space still pointing his finger. “- How could you be with Christian!. After all he did with me! He will not change!. Ever!!.”. Alan gave her one last longing look of anguish, he stormed out of the room walking off into the kitchen to clear his head leaving poor indecent Allison in tears fearing out what she has done as it didn’t come to her straight away.

9.35pm

Alan stood in the kitchen with Snape by his side, they were quietly cutting the carrots for the meal soon Alan had a small smile upon his face and he cleared his mind of what just happened between him and Allison for the time being. Alan’s feet that were covered in his red socks where almost close to Snape’s black socked feet. With control Alan slowly moved his right foot onto Snape’s right foot rubbing his foot with Snape’s feeling the socks meet with the softness of his touch, he gradual bit his bottom lip feeling content within him.  
Alan placed his foot back to where it was before Snape raised he eyebrow quickly, he tried to stay control of the urge from Alan’s touch. Snape moved his right foot over and touched the top of Alan’s right foot and rubbed it for a moment feeling Alan’s reaction combining into his but this time Snape held his foot down lightly upon Alan’s foot a bit longer in return before Alan could not feel his presence upon him no more.

They were both cutting the carrots in unison with steady placement of hands, shoulder touching shoulder and control. Well, almost control because Alan slowly cut down on the last bit of carrot he had and accidentally cut his index finger feeling the pain rush towards the cut that made Alan feel a bit woozy. “Ow!”. Alan whispered pulling his finger away from the knife bringing it closer to his face so he could have a closer inspection of it.

Snape stopped what he was doing and turned to Alan’s attention. “Aww”. Snape whispered moving his left hand away from his knife grabbing Alan’s index finger lightly. They locked eyes for a moment and Snape turned his attention to Alan’s cut index finger he bowed down a little placing his lips upon Alan’s sore finger and gave it a little peck on the skin for a moment. Snape released his lips away from Alan’s touch moving back into the position he was before but still holding onto Alan’s finger. Alan looked at him with a cheeky smile connecting both eyes together looking into each others mysterious visions of the reflections that bounced of each others eyes. Alan slowly pulled his hand away with a small tug from Snape and Alan let go from him.  
Snape grabbed the knife again and started finishing of his carrot. Alan opened his mouth to talk. “Thanks’”. Alan said looking at him still and Snape turned to him again with a smile. They both started to cut a few more carrots. But, Alan wanted to feel Snape touch him again. Alan looked over at him with desire in his eyes. Snape was happily cutting away at the food he then noticed that he was being watched but he stayed looking at the food before him. Alan turned back his attention to the food as he thought of another way to get Snape’s attention. While Alan was cutting he lightly shrugged his right shoulder towards Snape feeling his shoulder meet his. (Hes got me now). Snape stopped what he was doing and faced Alan with a small smile upon his face Alan gradually turned towards Snape giving Snape time to look at him but Snape had other plans already set in mind.

Snape moved his right hand pointing out his index finger and placed it on Alan’s left shoulder making Alan swivel around to his direction Alan let go of the knife in his left hand. Snape took one step forward slithering his hand behind Alan’s back, Alan moved back also holding onto Snape’s black button down on the edge of the collar feeling the smoothness of the cotton within his fingertips. Snape pushed Alan back towards the wall both laughing a bit together and Snape had his nose in line with Alan’s but a bit more on the left. “I am so fucking! Happy!.”. Alan commented. Snape answered with an “Hm”. In agreeing tone Snape moved his body closer to Alan wrapping his arms around more of him. Snape rested his neck upon Alan’s shoulder making his skin touch the sides of his cheek that made Alan move his head up opening his mouth making a pleasing groan of air coming out from his mouth. Snape touched his skin as Alan lightly closed his eyes for a mere moment feeling Snape on him in his personal space. Well, not so personal now. Huh.

Snape removed his head from that position looking into each others eyes and Snape begins to talk. “I get my favourite man tonight? Don’t I!”. Snape said in more of a question to Alan. Alan indulges more of him into Snape; he too wraps his hands around Snape’s body feeling the clocks strength, the buttons of his vest and buttons on Snape’s wrists all over him in the mere magical moment between them both. Snape leans in again resting his face upon Alan’s shoulder making Alan cock his head back onto the wall with eyes closed opening his mouth a tad. “Ahuh”. In a sexy tone as he breathed out lightly, he could feel that Snape was on him again tugging his body closer towards him. The whole front of their bodies where touching together with no gaps in-between with no hesitation to escape. 

Snape moved his head back up again looking at Alan again their faces where side by side and Alan breathed in by the gap of his nostrils. “And?”. Snape ringed out a sexy shallow tone. “And. I get my favourite man tonight? Don’t I-“. Snape moved in again closer. But this time Snape did place his head back on Alan’s shoulder but also he placed his left hand around Alan’s left ear lightly touching it with his index finger making Alan moan out in pleasure of Snape’s touch. “Oh!”. He said turning into a smile. “I got you”. Snape sneered. Their mouths where almost touching together, they both held their breath in lightly watching each others eyes in their sight.

Snape gradually moved his nose against Alan feeling the softness of his skin rub against him; Alan did the same in return. “You got me-“. Alan said looking back at Snape, he then continued. “- What more could I possibly want!”.

Without warning Alan moved his neck around to Snape’s left side of his face resting his chin upon Snape’s shoulder pressing his face against Snape’s shallow skin feeling his heavy concocted breath against his harsh ridged skin feeling slight air pockets of air touching on his sweaty skin. Snape felt Alan’s magical touch was now upon him making him feel happy in this moment of clarity feeling his heart rose to the occasion by beating faster than normal.

Alan placed his mouth against Snape’s right ear, his tongue lingered out from the confides of his mouth as he spoke. “How about-“. Alan licked lightly on Snape’s ear feeling the skin beneath his wet tongue, he started then to move Snape’s body up pecking his ear lightly. Snape breathed out in a smile, Alan closed his eyes lightly pecking Snape on the side of his head in a little trail of kisses and Snape breathed out facing now towards Alan. “Like one of those?”. Alan questioned. Snape nodded. “Yes. One of those I will take one of those please” He smiled moving in closer to Alan more. 

Alan raised his eyebrows up snaring in a cheeky tone watching Snape’s movements. “You’re a monster!-“. Snape delightedly quoted. Alan lightly nipped the side of Snape’s neck with his teeth, Snape had not moved his hand grabbing Alan’s waist closer within his waist feeling their waists touch together, Alan kissed more on the side of Snape’s face in a trail Snape laughed resting his nose upon Alan’s shoulder and started rubbing the side of Alan’s body.

Meanwhile Allison was walking down the hallway in their direction seeing Alan and Snape where there. So she blurted out to get their attention. “Opps!”. She said, she just turned into the kitchen as both Alan and Snape stopped what they were doing but they still had their arms around each other. “Don’t worry about it”. Snape said as he pressed his lips together making sure no air escaped him. Allison looked back over to Alan and Snape as she stood at the kitchen counter with her hands on the bench before her resting. “Well we are almost ready for dinner”. Alan unlocked his lips from Snape, moved his head slightly in the direction of Allison. “So, where is your boyfriend?”. Alan smiled as he pushed his body closer to Snape moving his hips up in a lifting motion. Snape cocked one eyebrow up feeling Alan’s length press against him while Alan’s hands where now around Snape’s waist. “He is in my room changing cloths”. Allison commented to Alan. “In to what?”. Alan said more as a joke that did make a smile on Allison’s face. “Very funny. Alan”. Snape laughed. “Hahaha”. He said as he looked at Alan in his direction. “Were very funny people”. Alan and Allison said in unison together. “I think thats enough carrots”. Alan said turning his attention over to Allison seeing she was doing more than they needed to be. Snape looked at Alan with crossed eyebrows. “Shut your goyish mouth-“. Allison looked up at him with a concerned look upon her face as Snape kindly continued. “- Go get Christian it’s almost time to serve up”. Snape politely insisted upon Allison. She did as she was told quickly leaving the room with no word.

Alan now had his hand around Snape’s chest area feeling the threads intertwine his fingers while he moved his neck around to the right side of Snape’s neck biting it lightly with his tongue touching it afterwards. He then moved his face around to the front of Snape hitting each others nose lightly. Alan snarled again. “Are you gonna eat me?”. Snape cheekily questioned while Alan still had a hold of him. “- Are you gonna eat me alive?”. Snape said continuing. “Woof”. Alan barked. Snape breathed in saying his answer. “Woof? Though. Yeah ok!”. Snape insisted moving Alan closer with the scent of his nose that touched Alan again that made Alan feel the urging pain again.

Alan swiftly pushed Snape away turning him towards the wall now Snape rested his back against the wall. “Getting ruff are we-“. Alan placed his index finger against Snape’s smooth lips not letting them part, he cocked an eyebrow up at him “I will eat you up tonight-“. Snape gradually opened his mouth to speak but Alan interrupted him with his sexy voice. “Hey little miss thing. Behave”….

10.00pm

Christian, Allison, Snape and Alan where all now in the kitchen sitting around the table Allison was sitting next to Snape on her left as on the other side of the table it was Allison and Christian then on his left side was Alan, he was sitting in front of Snape.

They all settled down with food in front of them, It started out to be a very quiet dinner both Snape and Alan where both getting some pasta together and that made Allison pip up from the silence to try and make some small talk between them all. “Its like lady and the tramp-“. Allison said facing Christian with a smile as did him he too her but holding a small hint of a grudge towards Alan and Snape as his hand was resting beside his plate, he tightened his grip, his hand turned into a fist, Snape knowingly looked upon his stamina at the table.  
He then thought (What is lady and the tramp?). Snape looked over at Allison. “Lady and the tramp?”. Snape questioned. Allison turned her attention to him. “It’s Alan’s favourite film-“. Alan looked up at her, Snape turned his attention now to Alan. “When I was six-“. Allison butted in. “See, when Lady and the tramp go on this date, to an Italian restraint, and then the waiter. Tony brings this big bowl of spaghetti well in this case vegan spaghetti and vegan meet balls and um. They put their head in the bowl-“. Snape raised an eyebrow up at Allison. “-They are dogs-“. Snape then nodded with a smile. “-And they come up with this. One single strand of spaghetti. And then they chew. And chew-“. Allison stopped mid-sentence as Christian politely interrupted her with a slight touch of his hand that was under the table mentioning for her to stop so he could speak. Snape did a slow but not to slow gaze at Alan as Alan did the same as they kept the eye contact to a good amount from the table. “And then they get closer and closer together. Until finally their mouths meet-“. Christian paused for a moment.

Alan looked over at Snape with a lingering smile. “That is in my world the greatest screen kiss. Ever”. Alan said taking a quick gulp of his small shot glassed vodka that was on the side on his plate. “Well, I , I remember it. Like this”. Snape began to grab his napkin, placed it neatly around his neck as it held in place. Then he grabbed one strand of pasta from his plate and Alan just chuffed a little as he breathed out not believing that Snape was actually going to do it right now in front of Allison and Christian.

Snape then grabbed between his thumb and index finger the other end of the pasta with his free hand and gradually moved over to Alan as Alan opened up his mouth and lightly grabbed the other end of the spaghetti between his teeth as did Snape. Snape placed hit glidingly between his upper and bottom teeth that were covered by the edges of his lips as it slid in. Alan and Snape got closer and closer as they devoured the pasta within themselves but, as they get to nose length they both stopped looking into each other eyes locked in a magical trance. But that shortly ended. Snape pulled away from the situation, he began to feel a bit embarrassed as he shyly faced Allison and Christian.

10.20pm

While Snape, Christian and Allison where in deep convocation about god knows what Alan on the other hand was sitting politely watching them talk between each other with yet again another lingering smile upon his face that turned into something more as he gazed across the table as he stared not knowingly at Snape from a safe distance. Alan would like to touch those lips of his shallow concoction, long neck, nibble it and nuzzle his jaw bone with his nose.

Alan lost himself in trance, Christian pulled him out from that, he was asking a question to him. “Hey, Alan!”. He said as he faced him. “Ah. Yes what?”. He said trying to gain back consciousness. “So where did you and Snape meet for the first time?”. Alan looked down for a moment then he looked back up at him. “Ah we just meet at the Chines restraint near my place”. Alan smiled as he gazed upon Snape looking at him at those one intimate fingers, so versatile , tender , wheels of wrinkles ceiling the knuckles deep and smooth to the touch. Alan quivered with enthusiasm as he sat in his seat.

Out of nowhere Snape turned to Alan’s direction, Snape lightly placed his hand on Alan with a fuzzy voice; Alan tried to see him or is it the alcohol? Or is it him. Alan feels Snape’s touch deepen as their tones turn to muffled sounds like a radio.

Alan cannot feel his middle finger lightly and with sensual rotative strokes like a well-earned massage behind Alan’s knuckles, Snape’s thumb shoves into his fist and nuzzles against his palm. Just what he doesn’t want, well he does but not right now. The untimely coincidence of a small erection Alan closes his eyes for a mere moment. (Not now. Please not now). He wines in his mind telling it to stop even though he likes his touch. Alan feels his mind it going to explode, he thought that this could have been an erection but no this time it was different. Alan removed his hand immediately away from Snape. It just came back to normal with no fuzziness as he lightly began to rub the sides of his thighs in unison, he had his other hand on his right thigh doing the same thing in-tuned with his other. Alan stood breathing heavily walking out from the room into the kitchen more just behind the corner leaving Snape confused.

Alan on the other hand walked over to the sink in the kitchen. Walked over to the cabinet, quickly pulled out a glass of water, filled it up to the top and just poured it over his face, he tried to cool down. (Why is my anxiety playing up again). Alan thought. He sat himself up on the side counter breathing in and out heavily trying to calm himself down a little, he placed the half glass of water beside him and his hands where on his head and elbows where resting on his knee caps.

He sat their feeling a cold sweat rise upon his now cold skin feeling it slyther-in his deformed soul trying to manipulate him to do something unheard of or even bad. Without a warning Snape walked into the room seeing Alan was sitting on the side bench near the sink quivering in his body. Without thinking Snape immediately walks over to Alan lightly pushed Alan’s thighs apart so he is now in the centre of Alan placing his arms around him.

Soon enough that calmed down Alan a bit. Alan noticed someone. That was Snape was hugging him. Alan looked up from his position meeting Snape’s eyes, all he could say was. “Be careful”. Snape unhooked his arms away from Alan with a confused look upon his shallow face, he tilted it to one side as if a puppy would when it hears something different in its surroundings.

Snape removed his left arm placing his fingers upon Alan’s kneecap slowly patting it letting Alan feel him. Alan looked up and sighed at Snape. “Come here”. He whispered. Snape gradually walked closer to Alan placing his two hand on either side of Alan’s thighs pulling him in closer on the cabinet, their breathes matched in unison, Alan has his left hand on Snape’s shoulder and the other around Snape’s waist also pulling himself within the embrace stigma of Snape. “I have been waiting to do this to you all night. I can’t stop thinking about you”. Alan whispered his hard voice upon Snape, he gently ran his fingers up and down Alan’s thighs, he started into Alan’s eyes seeing their faces meet with magic spars flying, his mouth partly open to utter two whispering words that echoed through Alan’s head. “Me too”. They are the words to his knowing heart in this bliss moment.

“We just don’t have enough time together”. Snape uttered, he still had his eyes upon Alan, he moved his left hand to Alan’s belt slowly touching the outside rim running along his index finger feeling the touch of the leather beneath his finger almost touching Alan’s t-shit lining near his waist that made Alan ache so much with pleasure. “I know its hard.-“. Alan paused for a moment feeling something was hard, he raised his thick eyebrow up, he looked in-between his thighs. “-Finding the time to be together”. Alan laughed. Snape did a little chuff rising the sides of his mouth into a smile.

12.00pm

Alan walked into the kitchen not knowing of Snape’s wear a-bouts he sees that Allison is sitting on a chair. Alan thought for a moment, he blinked his eyes a couple of times before he made a sound. “Hey”. Alan whispered softly letting Allison know that he was in the room.

Allison looked up from her gaze, she meet eyes with Alan. She gave a soft “Hey”. Back while Alan took a seat beside her on the next chair that was on her left. Allison looked over at him moving a strand of hair away from her pale face. “Are we still talking?”. Alan nodded. “Yes we are Hun”. Alan gave Allison a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her feeling his body against hers. Alan and Allison broke it off; Allison looked at him with a thought that just came to mind. “You and Snape can stay the night it you want?”. “Are you sure, that’s ok?”. Allison smiled. “Yes I am sure”. Allison said placing a hand gently upon Alan’s hand.

12.30pm

Alan walked into the spare room; he turned the light feeling the heat above him latching to his skin making his feel warm inside and on the out. Alan strips off his pants, he chucked them to the side, he stands in front of the mirror that is placed in the corner of the room, he slowly undoes his t-shirt feeling his fingers touch his body, he unbuttons every single button with ease, he then discards the t-shirt leaving him with only his black boxers on with a grey rim around sitting on his waist comfortably. 

Alan strolls over to the bed sitting on top of it, he breathes out lightly feeling a bit venerable, this would be the first night he has ever slept with a man for over three years, Alan has his hands on the side of him holding onto the white sheets within his fingers, he starts to look around the room, he has been here so many times before whenever Allison has party she lends him the spare room so then he doesn’t have to walk home drunk.

Alan looks to the side of him listening out for anything for a moment while he held his mouth open with full of pause, he held his breath in lingering in his throat. Alan then closed his mouth turning his head the other way letting out the controlled air from his nose, he looked over into the other side of the room, Alan took one more breath out before feeling his anxiety was coming along for the first time in three years. Alan moved his hands in front of him, he held lightly with his left hand holding onto his index finger and the middle one with his right hand feeling the hairs on his skin.

He tightly increased the touch by tugging on the two fingers, he started to sway a little, he breathed out again still moving in his position, he looked up gazing around the room trying to stop this from happening, Alan exhaled one breath out, he looked down narrowing his eyes down into a well-adjusted frown, he began to place his hands on either of his thighs rubbing them up and down across his hairy legs feeling his hand deep within his skin with the pressure making it kind of easy for him to control his intense breathing at this moment.

He does this for a while before he removes his hands away from the thighs bringing them to a stop. With a few more breaths he releases his hand back onto his thighs rubbing them again with the same amount of pressure he used before; he looked around the room feeling the sweat beneath his cold hairy legs, his fingers glided across his skin with ease, is an aeroplane was landing on the strip. He starts to rub them a bit harder now going over the knees then back to his waist, his mouth is opened wide showing his white teeth exposing a bit of air to escape, make the air pace thicken his breath, he looked down again with that frown of his.

He removes his hands away from his thighs for a split second for the second time placing them back together rubbing them immediately when the edges of his fingertips touch his bare skin. Alan sees that this hands are getting sore with red marks starting to appear, he gradually increases them to a tighter grip, he shakes a bit feeling it start to work, he jolts up in a standing position letting his hands go free in a swaying motion and stand there for a while.

Alan then immediately sits back down connecting his fingers together again as he exhales deep from his opened throat. Suddenly there was a light knock at the door. Alan swiftly turned around looking at the door with sharp eyes, he held his breath in before answering. “Come in”. He answered whipping off the accumulated sweat that had formed around his face, he turned his body towards the door, crossing his legs and he waited patiently. Snape opened the door feeling the cold air seep in over his enclosed body not seeing Alan’s wondering eyes, he wondered into the space turning swiftly on one foot, he silently closed the door from behind him exhaling air from his already parted lips before closing them.

His eyes lighten up seeing that Alan was sitting in the room looking at him from his position, he sat their content in his surroundings trying to not give any emotion of his anxiety away. Snape crept forward a bit; he reached the bedside placing one hand on the bed feeling the tenderness of the bed sheets upon his fingers. He thought of something to say. His eyes meet Alan’s slightly shaken ones. “I found you”. He smiled. Alan looked at him with a small smile that appeared across his washed out face. “Yes, you found me”. He chuffed lightly turning away for a moment taking a breather. “Well, would you like me to tuck you in bed….”. Alan turned back around hearing Snape’s words raising an eyebrow up at him. Snape thought of something quickly to add on his sentence. “Ah well because I’m staying up a bit more to chat”. He smile feeling a bit relived. Alan looked at him with his now un-raised eyebrow but with his reassuring smile. “Sure”. He answered.

Snape pulled the covers away from him; he slipped into bed and just lied still for a moment, he heard himself breaths seeing his chest lift up and down. Alan took small intakes of breath, Snape slowly walked over to the left side of Alan as he held the white sheet in-between his pale olive toned hand, he coaxed the thin layer of Alan’s bare body, he grabbed him like a clean film to skin and they both attracted the touch of one another.

Alan sat their feeling the smoothness of the sheets running across the surface of own skin feeling his hairs tremble. Snape lightly placed the sheet across Alan’s bare chest feeling his touch on Alan’s body leaving Alan with a simple but polite smile, he swivelled around on one foot in a peaceful ease of his body movements starting to walk to the door hearing Alan whisper that came out of nowhere for him and even Alan himself was surprised of where those words that came out from his mouth also. “Be back soon”. Was all Snape needed to hear.

Snape was just about to close the door and leave his prince to sleep. Snape whispered back to Alan that he could only hear him. “I will be back soon”. He softly voiced out his words as the sound bounces towards Alan slipping through the remnants of small dust particles that filled through the air that consumed them both.

18/11/2014  
2.00am

Snape steps up to the plate, he politely jested his own position trying to make himself sit politely on the seat, he was sucked into the already started convocation between Allison and Christian that is being played out perfectly before him as if he wasn’t there at all. Christian then casually turned to Snape with a question in mind. He on the other hand already knew his answer. “Do you have brothers, sisters or-“. Snape narrows his eyes towards Christian holding back his emotions and physical emotion to he secretly hid his hand under the table that was holding his coat tightly within his grip. “- A lone wolf”. Snape immediately hid the fact that he knew he had said this before to him but he politely eased his tight gripped hand away from the depth of the table, lightly placed it on the table and said. “I ‘m a lone wolf”. Leaving him with a pathetic but reasonable smile to not seem to forgiving in there little digs at each other, with that Christian replies with “I see, ok”. Christian then faced Allison now she had a few word to say. “Well I bet thats good in some parts”. She politely smiled over to Snape. Snape closed his eyes with a small grin in accepting the thought about this. “So does Alan have any brothers or sisters or is he alone wolf like me?”. Allison withdrawal her voice for a moment, she sat back into her chair more making time to think. (He doesn’t know. Should I tell him? For his safety I think I should).

Allison cleared her thoughts, she inhaled lightly, Snape was waiting patiently for a response from her mouth. “Ah. Yes he does have a brother”. Snape nodded with a smile not answering yet, Christian butted in. “I thought you said he didn’t have one!”. Allison quickly looked over at Christian. “Sorry, babe I couldn’t tell you this right away. Because you said this the second time we meet. I didn’t want to put that on you I didn’t want to spoil the fun we were having”. Christian thought about it for a moment, he lightly bobbed his head up and down, he then looked back at Allison. “Thats ok”. He smiled reassuring Allison with his arm around her. Snape looked back at Allison. “So what’s the deal with his brother? Then!”. Snape said not holding any words back at this point. “Well to cut it short, they were both split at birth and he hasn’t seen him since then-“. “Not even what they look like….what about a name?”. Snape interrupted with ease in his tone of voice sounding calm to this situation that he has put himself in to find out why. “Well from what I know by a secret source that I am not going to mention, I don’t remember much about what the source said but maybe his name started with L But if there was a photo of him now I probably would spot him out easily”. She stopped before she could say anymore to Snape and Christian.  
   
3.00am

Snape lingered at the foot of Alan’s door, he rested his head softly on the back of the door feeling his strands of his black thinly trimmed hair resting upon his shoulders, he complicated if he should leave now and source out if he should find that brother of Alan’s or deny the fact that he is intruding on family heritage.

He denies the fact of the thought and he turned around facing the door with a slight breathe of air, he consumed the packet of air he reaches his pale hand out as he slightly turned the nob, it made a small squeaking and twist with a slight pull with a gasp of air that started to escape the room onto Snape, his body was infested with small dust particles that practically leaped at him, they latched themselves onto his cloths, his face practically all over him. Snape sees before him a bleak black room with a slight sound of a soul that inhabits the bed with slight sound of Alan breathing inside it. Snape on the other hand isn’t quite as naive as Alan in wearing just underwear but he respects all in his belief that he wears underwear when going to bed.

Snape silently moved his hand out in front of him, the other hand started to undo his buttons as if he was playing the piano hitting every button, if it was the key pressing the right amount of pressure making it pop out from the soul of the tightly stitched tailored hole, it gave his body a new sense of life in the meaning of undressing himself. He always took the time to do so. At first Snape didn’t always quiet get in the swing of things of doing this the first time he ever got this valuable clothing as now he has mastered the way of getting it off and on his body with precision to not tarring any strands away from it.

Near to the end of Snape undressing himself he lastly slipped off his shoes with grace, he placed them neatly beside the bed in a straight line. One against the other, he left the white under coat buttoned up to the rip of his chin only leaving a small gap of air to seep through each time he took a breath or a small gulp also he wore for the bottom part of his body was some trouser like long-johns that synched in around his legs not leaving any room for any air to escape as it kept the warmth within him. 

3.10am  
*Dream State*  
Black figured man Pov:

He sees Alan kneeling before a man with a blurred out blond streak of hair that is covering his face that has a strong grip grasping on Alan’s throat. (No this can’t be like my dream) The black figured man looked at Alan; he looks so helpless, like he lost something dear to his heart as the black figured man could instantly feel Alan’s pain consuming his own mined with tears of sadness as they poured down his cheek with a slight of impulse as they couldn’t stop.

The black figure blurts out with a red face. “…… leave Alan alone!”. Leaving the muffled tone of the man who has Alan by the throat. The names was left out as it sound fuzzy at the start. (This motherfucker will not hurt Alan if it’s the last thing I do). He looks up from Alan and he just smiles. “……-“. The muffled tone started again leaving his name blank for the black figured guy. “- So good of you to join us. If you would be so kind as to just wait for like two seconds so I can rip his throat out, we can have a civilised discussion." The blond hared figure turns his back to Alan who has gone wide eyed and is looking at the black figure before him with fear in his eyes and breathed deeply. The black figure steps forward and then the blond figure grips Alan's throat harder, forcing a groan from him. Alan wined. "Let him go, ….. Now! Why Are You Doing this?". Alan blurts out with tears in his eyes.

"Au contraire, my dearest, you don't need him. When he's dead you can have me. Isn't that what you want? also he said so". "Fuck you! He is my mate, now let him go! And who is He that you speak of?" The black figure takes another hesitant step towards them. "….., baby, just leave. I can deal with this. It's okay, baby. Just go. I'll be fine." Alan wheezes with defeat in his voice.( No! I will not fucking leave him to cower in front of the blond figure. He doesn't deserve this). "No, I want to help you, Baby. Please, let me help you." The black figure reached out to him and as the blond figure laughs in his stance with a hand on his hip. "Listen to the boy,. Leave now." The black figure whimpered and looks at Alan holding his breath in "B-Baby boy?" "Baby go, it's okay.”

*Dream State End*

While all this was happening Alan was rolled over one side of the bed facing away from Snape with his arm under his head holding him up and away from the bed as his other hand rests in front of him. Alan started to quiver in his body as he grabbed on the sheets tighter with his right hand as he started to curl up into a ball breathing out lightly with his eyes closed tightly shut as it felt like his throat was being pulled out.

On the other hand Snape was sleeping in the same position as Alan facing the same was as him also. Alan starts to move away from the bed conscious of his surroundings, he gets closer to Snape, he wakes up opening his eyes seeing Alan is moving in his sleep, shaking his head a little also his hands and he sees the back of his head moving too. Snape looks at him for a mere moment trying to figure out what is Alan doing. Snape then decides that he placed his right arm over Alan so that he knows someone is there for him, he touched Alan’s shoulder and light pushes him towards him so he could feel safe in his grip.

Alan starts to calm down immediately; he feels Snape warm convincing touch upon his shoulder and his upper back near the start of his neck. Alan started to come to life, he opened his eyes knowing he just had a nightmare; he looked upon his shoulder he sees that Snape has his arm on him feeling a bit safe at the moment. Alan straightened his legs, he turned over facing Snape, his eyes were already on him with a concerning look upon Snape’s face that Alan could feel the vibe from him. 

They looked into each others eyes, with no thinking Alan opened his mouth and said “I love you”. With a shyish smile that came across his face, his hair dangled up on his forehead almost covering the beautify that withholds in his eyes. Snape paused for a moment before answering; he raised one of his eyebrows up at Alan. “And why? Do you love me?”. He questioned. “I love you because your mine”. Alan chuffed a small laugh as did Snape. “ I love you because you need love. I love you because when you look at me I feel like a hero. It’s always like that”.

Snape moved his body more onto Alan, he slipped his left leg in-between Alan’s, he placed his hand upon Alan’s chest feeling his skin beneath his fingertips, they both looked into each others eyes, Snape mouth was close enough to kiss Alan’s mouth. “I love you because when I touch you, I feel more of a man… Than any other man.”. Snape caressed the side of Alan’s left chest feeling the bones of his ribs, Alan breathed out calmly and kept their eyes locked on each other not tearing apart for a second.

Snape then moved his left hand towards Alan’s face feeling the skin on his cheek, he paced his head on the right side of Alan’s face resting it on his shoulder, their cheek to cheek were touching together, Snape rubbed off Alan’s face and they then meet back with their eyes looking at each other again. 

Snape opened his mouth to speak, he rested his left hand upon Alan’s left cheek moving his index finger slightly in circles. “I love you too”. “And why? Do you love me too?”. Alan questioned Snape with a twinkle in his eyes. “I love you because when I touch you… I make you feel more a man than any other man. I love you because nobody could ever accuse us of love, I love you because to understand love they’d need to turn the whole world upside down-“. Alan placed his hand lightly on Snape’s chin lifting it up so he could see more into Snape’s black eyes. “I love you because you could love somebody else. Yet still you love me. Just me”. “Just you….Just you”. Snape smiled with a gleaming mind.

Their body’s start to intertwine with one another, Alan leaps onto Snape holding their bodies close, Alan with his free hand moved the sheet away from him, Snape held with his right up on Alan’s back, his fingertips gradually dag into his back, Alan moved his body up so he could fit his legs into Snape little crevice of his own, their chests where touching, Snape rubbed the sides of Alan’s chest with both hands feeling the excitement rise into the room.

They did that for about twelve second of rubbing each others body. Snape started feeling Alan and Alan started feeling Snape. Their breathes synchronised in unison feeling the emotion rise, for a mere moment like someone putting a stopper in death they look into each others eyes, Alan has his mouth half open showing a bit of his teeth, Snape’s hands his right hand holding onto Alan’s neck, he had his left hand holding onto to Snape’s chest, they just started at each other in silence with quiet sounds of breathing, they both could feel their bodies against one another, Alan moved up a bit placing his torso more into Snape’s body.

Snape could feel Alan’s breath upon him in this bliss moment, he lightly nodded to Alan giving him the go ahead. Not of a kiss. But his touch.

They were at it again feeling each others body, Alan hand one raised leg up covering Snape’s torso, Snape placed a loving hand on his thigh, he gently rubbed it up and down feeling the electricity between then both making them feel alive and well.

Snape reached Alan’s knee cap and placed his hand in between Alan’s knee cap and hoisted him up a bit feeling their bodies rub against each other, Alan breath out harshly, he cocked his head back feeling the sexual tension on him. 

6.00am

Snape turned over in his bed seeing that Alan was up and looking at him that made Snape put a smile on his face. “Morning Sunshine”. Snape whispered, he placed his hand on Alan’s shoulder resting his fingertips against Alan’s ear tempting to touch them, Alan moved a bit closer towards him. “Morning Snape, did you have a good chat last night with Allison and Christian?”. He thought. He lightly bit on his bottom lip seeing through those deep black eyes.

Snape looked down for a moment before reconnecting back with his eyes on Alan, he took a small moment to think of what to say to him. “Ah, yeah we had a great time; we just talked about brothers and sisters”. He lightly implied he rubbed his index finger on Alan’s cheek seeing a smile appear; his finger touched his soft chin that he shaved to the best of his ability. Snape opened his mouth to speak again. “Do you have any brothers or sisters, or you’re a lone wolf like me?”. Alan turned his head as he instantly narrowed his eyes thinking thought is closed mind, he then turned his thoughts back over to Snape. “I am a lone wolf is well”…..

6.20am  
Just as it hit 6.20am in the morning Snape was resting beside the kitchen bench leaning on one foot more than the other, his torso rested against on the cabinet behind him, he held a warm cup of hot chocolate, he took small gulps of the substance that warmed his entire body up with goodness, his eyes wondered around in the bleak but bright colourful room that didn’t compare with his set of clothing that was basically different shades of black but he didn’t mind. Black is the new black. 

Snape breathed out moving the cup back onto the counter, he had his back turned to the door leading out into the corridor a very vibrant Allison walked into the room seeing that Snape was up also at this time. She announced her self as Snape swiftly turned around, his eyebrows went up at her then went back down, he glared a small smile that approached on her. “Morning”. She said as she sat down at the table in front of Snape. Snape didn’t reply, his face was away from hers thinking if he should bring up the subject of Alan not knowing his brother and that really cut him deep in ways he could never speak of in this moment, he held his hands out on the counter as they began to impulsively sweat before him with no control he turned around and face Allison and held his breath in deep.

Snape took one big step closer to Allison invading her personal space, she narrowed her eyebrows towards him, she backed a bit in her seat. Snape withholds his speak, they both look into each others eyes. All Allison could feel was hatred in those bleak black mysterious eyes, she held her breath in also. For a mere moment it was so tense until Snape was the first one to speak out from the silence, he placed his firm hand on the table in her direction. “Why do you not speak of Alan’s brother to him?”. Allison blinked her eyes a little, she received his question wondering what to say. “This isn’t your matter anyway”. She laughed it off with a pinch of salt. Snape on the other hand looked dead harsh at her, she felt his presence get stronger. “Yes it is, I love him-“. Snape stopped in mid context, he realised those words that just magically slipped out from his mouth that made Allison jump out from her seat, move towards Snape more that made Snape jump, he took a few steps away from her now. “WHAT!!”. She yelled trying to keep her voice down, Snape rolled his eyes at her denying that he had just said those words, he tried not to meet her gaze. “Now look here Snape, you cannot love Alan yet, you have practically only just met!”. She sneered in a deeper tone.

Snape turned away from her gaze for a split second as he took a breath in he turned to her looking dead cold that made her now freeze up, shiver in her position, she then began to feel fear forming in her face, she made her face feel numb, she twitched a bit in her eyes with her hands now placed by her side holding on to the sides of her cloths tightly hinged in her fingertips with small breaths of air that escaped the small parted gap between her bottom and upper top lip, she feared for the worst to come at her, the thoughts ran through her head like a time boom. “TICK, TICK”. Was all that was going on in her head.

Snape lingered the tension in a moment, he antagonised the silence within the room just to mess with her, he gave her an intense stare that he barley teared away from. He then extended his left leg towards the innocent soul, he crept up into her space filling it with fear, he gained closer and closer towards her. She back away from his hitting the wall with her back seeing that she could no longer go anywhere, she felt like she could no longer hold her breath in, her fists started to close in on her, she was all ready to disappear.

With his white jagged teeth showing seeing that he hasn’t been to a dentist to sort them out tells Allison that he isn’t a wealthy man but by the state of his black cloths tells her something else as he stood there in his diameter around Allison, he has his mouth partly open, he licked the top surface of his bottom lip making it all wet before he gulped clearing her watery mouth he coughed, he cleared his raspy throat, he tilted his head at her still feeling his intense atmosphere around him that he was in control of her now and that he doesn’t want to mess this up. “Allison!-“. He politely chuffed with a sarcastic tone also a fake smile that went along with it perfectly he continued. “- My dear Allison, you seem to be a good friend to Alan don’t you?. Huh?”. He paused for a moment letting it sink in with Allison. She began to retaliate his words as she had a frown upon her face.

Her lips trembled with anticipation, she voiced out these words softly. “Yes I-“. Snape interrupted her with a touch, he placed his cold hearted hand upon her shivering shoulder stopping in her tracks. “Would a friend ever keep the deepest darkest secret to your very best friend in the world?”. Snape nodded, he removed his hand away from her and back to the side of him and he waited patiently for her response to come alive.

Allison had now moved her hands in front of her stomach, they moved together, she thought of something to say, her eyes stuck straight on Snape’s wondering mind. “Well um yes they woul-“. Allison got the fear from her life. Snape pressed his whole body against her with his face right next to hers, he breathed in lightly feeling his breath on her skin, it retaliated back onto his own, it indicated that he was now so close to her feeling and hearing her heat beat.

Snape directed his eyes upon her, Allison’s mouth was shut tight, she couldn’t bear to move, she looked dead straight at him with her eyes that started to form tears, he face began to turn red. “Getting scared are we?.....Now I would never keep a secret from my very best friend because that would get you in a lot of trouble? Wouldn’t it”. Allison didn’t answer as she feared he would do something bad to her. “Answer Allison. I know where you live-“. Instantly that hit Allison home in her heart so she answered quickly. “Yes it would”. She answered short as to not get interrupted by Snape.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment and he took a small breather before looking back to Allison. “Now why don’t you be….A little good girl-“. Snape emphasised on the word ‘A good little girl’ as it reminded her of one of Alan’s boyfriend saying the opposite witch was ‘good boy’. She thought it sounded familiar that she spoke these words that came out from her mouth. “You are not the guy that Christian was with when he cheated with Alan?”. She raised an eyebrow at him. Snape didn’t knew this was coming so he had to think of something witty to say and also she would have to believe it. 

He cringed quickly speaking. “When did Alan and Christian break up then?”. “Back in 2010”. She quickly responded. “Well, I was in a shaving competition in the Kimberly. And I won!”. He stated proudly, he placed his two hands around Allison’s waist enticing her body closer to his, she began to feel the fear appear back on her face.

“Now as I said before and I will say it again, a little good girl will not speak of this to anyone. Wouldn’t they now?”. Allison shook her head instantly, she muttered under her breathe of the words he exactly wanted to hear. “Only I would tell Alan about this. And if I hear you have then. You will just won’t know what is coming-“. Snape stopped. He heard a door close, he completely removed his hands away from Allison back over to the coffee cup that was still on the table and faced the front door keeping his eyes peeled and mouth shut, both Alan and Christian walked into the room together seeing Snape and Allison plus the atmosphere lingered within the confines of the room for s mere moment.

Christian and Alan just stood there as they felt something was up.

From out the silence Christian opened his mouth to speak, he looked at both Allison and Snape , Allison tried to hold back her tears. “Is everything all right?”. He breathed out, he tried, his body was waking up slowly. Neither Snape nor Allison replied Snape took one step forward, he turned his head in Allison’s direction, he announced his voice loud and clear to her ears “Two can’t keep a secret if the other is dead….But sometimes we have to let go”. Snape then walked in-between Alan and Christian, they both looked confused, Alan had his mouth partly open to the situation, Allison felt the fear, tension just vanished from out the kitchen when Snape left the area….

10.00 am

The sweat beneath his hinged brow lingered down the centre of his nose, his mouth was slightly raised, his feet were pressed together like a dead person in a coffin that has been taxidermist with no soul but with a weeping heart. He looked away from the concrete stains that where by the soles on his shoes as he waited more like paused for a while, he stood peacefully at the red old gold plated door.

Snape’s hands where neatly placed in his pockets with a slight withdrawal of their state. He removed one of his hands into the cold bliss air, his hand felt alive feeling the breeze on his skin. Snape retched over at the door knob feeling the cold brass texture on his hand, he twisted his wrist with ease, it unhinged the door letting him feel the cold breeze, he pulled the door towards him, he felt a bit anxious with the situation at hand if he should find some information on the L guy. Snape staggered into the space all he could see where these six or seven shelfs that were occupied with only one big light in the centre of the room, you could also see the smoke of someones cigarette fuming around the whole space making it look mysterious and dark habitat.  
Snape lingered on to the first shelf he placed his index finger on the brim of the folders looking for the letter C. Unaware of his surroundings there was a guy in a leather brown jacket, pale pink t-shirt with a dash or red tinged colour undershirt with a collar that flapped over the top of the rim of his jacket, he also wore a cream coloured trousers with a black belt to match with the black doc martins. On top of that he had a brown thinly cut mustache that almost covered his red biggish lips that was almost covered by the hair on his chin that was shaved to the best he could with the side of his chin was a straight line of hair. On the other hand with his eyebrows they were big a bushy with a tinge of dark brown that matched his brown eyes.

Now with his head well he had no hair but instead he had a black thick rimmed glasses that he could see perfectly out from them, his mouth was partly open with a tooth pick hanging out from his lips, he held the other end with his white teeth as he looked up at Snape.

The gentleman coughed a bit, he placed his right hand on his throat feeling his adams apple, he tried to clear it making Snape now aware that he was not alone. The gentleman looked in Snape's direction seeing that he has caught his attention. “Well, hello their!”. The gentlemen said facing Snape, he extended his hand out to him. Snape looked at him not wanting to shake the other mans hand, he got the hint. “Oh, so you’re not a hand shaker. Huh?”. He chuffed, lightly not meeting eye contact with Snape. He looked at the folders before him. “So what are you looking for?”. He questioned still not looking at Snape. “Well, I’m looking for someone by under the name of-“. Snape now looked at the man seeing his brown dark eyes that where dimmed by the light. “- under the name of Cumming?”. The gentleman thought about it for a moment, he looked to the shelf to the right of him seeing the ‘C’ section was right by him.

The gentlemen flipped through the police profile rap sheets he placed his index finger down on the paper looking with his eyes, his finger went down slowly looking for the word, he stopped he landed on the word ‘Cumming’. The gentleman looked over at Snape. “You’re in luck”. He smiled, he pulled out a profile folder that had the word ‘Cumming’ on it and handed it to Snape. Snape politely held the paper in his hands, he looked at the gentlemen with a smile of gratitude. “Thank you”. “So what is this for, anyway-“. He stopped in his tracks, he saw Snape raised his thick black eyebrow at him, he stood up straight more, he leaned his back against the shelf behind him. “Its none of your business!”. He said politely. Snape softened his eyebrow down back to its normal spot. “I see. Ok, well there are seats over there, I will be just up at the desk”. He smiled at Snape, he then leaved the convocation placing his two hands in front of him as he glided away.

Snape did a half smile rising the right side of his cheek, he then turned to the left and saw a small desk in the corner with a chair and a lamp that was on sitting on the right side seeing the cigarette smoke appear again like vaporised water latching to his body like a magnet.

10.20am

Snape sat at the chair peering at the paper, he read carefully each piece of paper in hand he moved carefully as a butterfly person would if they were inspecting the dead butterfly with tweezers but he used is index finger and his thumb instead.

Snape’s eyes went wide, he leaned back into his seat, he placed his index finger on his bottom lip, he saw the word on the paper ‘Lee Grinner Pace’. Snape removed his index finger away from his bottom lip and placed it on the paper before him seeing that next to his name was a number. Snape whipped out his phone from his pocket, flipped it open. You see now Snape is an old fashioned guy. He doesn’t have one of those iPhone because he likes his Samsung because it’s all he needs none of those gadgets or apps that you have on the phone its just execs baggage to him. 

Snape pondered for a moment, he looked at the number on the page and then his phone a phew times. (What am I going to say to him? Should I do it?....Fuck it). Snape narrowed his eyes, he started to diel the numbers in, he pushed his index finger into the correct keys, he then placed the phone against the ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

Snape’s heart was racing, his mind tried to calm himself down if he should back out or not. But he was too late the ringing stopped, Snape moved in his seat hearing a mans breathe on the other end. “Hello, this is Lee”. Snape partly opened his mouth as if someone put a stopper in his speech, he was too afraid to say anything to him because he sounded a lot like Alan knowing now that Allison was true. Snape closed his mouth, he closed his eyes he took a small breath in to clear his heart beating thoughts. “Hello, is there anyone their?”. The man on the other end of the phone questioned with a deeper tone in his voice.

Snape snapped out of it for a moment and just closed the phone, he breathed in fear, he stared at the phone feeling bad for what he has done. Well, almost done.

Meanwhile Alan absorbed whipping dangly finger tips that crawled down his wirery limbs as he could feel the wirery hairs pinch at his fingertips with precision as they reached his heal disembowelling the wet from his fingers. His eyes where soaking wet with a dropping feel, he blinked a couple of times, his back rested on the side of the bath filling his head with silence.

As the steam from his body evaporated for his whole body Alan stood up with ease, he removed his left hand from his current position seeing the fog on the tinted mirror, he whipped of the steam with his bare hand feeling the wet pile up around his fingers, his eyes looked at him from the mirrors point of view. Alan held the outer layer of his towel with not much pressure from his right hand he thought of an idea that came to mind. Alan looked down at the clean sink that hand only a glass cup with a lime green toothbrush inside, the toothpaste was placed vertical to the glass cup and then his flip phone was also vertical to the tube of past and the glass cup. With his free hand Alan grabbed his phone flipping it open with his thumb and punched some words into the phone.

Alan to Snape: Hey  
Alan looked away for a moment as he waited for a reply.  
Meanwhile Snape had removed his hand away from the phone. Then he was just looking around the room he heard a strange buzzing noise coming from the table. Snape looked at the table seeing it was his phone; he took a small breath in, his hands flipped the phone up fearing it was that Lee guy messaging him back. But no, his eyes saw the caller ID, the ID was Alan’s his heart immediately sank with his breathe feeling relief swipe of from his mind. Snape punched some letters in and he replied back to Alan at his own pace.  
Snape to Alan: Hey, What’s up?  
Meanwhile Alan was brushing his teeth, his left hand was occupied by his green toothbrush in one hand, he moved it back and forwards cleaning the tops of his teeth, his free hand grabbed the phone, flipped it open with his thumb, his fingers holded onto the phone a bit tighter, his eyes saw that there was a message from Snape that made Alan smile a little, he thought of something to type.  
Alan to Snape: Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Soda tonight.  
Alan immediately got a text back.  
Snape to Alan: Is this a date?  
Alan’s mouth went wide with excitement as he texted back.  
Alan to Snape: Yes. So what is your answer?  
Snape to Alan: My Answer is. Yes  
Alan leaned over the sink, he spitted out the toothpaste content from his mouth leaving him with a fresh after taste. He looked over at his phone seeing there was a reply from Snape. Alan pressed the ‘read the message’ button. He read the text; a smile crept upon his shaved face.  
Alan to Snape: Fantastic! I will meet you at Soda at 9pm sharp! I will make the reservation.  
8.30pm  
Alan stood at the front door of the Soda restraint, he looked inside seeing all these happy couples eating and having fun. He slightly bit his bottom lip, he rubbed his index finger against his thumb wondering if Snape would turn up, he had another big plan at hand.  
Alan took one breathe in, he put his best foot forward and headed into the restraint, he was immediately escorted to his seat with a white cloth over the table and a red rose that was neatly placed in the vase full of water, his and Snape’s seat where placed against the window.  
Alan took his seat, he breathed in and out lightly, he took in his surroundings, he placed his hands on the white table feeling the cloth beneath his fingers, he rubbed the surface with his left index finger, he looked around the room slowly getting everything in sight, his eyes wondered around slowly capturing every moment.  
8.50pm  
Alan constantly with in breaks began to rub his left hand on his right near; he began to feel a bit nervous, sweat started to form on his hands, forehead, under his armpit that Alan did not approve off. Thank god he wore a black jacket over his red t-shirt with a black tie that made his body look slim and lean to the seeing eye.  
Alan moved his right hand up to his mouth rubbing of the pre-concealed sweaty substance from his watery mouth, he then placed that hand against his leg to rub of the sweaty onto his black trouser leg he realised nobody has said anything to him until a waiter with his hand behind his back as his left arm was in front of him with a white over through between his wrist resting on his hand neatly as Alan could see the white cloth corner was perfectly ironed to the point.  
They meet eyes. The man with the cleaned-up mustache that Alan spotted first began to speak. “Hi, what can I do for you?”. He politely jested towards Alan while he looked at him oddly, he placed his hand under his chin near his adam’s apple, he raised his brow. “Have we meet before?”. The man smiled. “Well I think so, I do work at the chineas place….My name is Feng-“. “But didn’t you have blond hair?”. Alan interrupted with ease in his words. “Yeah, I had. Well is there anything you would like?”. Alan thought about it for a moment, he looked down at his watch and the time was 8.59pm, he looked back up at the waiter. “Um just two glasses of your finest wine please“. “Red or White?”. “You pick”. Alan smiled. The gentleman walked away getting his drinks.

9.00pm

Alan sat their patiently twiddling with his thumbs, his front teeth hanged over his bottom lip, he lightly pressed down on the bottom lip breathing intently thinking of if Snape would arrive soon. His eyes watched his thumbs go around and around in circles as he waited patiently.

Meanwhile Snape was sitting in his car just by the entrance of the restraint, he could see that Alan was waiting for him by the window that made Snape mouth creep up a little seeing that Alan was there. Snape took one breathe out as he opened the car door, got out from the car, closed the door behind and headed up to the restraint door with his hands hiding in within his pockets. Snape walked into the restaurant he was immediately greeted by a waiter before he could even look in Alan’s direction. The waiter spoke first without saying ‘Hi’ just a straight up. “Are you on the list?”. Snape narrowed his eyes making the man now feel a bit vulnerable, he watches Snape open his mouth to speak with a deep voice. “Yes, its under Cumming”. Snape said razing his head up to look on the piece of paper, the waiter looked on the paper is well not meeting Snape intense gaze but in the end he had to look at him to reply but he did not like doing it now. The waiter looked up as Snape with a brightly plastered smile on his face showing a happy feeling that hid the fearless one inside him. “I will take you to your seat”. The waiter jested Snape over to where Alan was sitting, Snape followed the waiter close from behind him. Alan was unknowingly by his surroundings, the waiter and Snape stood before him. Snape looked over at Alan seeing how cute he was just minding his own business while twiddling his thumbs together. Snape did a soft “Hey”. Towards Alan, he then stopped what he was doing and looked over in Snape’s and the waiters direction. “Fantastic-“. Was all Alan could said. He stood up greeting Snape with a hug, Snape did the same thing feeling Alan’s body on him, his hands held on Alan’s back, they then both released with smiles on their faces. Snape reached out his left hand rubbing lightly on Alan’s left ear feeling his skin touch made chills run down Alan’s spine feeling his skin on his. “I am glad you made it”. Alan said with still a smile on his face, both Snape and Alan sat down.

The waiter looked at them both oddly for a mere second, he then cleared his thoughts and asked them both one question. “Would you like any refreshments?”. Alan looked at the table and saw that there were full two glasses of white wine in each, he then turned back to the waiter. “No. were ok. Thank you”. Alan smiled and the waiter left. Snape looked over at Alan with a small smile; they both looked into each others eyes. “So how have you been?”. Snape questioned taking a sly sip from his wine. It touched his mouth; he took a small intake of liquid. “I have been great. How about you? What have you been up to today?”. Alan questioned. Snape feared this was going to happen. (Should I tell a white lie or the truth?). he thought for a moment. Snape froze for a moment before he thought of what to say. “Well, I just went to a rap sheet profile place”. “Why?”. Alan questioned. “Ah just to look somebody up”. Alan raised an eyebrow, Snape now had a smile on his face. “Not like that. I am into you at the moment. Don’t worry nobody else is on my mind but you”. Snape said taking another sip. Alan watched Snape take a sip, he felt happy. “Really?”. Alan cheekily commented. Snape looked around him then back at Alan. “Yes, I am certain you are the prettiest person in this restraint tonight”. Snape said winking towards Alan.

A few minutes have passed Snape and Alan have ordered their food and now are just waiting to be severed up the food.

Alan opened his mouth partially he whipped out his tongue, it smoothed over the bottom skin making it wet, he knew he was being watched by Snape, they sat there in silence feeling the sexual tension rise, Snape lightly tapped the table with his finger, he muttered the words “I could just stare at you all day-“. Snape suddenly realised he slipped his thoughts out into the open. Alan could hear those seductive words invade his hearing as his face turned red. “Alan, have you ever heard of the question game? Before?”. “No. I don’t think so”. “Its a little game that helps people get to know each other. Do you wanna play? I want to know more about you”. “Yeah sure, thats fine with me”. Snape raised his brow. “I will go first. Who was your first kiss?”. (Wow. Straight to the point). Alan thought for a moment. “I- I have never kissed anyone on the lips”. Snape tilted his head a bit. “Don’t give me that look”. Alan snapped back realising what he said. Snape didn’t reply, he looked at him. “S-“. “Sh. Its fine don’t say sorry. Its my fault”. Snape leaned in closer and placed his hands on Alan’s entwining their fingers together. Snape had a small smile upon his face making Alan smile a little bit. “So you have never kissed anyone? At all? why is that?. If you don’t mind?”. Alan went quiet for a moment. “Its just the image of my spit connecting with someone else spit connecting with mine just give me the hibijibys…..like for instance there are other ways of showing affection like frottage. Its like rubbing but you can rub in various ways different combination of people. You can even do it to yourself….”. Alan stopped their before he could speak any further. “So in that aspect you don’t know how to kiss. Very good yet?”. “No. I guess I don’t”. Alan answered. He just couldn’t keep his embarrassment away this time. It was very humiliating for him to reveal to Snape that he didn’t know much about kissing. “Maybe. Whenever you feel like I’ll teach you how to kiss someday”. Alan raised to the occasion with a simple nod in agreement.

10.00pm

They were both finished Snape offered Alan a ride back to his place, Alan was a bit tipsy with the wine but he was stable. A bit though.

Alan and Snape where in the car, they were just sitting peacefully Alan reached into his pocket and pulled out two chines fortune cookies that have those little notes in, he looked over at Snape. “Hay, I got one for you-“. Alan handed one over to Snape. “Hay, I know about these”. “I’ll go first”. Alan added, he started to open up the plastic wrapped fortune cookie in front of Snape, he watched nearby with a smiling mouth.

Alan unravelled the plastic from the fortune cookie and broke it with his two thumbs and he faced Snape. “My fortune cookie says, your qualities over shine your weakness”. Alan placed the paper against his mouth as he mumbled. “Aw, that’s not that cute”. Snape started to open up his rapper, he cracked the fortune cookie open and began to read the quote. “Be my boyfriend-“. He paused in mid-sentence, he looked over at Alan with raised eyebrows and a smile upon his face. “How did that happen?-“. Snape moved his hand over onto Alan’s shoulder and rubbed Alan’s ear again. Alan felt his magical touch consume his body. “What does it say?”. “Ok. I like that one. How did you make sure you got the right one?”. “I didn’t”. “You didn’t”. Snape laughed. “Yeah, I ordered them online”. Alan giggled. Alan then moved closer to Snape, they both held hands. “So is that a yes? “It’s a yes. From me Mister Alan Cumming!”. Snape said razing a seductive eyebrow that got Alan’s heart race pumping. 

10.30pm

Snape and Alan walked up to the building towards the big red doors, Alan walked in his eyes went wide and Snape turned on the light from behind. Before him on the concrete flooring was a red carpet that led into the centre of the room. Now on the walls where huge picture frames with gold plated rims and huge art works with enormous amount of colour and life on them as if the artist has pulled out his gusts all over the work and had been drained in his own blood. That says a lot about what the work looks like. “WOW”. Was all Alan could say. “I know”. Snape nodded towards him. “Come on. I will show you around”. He continued as he showed Alan around on the second floor.

10.35pm

After the long tour around the place Alan decided he wanted to go into the library so he did, he sat down on the old but clean rug, he read some fascinating books as he rested his head slightly leaning against Snape’s knee cap, he sat on a comfy chair just behind him, he had his hands on his lag, his leg was crossed over a quiet melody played in the background knocking out the silence in the room. “How did you find this place?”. Alan questioned speaking in a raised tone that sounded amused to hearing his answer. Snape tarred his eyes away from the book that was in his hand just resting on his knees. “It was my fathers”. Snape answered. “Do you live alone?”. Alan spoke watching Snape fold the book before him and placed it beside him not meeting Alan’s gaze. Without a response Snape moved his right hand close to Alan’s left side of his face just on the rim of his hair line and began to drag his fingers along his hair.

He dragged them around Alan’s ear, down towards his neck and then back up to the top in a circular motion. Snape placed his hand on Alan’s head for the second time Alan could feel the smoothness of his fingers rummaging through his thinly cut hair. Snape did it one more but a bit quicker, he got a third one in as his hand was just on the top of Alan’s forehead, Alan turned his head to the right more making his face touch Snape’s knee as Snape kept rubbing his head. Alan took small breathes in feeling the sexual tension rise again. He loved being touched by Snape. Snape was rubbing Alan’s head he leaned in closer to Alan and rested his head upon the softness of Alan’s hair he then stopped for a moment. His cheek quivered as they rested on Alan’s head, Snape started rubbing Alan’s head again in a slower motion this time and kept full focus on the placement of his hands. Alan still in the position he was in he moved his left arm up and over carefully without moving his head that much while he placed his hand in the right position on Snape’s neck and slowly began to rub his matching each others movements. They did that for a moment feeling each others touch with theirs.

Alan then turned his head to the left, he looked at Snape as he moved to stand up he held the chair to hold his own weight up, Snape leaned back a bit, he watched intently at Alan who was moving to sit onto his knee. Snape moved his left hand slowly around Alan’s right side meeting his face that was against Snape’s hair. They both slowly began to place their arms around each other, Alan got deeper into the hug, Snape moved his hands on the back of Alan feeling the texture of his black suite, he rested his mouth on Alan’s right shoulder as did Alan but on Snape’s left shoulder and they breathed in and out calmly.

11.30pm

With hands around each other like glued snails that could never be tarred open apart Alan leaped up onto Snape, he held with each breath he had in him moving his hand over to Alan’s thighs he grasped onto them with ease feeling the smoothness of the trousers slide through the gaps of his fingers making him feel the arousal of this joyous occasion of enjoyment. Snape gracefully moved one foot forward getting a better tighter grasp on Alan. Snape placed Alan's back onto the hard concrete wall; he pressed their bodies together feeling the heat in the room rise. They both took small intakes of breath in unison. They stated into each others eyes longing for their lost companions at sea as if they have found their soul mate. Alan started to rub with the ends of his fingertips moving them in unison on the outline of Snape's shoulders or more like caressing them. Alan and Snape's faces where closer than ever. Nose touching nose, head touching head and breathe taking breaths. From the contracted caged soul of Snape's body Alan removed his hands from their current position, he slides them up to the side of Snape's chest, he dived his fingers in a bit as he felt the urge to thrust his body against Snape's body toying with his torso touching Snape’s torso.

They he exhaled a silent moan that only Snape could hear with the pleasure and pain with pain of his begging hearted that voiced out as he too extruded the voice out from his wet mouth making Snape feel the rush of the excitement that he is giving Alan. The sexual tension grew within them both as if they were two negatives making a positive. Snape then gradually moved Alan again over to the counter, he placed Alan on top of the counter he stopped for a moment to catch his aching heart, he gradually started to un-pin each button with greatness, he opened up his body more to Alan, he reviled more of his body to him in silence, Alan stared at him with an intense gaze, he watched each movement he made, if it was in slow motion. Snape removed the last part of the black piece of clothing, he discarded it on the floor in a neat pile so he could not damage the clothing in anyway or shape or form as it released from his fingertips.

That now left Snape with a white under t-shirt showing the outline of his body that clinged to his chest as sweat slowly started to produce around his torso and the back of his neck under his fair black hear that started to weep with the contact of heat from his body as it started to absorb the sweaty substance. Alan lightly bit down on his bottom lip, he took an intake of a small breath, he groaned moving his left hand towards Snape's neck feeling the smoothness of his pale olive skin that he loathed, he gradually moved his index finger up to his neck unpicking the buttons in his hands, he undid the t-shirt in silence, Snape was letting him feel vulnerable to his touch as Snape just watched him.

For a moment Alan lingered his hand around Snape's neck as they stared at each other for a while taking it all in before Snape felt an intense urge as he plastered Alan's body against his pushing him closer into his space as Alan wrapped his legs around Snape feeling the feeling started to rub off on him. He too pulled him closer for another intense moment. Alan moved his free hand and placed his index finger upon Snape's soft juiced up lips as he could see the bleak wrinkles around his eyes as he pressed his finger onto his lips almost feeling his teeth. Alan partly opened his mouth to speak. "I really like this.". Snape looked into Alan's eyes, he opened his mouth he placed his front two teeth just on the top of Alan's index finger gently, he lightly caressed his index finger with his wet tongue feeling Alan's dried finger turn it to moist and pleasing to Alan's eye, he felt Snape's ruff but smooth tongue on his index finger.

With Snape's deep voice he cleared his throat, he concocted up a response as it came to mind with a raise of his left eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye as he began to speak. "I have been waiting for this. All night. I can't keep hands off you". Snape said as he wrapped his hands around Alan like a rope that is about to get typed in a knot. Snape moved in closer inhaling closer to Alan's body again as their noses rubbed together. Snape stood in between Alan's thighs, Alan arched his back backwards, Snape held on his back pushing him in forwards, Alan moaned feeling his body shiver with anticipation of Snape’s touch as he moved his head into Snape’s direction, little stands of hair feel from his face covering his eyes that where full of want and needs in this bliss moment. Alan breathed in, his eyes where lightly close smelling Snape's dark chocolate coated white lilly cologne. Snape began to untie Alan's bow tie with gracefulness in his hand placements with precision and style. Snape carefully untwined the knot with his fingers as it once held his bow in place as his fingers untwined the knot perfectly in rhythm as if Snape was playing a tune on the piano as the notes tarred away from his immune soul from the paper and onto the floor with a gradual weep and it landed in pile with silence in a paused moment in an intense song as the stings hit the wood with poise releasing the tension with tightness around his neck.

The next part on Snape's agenda was removing Alan's t-shirt.

Alan rapped his hand around Snape's neck his fingers dug into his skin with the tension of his own pressure giving Snape leverage to remove both of his hands in front of him placing his hands on Alan's belt and rested. Then there for a moment as if he was going to get Alan's approval to do so and he did. "Go on. You know you want too". Alan spoke moving his body closer to Snape that made his hands move closer to the belt. Snape looked deep into Alan's eyes with a bleak but, likeable stare upon him. Snape gradually with his left hand undid Alan's belt feeling the leather between his hands pulling out the belt from Alan's body feeling like he had untied a rope from a tree and releasing it from the claustrophobic tightness that held the tree together. Alan breathed out warm air arching his head back pressing his torso closer into Snape's torso. Snape whipped out the leather belt beside him raising a thick eyebrow with a slight amount of force, he did a light twist in the wrist and snaked the belt harshly on the side. Snape moved his body in closer towards Alan having a steady grip around his neck feeling the sweat in his skin produce around his longish fingers.

Snape disinvited the leather belt from his hand as it fled away from his grip and landed on the floor with a slight thud sound as the belt buckle clanged in the air with a slight metal sound as a ping. Snape tugged lightly on Alan's t-shirt removing it from the tucked in look to the outlook as he pulled the shirt away from him, he slides his fingers around the waist of Alan's body, he gradually removed the corners of the shirt out from his trousers. Snape seductively slipped his pale hand onto the back side of Alan's shirt underneath so he could press his hands on the back of Alan's spine feeling his bare skin as Alan's body just embodied himself into Snape's body while he his hand on him. Snape then slithered his hands slowly back down to Alan's torso and Alan seeped out a moan of the pleasure that he gave. "Oh, is that good is it". Snape's voice aired out in deep tone as he look at Alan in the eyes as a smile crept up on Alan's sweaty face. "It sure is the best". Alan mentioned as he licked his lips because they were dry at this moment. Snape now had removed his hand on top of Alan's neck slowly but gradually picking away the buttons as it reviewed Alan's hair-ish bare chest as his ribs pocked out more. Alan leaned back more onto the surface that he sat on as Snape ran his fingers all over Alan's body in a rhythmic movement in unison as he felt the wirery strands of Alan's hair moving in a forward and backwards motion as they felt like a sharp brussels on a brush moving in the wind as the windmill tunes the huge fans as it gives air. Snape could see that is was getting harder for Alan to breathe, his chest was moving up and down fast as Alan's hands were now has resting beside him, his mouth was partly open, he tried getting air into them so he could breathe better and he was giving into Snape.

Snape then moved both of his hands around Alan's back holding underneath Alan's head moving his body in the upright position. His other hand was holding lightly around Alan’s back keeping it upright. Snape moved his two index fingers slipping them along Alan’s belt hole either side of his waist. "You’re gonna have to unzip me first before you pull my trousers down. They’re a tight fit on me". Alan spoke with a pleasing smile kindly ordered Snape to do the unzipping. Snape removed his left hand from the belt hole gradually moving his hand over to Alan's trouser zipper, Alan scotched closer to the edge of the counter top. Snape looked down to where his hand was he held the zip in his hand and slowly moved the zip down in the direction of the ground, his other hand freely moved up to Alan's mouth quickly so he could not moan because he knew he would. Snape’s finger rested on Alan’s wet mouth, a moan was about to escape from his mouth. “Slow”. Snape spoke in a deep tone. Snape crept in fingers in within the confines of Alan’s zipper resting his index finger on the rim of Alan’s boxers. Snape then moved his other hand away from its current position moving both his hands around Alan’s waist with a small amount of guidance. Snape started to remove the trousers slipping them away from Alan’s body lifting him up closer to his body. Alan held Snape’s shoulders making it easier for Snape to remove the trousers beneath him. Snape discarded the trousers onto the floor. “Now where was I”. Snape chuckled a little moving closer to Alan. Alan’s knees nocked the side of the counter. “Come here you-“. Snape stopped in mid-sentence turning his head to the left of him as he started at the door as he held his breathe in. Snape thought he heard a sound coming from the other side of the door.

Alan moved his left hand placing it on the right side of Snape’s cheek turning Snape’s head into his direction. “What are you-“. He narrowed his eyes. “-Looking at?”. Alan continued. Snape thought for a moment and then answered. “I thought I heard something in the other room”. “Do you think we should go and check it out? Or something?”. Snape had a lingering thought of who could it be but he just answered with. “Nah were fine, now lets get back to business-“. Snape said. Snape moved his left hand again gradually touching with his index finger on the outer rim of Alan’s briefs just above his belly button. Alan had his two hands either side of him gripping on to the counters edge with a raised eyebrow and a cheekish grin upon his face, he inhaled and exhaled as he watched Snape’s seductive movements on him started up again.

Alan partly opened his mouth moaning bitting down on his bottom lip leaving a small gap so the air could seep out. Snape lingered his hand across Alan’s boxers, he was almost about to touch it he quickly tuned his head immediately to the left again hearing another sound coming from the door again. Snape huffed as he shrugged his shoulders, walked out from Alan’s trance and slowly took one step forward away from Alan leaving him with narrowed eyes and a confused gaze upon him as to what was Snape doing. Snape placed his two hands on either side of his hip lowering his head in shame as he whispered under his breathe. 

“Cameron, come out I know this is you!”. Snape moved his head up seeing the door open slowly. Alan quickly placed his hands in front of him and one over his chest trying to hide his parochially nude body as he turned his attention to the door is well. A figure appeared out from the mysterious depth of the room behind the door as a slim looking figure with short blond hair that covered the figures face appeared into the light of the room. Alan leaned in forward seeing a girl was standing before Snape feeling a bad emotion that started to muster up in his breath breathing out the words of. “This can’t be-“.

Snape quickly turned back to Alan placing his hands on his shoulders. Alan immediately shrugged him off. “This isn’t what it looks like. Alan. Let me explain. Please!”. He smiled as Alan hopped off the counter standing in front of Snape and the girl who hid behind him. “Explain”. Alan breathed out trying to wrap his head around this. 

12.00pm  
Alan sat at the head of the table in the dining room tapping his index finger lightly on the dark wooden table before him as Snape sat on the left of him and then Cameron sat on Alan’s right side. Alan eyed them both up. Alan was the first one to speak. “So tell me Snape, who is this girl?”. Snape thought about it but before he could even speak the Cameron spoke first. “Look, I know it might seem of what you think. But me and Snape are just friends. I am a lesbian and Snape as you should know is gay”. She said crossing her arms placing them on the table leaning in closer rising her fair but bushy eyebrows up at Alan. Alan leaned back a little feeling a red flush of complete embarrassment hit his face. Alan thought of something quickly to say out from his wobbly mouth fearing as the fear got to him like a Parana would do to a live bit of meat stopping his speech. Alan frantically stood up with no word he headed for the door. Snape turned to him almost as he was able to put his hand out and grab him. “Alan”. He said as his hand was out of reach. Alan walked back over into the kitchen. Snape then turned back to Cameron with a heart breaking face thinking that Alan was disappearing out from the grips of his hands.

12.10pm

Snape looked up at Cameron. He was just about to speak out from the longing silence. “I think you-“. Cameron removed her hands away from her, placed her cold hands upon Snape’s and cupped hers within his. “-Should go talk to him. He has been alone for ten minutes in the kitchen, he might have not left”. Snape stood up with dignity, he headed over towards the door with a slight jitter in his mouth holding back his words that where tightly wound shut within the closeness of his teeth touching the inner lip on the inside of his mouth. Snape’s hands were resting beside his body with no sense of life within them. His mind on the other hand had a sense of life as he was wondering what was Alan like on the other side of the door and if he was there or not. Snape with drawled his current state of his hands, he removed his left hand away from him holding his breath in reaching over and slowly began to open the door knob letting the cold draft of air hit his face with a cold feeling that he began to reject the invitation. His eyes where peeled to the slither in the door that was giving him light to see, his eyes widened with shock, he thought Alan would have ran away by now. But no, he was standing with his back away from Snape, he rested his two hands either side of him on the counter not knowing yet that Snape had just entered the room from behind.

Alan on the other hand had is back turned away from Snape his eyes where lightly shut as he breathed in and out calmly as he tried to calm his bad thoughts about what had just happened out from his head and into a locked up jar with the word ’ Don’t Open. Or you will die’.

Alan listens to his own heartbeat. Alan tried to control his temper breathing deep with his mouth closed. Alan’s ears perked up hearing a noise that caught his attention. Alan stopped all noises that he made, he held his breath in clinging onto his lungs breathing faintly through if nose of he will faint then and there. His eyes were completely shut. He could hear someone elses heartbeat beating and the sound of their exhaled breath that was so soothing to the ear from the terrifying event. (Could Snape be at the door? Or Cameron). Alan flickered his eyes wide open adjusting to the light around him. He opened his mouth just licking the top of his mouth with a wet substance called saliva as his tongue ran across slowly as a snail in the left direction then making it self-hide back into his mouth with his white teeth closing the entrance to his throat with a small gulp of his own saliva.

Snape took one swift movement of his left leg slithering into the room closing the door quickly from behind but, in that moment where he could barely hear the door close from behind him his hands where tucked behind his back clinging to the door frame fearing if Alan heard him slip into the room. Alan did. He swivelled around like a snipper gun ready to shoot its still moving target. Snape gained moving forward closer towards Alan fearing of what he would do. Snape gained his steps more feeling the withdrawal in his heart start to beat slower than normal with a thump in his chest. Snape was nearly on the brinks of fainting at the point he thought of a way to please Alan in his own unique way even though in some minds of people they don’t like being touched when their angry or depressed but Snape gave it a chance with Alan. If you don’t try you wouldn’t know the outcome.

Snape took small breaths out that escaped his mouth he was only one step away from Alan. Alan’s nose tingled with the aroma of Snape’s cologne that was among them both. Snape guided next to Alan almost in touching distance. Snape moved both his hands on either side of Alan barely touching him yet. He moved them closer to Alan’s waist.

Alan faced away with his chin downwards looking at his feet before him with his eyes merely open. He could see these familiar hands that had been placed before him on either side of his hips with the mans fingers griping onto the outskirts of his black trousers just around his belt that held everything in. Snape began to slowly travel his fingertips downwards on Alan’s thighs, Alan could feel his lowered stigma that was forming again in his body feeling Snape’s grasp on the outside of his thighs making Alan opened his mouth and breathe hard through his nostrils. His hands began to tense up against the surface of the counter seeing the veins flexing in and out as blood pumped the ought his body fluidly without stopping.

Snape lingered for a moment traveling now into Alan’s pockets that were only filled with air and nothing else. Snape’s fingers lingered like spiders legs moving around caressing Alan’s thigh with a slow movement that synchronised with his breathes that he came immune too. "What are you doing?". Alan pipped up out from the silence that was now awaken inside of him. Alan faced Snape hearing what he has to say to him. Snape pondered for a while before he came to a conclusion. He moved closer onto Alan pushing both his and Alan’s knees together leaning onto the edge of the countertop that made Alan flex his back backwards escaping a evoked moan from his opened mouth escaping from thin air. "I’m turning you on". Snape exhaled nuzzling his nose into Alan’s shoulder grasping onto more of Alan’s thighs.

Alan moved his head forward staring at the bleak wall before him." So are you mad at me?". Snape questioned with a raised brow as he waited for Alan’s remark on the subject. "To put it that way, if I was mad at you I wouldn’t be like this besides I wouldn’t be here either-". Snape felt an intense urge that he had to free. He plastered his body again pushing Alan against the counter. "I am disappointed at myself for even thinking that I thought you were with her-". Alan paused turning around and faced Snape meeting his eyes for the first time.

Alan placed a forgiving hand around Snape’s waist pulling him in a bit with a teary eyed but a joyful smile on his face with relief. “I am glad that you’re not mad at me”. Snape said with the kindness in his voice that echoed through Alan’s brain like an orchestra playing in tune in the great hall.

1.00am  
18/11/2014

Snape and Alan walked back into the room once more. Cameron was casually sitting at the table looking at her index finger that was moving in a circle on the wooden table before her on her own accord. Her other hand was holding her head up while her elbow rested beside her. Cameron sighed raising her shoulder up in a slow motion not realising that Alan and Snape had come back into the room. “Hm”. Snape jested getting Cameron’s attention from her index finger. She lifted her head up meeting them with a smile on her face but that only lasted two seconds. Cameron then moved her eye contact over to Alan. “Are you still together?”. She questioned hopping for a yes. “Yes, we are still together It was my mistake. I’m the one to blame it for”. Alan smiled politely reaching out his hand to introduce himself to her. “My name is Alan Cumming, nice to meet you”. Cameron smiled returning the words back to him. “I’m Cameron Howe. Its nice to meet you under this circumstance”.

3.00am

Everyone was now asleep in their beds. It was a long night for all. Snape was sound asleep next to Alan with his arm across his body. Alan, well he looked fine on the outside but on the inside it was a different story. Alan was too exhausted to fight the urge to disembowel his current memory of a dream, so he gave into himself as the nightmare began.

*Dream State Starts*

In his stance the fog appeared away from his eye sight turning his neck to the left of him and made a small grunting sound to get one of the guards attention. The guard looked forward at him with a plain face expression. He opened his mouth. “Yes sir, what can I do for you?”. The guard questioned with a soft but polite voice. Alan could feel that it was his turn to speak as he tried for a second to withdraw his invitation to speak but it was too late his voice overheard his brain. “You can send him in now”. (Why do I need to say that? What is going on here). The guard turned swiftly on one foot making his away up the stairs and of into the labyrinth of tunnels.

The guard came back he came back with a slender looking man who looked content, his hair was brushed back away from his face, he had an impeccable perfect jaw line that secretly Alan loathed this man entirely in and out even most he wanted to eat him all up, but he knew he couldn’t be even capable of doing such a thing like that but, then again he could try it out some time when the time is right.

The mysterious man to Alan looked a bit familiar gradually walking with grace heading towards him with his careful gaze wearing a white apron, white gloves and black commando boots that had been polished to the point. The laces had been hand made that fitted perfectly to his shoe size. Alan meets eyes with the black eyed gentleman and smiled showing his pearly white teeth. He stood up, went in for a hug connecting his body against his hearing his name had been spoken but it was a muffled tone. Alan could not quiet make it out though.“Its good to see you, that you have come out from hiding!”. Alan chuckled.

Alan realised him from his arms the man with no name nodded politely with a smirk. “So lets get on with this then, come sit”. Alan blurts out noticing his left arm moved willingly to his word showing the no named man a seat. The no named man looked over at the chair then back at Alan. “No, I will stand”. He commented with no expression in his voice as he leaned on his left foot more as it took of the tense pressure in his right foot converting it to the left foot. “All right then, how many people are in the fourth and third floor?”. (What am I talking about? This is getting weird.). “3120”. The no named man replied. “Good”. Alan answered with a smiled feeling the atmosphere was intense as his sight was getting a bit hazy and then just pure blackness.  
*Dream State end*

Alan opened his mouth up breathing in air, his eyes went wide, he sat up immediately looking around the room, his heart pounded within the cage of his ribs, he tried to wrap his brain around of what just happened.  
Out of nowhere he then thought he would just go for a wonder to clear his buzzing brain to clear his thoughts. Alan slipped out from the bed he tried not to wake his sleeping prince. He padded across the room he was heading towards the door, he crept out leaving the door open, he wondered straight into the kitchen and dining area. He turned on some of the lights to light up a path for him. His eyes widened seeing an old type writer was on the table. He did not notice it before. He tilted his head in fascination of man and woman creation of the type writer. Alan pondered for a moment placing his index finger on his upper lip. He had a sudden urge to write about what has happened to him since the day he meet Snape.

Alan sat down at the desk tapping his index finger on the type writer thinking on how he should start off with. Then an idea hit him, he began with the time when his house was acting weird and then he carried on from their reinventing his moments onto paper.

10.00am

On the dot at 10.00am Snape turned the handle of the kitchen door seeing that there was a type writer on the table, with a set of glasses on the side and a stack of one neatly piled white A4 pieces of paper with writing on it. Snape entered the room looking curious as to what was on the paper but then hesitated as it was intruding as he herd some heavy breathing that started to echo towards him from the entrance of the door.

The door swung open slowly as Alan entered into the room wearing the cloths he wore the night before not yet knowing that Snape was in the room. Alan entered the room he looked up and saw Snape as he removed his head phone plugs out from his ears as a smile shined onto his face as the sun from the window beamed onto him from the left as the sun latched onto his bare chest holding his sweat in place. “Hay your sweating?”. Snape mentioned. “Yeah, I’ve just been for a run-“. “In those cloths, how long have you been up?”. Alan smiled as he then continued to speak. “-I have been up since three”. He spoke gaining his own breath back.  
   
2.00pm

Snape ran his finger across the leather botched wheel within his car the sun drained anything that was living outside also Snape has a black car so apart from devouring everything around him it also was surging the electrical heat waves of hot air onto his car as he sat in the sweltering heat feeling the back of his neck was gaining piles of sweat.

Snape releases the door immediately having a blast of hot air touching him with the bitterness of his skin latching onto the heat. He stepped out from the car and began to head over to the gas station where Allison worked.  
Now Snape had chosen a particular day that Allison in on her own working in the shop. That is very clever of him isn’t it. The sliding doors purged the sliding doors purged themselves away from each other with the suction packed rubbery noise that made a pop sound releasing the doors, the sensors where immune to the living soul that he placed one foot forward into its range giving him a gasp of bitter cold air into his lungs as the cold breeze hit his face with a slight sound of a hum that echoed within his ears. Then with a retractile pull the sliding doors automatically closed from behind him back into their stationary state with a suction noise closing the seals together. Snape entered it was so quiet but with a hint of a hum noise that didn't stop. He wondered in down the aisle he noticed that Allison was at the counter with a screw driver in her right hand that was doing the most of the fixing as her left hand was holding onto the device as too Snape it looked like an odd object that looked like a ctv surveillance camera.

Now beforehand Snape didn't know that she was having a bad day already as it was her time of the month on this exact day. So today was not her best for any hiccups but, so far her fuse was about to be fused out into a bad day for her.

Snape raised his thick eyebrow breathing out deeply as it caught her attention. Allison looked up with her long lashes with wide eyes with a hint of shock as they connected with Snape’s in a split second playing a replay as what happened to her before with Snape. Allison quickly blurted out something to him with a fast and hipper toned voice not knowing what she was saying only that it sounded right when she spoke it "Why are you here!?". Snape frowned upon it for a moment with a slight huff gluing his eyes on her without moving his lips to speak only a slight quiver in his body.

This time Allison took a long breathe in and exhaled out before she opened her mouth in a calm tone to Snape "Why are you here?". She said seeing if this time he would oblige to her words. Snape paced his left index finger just on his chin feeling the smoothness of his own touch rubbing it back and forth softly with his mouth partly open. Snape began to come up with words to say to her. "You don't speak to customers, like this all the time-". Snape turned to his left then to his right and then back at her. He then continued speaking. "-I see your doing, quiet well. Aren't you ". He snarled with a slight giggle notifying that he was the only one in the shop.

Now Allison began to feel a bad pain sensation in her guts that sent red fiery fumes coming out from her head. To calm herself down she took long deep breaths inhaling and exhaling through her nostrils. Allison took one quick gulp of saliva before speaking with a batter of her eyes in an annoyed fashion. “How can I help you today?. Sir". Snape started to laugh at her “Thats is better, but more enthusiasm. Next time-". Allison felt she was being humiliated even though Snape was only in the shop. "Oh stop with the digs". "Ow were getting a little bit feisty aren't we!". He laughed leaving it at that for now. Snape cleared his throat, walked over to the side of the counter perching on the edge as his hip touched the side of the counter with his eyes still on Allison. Allison was withered with hate. Allison was about to jump out of her own kin but she remained content facing Snape looking into those black thick mysterious eyes tilting her head towards Snape with the same thought and words she used when he entered with her hands on her hips and those plumped up red juice luscious lips that she had. But, Snape said nothing. He didn't even blink his eyes. Or breathe; well thats what Allison could see before her. "So, What!-".Allison trailed off closing her mouth immediately trying to not let any other words out from her mouth spill out before her. "Come on Alli, say what you were going to say". Snape hit her with another harsh archaeology dig at her licking the rim of his opened upper lip with emotion of how the hell does he know her nickname. Her eyes began to predict heat Snape predicted cold. "You can't just come in here like this, also only one person is allowed to call me Alli and that is Alan, Also how did you know that I had work today?". Snape without a word made the room go silent by not answering leaving with the hum of the refrigerators in the background and the ticking clock just above Allison's head. Snape increased his movements towards Allison, he was now three steps away from her and at this point Allison was trembling on the inside but on the outside you could only hear her fast intense breathing and her big wide eyes. Her eyes shacked in their eyeball sacks with fear as if they too wanted to jump out from her eye sockets and run away for life. Snape leaned in holding his breathe. "Its for me to know and you to find out". He exhaled. He leaned back up straight moving to the edges of his mouth into a pleasing smile as if he was pleased with his answer.

All Allison did was huffed she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. Snape moved in one step towards Allison thinking of something witty to say to her. "I did find some information on the guy that only you know who starts with L".Allison's face rose into a smile then back into a serious frown upon her. "So, come on tell me what you have found out about him!". "But first I need more information of you; I know you got more hiding in your closed mind". Snape said leaning in towards Allison feeling a bit pressured into the situation that she does have more information on the guy but is she willing to tell Snape. Snape then moved one step closer towards her almost stepping over her line in her social barrier that she has put up in her mind telling in her brain. (Do not step any further. Do not step any further). But that did not help at all. Snape lunged with grace into her social space his face was right up in her face that she complete spilled out the thoughts of the guy all into his mind. "We'll for starters when they were separated at birth the L guy was taken away to Germany-". Snape nodded his head having a memory splurged into his mind that he has a friend that came from Germany. Wonder if she knew Lee Ginner Pace back in the day when she was young. "Ah". Snape said softly nodding. "- and form what I know from the little bird that told me that was Alan's mother. That has now passed away. She told me all this information also the dad of Alan and the L guy gave all their money to him and none was given to Alan". She breathed out feeling relived that she could now tell someone about this information because she had been holding it in for a long time not even thinking of what Snape could do to this information. “Now, its your turn to speak”. Allison said clearing her wet throat out from the hotness between her brows. “Hm”. Snape said raising his eyebrows up and then back down. “I guess-“. He paused for a moment. “-Your right. It seems fair”. He devoured his words out struggling to think of something to come up with. “What information I found was the guys name is Lee-“. Snape paused for a moment. Allison leaned in forward waiting for the rest of the name to come out but Snape didn’t say anymore. “Is that it?”. Allison said frowning at him. “Yes, that is it”. He said forcing a smile onto his face beginning to dread the lie that he had just spilled out from his mouth.

6.00pm

That night Allison felt riddled with fear in her shaking bones, she unlatched the hinges of her front door giving her fresh air as she wondered into her home feeling very unsafe. She walked in. She immediately locked the door behind her as her back was turned a hand hovered over her left shoulder, it touched her shoulders giving her a fright, she turned around and saw who it was. It was Christian. “Did I give you a fright their?”. Allison nodded. “Why? Did something happen to you today at work?”. Allison didn’t answer at all as the flash memories of what happened at the shop consumed her mind. Allison without speaking just held tightly around Christian keeping him close to her skin without having the tendency to let him go straight away.

9.00pm

Snape has his black mysterious sleep-ish eyes wondering through an old book, his index finger flips through the fair cream coloured pages of the rusty hard red covered book he held the weight of it easily within the grasp of his hands. He laid there feeling content with his legs in front of him resting on the red couch. He heard a sound a few meters away, he flickered his eyes into the direction hearing faint footsteps in the hallway. Snape sees a female figure approach him. As above the fan does a silent hum pushing the accumulated air around him hitting his face with a bursting sensation on his skin. To him it was more like an elf, a she elf to be exact. That was Cameron, who wore a white singlet, no bra, black skinny jeans, her blond short hair was fluffed but it was on point. She had beautiful red lipstick that had been applied perfectly with the remnants of blush foundation lightly brushed on her plumped cheeks as the light above her shins on her blond hair with slight movements from the fan above. "Looks like someone is going out tonight!". Snape said. Cameron looked over to Snape in his direction with a smile on her face. "Yes, I am going out tonight. I'm going to this club called Soda and its German night, club thing-". That sent a light bulb to Snape's head remembering something. "Do you know someone by the name of Lee Grinner Pace? When you were in Germany?". Snape waited for a moment so she could register in her brain the question he asked. Cameron looked up slightly tapping her foot on the concrete flooring as she thought about Snape's question. Then it came to her as she opened her mouth with big wide eyes. "Yes, I have he was in school with me once". "Do you still talk?". "Yes, ah but since I moved to Scotland we haven't been in touch. Like sometimes I can't get through to him when I want to speak to him". "We'll, I have or he spoke to me". "What did he say? Why did you call him?". Cameron said turning her body to Snape moving closer to him. "Ah well, he only said his name "Hi this is Lee" or something like that. And that was all because I, I was too scared to talk to him." "Why is that?". "It doesn't matter right now". He lightly smiled resting his index finger upon his upper lip stopping more words coming out from his mouth fearing if he said anymore he might be in big trouble if a certain someone he loathes new about it.

9.30pm

Cameron stood at the front of the door. There were two drag queens on either side of the door in their glamour with red sparkly gowns with red lipstick to match the dress. Also with their hair pinned up and away from their faces showing off their best assets. Now these girls were the guards of the club. They looked butch with broader shoulders staring down at Cameron who stood waiting in the form of an elegant she-elf. Cameron placed her left hand into her pocket pulling out a white slip of paper and handed it to the girl on the left. The queen gladly pulled it out from her hand and jested her other hand towards the inside of the club. Cameron gladly nodded beginning to walk into the club seeing the flashing lights, a lot of drags wearing beautiful clothing that she could never have the right amount of money to buy one of her own. The loud music played in the background. Cameron strolled around she noticed there were a lot of men in the club and a few women but not as much. (There must be a popular person on tonight). She thought strolling towards the stage. The people around her started to get quiet knowing something she didn’t that something great was about to happen.

Cameron sat down at a seat near to the rim of the stage and watched before her hearing faint music was beginning to play, the audience around her went mute and Cameron peeled her eyes to the centre of the stage.

Just moments before a man wearing a long blond wig dressed in black leather briefs, a red fair jacket with a black rimmed colour on the brim around his neck that matched the black sleeves he wore on either arm that retched his wrist holding a red blanket in front of him breaths nervously out from his mouth standing in front of a black curtain. The music that was called ‘Crush ‘ by Garbage started to make it presence animating from the speakers around him. The curtains pulled away. He immediately puts a smile on his face without thinking he puts one foot away from his other entering more into the stage with fear in his heart but a clear and happy mind. The audience drew their attention towards him, he showed a small smile showing his white teeth that hid under the red lips that shined in the light that lit above him. He left his hands on either side of his waist while holding onto the red velvet blanket within his fingertips he gave them a spin twirling the blanket to the other side giving a flowing motion of air past his thighs. The crowd cheered and clapped. The man moved more onto the stage. Cameron tilted her head slightly watching the mans movement as she looked on. The song came to the lyrics part, he opened his mouth ready to mouth the words that are about to be played. He moved his hand unbuttoning the jacket that covered his body showing his breasts reviling more than he wanted. But hey its a job that he wanted to do. The red velvet blanket also was pulled away from his body showing his leather briefs throwing the blanket to the left of the stage. He took one deep breath in ready to show what he has got.

“I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side-“. He raises his left hand up into the sky his other hand trails along his raised hand reaching his right breast.   
“To know that you're mine”. He slides his right hand down his waist bending his left arm a little then back up again, he shacks his bottom in a circle to the beat of the tune looking straight ahead at the audience giving them a little tease of his right thigh.  
“I will cry for you-“. He is now squatting on the floor flexing his thighs out beside his resting his hands on top of them. He moves his thighs inwards lowing the left thigh lower than the other turning to the right to stand up slowly. The people by him fan him some money. He gladly takes the money he receives slinging it back over to the left handing in an upright motion.  
“I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears-“. He knees down next to the rim of the stage next to a male wearing a pink crop top with a cow boys hat on placing both his hands up above to his eyes in a scissor motion running the back towards his head eyeing the man up.   
“And drown your fear”   
See your face-“. He know has turned to the right with his right leg hosted up, his left is in the kneeling position, his waist is pushed out, the people before him place their money on the outer rim of his briefs, his hands are raised above him, he smiles in the moment.” - Every place that I walk in”. He shakes his little booty. He begins to stand up leaning on one knee more than the other.  
He turns swiftly on the knee keeping his right knee down on the ground while other is up. He teases the audience as he thrusts his waist into the audience slowly in a toying motion.  
“Hear your voice-“. He leans onto his left knee, his other straight ends out. “Every time I am talking”. The people beside him start putting money on the left side of his waist both hands are raised as he watched them slip the money on him.  
He leans in holding a mans hand up to his left breast mouthing out the words planting a small peck on the mans head. “You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored”. He mouthed out the last words he looked up before him giving a little flash of his eyes at Cameron who was leant forward at the top of the stage who know felt a bit intimidated she slowly sank back into her shell leaning back into her seat.  
He heads back into the stage but stops midway, he swiftly turns around, lays his back onto the stage pulling his hands up above his head clinging onto the top rim of the stage that pulls him up.  
“I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you”. He starts to move his hips to the left and then to the right.   
“I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart-“. He leans upwards showing more of his chest raising his body upwards  
“- And tear it apart”. People beside him start placing money in various parts around him body were they could put it.  
“I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you-“. He quickly gets onto his knees ready for the next verse he slowly begins to move his thighs in unison as he thrusts forward into the audience.   
“I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
you’re just like me”.  
He stands up flexing out his chest with a smirk on his face. “Violate all the love that I'm missing-“. He moves back down onto the stage as he swings his legs over to the stage and rests his body for a moment as he took a slight breather.   
“- Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored-“.  
He breathed out his last breath of those meaningful words stepping off the staging taking in a deep breath feeing his heart rate beat very fast. His hands began to shake feeling overwhelmed by the people before him who had stood up and started clapping at him because of his performance. He tried to hold back the happy tears from his face. He wonders over to a small group of drag queens that immediately drag him into the group and gave him hugs and kisses. He happily obliged to them quickly, he just wanted now some time on his own to escape for a moment feeling that he needs to calm down a bit. He was a bit shaky in his voice as he tried to speak to the others as it was his first time performing in front of a large crowd.

In that joyous moment with the brooding sensation of fear and shakiness Cameron slowly removed herself from her position slowly approaching him. She walked but suddenly then came to a halt for a split second seeing him as if he was a girl. He on the other hand was occupied with other drag queens who surrounded him in a circle. Cameron lightly bites down on her upper lip slipping him a small glance with a smile on her face. He catches the small glare from her turning his attention towards her not returning the favour of a smile but a stare of not knowing what this woman wanted. Cameron waited for her turn to speak to him. But Cameron was too late with her chance at speaking with in a blink of an eye he was gone from her sight slipping away more into the back of the club.

Later on into the night he hides himself in the back corner of the club.  
Still in drag. He starts to move his shaking hands around on the table adding and subtracting the empty bottle beer can lids that had been left by the people before him as he clamps down hard pushing his teeth together making him feel tense as you could see his temples move out on either side of his head in unison. He placed a small amount of pressure on his scalp trying not to let any of his tears show trying to hold them back as bad thoughts start to accumulate in his pondering mind. He tries and tries to think of anything to clear his thoughts but they just bring out the worst in him.

Eventually his mind clicks on one small tear started to form in the corner of his left eye but it wasn't there for long, he quickly removed his left hand and swiped the salty tear away he cleared his throat breathing deeply in and out to try and calm himself down. Cameron was at the bar, she turned around resting her elbows on either side of the bar table she scanned her eyes across the dance floor as she moves her head slightly in tune with her eyes seeing all these happy men and woman dancing with smiles on their faces. (This is the best night of my life). She thinks. Her eyes wander to the back of the club, she leans in a bit seeing a girl sitting in the back all alone, she could see what she was doing. (Maybe I should go over and say hi). Cameron thought placing one foot forward as she began to walk over to the girl in the corner with her hands neatly placed in either sides of her pockets. Cameron approached her she still didn't think it was a guy at first but she was wrong in that department.

Cameron was only one step away from him feeling the intense emotion of concentration feeding of him and giving the only living thing around that was Cameron the same thoughts of that she was not being wanted here. 

Cameron sighed a little, her mouth was partly open exhaling a bit of air out from herself, she declined her stay but she was about to turn on one foot and walk away a voice entered her head. "What do you want?". He voiced out not meeting Cameron's gaze at him yet. Cameron happily planted a smile on her face ignored his stern deep words at her. " I just wanted to say that you did perfectly today on the stage tonight". She gleamed. He swiftly tilted his head up meeting the girls eyes of the voice that he was listening too. He leaned back into his seat. "Why, thank you sweetheart". He said. A small smile lingered upon his face for a short while but then as if it was their it was shortly gone turning his attention back to adding and subtracting the beer bottle cans.

For a moment he thought he was alone but no. He felt that someone or some girl was still standing before him so he leaned back again into the seat breathing out lightly as his eyes turned upwards looking into the girls eyes again. (Why is she still here?). He thought as he moved his left arm on his waist as he placed his fingertips up to his mouth and rested it on the contour lines of his bare chin as he narrowed his eyebrows down towards her. He waited for a moment before he placed his hands out in front of him as he tangled his fingers within his fingers calmly looked at her with a dull look of exhaustion in his face expression as molecules of sweat feel from his face feeling a cold breeze hit the top of his long blond hair. (Thank god theirs an air vent above me. Because if there wasn't I would be ice-cream on the floor by now). He did a little smirk licking his lips making them moist again. "Look. Ah". He jested for her name as Cameron got the hint. "My name is Cameron Howe". She politely introduced herself with a smile. "Look. Cameron you're a nice girl, but you’re better off talking to someone else". At the end of his sentence he lunged up out from his seat without saying any other word and began to move away not giving anytime for her to respond.

He passed briefly on her shoulders Cameron out of nowhere had the sudden urge to grab his shoulder, so she grabbed his arm feeling the muscular tones biceps beneath her fingertips as they lightly but with a small amount of pressure dug into his skin with her left hand on him ready to speak she came to relocation of what she was doing as her mouth was partly open. But only air came out from her mouth, he turned around looking at her with his eyes and those perfectly bushy but flattened looking eyebrows of his. ( Why are you holding onto me?). He thought as no word either came out from his mouth too just a confused expression on his face. Their eyes met only for a split second that felt like a life time to Cameron giving her the feeling of you shouldn't be here. But obviously Cameron is not reading the signals from him.

So he gently without struggle shrugged it off closing his eyes at her turning his head more to his front leaning away from her as Cameron hand slips of his biceps and back to her side. Cameron watches him wonder deeper into the dark dingy place that was at the back entrance of the club leaving Cameron with the feeling of numbness in her bones. Cameron exhaled coming back to realisation again feeling a bit odd but she held her stance for a mere moment feeling a cold shiver run down her spine as she closers her eyes slightly over her eye sack too see complete darkness cover herself in a safe place. She begins to breathe in and out through the nostrils of her nose, with her mouth tightly shut, she think's to herself. ( Should I go? I will go). She is not the one to hold back on what she has started.

Meanwhile Cameron goes looking for him. He frantically runs towards his dressing room fleeing as if a bomb has gone off he held his breath in as he runs as fast as he could. He reached the door he turned the knob once releasing the valve and he sneakily lunged into the room closing the door quickly behind him. He rests his arms beside him breathing in and out as his eyes dart around the room for a sense of relief that he had made it to his dressing room. The light around him came immune to his bodily senses.

He relives himself from the door unlatching his glued hands from the door he walks over to the light bulbs that are placed around the mirror he looked at himself in the mirror placing his bottom on the black seat with a small huff of what to do next. He pondered for a moment refreshing his mind, he closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again. He started them into the light that reflected off the mirror. He then diverted his eyes away from the light and to the draw that was on the left of him, he moved his right hand over the knob of the draw, pulled it open with ease, grabbed out a packet of clean whips and a small packet of hand sanitiser and placed them both on the table before him.

A few minutes later his face was back to normal as if he had never been to a party. There was no such trace of any make-up upon his face. The second step now was removing his boots. He swivelled the chair around to his left side lifting his left leg up onto the counter, he felt the stain of his legs muscles arch in pain of the weight of one boot letting his other leg take a chill pill for a moment as it dangles beside him nearly touching the floor. He removes his two hands upon his boot and begins to pull the straps away from him making the boot feel less tighter around his ankle. He moves his hands up and towards the top of the shoe stopping at the rim where his finger dive into the boot and start frantically un-tying the string as if his hands where spiders making a home but this time he was distorting his already made home but pulling at the laces making them come free at his will of allowing his feet breath fresh but confined air that surrounded him.

As he just finished his second boot disgracing them into his nearest cupboard near him he retreats back to the black chair and sits in front of the mirror resting his fingers for a moment before he moves onto the next removal mission. He stood up again changing his way of sitting as he then walked towards another mirror but this time it was a full body one. He sees his reflection he diverts his eye's to his left shoulder moving his shoulder back removing the top of the shoulder part of the thinly placed jacket as he slides them off the top of his shoulders. He then jiggled his arms a bit making the sleeves fall down to the bottom of his wrist as he then moves his left hand to his right cupping his hand as he slides his fingertips into the shirt and releasing the jackets arm away from his wrist feeling the light heat up his already heated skin.

He then turned to his right breathing in and out occasionally with deep pressure from his lungs as he attends to his right arm doing the same cupping motion with his hand, his fingertips within the confines of the jacket as he pulls the fabric away from him freeing his wrist with the sudden heat of the heated light bulbs before him as his wig hair welted in his heat that was making him a bit dehydrated. Next on his agenda was the removal of his bra. He moved both his hands on either side of his body and he slowly moved his fingertips to the hook that held his black bra in place.

As it latched open freeing the mans tightly shaped body with small indents of the bra straps on the top of his shoulder he moved his hands back around to the front in unison and lightly rubbed on his breasts making them feel free and not squished into his chest as he felt the soft smooth skin at his fingertips as he slightly raised his left side of his mouth into a small smile of amusement of the feeling of his own touch on him as he lightly tilted his head back as he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his opened mouth.  
Second to last was now he had to remove his briefs.

He slides his hands down either side of his chest reaching the brim of the leather black briefs jamming his thumbs into the tightly sealed space as he began pushing the briefs down with a small amount of thumb pressure. He slides them down past his thighs easily with no drawl of pain from him, he imbedded now his long lanky fingers into the depths of the briefs haling then over his knee caps with a gliding sensation as he pulls them over with his hands as guides. As he reached the bottom soils of his smooth feet he lifted them up one by one as he removed the briefs from his body feeling his bodily functions come alive again as he felt free with the tightness of the leather was away from his genitalia letting them hang freely.

The last part of the removal stage was his wig. He sat back down at his chair facing the mirrored lights again. In the seat he leans forward making his head bow down as the wig hair falls in front of his face seeing blond strands of hair before his eyes. He then moves his free hand over to the counter and grabs a black hair band, with his other free hand he gets the wig hair all together with his fingers as his left hand ties the hair all together into a pony tail feeling the weight of it has cleared from his shoulders as he tilts his head up looking back into the mirror. With his two hands behind his head as his fingertips started to free the pins that started to also free the wig away from his head.

Once that was done he grabbed the wig with his fingers and pulled the wig off and away from his head removing the wig neatly on the side counter. (That feels so much better). He thought as he ran his fingers through his brown fair hair removing the sweat that has bottled up under the wig and onto the floor in a puddle of sweat. He sat on the chair for a while breathing lightly as he rested his body for a moment until it was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. He swivelled around quickly as he bent down and picked up a clean pair of underpants that where folded neatly on the floor, he slipped them on as fast as he could and then he plastered himself breathing deeply as he rested his ear on the door with his mouth open ready to speak. “Who are you?". He whispered with a quick tone of his breath as he rested his hand upon the wooden frame of the door waiting for a response. "Its me Cameron!". He thought about it for a moment. "What do you want?". He said in more of a friendly tone than before. "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for a while". (Why does this girl want to see me?). He thought. 

With his free hand he placed it against the knob of the door contemplating if he should open the door, he took a breath in as he held the knob and started to speak but held the door ready to open when he wanted to. "Well I would like that, but you saw me in a show with lights and stage make up-". "Yeah, So I have no problem with that". He turned the door knob slowly with fear on his eyes as nobody with in the club has ever seen him who he is under all the make-up until tonight.

As he opens the door slowly breathing out he speaks again. "What you saw this night is not the same creature you will find coming home with you". The door was freely open showing his bare body with his white clean underpants covering his man hood. He rests his hand on the door as he covers his other hand with a white silk blanket over his breasts meeting Cameron's eyes as he could see as she stepped away a little. "I haven't distributed you, have I ". He shook his head with no words.

Before going to Cameron’s house he had slipped on better cloths.

Cameron lead him over to the door, he followed closely behind with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the building before him. "Wow, this is a great place". He said as he walked up onto the porch as Cameron turned around to him with a smile on her face. "Yes, its a great place". She said. She turned back around and checked her pockets for the keys and found that she had forgotten them. "Oh man!". She exhaled a harsh breath. "Whats the matter?". He questioned. "I forgot to take the house keys with me and my house mate has locked the doors already". "Is there any other way in?". "No I am afraid not, but oh we'll we can just sit on the porch instead”.

A few moments in Cameron was talking to him about that she has a car and a job He was not really paying the siltiest bit of his attention to her as is thinking mind was off in his own world as he came to realisation that he should be back home but he wants to stay away from them and leave but he can't because he knows how his mum would feel if he left.

His bodily functions felt so drained with pain, hatred and confused as he did tried so hard to stay focused on what Cameron was telling him as he rubbed his nervous hands together making him feel a bit more stressed out as his body on its own stood up just to shake of that feeling but that just made it worse to him as he now rubbed the sides of his waist.

Cameron stopped in mid talk as she noticed he had stood up from his current position with a worrying look upon his face. "Are you ok?". She questioned feeling worried for him if she has said something to disappoint him.  
"I shouldn't be here; I have been here too long". He mouthed with a soft tone of his voice as it came to mind as Cameron sighed as she lightly tilted her head down facing her knees hearing the words he had mouthed under his shallow whispering breath.

Cameron then looked up at him with a questioned gaze upon her face. "How old are you?". He then turned his head to Cameron with an odd look upon his face thinking. ( Thats an odd question to be asking right now. But I'll answer it in a minute). " You can't say that question, you need to ask what my name is first, I know your name". Cameron narrowed her eyes towards him feeling a bit selfish. "What is your name? My name is Cameron". She smiled as he returned the favour is well. "My name is just Jess". "Just Jess?-". "No. Its Jess". He interrupted and then carried on. "I am 20, what about you? Its only fair". Cameron with drawled her speech for a moment fearing of what Jess would think of her now, she took a gulp of her own saliva in and spoke quickly but clearly so he could hear her words. "I am 29, so that means you probably still live with your parents?". She said that as more of a question. "Ah yes". He confessed as he sat back down on the steps facing towards her just a few inches away.

"So back to my previous question?". Cameron said facing him as she didn't get a quick response out of him. (Why does this girl want to know what is the matter with me?). "Why do you want to know what is the matter with me?". He said narrowing his eyebrows at her. "We'll for starters, you can't keep it inside you. Because it will just hurt you even more-". He slightly interrupted her. "But why? You?". " I, I am the kind of person where I don't care much for myself. Where I shine brighter, is when my heart lingers its soul upon other people to make them get rid of this bad vibes that are inside them to make them feel free of the weight that they bare on their shoulders feel light as feathers". Cameron could not have put that in a better way to explain it, she was on point with her words and she was sure he understood.

He did understand as a small smile crept up on his face with acknowledgement of her statement. "That was put, perfectly. You have a special gift of saying the right words when people like me need to hear them". Cameron gleamed. He took a breath in as he places either of his hands on top of his knee caps and tapped lightly his two index fingers as he began to tell her about his current mood of what has made him feel like this.

*Flash Back Begins*

Five hours before the club.

Jess pears out from the bathroom wearing a white singlet that barley covers his black bra, on the bottom half of his body he is wearing black skinny jeans that perfectly hide his lower half, on his feet are flat but stylish black leather shoes with a bit of a wooden heal that is sewn into the sole of the flat boot. He stood their breathing lightly threw his nostrils and he sees a familiar figure standing just a few steps away from him.

He scurries out from the bathroom and right up to the person with a happy go Larry emotion of joy as he holds a hair shaver in one hand and a white towel in the other. "Mum, could you please shave my hair, when you’re ready please". The Mother turns to his direction with a cup of coffee in her hands as she cups them over the cup feeling the warmth within her grasp as her fingers touch the outer rim of the mug. "I think its best not to do it since you are going to a church gathering out tonight”. Jess thinks about it for a moment. (But I really want my hair to be done!).He found in thought. "That means they hate who I want to be-“. He spoke out to his Mother. "-No they love you as who you are, can't you wait till afterwards and then I can shave it". Jess huffed a little with his heart racing with anger as he tries to stay calm around his Mother as his heart pounds with pain as he thinks of something to say. "Yeah right! Why can't they just accept who I am and just live with it of me having short hair". "Don't speak like that!". His Mother mentioned as she placed her cup of coffee beside her as she said those words in a stern tone. " Well I can, this hurts me more than you know! So I don't care what they think!-". Jess began to lower his voice. "- I would like for you to do my hair please, you can't stop me from doing it". "All right but, it would be nice if you didn't". Oh that really hit Jess hard in his brain knowing that his Mother was on their side and not his.

Jess sat their facing the mirror as his eyes where narrowed hard with a slight bit of pressure on them exposing his frown lines as his Mother placed the white towel around his neck and under his hair at the back making sure when she starts shaving the hair can only fall on the towel. His Mother plugged in the cord of the shaving utensil as he parted the left side with his see through comb ready for her to shave. "Are you ready?". His Mother questioned seeing as his hands were still in place on his head holding his hair to one side. He un-frowned his narrowed frown back into a calm face as they rested calmly on his face as he opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, I am ready for you". His Mother turned on the shaver, moved to her left, placed the shaver on the point of where Jess hair line starts and began to drag slowly the head over the shaver on the outer edges of his head.

Each time his Mother dragged the shaver across his head little stands of hair feel onto the floor reliving him of the weight of his own hair also making him feel each time she moved the shaver towards her the raw emotion of guilt filled his head with questions as he kept his mouth tightly wound shut as he breathed through his nostrils as his hands rested either side on his knees with a bit on tense in them as if they were ready to pounce on a living prey.

The Mother paused for a moment as she let her child move his hands to get the other side parting ready for the shave. As he was ready, the Mother took over his hand position as he placed his hands back down upon his knee as his mother started to shave the other side. Jess could feel the metal gliding across his smooth head freeing him of the heat of his hair as the cold breeze around him latched onto his head making his emotion turn into a bit of happiness but it didn't say like that for long.

Once she was done she was left with a quiet whisper of a 'Thank you' and that was it.

Three hours have passed.

The car ride was very silent it was too quiet for anyones liking.

He stood alone at the front of the door with his feet close together, his hands where either side by his waist as his elbows where slightly bent inwards placing his forearms before him showing the palm of his hands as he bent the top of his fingertips inward showing him the tops of his nails. He was so proud of them as they have grown just to where he wants them with no chips or broken of nails they are all smooth to the touch. Also even though it was night he was glad he did shave his head because to him he was stinking hot around where he stood. That joy he had is about to be wasted. Without warning a un-familiar figure crept out from the closed door peering his body around the rim of the door with an unwanted look of disbelief as he started him with those old wrinkled eyes with a tad bit of smudged black badges under his eyelids with a dull tone showing more of his red lipped mouth that had looked like been added with red lipstick and his hair was combed back tied in a small bun with no loss stragglers around his face and the back of his neck. 

Now what he wore. He wore a light blue jumper with a rim of red on the end of the sleeve on both sides that looked like they had been neatly creased with the iron making it look all flattened and well-presented but, his face expression did not match as what he wore. Jess rose his eyebrow up at him meeting him half way as he stood there with a fake smile across his face as he murmured a thought in mind to keep his emotions away and to keep him sane. (I can keep my head in place. It' not rocket science here). The man stepped aside withholding his words in for a moment as he let Jess into his house with no smile.

At around dinner time everyone was sat around the table. At either head of the table was the man in the blue jumper with red tips at the end of it that Jess hadn’t got his name just yet as he was sitting on one side and the other was Ted. On the left of Ted was Jess and the blue jumped mans younger sister on the other side on the blue mans jumpers left was two of his best friends called Rafael Nadal and Sammy. 

As dinner was half way through until that time Jess and the man who wore the blue jumper hadn't breathed a word since their first bite of food. There was a break in the words as the room went silent for a moment as people feed themselves food. Nana eyed up slowly as she looked across to Jess as he sat their content as he ate his food as he fiddled with his fork in his left hand as it started to protrude sweat molecules around his fingertips as his temples start to show. He stood up face placing his left hand now flat onto the table as he started directly at Jess. The others around Jess all looked at Benson wondering what was going on in his ticking mind in the silence. Jess then tilted his head up noticing everyone was looking at Benson, as his eyes linked up with his he felt an immediate change upon the atmosphere in the room that wall all focusing on him. Jess started to breath fast as he knew why he had stood up so he stood up too keeping a steady gaze at him as he wondered what to say to him kindly in front of their guests.

"Why are you doing this now?". He sighed knowing what was going to come off his harsh bite sized mouth with flappy chops as cheeks. "I want you to leave!”. That was not expected to come out for his mouth as gasps appeared in the room from mouths and minds full of shock and anticipation. Jess stood their reserving the information that he had just heard that came out from his mouth as he reduced his breath feeling the pain in him cling on to his body as if a bomb is about to go off as he tried to withdrawal the tears as they tried to break free from his eyes and he placed a firm and stiff hand on the table. "If you love me, you should sit back down and don't breath another word". Jess said leaning in a bit as he took small inhales of breath as his throat started to feel dry and hurt a bit with the pain of not being wanted. 

Once again there was silence in the room as they all had now their eyes on Benson as he stood his ground.Now you would be thinking why Jess had said ‘If you love me-‘. Too Jess Benson was the figure of god to him even though he had never seen him in person he felt they had a connection somewhere in the godly realm but, on this occasion he never wanted to see this man. Jess opened his mouth and started to breath as his whole body began to tense up with a bundle of frustration as he could not take the strain of it anymore. " I am going". He claimed as he removes himself from the table as he was just about to get away from the table an arm swings across him and grabs his shoulder as Jess turned around seeing who the hell is grabbing him as words from the grabber comes clear to him. "Don't you dare leave!". Jess started into his eyes of Rafael feeling an emotion he has never felt before as if he has been in a same situation that made Jess's eyes soften for a moment but, then came back to a frown as the marks on his forehead showed up again. "He, would never back down, now let go of me!-“. He said in a calm but, with a meaningful sound upon his lips. “-Thank god I didn't unpack". He harshly added pushing these meaningful words out as he slipped the backpack over his shoulders as Rafael had now knelt to the ground in silence with sadness hanging over his head, Benson was still standing in his stance, Ted had stood up and rested by the chair and Benson’s younger sister where all watching Jess. Rafael opened his mouth a bit muttering the words in a whisper. "Please turn back around, please turn back around". Jess disobeyed his words and left as Rafael breathed out in disappointment as he shook his head in disbelief as his body relaxed with the tension that followed close by releasing it into other parts of his body instead. 

*Flash Back End*

Jess now looked away from Cameron's direction breathing out to give her a moment to gather all that information into her head to wrap around of what had happened to him as he rubbed his hands on either side of his thighs as it was the first person he has even told this, fearing of what she would say. Cameron turned her head away from Jess for a moment as she tried to wrap around the information connecting everything together as it started to make sense to her. She turned with slight movements of her body, faced Jess as she moved a bit closer to him, moved her right hand that was closer to him and slowly brushed her hand across his arm and as she retched the end she cupped her hand inside him with a smile upon her face. Jess turned to her with a warming smile feeling her touch on him. "Thank you". He whispered as he nudged her lightly on the shoulder feeling the sadness slowly fad away from his mind knowing that someone cares for him. "I not going to breathe another word of this but, why did you’re friends Rafael say ‘Please turn back around, please turn back around?”. Jess held Cameron’s hand more. "Because in that slim moment where you have connection with someone, I knew he had. The same thing done to him, plus he was the only person that did anything to stop me from leaving”.

12.00pm

Jess looked down at his wrist as he saw that it was 12pm at night and then he looked up at Cameron. “I think I should head back, I’m going to my friends place tonight”. Cameron smile at him knowing he would be safe. “I am sure, you would be safe their”. She laughed a little seeing he laughed a little bit too. “Yeah, you’re right about that. I had a good time”. He said stepping up as he rubbed his hands on the outer rims of his thighs as the dirt feel off his palm and wrists.

Cameron also stood up as well as she moved in a bit closer to him as almost their hair on top of their hair almost touches each other. “ I am glad you came”. Cameron musters up the best smile she had as her hands rest before her. They both stared at each other for a moment before Jess opened his mouth as he tried to get his words out. “Me too, thanks for inviting me-“. He paused for a moment as he breathed in and out before he started talking again but Cameron quickly interrupted him. “- I’d like to see you again”. She smiled as Jess had a quick response. “ Oh no, thats very nice but, the bars in Scotland are full of girls”. “Yeah, but you’re not like the other girls”. Cameron smiles as Jess turns his smile into a frown. “Thats an understatement!”. They both look at each other for a moment with closed mouth’s as Cameron could hear Jess breathing heavily through his nostrils.

1.30am

Jess closed the door behind him seeing Freya had her back turned as she was doing the washing as her hands were occupied while cleaning a dirty plate as she heard the front door shut, she turned around seeing Jess still standing at the door with his hands behind his back ready to speak. “She wants to see me again?”. “And why shouldn’t she?”. Jess slowly starts to walk over removing his hands away from the door. “She is a lesbian. A pretty woman with good manners , a lesbian with a job and a car-“. He rests his hands upon the wooden chair before him not meeting Freya’s gaze. “- And She knows, I mean you have told her?”. Jess looks over at Freya with an innocent look of knowing he hasn’t said anything to Cameron about him being a male with a female body. “Jess!”. She voiced softly. Jess puts a smile on his face as he nods lightly replying with. “ I think she knows , or she knows as much as she wants too know”. He paused for a moment before he thought of something else to say. “What if she wants to make love?”. Freya looks upon Jess as they both look at each other. “Does your boyfriend pay attention to you’re?”. “Ah, my unfeminine boy parts, he ignored them for the first few years. And then we started to experiment. But to me sexual orientation its black and white. You know, I mean very few people are one hundred percent anything these days”. “Freya, he is from Germany”. He smiled as he sat down looking pleased with himself.

29/11/2014  
3.00am

Alan laid still and content as his clock on the side of the bed just turned 3am in the morning while Winston slept on the end of his bed on the wooden floor in a little ball. Alan was lying on top of his bed in only his white underpants as tonight it was a particular hot night as the window on the left of him gave him small breaths of cold air that touched his body like a small heat wave of coldness that made his body hit his immune system filling him up with different tempters of hot and cold. He began to sweat from his forehead as his eye lids started to move like flapping butterfly wings as his mind wonders into the thickness of the brain that he withdrawals his tense memories into the abyss of his mind letting it run freely without stopping.

*Real events that started to occur but in memory form*

Alan stood with only his underpants on feeling the concrete flooring beneath his bare wrinkled hairy feet looking dead to the world as his eyes dropped with saggy eyelids as strands of his hair lingered upon his dried complexion making it hard for him to see what was before him as it came into perspective as the air cleared before his eyes. Within his dry wrinkled hand he held a well-worn out rope that obviously had been used loads of times for obscure things and acts that had been played out before him in some other century. Before him where four men tied down tight with the same worn out rope Alan had with him around the top of their thighs as they squirmed in the wooden seats only wearing their underpants with black Scottish duct tape around their mouths seeing their faces where red as a baboons bum and as a huge waterfalls of tears streaming down either side of the mountiness of hilly cheeks. With the first person in line, Alan stood right up against the back of him seeing as if it was the back of his head. As that thought entered it slowly vanished within a blink of an eye diving into the depths of his obscure mind.

He twisted his wrist gliding towards the side of the mans head, he swung the rope around the man’s neck, it latched onto his neck as if it was a tight leather belt getting buckled into someones skinny jeans, landing on the curved neck as the lines started to show as sweat started to protrude down the lines that shaped his neck as the rope reached the other side hitting the man harsh on his now plumped up red infused cheek as the rope slides into Alan’s other hand grasping onto the rope as he took a tighter movement in his fingertips as they held the rope making it easier for him to hold that position for a while.

He inhaled from his raspy mouth as he uttered. “1, 2”. He exhaled with a deep breath noise that animated through the ears of the man before him as Alan’s mouth opened wide showing his white teeth as saliva started to dribble from his bottom lip and dripping onto the floor before him as it purged onto the ground near it fat toe.

Alan tightened his grip even more as the rope started to burn his flesh on his wrist as his hands started to tremble and shake at any given time he allowed them too. He cleared his throat as he shouted. “THREE!”. His temples extruded from his forehead as his face went almost as red an apple as he placed one foot against the wooden chair as he arched his back to keep him steady, he gradually pulled either end of the rope towards him in unison as the victims skin began to do a ripple effect as it started to close up the mans wind pipe as he squirmed and squirmed even more with faint screams as the others watched out from the corner of their feared eyes and listened intently at the faint screams of agony he portrayed before him to let them all hear the pain he is going through. 

The man in the chair slowly quieted down as Alan raised a sweaty brow in joy that he has succeeded his first victim as he chuffed an evil laughed as he lessened his grip. He gradually let go of the rope in his left hand as he let it swing to his left as he breathed deep with joy in his breath. The mans body before him gradually at a sluggish pace turned limb, the eyes of the man went wide and still. The execution of the body slammed its self onto the hard concrete flooring giving him no pain but a loud thud as seeps of blood started to conjure up into his system before Alan even knew it the blood splurged out in an old fashioned sequence out from the nooks and cracks as if he was an old pile of un-used rocks ready for destroying with dynamite as the substance of red trickled out onto the concrete sucking up its immune system purging his innards into a well-rounded puddle. 

The second and third were done like that as quickly as if some clicked their fingers.

Now for the last one, Alan held the rope lightly in his blistered bloody hands as he strained with agony as he strapped the blood infested rope around as his fingers as they held the rope in either hand ready to pull as hard as he could as his nostrils inhaled the stench of blood that started to protrude from the concrete fuming the floor with the smell of human flesh and into the not so fresh air as that made the about to be last thing in the room grieve in hunger as he started to loath the other mans presence before him.

Alan again he stands with his left foot pushing the chair slightly with his big two as he lashes the rope around the mans sweaty neck with guidance of the outline of his chin as the ripples around the mans neck fill with little lakes of his own sweat that look like the planes in Vietnam of the little paddy fields of life that is being picked by hand. The man moves his neck as he tilts his head upwards getting himself ready for the strike of the raw intensifying rope whip lash. He was right about that. His left shocked eye lingered for a spare moment to the left as his heart pumped with blood as his eye nearly feel out from its socket as it sees a flying rope hitting his neck as if he was an innocent fly with a jolt of pain hitting the side of his neck as Alan whips the rope underneath his chin as some blood practicals fall from the rope making a rubbing indentation upon his neck.

Alan gritted his teeth together as he gradually exposed his mouth; he raised his bows upwards with a cheekish laugh as he gave no warning. He immediately pulled with his hands straining his fingers, pulled the worn-out rope; with blood splattering in all directions freeing the murder scene towards him. Alan’s infused temples fumed with furry as they poked out either side of his head wider than before as his face steamed up at a train fuming smoke out from his ears as he pledged his foot harder onto the chair keeping his feet onto the concrete floor, he twisted his wrists tightening his already tightened grip making pain surge through his palms and up to his calculated powered and focused brain molecules.

He pulled the rope with ease into his body in unison as the stranded victim felt helpless feeling the rope tighten around his weathered old throat as he could not move his body as if it was in a trance of solitude. This eyes began to batter up and down like a small hurricane of drums in the background as light as a butterflies wings that drop the closing eye lids as he tried to quicken his shallow throat back to normal as all the muscles in his forearms began to withdrawals the tension he holds it steady. 

But he was too weak to hold the tension that was quickly escaping his neck as his throat could not hold the tension anymore as it his bodily functions refused his attacking stations and abandon ship. His throat sealed like a suction cup on a wall or a plugged up toilet that needed cleaning with a toilet plunged making sure no gaps or breaths or pre-concealed of air could not escape to freedom. The man tilted his head as he took his last breath not seeing the man before him giving Alan the time to loosen the rope around the mans neck feeling accomplished in his task that he was finally done as his body needed a well-earned rest. The man before him slowly but surely slides off the seat as the rope around his legs came un-tangled as he turned weak in the knees, the eyes went wide as owls, the persecution of the mans existence slammed itself onto the piled up dead bodies on the concrete flooring giving Alan the pleasure of joy as he made a thump to the floor. The blood from the dark crevices skin ripples started to fill with pre-accumulated deep dark blood splurged out over the top of the other victims as Alan stood by with a big grin upon his face as he rested his hands that dangled his fingertips that dribbled with blood emptying away from his nail’s and latching onto the floor like a metal detector finding its target.

*Real events Ended*

Alan flickered his wrinkled eyes very fast, they almost bulged out from their holes that formed their sockets in complete and utter shock as he held his breath in seeing before him where a row of four neatly placed chairs as he thought he could see the four men lying on the floor in blood with the remnants of blood patches, he backed staggering towards the back of the wall, hitting his back quickly up against the wall as his hands latched out like spiders ready to attack as they stuck on the wall like super glue feeling the cold remnants of the hard rocky concrete wall.

Out the corner of his left eye he sees a dark figure, his eyes adjusted around him seeing it was Winston, growling loud and proud like a fearless lion. Winston stood in a firm stance at the front entrance of the room all four paws were on the ground, he growled threw his stomach that echoed through his wind pipe making it a deeper growl than normal. His eyes stayed straight onto him not with a small inkling of luring them away as drool slides between the gaps in his teeth and fall into a puddle on the floor of clear dog mucus. Alan turned his head away from Winston for a moment he shuts his eyes light hearing his head pound and pounded harder. He opened his mouth to get some air in as practicals of sweat leaked out from the side mouth following down the inner lines of his neck in a small trail of salty substance. He closed his mouth feeling he had enough air was consumed in him, he knelt down suffocating his whole body inwards trying to clear out the noise from Winston barking at him. It was too hard for him to stop the dog from barking, his eyes shut even tighter showing the deep frown lines on his face scrunching his face up hiding within his own body while his arms wrapped around him like a warm jumper trying to keep him safe.

Unknowing what was happening around him a police guard with red hair, pale completion and beautiful bright blue eyes crept into his house with his black gun up and ready to shoot hearing Winston barking in the background loudly. He stays close to the walls lurking around each corner, with eyes peeled and sensors rose waiting intently for anything to jump out as he is quiet as a mouse. As he reached near where Winston was he saw the dog barking, he slipped his hand into his pocket grabbing on something wet and juicy. 

Winston nose quickly raised a little as he started sniffing something delicious to his keen senses that lingered around his nose distracting his attention. Winston immediately stopped barking, he began to sniff in the air as it leads him to the police officer and Winston walked up to him and immediately sat before the officer. “Good boy”. He said as he threw the lamb chop to the left as Winston ran after the meat diverting his attention away from Alan. 

The officer slowly crept into the room seeing a man was quivered in the corner he knelt down near him as he began to whisper to him to not startle him. “Sir, are you ok? I am a police officer”. He paused letting the man here his words clear. Alan began to remove by disembowelling his movements as he opened up his body to him freeing the emotion of fear as it looked like his puffy red eyes showing he had been crying for a while now. “I am not ok! I have just murdered four grown men, what do you think?”. He uttered out from his shaking slides of his tongue. The police officer looked around seeing a bare room with four neatly placed chairs in the centre of it as he then turned back around to Alan.. “No, you haven’t, there is no trace of blood”. “But I can see it right there!”. Alan exhaled as he pointed in the direction of the four dead men that he could see before him. The police officer took it back for a moment as if he heard those words before and he tilted his head to one slide slightly breathing threw a gap between his mouth. He stood up giving Alan space his walkie talkie on the left shoulder started to speak. “DS John Heaton, is it safe to come in? over!”. Alan looked up at him with a confused look as the sound around him as he wondered where that sound came from. “What is that?”. “Just a walkie talkie-“. He paused for a moment as he pressed the walkie talkie next to his mouth and pressed the button ready to speak. “Yes, safe and clear, come on over. Over”. He said as Alan began to stand up seeing the bodies behind him still lying there. “What are we going to do now?”. Alan questioned. “Well we are going to take you to the station and search the area for the people that you have murdered-“. “But you just said that you couldn’t see anything”. “I lied, sorry”. He said breathing out lightly as he just told a white lie.

3.30am

Alan sat in the corner of the enclosed room that where surrounded by huge glass windows as he huddled himself in the crack in the corner of the room sitting on a freezing cold bench as they did supply him with a blue overall jump suite as his knees were bent clamped together with his chest as he inhaled and exhaled through his noise lightly trying to keep his heart to a normal speed. 

Meanwhile outside the enclosed room stood John and a female co-worker as they both stood their hold coffee as they talked about what they should do with Alan. “So have you told Alan if he needs someone to be with him-“. She looked over at Alan who was still sitting in the corner of the cell then back at John. “- Because he doesn’t look too well”. John looked over raising a red slither of his brow seeing Alan quivering in the corner with his hand’s tightly bound together. “Maybe I should”. He voiced as he strolled over to where Alan was sitting, raised his hand up to the window and tapped it three times that quickly got Alan’s attention. “Yes, what do you want?”. He questioned rising his head meeting John’s eyes through the glassed framed window. “Do you want me to call anyone? Friends? or Family?”. He sighed resting his leg onto the frame of the cell as he slightly bent his other knee inwards waiting for Alan to respond with an answer. “Could you please Call Snape his number is 101060999”. “Thanks, he will be with you shortly”. John gave a resurging smile as he left walking off into a different room.

3.35am

Snape rested on the leather couch with his sock covered feet planted onto the cold concrete flooring. Cameron was curled up with her legs against her chest as she sat on the other side of the sofa. They both sat their wide awake and content until Snape’s phone began to ring on the small coffee table before them. Snape looked over at it. “Wonder who that could be?”. He questioned reaching over, he grabbed the phone without looking at the caller ID and placed the phone quickly against his ear. “Hello this is Sargent DI John Heaton for Sun Hill Police station”. Snape thought about it for a moment. (Wonder what he wants to talk about. “Yes, what can I do for you?”. Snape questioned. “We have a friend of yours called Alan Cumming, you know him?”. “Yes, Yes I do. Whats happened?!-“. Snape placed his hand to his lips leaning forward as Cameron heard his worried voice and also leaned towards feeling worried for him. “Its a bit hard to explain, it is best that you come over right away. And talk face to face”. “Yes, I am on my way”. Snape closed his phone. Cameron was about to speak as Snape stood up. “Come on Cameron we have to go”. Cameron nodded as she followed suite.

3.50am

Snape and Cameron stood together hand in hand at the foot of the police station waiting to be let in. John stood at the desk. He looked up seeing that he had Snape and an-companion who were waiting patiently at the entrance, he turned around at the desk, pressed the red button and that sent the door to magically open. Cameron and Snape walked into the police station. Snape most of all tried to keep his cool to a low. Snape stepped foot into the station seeing Alan was sitting in a locked and confined space. It didn’t look like him. Alan’s eyes crossed paths with Snape. Alan smiled wide, he ran up to the see through frame placing his hands either side of him touching the glassed frame. Snape began to walk over to Alan with a concerned look upon him gradually started to move his left hand up to the frame of the glass almost touching but, suddenly Snape was briskly moved with a hand latching onto his inner soul pulling him away into the office Snape narrowed his eyes at a red haired man now pulled him into a spare room. Cameron followed slowly behind with her head looking down to the ground. Alan’s face shattered into small pieces as Snape was taken away from him like a brightly coloured flower. “I turn to you like a flower, leaning towards the sun”. He mouthed with his raspy dried voice echoing around him as his eyes stared directly in contact with Snape’s as he was taken away from him.

3.40am

Snape and Cameron sat adjacent from John in a bleak room with only a tape recorder that had been placed in the centre of the table. Snape had his hands before him intertwined with his fingertips breathing in and out lightly waiting for the man before him the obscurely pulled him in here not under his consent to do so.  
John leaned over pressing the record button with his index finger and began to speak. “The time it 3.40 am in the morning, my name is DS John Heaton, here with Snape and Cameron Howe-“. Cameron opened her mouth to speak wondering why he knew her name all ready but Snape placed a hand on her hand that stopped her from talking. John noticed by raising an eyebrow lightly as he started at Cameron. “Before we begin, I am going to ask Snape a few questions”. Snape nodded as he agreed with John. “So Snape, how do you know Alan?”. “Threw an acutance”. He answered removing his cupped hand on Cameron’s and placed it on the table feeling the cold wood beneath his fingertips as he just wants to ask his own questions soon as they begin to brew in his fast mind exploding with questions. “Look, I know you want to ask questions but can you tell me why are we here at 3.40am in the morning? And Alan is in a cell?”. “All right then”. He paused for a moment trying to think of what to say to him as he looked back up at Snape. “Alan, here has thought that he has killed four men in his house. For me I think his brain is playing on trick with him, I have tried telling him that but he is certain that he has killed the four men. But there was evidence of four chairs in the room in a row that he said they weren’t his”. John paused for a moment as both Snape and Cameron where thinking about what this guy is telling him. Snape couldn’t speak as he tried to find words to wrap his head around Alan’s current situation. Out from the silence Cameron thought of something to say as she looked upon John as she leaned in with a caring expression. “What do we do for Alan? Now”. “I think its best that he goes home with you for today-“. Snape looked up with a breath of relief. “- But, be under supervision for 48 hours until he leaves this establishment he is free to go home with you”. Cameron smiled as she cupped Snape’s hand feeling the sweat that welted within his own grasp. “We would be happily obliged to this”.

6.00am

Snape and Cameron where sitting side by side in the waiting room away from Alan because they were doing extra tests and questions with him in a different room. Snape sat their twiddling his thumbs breathing through his nostrils looking at the ground not saying much at all as his eyes dropped in the angle of his slightly tilted head. The door on the left of them swung open with Allison and Christian walking into the room. Cameron immediately stood up and greeted them as Snape didn’t pay any inkling of attention towards them.

Snape then heard other people talking in the room, he raised his head up seeing Allison and Christian were in the room, he didn’t show a smile upon his face as this time he felt weak in his bones as he didn’t at this moment want to play the aggressor towards Allison as she knowingly sat beside Snape placing a soft hand over his shoulder and whispered. “Are you ok?”. Snape tilted his head towards her as he heard those caring words slip out from her mouth. “Yeah, I’m ok! I’m completely fine”. Snape confessed with a hint of his left eye started to quiver voicing a little white lie out showing no sign of anger towards her. “So what has happened with Alan?”. Allison said calmly to him. “I’m not completely sure-“. Snape placed his hand on either sides of his thighs gradually started to grab the edge of his calf muscles flexing his fingertips inwards and outwards as he moved his hands rubbing up and down. Snape slightly grabbed his thighs in a sequence that matched his other hand in unison and he huffed out wavering his eyes over at Allison concerned ones. “- The policeman said Alan told him that he that he murdered four men in his house. But, he didn’t as his mind was playing a trick on him. Or something like that”. He sighed shrugging his shoulders feeling her warm hand caress his back with her thumb. Snape leaned backwards into it imagining it was Alan their caressing his back as he closed his eyes for a mere moment of bliss removing his hands from his thighs and placing them beside him as they clinged onto the outer rim of the cold lightly coloured blue seat at he sat.  
   
31/11/2014  
9.00pm

Snape was sitting on the left side of the couch Alan laid his head with not much pressure on Snape’s bony knees. Snape entwined his dangly fingers within his mans black strangely fair hair feeling at piece with everything that had happened. Alan had his eyes lightly closed breathing through his nose curled up against Snape.

Meanwhile just around the corner from the lounge Cameron strolled into the room wearing a cream sweater, black skinny jeans and red converse shoes to match her red plumped up lips as she gazed upon Snape that was awake as Alan was resting on top of him. “Hm”. She lightly hummed as her fingers held the edge of the door frame as she tried to get Snape’s attention. Snape tilted his head upwards seeing Cameron peering around the corner of the room. “Yes, dear”. He said softly not to startle his exhausted prince. “I’m going out, I don’t know when I will be back”. “Just be safe ok”. Cameron nodded and existed the room leaving the safe confined of her home.

9.30pm

Cameron strolled up the stairs of the club reaching the already opened door of the clubs dressing room thinking. (Would Jess be in their?). Cameron steps into the room looking from her left then her right seeing Jess standing their behind a rack of beautiful cloths that hid her body from Cameron’s seeing eye. Jess looked through the cloths moving his index finger between each coat hanger. Cameron closes the door behind her, making Jess tilt his head up quickly into the direction of the door shutting as he held his breath in a bit seeing Cameron standing there as he gradually let the air flow out from his mouth. “Hi”. Jess says in a deep tone as Cameron slowly walks over to him. Jess places his hands on either side of the two standing racks of cloths as Cameron approaches him. Cameron stood before him slowly removing the silk gowned bow before him, Jess watched on knowing what was going to happen soon, Cameron removes more of the clothing showing His breasts as he leans inwards breathing out over her shoulder as Cameron removes her hands from him lifting up an angle of her shirt showing her skin as they both lightly pressed their bodies together feeling each others touch against their own.

They both looked back at each other looking into one anothers eyes seeing their own reflection in them, Jess lowered his hands away from the rack, he slowly placed them on the side of Cameron’s waist as they gradually came closer and closer within one another. Jess placed his shaking hands upon her naked back as her hand’s his underneath her creamy sweater as Cameron did the same thing. Cameron moved her left hand up towards Jess’s neck as they looked at each other with slightly mouths open letting the air share between them in this moment. They both in unison gradually moved their heads closer towards each other with their noses almost touching wondering who was going to make the first move between them.

As their lips were almost touching Cameron made the first moved and gradually placed her lips in-between Jesses nose and his upper lip as his lips moved with his as they both closed their eyes in unison. They released their lips for amount as either ones of their mouths were still open as Cameron hesitated for a moment but feeling the energy heighten in the room that bounced of Jess energy they both went in for the kiss again still staying very close together.

As their lips where locked together, breathing through their nostrils Cameron started to lower her hand along the seam of Jess’s gown, Jess removed his head leaning in closer for a deeper kiss as he rested his hand on Cameron’s shoulder making the kiss worthwhile. They broke off for a second, Jess removed his hands up to Cameron’s neck feeling with his index finger the corner of her left ear as she slithered his hand down to Cameron’s chest. Cameron moved her right hand up to Jess left side also touch with only her fingertips along his neck giving him a deeper kiss as he lunged a little bit forward, making them both moved in her direction leaning onto one of the racks as Cameron quickly moved her hands up to either side of Jess’s neck feeling his way around his body.

Cameron slides her finger down onto Jess showing breast, she holds them within her grasp applying not a lot of pressure, Jess removes his hand from his current possession and rests his hands upon the rack behind him. As the kiss deepens Cameron moves her hand up to Jess’s hair entwining her fingers with in the brown hair, Jess wraps his arms around her feeling their bodies collide together again feeling the sexual tension rise between them both.

They both take a breath of air, Jess tilts his head back opening his eyes for a moment as Cameron beneath him starts pecking him along his neck as she places both her hands on either breast as Jess holds Cameron’s neck with his left hand rubbing her skin with small movements of his wrist. Cameron travels lower to his chest giving Jess a moment to himself as he looks straight ahead taking a breather. Jess lets Cameron start to suck lightly with small kiss on his right breast nipple that pressed against Cameron’s mouth for a brief moment as she tilts her head to get a better angle of her kisses. Jess placed his right hand around Cameron’s neck cupping the skin on the back of her head, Cameron breathed in smelling the fresh clean sent of lime infused oil’s that stuck on his skin. Cameron then unhooked her mouth of his breasts as Jess guided his head up to his own mouth, resting his hand onto the side of her left ear as the longer of his fingers hid behind his ear as his thumb was before his ear pressing onto her skin.

Cameron strolls her hand down towards Jess’s inner thigh feeling something hard and round was there as their mouths meet again as a small moan of sexual enjoyment escaped Jess’s mouth as Cameron pulled away from Jess’s mouth in fear of just realising Jess is not what she seems.

“Oh my god?”. Was all she could say, Jess face turned quickly into a puzzled look. Jess held the edge of his gown covering his right breast as his left hand held the back of his own neck. “What!”. He spoke with fear in his tone. Cameron rose her hand a little towards her then back down again as Jess still had his eyes latched onto her still. “Maybe we should-“. Jess removed his hand gradually from his neck hearing the words he has heard a thousand time before. Well not that extent.

“Slow down!”. He breathed out the words with fear in them as they sounded quick within his speech. Cameron covers her mouth with her left hand feeling she has said too much as her eyes go wide of her own words that have escaped from her own mouth. Cameron looked down at ground then back up again seeing Jess nodded slightly as he faced towards her. 

Jess covered up his left nipple. His fear grew inside him. He lashed out his hand at her pointing in her direction with an unwarming look of un-happiness upon it. “Thats what girls usually say-“. Jess removes himself away from her. “- Before they never call me again!-“. Cameron removes her had away from her mouth resting her hand beside her waist listing to Jess of what he has to say. “- Maybe we should slow down, perhaps we atua take a break-“. Jess tuned around to Cameron with his hand on his hip sounding more and more not pleased with her. “Why don’t they just tell them the truth? And say I don’t have the balls for this sort of thing-“. Cameron turns her head into the direction of Jess not saying a word yet as he was true. “- And I just don’t have the balls for it”. Jess paused for a moment leaning his head forward slightly waiting for a response from her as he knew he wouldn’t get anything from her as he placed his left hand on the side of the desk before him.

After a few minutes of intense staring and no words Cameron raised her left hand up against her mouth breathing now from her nostrils. “Sweat heart. Maybe you should leave and go home”. Jess moved his head forward a bit then back to its position offering for her to leave as it was a good idea to do so. “- And think about this”. Cameron rubbed her mouth with her left hand as she nodded in agreement with him she removed her hand, opened her mouth and spoke. “Yeah”. She breathed out heading towards the exit as she took one quick look at Jess standing before her, she turned her head, walked over to the door, opened the door and walked out quick feeling unwanted.

Jess looked over with a sigh in his breath as he watched her leave.

10.00pm

Cameron felt riddled with a harsh disease inside her of what she has just done “Fuck, I am a complete idiot”. She blurted out breathing heavily making no eye contact with any of the men nor woman around her as she evacuated the building with a slight skip in her step, she strolled over to her car, placed her left hand to her head whipping a strand of blond hair away from her face, her free hand opened the door of her black Pontiac red wheeled car, she slided in fast inhaling with her mouth open wide while closing the door immediately behind her placing both her hands either side onto the wheel with a small grinned looking outwards as they held tightly upon to the leathery wheel and exhaled closing her mouth as she closed her eyes with frustration showing upon her elegant elf like posture as she mouthed the words “Fuck!, fuck!, fuck!” as she harshly tapped her left index finger upon the leather wheel showing her sinister frown lines that wrinkled her for head around her blood shot eyes.

10.30pm

At that very moment Cameron strolled into the house with a small limp in her step as her thoughts wondered around feeling her exposed head trying not to make her heart hurt as much. Hearing that desolation of words she thought she would never hear herself say. Cameron pondered thought the entrance of the house with her hands either side of her touching the outer layer of the concrete walls as her breaths lightly through her nostrils. Her hands reached a door frame, she stopped in her tracks tilting her head to the left seeing that Snape was sound a sleep with his special someone sleeping ontop of them. Cameron knelt to the ground crossing her legs within her as she looked upon the sleeping beauties before her as her head rested on her two knuckles supporting the weight of it as both her elbows rested on her thighs. She looks upon as he thought. (They look like the happiest boyfriends together I wish I had something like that).

6/12/2014  
10.00pm

Snape and Cameron had invited Allison, Christian and Alan obviously over to his house for dinner. Snape sat at the kitchen table as he started ahead waiting for his guests a arrive intently tapping his index finger on the table lightly as Paramour ‘An’t it fun’ played silently in the background that echoed through the labyrinth of the building bouncing of the noise all the way to the highest floor gradually fading its sound as it was just a mumble.

There was a soft knock at the door that stopped Snape’s focus upon his hand placing it on the table sliding up onto his feet, he walked over to the front door reaching out and he opened the door pulling it towards him. Snape immediately smiled seeing a familiar face before him. “Hey Alan!”. Snape smiled going in for a hug. They detached themselves from each other as Snape began to speak. “How have you been?”. He questioned letting Alan walk into the house. Snape closed the door from behind him. Alan pondered on the question for a while before answering. Alan removed his dark blue scarf away from around his neck. “I have been good. Am I the first one here?”. Snape looked over at him as he kindly took the scarf from him. “Yes you are the first one here that means more of me and you time”. He smiled walking over to Alan. He stood in front of him placing his elbows upon Alan’s shoulder with a bit of pressure in his arms entwining his fingers with Alan’s combed hair brightening up Alan’s face more into the light. Snape touched Alan’s right ear feeling glad he was around showing a small glimpse of happiness. Alan approached closer into Snape’s presence wrapping his hand around Snape’s waist pulling his towards him. With their noses almost touching, Alan sneered a cheeky grin of excitement battering his flattened eyebrows raised a little. “You cheeky devil!”. “Why am I the devil?”. Snape questioned with a deep concerning voice with a tone of cheekiness in it. “You know how to make me love you even more, of your touch”.

10.30pm

Meanwhile Jess and his friend Freya where sitting outside on their porch looking out at the night sky feeling the air fly past them with a scent of a cool breeze that touch their faces. Just on the side of Jess his phone began to vibrate. Jess looked down at the number that he had never seen before and he placed it against his ear. “Hello, is this Jess I’m speaking too?”. Immediately before Jess could say anything a Spanish voice in English words echoed through the phone. “Ah yes this is, who is this?”. He questioned. “This is Rafael Nadal, your Nana’s friend”. He paused for a moment. “Hi”. Jess said shyly before he thought of something to say. “So um, what do you want?”. “Just wondering if you are ok? You’re parents are-“. “Look, I don’t need to hear this, I am completely fine-“. Jess stands up walking over to the side of the stairs placing his hand on the wooden rail before him clamping his fingertips onto the ledge. “- I am at a friends house I am capable of taking care of my own”. “I see”. He said softly into the phone. Jess lowered his tone of voice. “Look, I’m sorry I lashed out at you like that, I have had a bad week”. “No problem just know if your ever in need, I am here to talk to you, the majority of people out of you that you hang out with have a fifty present chance that they know what you’re going through. All I am saying is I am on your side, bro”. Those words touched Jess heart like ice-cream as he melted in happiness. “Thank you for those kind words, we will keep in touch”.  
Jess removed the phone away from his ear, slipped it back into his pocket seeing Freya looked at him with worry, Jess walked over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder with a small glimpse of a smile. 

At around the same time everyone excluding Winston was sitting at the dinner table as he laid before Alan’s feet. Allison and Christian sat either side of the ends of the table, on the left of Christian thats where Alan and Snape sat. Lastly Cameron sat on Allison’s left side with a bare seat next to her. In mid talk as the meal was half way finished. Snape looked over at Cameron with a smile. “Hey how come you didn’t invite anyone to come over, I did ask you that you could”. Cameron looked up from her plate with the dread of the emotion again that accumulated within her bodily functions as she clenched her fist trying to refuse her tears that were starting to show around her eye’s. “Um, no I didn’t have anyone”. “Really? You have no one besides me!”. Cameron shrugged with a sigh. “Well I did have someone in mind but, that person, we had a small thing. So yeah”. Cameron stopped as she was coming to terms with the fact of the situation. “Well, there is always next time. We could talk later? If you’d like?”. Cameron shook her head lightly. “No, I don’t need to talk to anyone, I will be fine”. 

After dinner Alan put on some music as everyone partied into the night.

3.00am

Alan was the only one who was still awake.

Alan walked into the kitchen a tad tipsy as his hands guided him over to the kitchen sink. As he walked her felt a hard object that felt like a beer bottle can that slipped under his foot, he flipped backwards with his hands springed out like a flapping bird trying to grab onto anything that was around him but that didn’t help.  
He banged his back first onto the concrete flooring as crackling bones erupted within him, his head banged second with a inhale of air as he closed his eyes tightly as his hands tried to now grab the side of his head but he was too slow for that. As his head hit the floor with a loud thud that disturbed Winston who was sleeping on top of Snape. Winston lifted his head looking into the direction of the sound but payed no attention as he rested his head back down on Snape’s chest.

Meanwhile Alan slipped off into the bleakness of his brain as his eyes started to fade in and out seeing the light above him tune into black as pain started to accumulate within his docile body that laid on the floor hanging on each waiting breath he took as sweat started to pour in little spurts of sockets from his pour’s all over his body as he blackness covered him in total fear.

*Unwanted Mind Event*

An oldish man was strolling with a walking stick in hand balancing out his weight as he strides in a white lab coat, his eyes were covered with black rimmed glasses with a see-through inner part. His name was Alexandra Stan Basshunter, he was tall for his age 6 foot 5, pale, has a strange sense of humour and has a brown small beard that covered his mouth almost as pink bit’s started to show through the thin strand’s from his dark beard. He entered into the fourth floor into the first compartment that was dark and dingy holding a note book in his left hand as his fingers held the weight of the old tatted book.

He stood leaning aside of the wall peering through the see-through glass that lead his eyes towards the door inside the room waiting patiently for his first innocent victim to enter the room. It was Alan’s turn now, he appeared as fog cleared the pathway before him shining a ball of light that lit up his way as he began to stride running franticly into the bleak room already breathing heavily as he stood in the centre of the room, with wide shocked pulsating eyes, he closed his eyes immediately as the light in the room shined over them giving him a punch in the gut as he opened his raspy mouth feeling like he should start screaming as he couldn’t control his tense motion that started to appear without his consent with that matter.

His body started to shake vigorously as he stood their tense and feeling suffocated as he realised he couldn’t move his hands. The bearded man could feel the emotion that Alan was portraying as Alan screamed at the floor with full concentration and focus with in his teary smudged eyes. Alan started to move again striding from left and right trying to wrap his brain around to what was happening to him. Alan lunged around the room confined in his small but tight strait jacket that was glued to him with no space or gaps to have a breath of air as the hard white leather suite started to tear away as his bare and hairy skin.

At 12pm two minutes in he was still screaming, his face was red as a steam train blowing its fumes out into the oxygen air as he was never losing his raspy breath that began to hurt each time he screamed as his hands where clamped with a black thick bundle of rope that infused his emotions as they freaked the fuck out as his anxiety began to raise his awareness. With his convulsing jolting movements he struggled but with the right amount of focus her had in his eyes, he knelt down quickly banging his left and right knee onto the hard concrete floor with a splatter of shaking bones that crashed his immune system into shock as red parts on his skin began to pulsate infused streaming blood to his fearless head with an inch of heart he voiced a scream that pinched his tingling skin of need to get out of here as he prolonging his vocal cords within the lungs of his throat as much as he could feeling like a raw-ring lion calming his only beloved pride in the savannah. Alan stood up nearly falling over with his eyes squinting around the room as dribble slipped down one side of his check as it exploded his with bad deformed pain that rushed through his disembowel body as he squirmed and wriggled to try and evacuate the pain from his forearms and limbs in unison.

At 2.33pm Alan knelt down again with a tense structure within him. As he was on the ground as his brain started to hurt, his temples began to show more as he arched his mouth as it opened wider screaming the evil out of him as Alexandra Stan Basshunter stood there looking at him with a smirk on his hairy face that covered his mouth and around his cheek bones.

At 4.47pm into it Alan was standing up with leakage of sweat caressing every part of his naked body within the strait jacket that wrapped around every arm and limb of him. Alan struggled but he managed to free one hand convoking his voice calmly air heated out from his raw-ring mouth. 

At about 5.55pm he got his second hand was undone as now he is trying to get the middle part of him free and exposed with the dim light that surrounded his lonely body.

At 6.18 he had fully latched the strait jacket unhinging it from him as he also discarded the black rope away from his body. Alan’s face was streaming with pain as his voice started to fade with screams echoing in him mind and voice. Alan placed his hands on the ground before him as they spread out either side of him showing the shoulder blade more prominent that normal as he began to scream louder in shock. That took him from 6.18am to 7.14am with dribble starting to slip and slide out of his mouth dangling onto the concrete floor as the infused spit splattered around him like puddles of toxicated acid rain with a fowl moan the bounced within his vocal cords.  
At 8.06am it was continuous, his voice was gradually slowing down like a chainsaw running out of fuel, his bodily sweat still increasing more as his arms were feeling tense with a slight hint of shakiness that was caused by his anxiety fearing if he would ever get out of this.

At 10.42pm there was more dribble on the ground than before that this time splatted out like a water fall with no meaning to suddenly stop, strains of his own hair started to latch upon the dewy saliva substance, his voice was also changing quite a bit now as it shattered into small yelps as he inhaled and exhaled harder as his throat was in the brink of extinction in his terms of death. Alan had now feel to the ground, his head was tilted to one side and he moaned with hints of a yelp as his face touched his saliva feeling the connection by latching onto his sweaty red infused softness of his cheek. Alan took a breath in, gulping his own saliva back down into the depth of his own throat as he opened his droopy wet eyes feeling no need whatsoever to scream anymore, it was so pleasant to hear silence as he opened his mouth a jar to breath normally again with no sudden movement, deep inhales of breath as he laid their feeling his body twitch without the tense of his body rising again.

*Unwanted Mind Event Finished*

5.00am

Winston felt a warm atmosphere, he began to slowly awake his immune system opening his eye lids as dust particles around him started to appear, he opened his mouth as it had been closed all night it made a suction cup noise as he jarred it open with saliva crawling down the sides of his jaw escaping air from his mouth into the shape of a yawn showing off his k9s Winston tilted his head to the left in the direction of Snape, Snape was sound asleep, Winston then diverted his eye attention to the right seeing his master was not in bed next to Snape. He hopped of the bed, landing on his front two paws first as his back two legs followed suite, he excited the room with a wag of his tail, he entered the large space seeing complete blackness as he tilts his head upward's with a sniff of his nose trying to smell out his owner as his tongue hanged out from his mouth forming a light breath of warm air latching on to the cold air that surrounded him.

After a few minutes of sniffing he started to smell a particular smell of whiskey drowned in liquid oils with a tang of lime and lemon infused oil's together making his stomach rumble in hunger as the mixtures of ingredient's made him feel starving. Winston starts wondering further into the direction of the kitchen seeing a dim light that shafted upon him with a warm contrast that made his fur coat come alive as stands of hair raised slightly towards the light feeling the warms beneath his fur coat as it shone before him leading him into the light with a selective path. As he reached the brim of the door peering inwards as the light above him cupped over his head and a bit of his paws.  
The smell of his master devoured intensifying nose making it more prominent to him as he knew he was near his master. Winston looked up at the counter top of the kitchen looking at all the discarded, empty, not empty bottles of a mixture of wine and beer huddled together like penguins do when it's migration time. As he looks in the direction of the sink beneath them he sees two long legs with their feet up right, Winston tilts his head to the left wondering if thats his master lying unconscious to the world.

Winston increases towards the body on the floor, as he reaches full view of the man his body fills up with joy and excitement. Winston starts wagging his flappy tail as he leaps and bounds towards Alan. Winston reaches Alan feeling happy that he has found him but that soon dawns on him he is not getting the happy joy of being greeted as he stop's being all happy as he star's at his master. Winston nuzzled his wet nose into the small crevice sniffing in all the alcohol aroma along the cotton rim of Alan's jacket to get Alan's attention. But that didn't work. Winston then moved closer towards Alan's face sniffing around his neck smelling the alcohol infused cologne that lingered upon his masters breath as strands of his fare eyebrow lashes dangle on the side landing on to of Alan's nose Making Alan's nose lightly twitch.

Winston receives no attention from him, Winston puts his paws forward in a bowing motion as he concocted up a small yelp that leaked out from his wining mouth with a small whimper at the end of it not reserving anything still as he felt a tad frustrated as he frowned upon him feeling no control over his master. He then placed his two font paws on Alan with a respectful amount of pressure as he knew how to control as much force of his weight he could put pressure on him as his paw's imbedded themselves within his chest. He moved his paws around Alan's chest but still nothing came from the wondering mind that laid before him. Winston removed himself from the living body sensing something was not right with him.

He scurried back into Snape's room with a mission that he was determined to unfold, he ran moving his limbs as fast as he could to Snape's side of the bed all excited in this moment as he began to lick Snape's hand vigorously with his pre-cumulated wet but raw prickled tongue on Snape's soft salty skin licking In-between each finger as it dangled off the bed with a slight swinging movement of his wrist. As that was going on, Snape narrowed his brows feeling a wet and ruff substance coming from his right hand that dangled out from the bed. Snape turned his head in the direction of Winston opening his eye's seeing Winston was licking him. "Stop that". He softly mumbled as that voice caught Winston's attention that made him bounce on the bed with his two front paws resting on Snape's covered body as he extruded a small yelp in a stern sound wanting him to follow him right now. "What is the matter?". Snape whispered thinking Alan was next to him even though he thought he could feel a small reminisce of Alan's persona mistaking it for his own.  
As Snape looked into the eyes of Winston he slightly moved them to the right of him then back at Snape making Snape think he was looking at something on Snape's left.

Snape turned his head to his left seeing absence of a human body next to him as the covers where still nearly placed on Alan's side of the bed. Snape moved his hand with grace as he placed his fingertips on top of the lightly stuffed pillow containing white feathers that were kept in a tight seal of stitches as he scrubs his fingers along the softness of the fabric from the pillow making him feel a sense of absence and life has seeped its way out of the room. Winston placed his paws back onto the bed as he nibbled lightly as Snape's wrist feeling a sense of void in his body movement's that he didn't want to get out of bed yet. Snape felt a little biting sensation that occurred on his right wrist, his eyes turn to attention towards Winston as the nibbling stopped immediately as he looked within the expandable gaze of a friends loyal companion.

Snape obeyed Winston's instructions, he slipped out from the bed wearing only black boxers with grace as he placed his feet firmly on the ground as the boxers clinged to his thigh, he padded his bare feet across the room with his hands beside him and excited the door following Winston close behind. As they reached the kitchen door both of them feel a painstakingly building up of occurred lingering emotions between them both. Winston was sitting beside the door, Snape looked over at him seeing his current position, Winston moved his head towards Alan as he was looking into the room more than Snape then he turned back at Snape signalling for him to go in with a whimper of his lungs that animated through the cold crisp morning air through the shimmer's of light that exposed both their mortal bodies.

Snape instinctively licked his lips biting hard on his upper lip with an indent of his bottom of his teeth as he slightly began to fear of what Alan was like on the other side of the wall as he breathed calmly through his nostrils he strides up to the door frame with a clamped hand avoiding Winston's presence beside him. Snape reaches the brim of the door frame feeling the cold wood beneath his feet, his eyes wonder around the room and suddenly stop like death has started him in the face as his body stood their showing un-seemingly display or unruliness as it played out on his mind before him. He bounded towards Alan kneeling before him wondering what could have happened to him. Snape looks down at him feeling a godly state of a pre-confessed presence around him. Snape also felt a shimmer of avoidance as he pondered on the erupting idea if he should touch Alan but he was too in the moment as he depicted the unworthy movement to his wrist that only let him as far as he could go. He placed his hand between the bottom of Alan's nose that was in line with his lips.

Snape closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to get an inkling of perspective on this situation. As Snape's eyes were shut with pure grace he began to feel slight bits of air that escaped Alan's body through his nostrils.  
Snape sighed in relief mo being his hand away from Alan's nose feeling happy within him as he said. "Thank god, you’re alive". Snape blotted out now willing to touch Alan with a controlled and focused mind.

Snape began to fiddle around with Alan's white jacket trying to see if there were any cuts or anything on him but there was nothing he could knowingly see. (How did Alan fall?, he can't have fallen over his own feet. Wait). Snape looked over at Alan's feet seeing he has a left and a right one. (Haha good no two left feet).

On the corner of his left eye he sees Winston has approached him with something bottle shaped in his jaw as if it was a clue of why Alan has fallen over. "Thats what he feel over". Snape smiled on acknowledgement of Winston's foundings of the odd object that had rolled next to him. "Well done Winston, you are a good detective". Snape smiled at him as he placed a hand on his head, running his fingers though his hair giving him an emotion of thanks with a hint of loyalty beneath his kindness of his heart.

5.30am

Snape moved his hands upon Alan to try and get him to respond. "Alan". He called out to see if he would respond to his name. But, there was an absence in his response only a slight inhale and exhale of Alan's breath as he pared his mouth only opened up as a jarred seal then clamped back down with a little flicker of his closed eye. Snape held his boyfriend hand within his grasp, tapping lightly on Alan's wrist with his index finger as his free hand rested against Alan's ear slightly caressing his ear with light faint touches knowing when he does that Alan's can't resist his intimate touch of his hand. Yet again there was no remorse of life. In a moment of silence all at once in an orderly fashion with not much noise just small morning yawns and exhales of breath. Cameron, Allison and Christian entered the room like awoken dead zombies coming back to being humans with droopy stigmas of life. Cameron stopped in mid tracks making Allison and Christian stop seeing Alan was on the ground with Snape before him.

Allison depicted that something was not right she voiced out with both hands placed out before her with a reminisce of bottled up anger. “What have you done to him?". Allison immediately blurts out from her mouth not giving it a second thought as her abnormally large eyes expunged out from their sockets bounding at Snape with an expand of her sight. Snape pondered his blisk hatred face knowing how had just spoken with the tone of her voice that ringed inside his head. Allison with a harsh squint in his eye with disbelief that she thinks he hurt Alan. " I didn't do anything!". "Yeah! Right". She quickly replied entering the room more as Cameron slipped by her feeling her hash exposed breath linger around her body feeling in an uncontrolled state. Cameron knelt beside Alan kneeling at his head as she lightly placed a hand on his head, rubbing ever so gently with her frail fingertips rummaging through his hair as she sat their calmly looking at his peaceful aroma as his bones rested in place with no sense of tension.

Cameron took her own moment as she glanced up in her position as the sun from the counter top bounced off the side and shafted across the blond strangely hair that feel across Cameron's vision with her head tilted toward's the ground, she in grace moved her head to Snape as her eyes followed suit. "How long has he been like this?". " I don't know, I have no clue". Allison strongly barged towards Snape as her hands where on her hips grabbing the sides of them as she imbedded her fingertips into the bone parts of the top of her thighs that where more prominent . " I bet you do, you probably hit him with that bottle-". She rawed out with truth on her words.

Snape stared long and hard at Allison with a look of death splurged into the ingredient of shock by her cocky use of words. "ALLISON!!!". Snape lunged towards her counselling all of her personal space devouring every bit of happiness she had, he consumed every inch of her body not even touching her, he stared right into her eyes as their mouths where so close to touch, her frown began to disintegrate as it gradually turned numb and floppy feeling with a drop of her daggered eyes like a heat wave she felt a briskly cold draft that storm like a hurricane across her washed out face in a flash of lightning bolts.

Snape pointed his finger directly at her with a sinister look upon him. " I would never, never to such a thing". He daggered his eyes upon her as he was getting his point across, Allison felt alone in this moment where Christian didn't dare step in to help as he knows that Snape can get like this even though he really wanted to step in he with drawled his thoughts and just let it played out before him. Allison couldn't hold her stance anymore, she became weak in the knees as they began to shatter within their bones, she tilted her head down in gratitude closing her eyes as remnants to accumulated tear's began to fall and backed away from Snape's controlling stance giving him space before she looks up at him again.

Snape placed his pointed finger down, leaned back with a graceful domineer feeling satisfied as what he had just done. He took one swift step away and left the room feeling pleased. On the other hand Cameron was feeling a mixture of feelings as she had never ever in her life seen Snape get that tense about just a little subject of teasing. "I have never seen him do that before". Christian quickly turned his attention to Cameron. " I have seen worse-". He paused for a moment as Allison looked in his direction. “Of Snape". Cameron continued. Christian turned back to Cameron with a nod as he breathed deeply through his nostrils figuring out of what they should do with Alan.

9.00am

Snape stood in the dim light, the light above him started to flicker on and off fast making it hard for him to see things in his vision barely making anything turn out right, he had his hands either side of him, clinging onto the side of the wooden surface feeling the ruff texture between his palm and his extended long fingertips that hanged over the edge as he glances around the various part’s around the room looking at every detail he and Cameron had put into his room its self-making it their own. 

Snape feels someone has taken his breath away.

The kitchen door opens slowly as a shy Allison walked into the room knowing Snape was on the other side of the door. She made a little grunt to not startle him, but he startled her, he leaped over in her direction placing an inkling of pressure over her, consuming her body with no hint of touching, she held her breath in as she slammed her frail body against the door connecting their eyes together in a blink of an eye not taring either ones gaze away.

From Allison’s trembling lips she whispered something that Snape couldn’t quiet hear. “What?”. Snape mentioned in a deep tone that sounded calm in a whispers. She cleared her throat before speaking as he took her breath away invading her space giving her pain. “I , I have come to apologise”. Snape new her motive as he tends to leave people behind when they come back and apologise but this time his caved in. “I accept your apology-“. “But, I haven’t said it yet!”. She breathed heavily fearing what Snape would do next to her.  
Snape moved his body into her personal space more invading her body as he pressed his thighs against hers, Allison was god-smacked at his act that he portrayed fearing if she moved Snape would hit her in the face as she watched his devilish smirk, Snape lingered his hand around Allison’s waist snagging on her dress with the slightest touch of his index finger sending shivers down her spin with a bit of her own lip. 

“I want you to break up with Alan, there I said it, I want you to do it and please you can see your hurting him”. Snape shook his head hearing her objective word’s before him. “He pressed more of his body against her, making her feel venerable. “Please stop, I can report you”. “Oh, you’re the goody to shoes of the friends, I thought you were”. He snarled with a cheeky grin as he wrapped more of his hand around Allison’s waist and pressed his head onto hers so they were mouth to mouth, nose to nose and breath to breath. Allison’s heart shattered with defeat as she knowingly knows those words that she really hates people using them on her in that respect she withheld her anger in tightly knowing she would not win with Snape.

“I am going to keep being with him, for the rest of my life. Don’t get too close, its dark inside. Its where my demons hide”. He narrowed his from leaning close as they lips knowingly touched, without moving, Snape knew what he was doing, Allison felt really scared as their where lips touching together but not moving with a slight quiver in her breath, her face turned red seeing Snape’s closed eyes in front of her.

In that brief moment it was gone like that, Snape slithered out from her personal space leaving it at that from now leaving her in utter shock as she quiver with tense bones that shock unknowingly in her bodies habitat feeling ridiculed with hate as a tear formed in her left eye, she arched her mouth open fuming, she knelt down trying to breath as she shook her body in fear that is she going crazy or did just Snape press his lips against hers or did she press her lips against his.

9.30am

(I will shed all of this skin down to the brim bones beneath it, if thats what it takes for Allison to come to the realisation that I love Alan more than anything in the world). Snape lingered swiftly down the hall seeing that Alan was now placed on the bed in his room as Cameron had fallen asleep next to him, holding his hand as Snape walked more into the room seeing that Christian was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room with one leg raised as his foot rested on his other knee.

Snape cleared his throat peacefully as he faced Christian with his warm aroma, his hands where neatly placed before him. “I will take over”. Christian looked up from his gaze that was across the room. “Oh, yeah sure”. He whispered standing up, giving Snape the seat.

As Christian was heading for the door, he turned around and asked. “Have you seen Allison anywhere?”. Snape stood up from his seat just as he sat down, he walked over to Christian as he stepped backwards as Snape emerged up closer towards him stopping as Christian was magically standing out from the room. “No, I haven’t seen her since she thought I was the one who hurt Alan. I obviously didn’t”. He said reinstating his words out to him. Christian nodded, he turned to the left wondering down the hall as Snape shut the door behind him not letting mortal who had just excited the room congeal the secrets, dirt, dust and ideas making him not see his true self that no one sees with in the thickness of his cunning mind that is triggered by current events.

11.00am

After the ordeal with Snape Allison feels more threatened but his as she sat contently in the kitchen with words fling around her head like. (Why did he press his lips against mine? It wasn’t a kiss really either of us moved out lips….Oh I don’t know what to do-). Allison raised her hands underneath her chin resting her hand with a wondering sigh of confusion and misleading thoughts that were discarded externally into the bin that was hidden secretly behind the back of her head that swarms into the black hole of death never unleashing those thoughts or words out from her tightly sealed brain again. She hopes she would have too.

Christian walked into the room seeing his girlfriend sitting faced away from him, he walked over to her, reached out, placed his hands dangling his fingers across her back giver she a cold shiver down her spine as she comes to realisation of the thought that someone is touching her. Could it be Snape?.

Allison turned around slowly fearing it could have been Snape but thank god it was not him, a smile quickly leaped onto her face. “Hay, Alli. I have been looking for you. Are you good, you seen a little-“. “A little what?”. Christian sat down beside her. “A little distant, is everything all right, in that brain of yours”. he cheerfully spoke putting a bigger smile on her face that changed into a dim smile as she began to twiddle with her thumbs as she bites her lip giving him the look of she has done something wrong. “Alli, what have you done?”. “How can you tell?”. “By the look you gave, come on fess up it can’t be that bad!-“. He leaned in closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “-Can it”. He continued then stopped for a moment to have breather to giver Allison time to talk.

“Well in convocation with Snape I accidentally said that he shouldn’t be with Alan-“. Christian fumed as he stood up not believing the words coming right out from her mouth. “Allison you have got to be careful around him”. He stopped giving not much away. “You have no clue of what he is capable of, do you?”. “No, I don’t but I have an inkling of a slight hint of what he could do”. “Has he done anything to you?”. Now was her chance to say about the odd lips touching but she imminently cleared her mind and said. “No, no he has done nothing. To me”. “Good”. Christian said with a smile sitting back down on the chair with a happy sigh. 

 

7/12/2014  
3.00am

Alan takes a huge deep breath in feeling his body come back with a tang in his throat as if he had been screaming for ages, with small flapping of his eyelids that had been dormant for a while, he took a moment to get his brain working again feeling puddles of sweat that had accumulated around his bare skin making him have a slim shine all wrapped around his body with a glisten of pre-accumulated sweaty, sticky substance that made him feel gross and exposed with a slight bad aroma around him as he hadn’t had a shower for a while.

Alan sat up quickly; he looked at his wrist as he wore a slim black watch around it. “Mm, its 3am, wonder what day it is?”. Alan quivered out from the bed holding the sheet over his nude body with the comfort of his underpants protecting him his lower half.

He strolls into the darkness of the building entering into the kitchen.  
Alan shifts his grip on the glassed bowl, balancing it between the ball of his thumb and his pinky. Even though these nobody around who would want to splash its liquid substance in his face as a joke, the precaution eases his tension in his shoulders as be decreases them into a calm stance. His other hand continues to grip his fingertips gripping onto the metal as a spoon and shovel showing the sweet shaved sorbet lime ice-cream into the condense of his mouth as his eyes looked around the room hearing nothing but his only bodily functions coming from him.

Alan swallows the last bite of sweet ice-cream and steps off the seat but as he did he tilts his head slightly seeing feet that where covered in grey socks where hanging out from the sofa. (Is that Snape? Why would he be sleeping their? What happened between us?, more importantly what did I do). Alan placed the glassed bowl on the counter, padded over towards the red sofa in the lounge stopping at the brim of the furniture resting his left hand on the corner of the couch, seeing Snape was all rugged up in a blanket curled up in a little ball with his legs stretched out with a grey cover over his hidden body breathing lightly in a deep sleep. Alan walks over to Snape’s side kneeling down at him wondering if he should wake him up from his sleep. (Should I wake him? I am sure he won’t mind). Alan placed his hand lightly on Snape’s wrist making him awaken slowly as he felt something soft touch his arm, he opens his closed resting eyes seeing Alan their looking at him. “Is this a dream?”. He says coming in-tune from his sleepiness. “This an’t a dream!”. Alan smiles as Snape smiles back. 

“Come here”. Snape whispered wrapping his arms around him feeling safe that he is awake.  
As they broke free Alan starts to speak. “So what happened to me?”. Snape thought about it for a moment before he spoke. “Well we guessed that you tripped over the bottle that was on the floor and then you went into a light coma”. Alan begins to nod his head as flashes of memories flashed before him. “I remember, I remember everything”. “So what happened? When you were in your coma?”. Alan explained in great detail of the even leading him up to Snape in this moment. Snape was amazing that happened in Alan’s brain.  
Snape went quiet for moment thinking if he should confess his dealings with Allison. He did. “Hey, I need to confess something”. Alan looked at him if it was a joke but there was a slight worried tone in his voice. “Really?”. Alan voiced jokingly. “Its true, when you were in your coma. Or whatever it was Allison thought it was me that hurt you. You know I would never to such a thing to you? Right?”. Alan was quiet for a moment as he didn’t respond fast to his question. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me”. Alan said with a small smile on his face. “Good also Allison said we should break up-“. Alan stands up with his hands on his hips as the sheet feel of his body exposing his body toward’s Snape. “And what did you say?”. “I told her, I will be with you until I die”. “Really”. Snape couldn’t believe Alan would second guess him like that.

Snape lunged over towards Alan making him walk back into the wall making him place his hands straight onto the wall behind him connecting their eyes together in a headed moment between them both.

“Why, of all people would you second guess me like that, I would never lie to you”. Alan nodded feeling a bit childish. “Maybe I should say the same to you, why would you say really? That you obviously don’t carry the same heart as me-“. Snape spoke those words that hit Alan’s heart like a dagger that had just spliced his heart open not believing his word’s. “-Maybe we should have a break, until we sort out things with Allison and we will see where it will take us, right”. Alan nodded agreeing with Snape. “I think you should leave now”. Snape said thinking he need space. Alan was almost feeling hearted appear in his word’s at he tried to come to his sense. Alan gulped clearing his throat. “I think that is best”. He sternly voice letting out accumulated breathe feeling the tension between them both as Snape was doing it as a favour until things straighten out to keep their love long and lasting.

Alan had quickly packed his things without telling anyone he had left.

6.00am

Cameron walked into the lounge seeing Snape was lying on the bed, all dressed playing with a red card in his hand as he flips it gently between his fingertips. “Morning Snape”. Snape looked over in her direction with a quick smile as he glanced at her for a moment then her turned back to his left wrist watching himself move the card in his hand. “Where is Alan? I haven’t seen him around”. Cameron said sitting on the couch near him. Snape looked over at her with a bleak but hidden emotion with disbelief that he has to say these words to her. “He left”. He sighed not getting another word out from Cameron feeling a bad sensation between his words.

10/12/2014  
9.00pm

Before Jess Performance tonight, He stands facing the full sized mirror as he was draped with a light coat around his body seeing his inner self. He removes the cloth from his body showing all himself to him, his eyes narrow in disgrace seeing his package hiding behind his briefs, he does a slight wine breathing out air as both hands cover it immediately dreading the thought that someday he wants to get rid of it, but hes not brave enough to do it. Yet.

Later that night.

Cameron stands at the foot of Jess’s dressing room seeing that he was in the room resting on the couch as she could see the top of her head as Cameron rubs either side of her fingertips together with a lick of her lips wondering if she should just say hi.

Cameron closers her eyes moving her hand towards the door, knocks the door lightly hearing Jess move of the couch, strolls over to the door, Cameron opens her eyes seeing a knowingly familiar face. Jess face turned stund seeing Cameron was at his dressing room tonight. “Oh. My god”. Jess shook his head. “Well do you want to come in?”. With no response Jess stepped aside letting Cameron into the dressing room.

Jess started gathering some cloths that were placed around the room, Cameron stood just a few steps away from the front entrance wondering what to say next. “ I got good news, there is a rave happening in a couple of weeks playing the best songs in the word”. Jess smiled placing a couple of cloths in his hand knowing that she wasn’t her just to tell him that he could tell their where other things on her mind. “Please excuse the mess, we had a long night tonight, can I get you something to drink?”. He stutter’s slightly feeling a bit tense that Cameron was actually heard as it was darning on him. Jess walked over to the small fridge that was in the corner of his room, placed the cloths on the counter beside it, he turned to Cameron’s direction. “Soda? Beer, I can make some lemonade”. Jess rests his arm on the brim lining of the white coloured fridge trying not to sound startled as his heart was racing. “Sodas good”. Cameron said following his footstep’s as she faced him while he started to open the fridge, grabbed out an orange soda, popped open the lid with his left hand and gave to her. “Thank you”. Cameron said immediately as the soda reached her hands, she had one quick swab of the liquid licking her dry lips feeling the substance tingle down her throat like a river. 

Jess whipped his hands together taking the chill of them as he walked passed her grabbing more cloths, Cameron took a step back letting him past as an idea came into Jess’s head. “What kind of rave is it?”. “Ah its harder-style music mashed with techno”. “Where is it held?”. Jess said turning back to Cameron. “in the plans of Scotland”. Jess speaks quickly changing the subject. “Oh what kind of host am I , I didn’t offer you a glass-“. Jess walked quickly over to the small cabinet that was above the fridge, opening it as he pulled out a glass with shaken hands as they gradually slipped from his sweaty palms hitting the floor with a clash of the glass. “I’m fine really…..Oh”. Cameron giggled a little feeling Jess had a hint of nerves in him.

“Oh, I’m a genuine butter fingers today!”. He exhaled seeing Cameron had knelt down placing the soda on the ledge beside her as she starts looking at the glass on the floor as Jess followed suit carefully. As they both looked at each other, Cameron looked into Jess’s shakily eyes. “I make you nervous?”. “Yes. You make me nervous”. “Why?”. Cameron questions him. Jess shakes her head. “Because you’re so normal, and my life style is so far outside of which is considered normal. I’m, I’m of the charts-“. Jess begins to grab some glass up in his hands gently noting looking at what he was doing. “Ouch”. He exhaled feeling a sharpen pick against his finger making him immediately grab his hand with his free one, he stood up walking over to the sink quickly running it under cold water before Cameron could say anything.

Cameron stood up brushing her knee caps as dirt trickled off her knees, she walked over to Jess seeing there was a plaster on the edge of the ledge above him, Cameron reached over grabbing the plaster not meeting Jess eyes as he was occupied.

“Here”. She softly said un-wrapping the plaster as Jess turns in her direction with a wet finger as blood was seeping slowly out from his freshly cut wound.

Cameron cups her hand around his finger as her other hand placed the plaster around his finger, she leaned in, gave his finger a little peck before removing her hands away from his. Jess glanced over at Cameron with a small smile that landed on his face staying there for a while as he backed up a little stopping at he reached the edge of the red sofa knowing he could not move back any further as the back of his knees touched the red sofa he felt ok for now. “Thank you”. He said softly looking over at Cameron as he placed his hands either side of him holding the edges of the sofa feeling the leather between his fingertips.

There was a moment of silence; Jess moved his hand’s around as he crossed them over. His eyes landed on Cameron. “So I just want to be clear about things, we haven’t made an official first date? But are we. As I say it back on?”. Cameron lingers back on the note knowing Jess has the same feelings for her. “We weren’t on for starters but I could tell there is something magical about you, making me feel that I want to get to know you more, spend some time with you, so I could say. Yes. Where back on”. She smiled.

Cameron starts to speak again with a hint of laughter in her speech. “Back on, you’re speaking like a fourteen year old”. Jess started to chuckle. “Can I be my fourteen year old self please? I have no bad feelings of you know, I know its hard coming to terms with someone else sexuality”. Cameron showed a smile as he was listing as she agreed with him. “Were going to take it slow and easy”. Jess nodded as he spoke. “As long as we can take it somewhere-“. Be stopped in mid context seeing Cameron had lingered slowly before him, as the souls on her shoe’s touched his, they were both invading each others space but with joy.

As they lingered upon each others breath, Jess leans back slightly pressing his back more onto the sofa putting pressure on the back of his knee incising Cameron to move forward with him, she does as she wrap’s her elf like arm’s gracefully around his waist pulling him in closer.

Jess falls back onto the couch with Cameron clinging onto him like a koala as they make them both feel right about lying on top of each other. Jess begins to stroke the back of her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. “You amaze me; I want this trip to last, I am interested in the interesting”.

16/12/2014  
12.00pm

The evening sun was shining across the world glossing is trees with the residue of heat that killed anything in sight. Nun the less anything that breathed in its atmosphere. It was a sunny Tuesday evening Alan had just pulled up on the side of the gas station removing his leg off his bike as sweat started to trickle down the back of his neck reaching in every crevice of his spine. He puffed out in exhaustion feeling his body start to desecrate in sweat, as he was tying is bike up, Alan briefly looked around him seeing no one was in sight. (Wonder where Allison is?). He thought as he walked over to the closed sealed doors of the station, he knelt down, lifted up the red brick tile that was on the left of him, with his free hand he grabs the silver plaited key within his sweaty grasp and stood up and headed over to the door's key hole and lets himself in turning the station on by pressing the big green button that was on the side of the door as it slowly brings its self-back to life with small flashing lights.

A few minutes have passed Alan was stood at the counter tapping his fingers on the counter that was the only sound in the room except for the slight hum of the fridges that were placed in the left corner of the shop. As he waited intently scenes with focus before him waiting and waiting for Allison to arrive as his heart began to plunge deep pain in his stance starting to get annoyed with her fearing if she never turned up.

Alan looked down for a brief moment at his wrist seeing it was 12.05. (Wonder where Allison could be. This is killing me). He thought as he pondered more on the accumulated idea that he just wanted this day to be over with tell Allison why she had said those things to Snape because it really put a snag in his string of his thoughts that he could not take away from his mind. 12.10pm Allison had finally arrived at the gas station. She sat in the car for a moment thing the same thing Alan was thinking where she was going to apologies for her burst out on Snape thinking he hurt Alan also the fact that she wanted them to break up. But Allison knows all too well that Alan would not let it bottle up inside him he will tell it how it is.

Allison eased her way towards the door of the gas station feeling the heat grasp her live body, the doors gradually slid open her entrance into the shop, she walked in feeling a burst of air changing her temperature in heat that she had held within the small particles of skin exploding the moment they felt the cold breeze of the air that was sealed inside the shop. As she was in Allison sees Alan in the corner of her eye stacking some water bottles on her left in the left corner of the shop not knowing that she had arrived yet. Alan sees a reflection of Allison down the shop; he turns his head looking straight down at her. " Your late!". He calls out removing himself from the coldness of the fridge and starts strolling up towards her. As Alan reached Allison smiled gradually appeared. " I am glade your here because stacking those water bottles an't gonna happen on their own. Alan smirked.

1.00pm

Allison thought it was a best time to confess to Alan since nobody had entered the shop since 12.00pm. Witch was odd to them. Alan sighed resting his hands on the counter as Allison was leaning against her body on the other side of the counter. Alan tilted his head to the direction of her. “Wonder where everyone is today?". Allison turned her eyes to him with a smile. "Yeah, something good must be on". Allison paused for a moment trying to think of how could she put her thoughts into words.

“Alan-". She said looking at him as it got his attention. But he was quicker than her, he couldn't keep it in any long with the antagonising pain that had erupted within his soul. " Why of all people blame Snape thinking he was the one that hurt me last night? Also the fact that you don't want me dating him anymore, what is with that? And what is wrong with you? You are supposed to be my friend here". He exhaled resting his hand's before h as they flopped on the counter. Allison leaned in feeling her emotions start to build up inside her. " I know, I just look out for you-". Alan sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. " I know you do that, but its my life. Alli". "Plus, I fear of you getting too close to someone something bad might happen if you get to close with Snape". "Yeah, I know. We are taking it slow, I know how and what my limits are, I won't get to close". "I hope you right about that". "Also I would like if you could apologise to Snape about what you said to him". Without no thought she said "Yes". Quickly with the fast movements of her lips.

"Also as where on the speak of confessions, well this isn't a confession but how about you thinking of me going to some therapy Lessons ". "We'll I think its great for starters , you haven't done it before, when is you first lesson?". Knowing he would have signed up for one already. "How did you know?". "I figured you would have signed up for one already. Are you going to take anyone with you?". Alan pondered on the question before he answered. " I am not sure yet, I might take myself along for the first one. It could change”.

17/12/2014   
12.00pm

Alan was slouched on the couch, his legs where tucked up against his chest reading a very interesting book about writing. As he dove his brain in all aspects of writing all the ins and outs his phone started to vibrate on the sofa beside him making a jumping sound as it moved by the vibration of its own capability. He diverted his attention away from the book seeing that Snape had texted him. Alan sat up more in his seat, placed the book on the left of him, grabbed his phone with his left hand flipped open the phone with the tip of his thumb and pressed the keyboard to reserve the message on the screen.

To Alan from Snape: Hey. Are you doing anything on the 19th?  
Alan began to type back to him with words ready to reply to him.  
To Snape from Alan: Hi yes I'm going to my first lesson of therapy.

Alan looked away from the phone for a moment wondering what Snape would say back to him, he heard his phone go off again seeing Snape had messaged back. As he started to read the text it didn't sound right to him thinking Snape would have said something different but he agreed knowing not everyone would have the same thoughts.

To Alan from Snape: In my thoughts I don't think you need to go to therapy, but its your choice if you want to go I'll stand by you through it. Would you mind if I tagged along?. Since, I'm guessing this is your first lesson of therapy in your life.

Alan tapped his index finger on the edge of the phone agreeing with Snape of what he has said as he gave it more thought knowing he didn't want him to tag along but the kindness in his heart melted his heart a little still knowing he was cared for that made Alan cave in. He held the phone within his hands thinking of a reply.

To Snape from Alan: Yes, you can come along. You can come around at my house before 10am.

To Alan from Snape: Sound great. See you then xoxo.  
Alan looked over at Snape's last message from him bringing a smile upon his face as his heart beats to his own drum feeling a little glad that he was coming with him to his first therapy lesson because it was a bit daunting for him.

19/12/2014   
10.00am

Alan and Allison where sat in the lounge of Alan's apparent listening to some quiet music as Alan was waiting for Snape to arrive as Allison was going to look after Winston for a while as Alan goes to therapy. Alan tilted his head hearing a soft knock at the door with a smile; he leaped off the ground, padded through the house leading himself to the front door.

Alan moved his left hand opening the door seeing Snape was stood at the concrete steps with the causal appearance of his day to day cloths that all ways consisted of black. Alan he was wearing a brightly collard red sweater, cream trousers and black doc martins. Snape reached in for a hug as he wrapped his hand around Alan’s slim waist feeling the spin bones upon Alan’s back that raised a slight thought thinking Alan was wearing a bit thin.

As they broke off Allison came onto the scene. "You are taking Snape, with you". She blurted out not controlling her words as Alan turned to her voice. "Yes, I am taking him”. He smiled taking Snape’s hand and they both walked over to the car. As they reached the car, Alan turned to Allison. “See you soon, bye”. Alan waved as he got himself into the passengers seat as Alan didn’t know how to drive yet. As they left Allison felt abandoned and lonely as now Alan has a new admirer in his life and this time it an’t her, it is Snape.

10.30am

In Scotland a street called Rainbow Skittles near the boating docs there is a house built for one called Rainbows Therapist, despite the name of the establishment it doesn’t match with the owner of the profession that he has chosen to do. In his room, is like a master piece of comfort and directive works on his room that hang on each wall, around the room there are some spare chairs in the corner. Top notch furniture that anyone could buy, in the middle of the room was a well-furnished desk, black leather chair matching with the black lamp that sat its self on the left as small paper sat comfortable at the front brim of the desk as his laptop in front of the paper took the rest of the space. Behind the desk a few spaces away there was one seat on the left side and on the other was a two seats with a coffee table in the middle as a single tissue box was placed horizontal to the desk.

Within the room itself, the walls were dark red; the flooring was black matching the leather couches, window seal, light lamps all combine together. Above the back wall where a set of two stairs either side each other leading up to a spare area that was covered with books on each wall, in the middle of the room was a black leather couch next to a black small bedside cabinet and a red lamp was placed neatly in the corner of the bed side table close to the edge of it. The whole place looked spotless, there was no substance of dirt or grit anywhere it was as clean as an obsessive cleaning disorder that has had that symptom would have his therapy place.

The brisk morning wind blew the tops of Alan and Snape's hair like a well-made spider web glistening in the wind as they stood at the front of the black door just about to walk in. Snape removed his warm hand from the confines of his own pocket out into the cold, his fingertips held on the silver knob with a slight shiver of a cold spot that appeared in his arm as the reflection of him appeared from the knob, he twisted his wrist opening the door, he moved the door away from him as he lunged one foot in front entering the room first with Alan close behind him following his steps.

As they entered they were both in a small waiting room. The walls of the room were black with a white border on the top and the bottom connecting on either side. On the ground was a beautiful oak wood floor boards that had been varnished leaving no trace of dirt. On one side of the room there were two black leather seats with a red lamp in the middle placed right to the corner of the left seat and lastly there in the middle of the waiting room was a red short not too fluffy red carpet that had a full body of a grown stag that is made out of the same oak wood from the floor boards, the majestic beast stance was strong, its head was lifted up with its mouth open as if it was calling out to you as it showed of its horns in the middle of the room making it the centre piece that linked everything together. "Wow, this is a great place". Alan said walking over to the leather seats to sit down for a while. "Yeah, it sure is". Snape nodded as he gazed upon on some of the artwork that was hung on the wall beside the leather seats. Seeing the creators immaculate attention to detail in the homographic male figures he had placed in the sketches that were well presented by not showing too much but you could tell it was male influenced.

Meanwhile just on the other side of the door a man was standing close to the door intently with his hands entwined with the bow-tie as he flattened it with his touch, with his free hand he brushed of any dirt he could see with the sharpness of his eyes with then reaching into his left pocket pulling out a plastic sealed bag containing two gloves, he unzipped the bag with a slight breath intake as it opened the sealed bag filling it with air, gradually with one hand movement he grabbed one corner of the glove slipping it on his hand with ease as it was manufactured to his size and then he slipped on the other glove reaching over to the door knob turning his hand slightly ready to great the guests as the other brushed light over to combed back short cut brown hair that had cleared away from his face.

Meanwhile Alan looked up from his seat seeing a well-tailored man that just had entered the waiting room that had come out from the black door in the corner of the room wearing brown trousers that where cupped at the ends of his ankle that was in line with the covered black socks that matched the black leather flats he wore with a heal at the end, above his chest he wore a white undershirt that you couldn't see much of, a dark coloured brown vest that completely covered his chest, on top of that was a cream cotton coloured jacket that hung over his figure nicely finalising his shape as it was buttoned in the middle of his waist making around his neck into a v shape as the black bow-tie cupped over his adams apple as it sat snug and well presented in the middle of his neck with slight minuscule movements he took as he gulped.

Alan's eyes linked with the mans blue ones as his came into a smile as he stood up to great him roving his hand into his direction. The man removed his hands behind his back reaching out his left hand more as it collided with Alan's with a firm grip in motion as he started to politely introduce himself. " My name is Jurek Wybranic , I'll be your therapist for your sessions ". He gladly approved his name with a hint of a Dutch accent with the retching of his hand to Snape's feeling a cold atmosphere around him as he approached with an inkling of disapproval of his presence but he accepted his presence for now.

As the greeting was done Jurek looked over at Snape with his blue eyes connecting with the black ones. "I am afraid you can't come in with Alan into the next room, but you can sit here and wait for him". Snape thought for a moment as it didn't seem to bother him that much at least he was with Alan. "Sure, I don't mind". He said glancing over at Alan as he raised his mouth in to a smile as Alan portrayed a smile back with a small inkling of fear and anxiety as this was his first ever lesson. Snape could pick up a sense that Alan was feeling a bit anxious so he placed his hand upon the left side of his shoulder resting his fingers against Alan's ear in a quick moment he rubbed the back of his ear then removed him back a bit placing his hand back to his side as Jurek and Alan started to head into the room giving Alan a less sense of his rising anxiety.


	2. Part 2

LESSION 1  
19/12/2014  
11.00AM

30 Minutes into the lesson. 

“I have been having these so called ‘Mind life like systems ‘since I was at the age of six, I have learned to deal with real situations on a day to day basis-“. Alan paused for a moment as he sees that Jurek wants to speak. “ It must be very uncomfortable, I can imagine having that thought in the back of your head everyday-“. “Yes, it is very uncomfortable”. Alan placed both of his hands on his knee feeling the itch to scratch them intently with the withdrawal the urge to do so. “And Congratulations on still being here today, because I know its a challenging to do so, because some folks would not-“. He paused giving Alan a sense of achievement as he politely nodded his head with a smile. “I know it takes a lot of strength, to get to this point in how difficult it is to openly speak about this. To a person you don’t know about”. “Also I don’t get to see my friends that often, but when they come see me. That’s fine. But when I’m in that sate I feel like I don’t want anyone to be around me when it happened, I am sure they think it pathetic because I’m so affected by it , that I should be over it by now. But the odd thing is that it only happens when I meet someone new in my life”.  “Ok, so it’s affecting on how you believe about yourself?”. “Yeah, yeah defiantly. I have always considered myself as a strong kind of person, you know a person who can deal with things in life. I think I have done a pretty good job. Until now this is just for some reason it feels physically, emotionally different to the ones I have before where now I have two or more people in it when I used to only have me portrayed in it. Like how is it I don’t have controls over this?”. “So if I can summarise here for a moment, you feel a bit of anxiety with these mind like states you have, do you have anxiety?”. Alan on either side of his hands they began to swell up with sweat forming imaginary little puddles around the floor as he starts to lightly stroke his sweaty hands on his black jeans making them feel soaked and internally drenched within them. “Yes, I have it”. Alan nodded with a slight sigh. Jurek moved his position slowly placing his hand under his chin in a comfortable position rising his brow at him slightly. “So after the mind state you have anxiety after it, just feeling very unsure in yourself now, your confidence you had or once had and that this causes you to have thoughts about like what is wrong with me? Why can’t I do this? There is a lot of should’s coming up”. “Yes, I mean I should be able to get on with my life without these mind life or real people trying to destroy it for me”. Jurek started to write a few things in his book as Alan took a one over look around the room feeling a sense of silence that calmed his mind down with a hint of a clicking sound coming from the clock on the wall. 

Jurek looked up from his book as a questionable thought came to mind as he began to speak. “You need something to release some stress in your thinking mind”. 

26/12/2014

Alan wanted to relive some stress in his life, so what was the perfect way to do it. His way was going to a rave. Alan was sitting patiently on the red leather couch as he was waiting for Cameron to come down with her bag packed ready to go to the rave as Snape rested his arm along the fireplace with his back turned at Alan. 

Snape turned around facing him as Alan looked up at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to come along? It would be fun”. He smiled as Snape showed no sign of wanting to go. “I said this before, and I will say it again. I am not comfortable going somewhere in big crowed surrounded by people you don’t know. I am sorry I don’t want to go with you. But-“. Snape knelt down towards Alan placing his hands in his. “I am sure you will have the best time”. As he stood up he pecked his lips on Alan’s forehead with a smile reassuring her was ok as he knelt back down looking into those loving eyes. “I, I was only making sure”. Alan confessed. “I know, I know you were”. He smiled as he removed his clinging hand from Alan’s grasp, placed it against Alan’s ear as he began to slowly rub Alan’s ear between his fingertips.  “Maybe when we get back, you can teach me to kiss. It will give you something to think about”.  Snape raised his brow. “Yes that would give me something to think about, you cheeky devil”. 

10.00pm 

The rave was jumping with excitement. Alan had diverted himself away from Cameron and Jess as he headed towards a small bunker that was out in the middle of nowhere as Kings by Years and Years blares in the background. As he walks he holds a smoke in his hand, pre-lit already as the remnants of the smoke circle around his body slightly consuming him. Alan steps into the vacant block into unknown territory seeing people where slumped up against walls or laying on the floor around the place in their own worlds feeling high of their heads.  

As he walks up to the third floor of the building as the wind blow in his face, seeing the drapes on either window ledge where flowing in the direction of the wind as the sun shined through the cut out concrete wall’s as the night sky shines above him with the flu-resent glow of the moon. Alan eventually found a quiet spot to sit as he slumbered on a found already had been used soft cream coloured cushion in the form of a rectangle as he sat on the edge, he sat cross legged, the smoke in hand sat on his thigh with a bottle of wine that was placed next to him that was nearly empty, he watched the people down below having the time of their lives.

He even saw glimpses of Jess and Cameron dancing together in the huge crown below him. “You’re just like a bottle of wine. Full of mysterious ways”. He said to himself wishing Snape was next to him, he grabbed the bottle of nearly empty wine and took the last swab of wine he could fill his urge of his intake of alcohol.  Alan moved his hand with the smoke fumes around him getting blown away by the wind, he placed the tip into his mouth, he inhaled in hard feeling the smoke conjure his insides in a flash of smoke and he began to feel the effect on his body. He opened his mouth to puff out the rest of the smoke with a few coughs that latched to the edges of his wet throat, he covered his mouth with his free had being polite even though he was alone up there. 

After a few more puffs of the second hand smoke he started to feel a little bit high, he began seeing double of him, he places his hands before him making his start to giggle, he could see two of him.  Out of nowhere his body released a contagious laugh that started to bundle up through his mouth as his seemed to black out, then come back to life as his heart rate zoomed up to 250 and 500 beats per minute jumping in and out of its socket, blood pumping to every nook and cranny in his body circulating the blood around him, increasing his sexual tension also his sweat drive that accumulated around his soaking wet body coming back to life as he tried to stop himself from laughing  as he placed his hands around his opened mouth but he couldn’t as his left index and middle finger held the joint with his unknowing bubbly movement wondering what was so funny to him.  

2 hours have passed.

Alan eventually broke down his immune system, he laid down on the floor with a quiet thud that was controlled taking every inch of his breath, he tried to stop him from laughing, he eventually let go of his withdrawals, he succumbed to his heart failure as his body laid limb on the ground with the smoke still in hand as for a moment he began to slow down his breath closing his eyes for a moment to rest his thoughts as they vanished off into his own little world of himself.  

2.00am 

It was five hours since Jess and Cameron hadn’t heard or seen Alan anywhere as the rave was slowly decreasing in people as it was now closing time since the bands had vanished from the scene already. 

Jess walked over to Cameron as he placed his hand around her as they walked for a bit. “Hey lets call Alan and see where he is”. He said looking into her eyes. She smiled. “Sure”. She placed her hand into her pocket, pulled out her phone and dialled Alan’s number as she placed the phone against her ear. There was no response. She placed the phone back into her pocket as Jess face turned into a concerned look as he stopped in his tracks. “He didn’t answer. Did he?”. He said looking at her in concern. “No, he didn’t. He should have”. Cameron said as she thought Alan would have replied back to her. “Well lets not panic. Yet. Lets look around first to see if we can find him and ask people if they have seen him”. Cameron nodded as they entwined their hands together and started to look around for him.

3.00am 

By now everyone had gone from the site leaving Cameron and Jess as their car was the only source of power in the bleak hot desert as the sun started to rise over the place in the middle of nowhere. As they both met up with each other Jess held Cameron close to his body, his hand was wrapped around her back feeling she was upset not finding Alan. “Maybe he left with other people-“. “No he wouldn’t do that, he is not that kind of person to leave with a stranger and he would tell if he was going somewhere different”. “Hm”. Jess sighed feeling a little worried as he faced Cameron seeing just behind her the only bunker around as his eyes lit up with a slight hint of relief. “Maybe he is in their”. He said walking away from Cameron as she slowly followed his direction. “Maybe”. She whispered as she began to walk over to the bunker behind Jess as her heart was racing with wanting to find Alan.  

As they reached the bunker Jess ran in as Cameron followed suite. As Jess was on the third floor, his heart stopped beating for a moment as he sees Alan lying on the floor, the curtains were still, the air had dropped making him feel dehydrated, he looked upon Alan for a moment seeing particles of sweat building up all over his body as he laid still not moving much, he frantically runs over kneeling towards him as the dust shifts beneath his knees as he held Alan’s waist with fear in his eyes.  Cameron slowly crept up from the second floor, Jess immediately turns around pointing to Cameron. “Don’t move”. He said in a stern voice letting her not see this. Cameron stopped hearing the words that came out from Jess’s mouth as her hands huddled around her neck feeling a sense of dread as her eyes slowly focused upon seeing Alan was flat out on the ground. 

Jess turn’s back to Alan placing his hands on his waist trying to feel any breathing moment, but there was nothing “I have seen this before”. He lets out so he quickly rips open Alan’s shirt showing off his chest, he placed his firm shaky hands on his hairy chest as strands of his own sweaty hair feel over his face covering his sight with glimpses of Alan as she peered through the gaps of his hair, his knees were locked together to make it a stern stance as he began to pump Alan’s chest up and down.

Cameron felt numb as she practically feel to the ground with a thud of her knees that clashed together on the concrete floor uttering. “No, why?”. Was all she could say with her trembling lips as she began to tear up un-controlling with her sense of will to cry before Jess and Alan.  Jess began pumping in ten sets as he counted with small breaks in between each one, Cameron came closer and closer toward’s Jess and Alan seeing Alan so piece and dead looking.  

As she was near enough to Alan’s leg, she placed her hand softly with tears streaming down her face, she breathed in feeling the jeans underneath her hand as she could feel the jolts of power from Jess wrists jolted as he pumped life back into Alan in his dead body. 

Jess paused for a moment as he let his hands rest on Alan’s opened chest as he placed his head on Alan waiting for a response as he gained his breath back, Cameron looked over at Jess “You did the best you could”. She whispered as she placed a hand on his back feeling his intense bone structure as they sat there in silence wondering what could have they done to prevent this from happening.  As Jess’s eyes were closed with his head still on Alan’s chest with Alan’s hand beneath him.  Jess gradually removed himself from Alan whipping out his phone immediately in deep breaths. “I have to call somebody”. He stood up turning away from Alan as Cameron stood in front of him. “What are we going to tell Snape”. Was what was all on her mind at this moment. Jess sighed placing the phone back into his pocket as he wrapped his hands around her body making her feel safe.  As they were both un-aware of Alan taking his first breath in, his chest sucked in, in a breath he let it out opening his eyes seeing bright lights around him as if he came out of a cinema just from watching a movie as his eyes adjust to the light around him not knowing what has happened feeling a bit disorientated as he bended his elbows inwards resting on his elbows as his eyes looked up from the ground following the two peoples figures as he sees Jess and Cameron hugging, red faced with tears streaming down either chin. 

“Hey, guys”.  He voice coughing a little as his voice was getting back to normal as his hand rested on his chest feeling his heart beat pump again was a good sound to him.

Cameron and Jess removed themselves from each other, whipping away their tears as they both slowly in unison  moved their heads to Alan seeing he was a live as they tilted their head with a shocked gaze. “Don’t look at me like that, help me get up. Please”. Alan laughed as they both grabbed either side of his arms helping him get back onto his feet. 

As Alan was up with Jess still holding him Cameron hugged him quickly without his intention as she whispered in his ear. “I am glad you’re alive”. Cameron let go of Alan. “You gave us a fright there, so do you remember what happened?”. “Let him breath”. Cameron said looking at Jess as he closed his mouth tightly. Alan shook his head. “Its ok, I know what happened and what happened was……”. 

LESSION 2  
27/12/2014  
10.00am

Alan had scheduled a session with Jurek right away with Snape tagging along with him with no incline off not says he wish he wasn’t here. But this time he was glad he was with him only on the other side of the door. “So Alan, how is the realising of the stress working out for you?”.  Alan sighed for a moment trying not to relive the moment that eventually seeped into his brain with no control as he let his mind wonder with nothing stopping him. “In short had a second hand joint and nearly died. But the odd thing was in that time, I was laughing uncontrollably and thats when it went downhill for me, then moments later Cameron’s friend brought me back to life”. He said with a smile that immediately rested on his face as he looked into the eyes of Jurek. 

Jurek moved his left leg to rest on his knee as he couldn’t believe the words Alan had just said to him. “Wow, well I am glad you’re still here.-“. He paused before carrying on. “ So have you told your-“. “My boyfriend. About it, of course I told him”. “How did he react? To you telling him”. “Ah-“. Alan began to rub his hands together feeling nerves with this personal questions that where letting him say the answers. “-Well at first he was. Well I don’t know what emotion he showed but it was mysterious-“. “So no loving emotion at all. Of being glade that you were alive? What kind of man is he?”. Jurek interrupted Alan’s speech slightly. Alan thought about it for a moment as he was right of what he was saying kind of. “Yeah, but. He was loving in his own way-“. “Like-“. Jurek implied with a stern tone. Alan began to feel anxious as he rubbed his hands together as they began to feel sweat again as he looked up at him. “Well, yeah he made me a nice warm mug of hot chocolate with two white marshmallows on the top of them, he pecked me on the forehead-“. He interrupted him again. “Why not on the lip’s?”. “Hay, I. I don’t know how to kiss yet!. I’m new to it. Anyway, he tucked me in bed at night and we slept together. That is all I ever want in a person, who you can riley on, someone from a hard day at work you can come back to. I’m thankful for his kindness and loving emotions that I receive in his own way of showing it”. Jurek nodded his head in acknowledgement. “I see, so how do you feel about the experience you had?”. “I am glad its over”. Alan sighed feeling relived that it was finally over. 

11.00am

Alan slipped into the door with a swift movement of his feet, he closed the door with the restfulness within his wrist with a slight thump of the door closing before him not meeting anyones gaze, he breathed in with a snag in his throat feeling a little anxious, he turned around seeing a familiar face before him as he strides towards Snape with a warm embrace that changed the cold atmosphere.

As they stood face to face, Snape removes his right hand out from the comfort of his own pocket knowing where Alan had his hands beside him, Snape with focus and precision as he gently holds Alan’s left hand without looking down as he gradually raised his hand with Alan’s up to their chest high as Alan watches closely as the silence in the room stayed that way.  Alan left his hand in mid-air, Snape moved his hand from underneath Alan’s palm placing his fingers carefully on top of Alan’s palm slowly stroking Alan’s skin feeling the roughness of his hand bones.  Snape trails his index finger along the side of Alan’s index finger with either ones eyes following his movements, Snape reached the end of Alan’s index finger cupping his hand slightly with the movement of his fingertips, Snape them moved his hand to his pinkie lightly holding on to it with his index finger and thumb gradually lifting it up as they both meet eye to eye.  With a urge of Snape’s touch Alan moves his right hand swiftly up to Snape’s neck but he was too slow, Snape with his right hand gripped onto Alan’s left hand touching Alan’s palm with ease feeling his intentions rise between them both with a slight showing smirk that decided to show its self on Snape.

In one movement Snape turned Alan’s hand facing towards him guiding Alan’s index finger to his mouth, Alan started to feel light breaths breathing on the tips of his fingers as they closed in on Snape’s mouth.  With eyes still connected together Snape placed Alan’s index finger upon his lips opening his mouth a jar, Alan could now feel the smoothness of one mouth devouring his own sense of touch.  Snape trailed with guidance of Alan’s hand on his bottom lip removing his hand away as Alan left his there, Alan gulped in a bit as saliva started to build up in the stillness of his mouth as his eyes watched every movement Snape took.  Alan then moved his hand with now only touching his index finger upon Snape’s mouth, he pulled his hand away, he took one step forward leaning over to one side more than the other feeling his heart race really fast as he enclosed his body closer and closer towards Snape with a shakes in his hands that where now rested beside him. 

On the other hand Snape could tell he was nervous so he stood still and calm for him.  Alan turned his head slightly opening his mouth as he planted a soft kiss on Snape’s neck before removing back to his previous position then without warning Alan lunged out his right hand over to Snape’s neck imbedding his fingertips in line behind Snape’s ear as his thumb did the same thing on the other side of Snape’s head, Snape breathed in holding his breath as he gradually let it slip out from his parted mouth as he could see Alan was not in his vision seeing his eyes were elsewhere.  Alan started to grip tighter on Snape’s neck feeling his neck muscles began to tense as the skin rippled around his fingertips. Alan moved in closer moving slightly with his index finger as he tried to get a more controlled and focus hold against Snape’s slippery dry skin. 

Alan rested the joints in his hand, he laid it flat on Snape’s cheek, his fingers where behind Snape’s ear fondling around with it for a second, he moved his hand more around to the back of his ear with his fingers started to entwine with Snape’s hair, With guidance of Alan’s index finger he trailed it over Snape’s ear, across his cheek, under Snape’s bleak eyes, up to his nose as he lifted his index finger off for a moment and then placed it back in the centre.  Alan trailed his finger downwards back to Snape’s mouth with no warning Snape pulled him close with a small gasp from Alan’s mouth, with hands around each other. “I couldn’t resist no longer”. Snape whispered as he pushed Alan’s body more into his space making his walk back into a wall, he back touched the concrete wall feeling the cold shiver ignite his warm system latching onto something alive as his left foot hooked his heel around the back of Alan’s left heel as their bodies came intune with one another.

Their eyes meet seeing desire and want as their thoughts became real. Alan partly opened his mouth. “I couldn’t resist either”. He sneered placing his hand upon Snape’s shoulder while Snape lingered his left hand that travelled down Alan’s back giving him a slight rise in posture, Snape cupped his hand underneath Alan’s bottom feeling the back of his thigh squeezing his hand as the skin retracted away from the surface underneath his jean’s making Alan raise an eye brow at him. “You know just how to great me”. He smiled with a cheekish smirk. “I do”. Snape said in a deep tone feeling alive and wanted for once. 

12.00pm 

Alan eyes were drained of staring at his writing, the drooped to the floor as he frustratingly edited with a red pen in hand with small piles of paper nearly covering the whole table as they were neatly placed on the table with slight quiet huffs and puffs from his mouth in moments of stress as he turned the pages to edit in small outbursts of mixed emotions feeling the dry cores paper wreathing on his fingertips. But, Alan was hiding a lingering thought of emotion with physical emotion that resembled with Snape that he tried to hid it from him as he acted stressed because he knew he wanted to write down what has happened to him that was stressing him out a bit though as he sat with his back straight with a slight bend in his back as he looked over the writing before him un aware of Snape’s whereabouts as his mind in shut down. 

 Alan leans back placing his hands coving his eyes breathing out harshly feeling a slight giddy in his physical state as his sweating hands rub the side of the flaky jeans not knowing he was being watched as Snape stood at the entrance of the room just watching peacefully at the door not making any sudden movements seeing as what he could interpret was he was looking stressed with a hint of tenseness in his physical movement.  Alan hopped of his chair, walked over to the fridge feeling the cold breeze brush above his head giving him not much cold air, he removed his tired limb away from the safeness from his body, grabbed onto the cold door fridge pulling it towards him closing his eyes immediately as he felt a cold draft from the fridge hit his face as he tilted his head up to the ceiling then back down facing the fridge with eyes peeling seeing the contents in the fridge. 

Alan reached his arm into the fridge grabbing a bottle of sealed cold water, with the door closed he stood facing the fridge for a moment as he used his index finger and thumb to unseal the lid upon the bottle, it popped open as fresh fumes of air leaked out from the bottle evaporating in thin air around Alan’s hot tempered body. 

As he gradually placed the bottle lip into his mouth, he cocked his head back engulfing the water into his dry mouth as he began to gulp, his eyes were closed feeling the water surge down his throat making his body feel a tingle sensation as if you hadn’t had water in you for days.  Snape on the other wing of the room looked intensively at Alan with a hint in mind thinking Alan would not resist his temptation.  Alan tilted his head up seeing out of nowhere as his mind latched onto a thought seeing Snape walking closer and closer to him as it gave him quite a fright slipping the half bottled water onto the floor as his eyes didn’t tare away from the distraction of Snape as the water seeped out from the bottle clinging on the hard concrete flooring as it began to soak up its contents.  “What are you doing”. Alan slipped out from his mouth trying to guess Snape’s intentions towards him. “What if. What if someone comes in?”. Alan slipped out again sounding like a frightened child fearing if Cameron comes home seeing them like this as his sharpened in the back of mind. Snape played along with Alan’s intentions. “Shhhh”. He voiced placing his left hand upon Alan’s shoulder feeling the tenseness in his muscle’s while he caressed Alan’s shoulder. “Snape!”. Alan warned him once with a stern tone in his voice wanting him to stop what he was about to do. “Cameron could walk right in on us, any second-“. Alan was now distracted by Snape’s placement of his right hand as it held his chin making his head be still as he slipped his free hand around Alan’s waist inciting him in toward’s him.  But Snape stopped as he listened to Alan’s words with a sigh as he turned away and walked away back into the lounge. Alan stood their proud that he listened but felt his heart shatter a little thinking he was too harsh on him. But Alan didn’t see Snape had another idea planned so he wasn’t too fussed about what he did he decided to wait for a while before he makes his next move. 

2.30pm

Alan sat with his legs parted as he rested his back leaning more into the chair with his hand resting under his head holding it up as he gradually closed his eyes for a second but then just like that he opened them again breathing inwards feeling a presence that was wanted and not wanted at the same time witch was odd to him as he tilted his head in the direction seeing Snape was at the door.  Snape waited for a moment as their eyes meet, Snape strolled across over towards Alan, placed his two hands either side of him holding on to the outer layer on the chair, he reached his right hand holding Alan’s opened view belt as his other hand followed suite as they started to unbuckle Alan’s belt Alan removed his hand away from his face watching what Snape was doing as Snape had his eyes on him.  Snape flickered Alan’s flappy bit of cloth away, he grabbed onto the rope that was used as a belt, unhitched the metal clip that held his waist in with a snag as he pulled it open to free the tension of its own control.  Snape kneeled down still holding on Alan’s belt as Alan whispered. “What are you doing?”. He thought not clicking on with his movements. Snape tilted his head upwards to Alan with a sexy raise of his eyebrow seeing the bleak face on his boyfriend that miraculously turned to a seductive one in a blink of an eye.

Snape leaned in forward controlling his hands as they undid Alan’s zipper as his face was so close to Alan’s he mouthed in the seductive tone that he could muster up. “I’m doing what I do best-“. Snape cringed out a smile while he licked his bottom lip into a seductive bite. “- Making you feel happy, with in yourself”. Snape’s male gaze washed over his face completely compressing his hands either side of Alan’s thighs beginning to intensively caress with a stroke in tune with Alan’s heart beat the struck a chord in his jagged throat cocking his head backwards worshiping the man in the bedroom placing his tender with loving hands down on Snape’s rhythmic hands as they played an important role. 

Alan’s breath quickened in seconds approaching more into a whine increasing either ones interactive diver urging Snape upon Alan’s thighs making sure there was no gap in-between each other, Snape rested his head on Alan’s shoulder caressing the inner chest with both his hands, Alan had his eyes closed feeling less tense that he previously was. As his eyes were closed he felt the intimate touch of his mans hands all over his chest making it harder for Alan to breath. Alan’s pace with in solitude with a gimps of a blurred vision that covered his eyes with a sheen of black, his ears where pricked up hearing all the noises around him circling then both feeling an urge to push his body closer and closer towards Snape to feel more safe as he didn’t show any signs of fear. 

Blood started rushing through Alan’s body with no sense of control reaching in places he never thought existed and never felt before that is was so different from the other men he had been with.  Snape wrapped more his hand around Alan’s body thickening his grip around his body tightening their closeness with no gapes of air that could escape them both with minimal sounds of moans escaping either ones opened mouth as heavy area surrounded there in flamed bodies. “Is this helping?”. Snape exhaled deeply his breathe upon Alan’s sweating body that extruded sweat from his pours. 

Alan felt an intense urge coming on again to pull Snape closer within their grasp making their bodies collide together, breathing deeply, hands caressing each other body, feeling pressure intensify their pounding live hearts while with that at play Snape pitter patted his fingertips across the rim of Alan’s thigh making no intention to stop.  With that in the swing of things Snape started to rock his torso forward and backwards in a rhythmic motion, Snape grabbed onto Alan’s thighs imbedding his fingertips into his skin that hid underneath the jeans with a giggle. Alan on one hand felt an odd aroma around him making his eyes look around curiously as Snape was attending to him, Alan looked around wide eyed thinking someone unwanted was watching them as he felt a cold shiver dance behind his back. “Snape!”. Alan said with a hint of terror in his voice that made Snape immediately tilt his head upwards facing Alan’s gaze while breathing deeply through his nostrils while his mouth was closed shut as he listened intently with pricked ears and eyes looking around the room as he removed his left hand up to his forehead whipping of small molecules of sweat that had gathered there. “What, is it darling?”. He said in small intakes of breath. “I, I thought I heard someone watching us-“. Snape placed his comforting hand just under Alan’s neck cupping his chin. “There are only us here, sweetie. Come here, your safe with me”. Snape said reassuring Alan with a slight peck on the forehead making Alan gain back his sense of concentration where Alan didn’t think twice about it for now.

As Snape started to get back into his before position the same thought started to manifest back into Alan’s head making him feel unsafe feeling a sense of anger was ready to strike giving his bodily sense no time to warn Snape as he pushed him away with red flashes in his eyes letting Snape fall to the floor with a face of desolation.  

Alan stood up, clenched his fists that were placed either side of him, his heart was racing as you could tell by his breath that was now the only noise in the room while his jiggered eye loathed up Snape who had his back right up in the corner of the room fearing if he moved, breathed or talked Alan would strike at him but he took that chance.  “Alan, what are you doing?”. He quickly voice as he held his breath in fearing what Alan would do next. Alan strolled away from the chair tensing more and more as he gained his step’s closer and closer without blinking his eye’s for a long period of time.

As Alan reached Snape’s souls of his feet, Snape quivered with his cumulated anxiety approached him covering his body with shivers like small earth quakes. Snape urged himself kneeling before Alan as far as his body would let him with his mouth half open ready to speak but with no sound coming out as tears started to protrude out from his red bleak eyes.  Alan latched his hand from his live body griping his fingers around Snape’s sweaty neck engulfing his entire neck with the unknown strength he bared in his body, Alan turned away for a brief moment sniffing the air then back at Snape who has gone wide eyed holding Alan’s hand with both his hands trying all his might to unleash the strength in Alan’s wrist. But nothing seemed to work for him. 

Out the corner of Alan’s eye he sees the front door open, while his attention was diverted away from Snape for a split second, his hand decreased its sense of strength slightly around Snape’s neck making him do something he would lately regret but he needs to save his own life. Snape held his breath in pushing with force Alan’s body smack down on the concrete flooring with a thud of his body, Snape placed his legs either side of Alan’s waist breathing deeply with veins pumping left to right as his eyes were totally fixed on  Alan’s now closed eyes unknowing Cameron had just walked into the door way with her mouth open holding her air in her chest with bulging eyes shattering with a glisten form over her eyes with the light above her shining in them.  Cameron drops her bag the made a thump sound clearing Snape’s head as he looked towards Cameron seeing she was standing at the door with her mouth open. “It doesn’t look like what is seems”. Snape reassured Cameron as she didn’t reply yet.  Alan began to move underneath Snape opening his eyes into the bright light with a slight cough that approached him. As his eyes adjusted to the fixated light he feels and see’s that Snape was sitting on him looking all exhausted. “What am I doing down here?”. Alan said narrowing his eyes, Snape turned his head over to him with a look of something that clicked a box in Alan’s brain making him immediately scramble away from Snape bashing his body against the concrete wall, Cameron kneeled down in piece and she closed her mouth kneeling close to Snape as they faced Alan’s direction.  “I know what happened”. Was all Alan could say at this point from his shattered body that extruded with pain. 

As it was quiet for a moment as all three tried to link everything together peacefully Snape was the first one to speak. “Alan-“. He started softly getting his attention but Alan started to talk. “Stay away from me. I think we need time apart for a while-“. Alan stood up hating those words but he knew he needed time to control his brain. Snape stood up standing in front of him as he placed a hand around Alan’s waist with Alan looking at him in disbelief as why would he want to touch him after seeing what he had done. “Look I know you care for me. But I have to do this”. Alan whispered placing his left hand carefully upon Snape’s shoulder as he showed a sense of fear as he twitched his neck away seeing the bruised hand print in view of Alan’s eyes that made him gasp. “I will come back to you”. Alan slipped out from Snape grip, walked over to the door and left without looking back. Snape stood there in piece turning his head back to Cameron with a sigh with a slight of gilt within him.  

LESSION 3  
30/12/2014  
10.00am

After Alan’s obscure event. Three days have passed as both Alan and Snape had not been in contact to let them both breathe a little in life clearing their minds in their own time.This time Jurek had something different planned for Alan to do an experiment with Alan’s will to do so. Alan was sitting peacefully on the couch feeling calm, his hands where beside him waiting patiently for Jurek’s words as he listened intently as the camera before him was focusing on his movements as Alan watched its movements briefly in sight that lingered his focus on the camera for a split second before Jurek clicked his fingers to gain his control with Alan swiftly turning his full attention towards him.  

“When I get to one you will be a sleep…. 4,3,2 and 1-“. He paused letting his words seep into Alan’s brain before he begins to speak to him again. Alan gestured his position feeling relaxed with his hands beside him as he closes his eye lids waiting for his voice. “Can you hear me?”. He softly whispered towards Alan’s closed eyes leaning in a bit to hear him clearly to see how would his body react to his word’s. “Yes”. Alan said unconscious to his surroundings as his brain drifted of slightly into a different realm of the unknowing. He cleared his throat “What happened last night? Between Snape and you?”. The word Snape hit a memory sparking his through a mind captivity exploding through his brain cells exploring the unimagined as he began to speak in a deep tone that was controlled feeling a sense of weight had touched his shoulders at it kept him down.“ We were fooling around, with each other all happy. Touching each other intimately around our bodies and then-“.Alan inhaled cringing him hands towards him with slight release of his breath exposing out from his gapped mouth.  “And then what”. He slipped his word’s in. “Then I see myself holding Snape’s neck”.  “Good, what did it feel like?……. Alan”. “I – I don’t remember, I can’t remember exactly”. “You don’t remember what felt like?”.He said again making it clearer to try and get a better response out from Alan. “Anger and hate”. Jurek achieved his question showing a smile as he swayed his foot lightly back and forth. 

Alan without a question started to speak on his own. “I felt him inside me, telling me what to do”. Alan paused as he quivered in his position as he began to speak again answering “I felt him inside me, telling me what to do”. Alan paused again giving Jurek a sense that he was in a repeated state of mind as he felt a bit curious of what to do or say next. 

With a moment of silence, Alan without permission to open his eyes he flickered them open, his eyes turned to Jurek in a fixated stance as if he had become a statue. Jurek looked up at him with shocked expression that showed upon his face as his heart started to beat faster than normal as he tried to keep his cool down to a minimum he placed his hand under his chin with a joking slur. “Don’t mess with me. Alan”. He laughed realising this was not a joke anymore.    
Alan started straight at Jurek feeling the anger and hatred bubble up into his body making him think all he wants to do is grab his throat and tare it open.  Alan without warning leaps over to Jurek, grabbing his two hands tightly with strength in his grasp as they cup the mans neck cutting of his windpipe with a slither of air that could seep through his oesophagus. Alan was strong but, not strong enough this time for Jurek. Jurek pushed him hard to the ground even thought there was a slight resistance as he had his legs either side on Alan holding him to the ground very quickly even though he never has done this to a client before seeing Alan had now closed his eyes. 

As Alan was under control for a moment Jurek called out to his brother who was in the other room. “SAMMY, COME HERE QUICKLY!!!”. He obviously heard his dads words as he ran into the room seeing the situation he was in, without another word from his dad he knew exactly what to do, he started by holding Alan’s hands down hard. Within moments Alan began to loosen his grip as he landed calmly on the floor not moving much as his eyes looked around the room as Jurek and his son took a breather. “Thank god you were here today”. Jurek said looking over into his sons shocked eyes. “I have never seen that before!”. “I know, son”. He breathed out with his hands resting on either side of his waist as he removed himself from the now back to normal Alan. 

A few moment have passed. 

Alan woke up. “Did I do that?”. He questioned to Jurek as Alan was sat looking up at him feeling weird “Yeah you did Alan, but its ok”. Alan backed off and away from him heading towards the door. “What did you see?”. “Nothing”. “You said you saw something”. “No I , I didn’t see anything, I didn’t see anything”. “I am just trying to help you”. He implied brutally. “If you wanna help me, get me out of this room”. Alan exhausted out from his trembling mouth as his hands began to shake. Jurek nodded to Alan escorting him out from the room. “ I need to go home”. Alan said still catching his breath “- I am ok, I am ok”. “Alan are you trying to convince me or you…….. Did you feel angry again?……… “.Alan shook his head. “Can we talk about this……… Next time?”. Alan said breathing probably now and slowly heading for the front door. “Yeah sure, talk to me when you need too”. “Yeah. Ok”. Alan said walking backward’s to the door. Alan walked right out of the door with Jurek’s gaze following his every move. 

12/02/2015

It was day thirteen since Alan and Snape had stopped talking for a while until today.  
Alan sat knee by knee with Snape on Snape's leather couch even though Alan disposed the thought of what the animal from the leather couch could have gone through to get to its death to create a furniture for humans. 

Alan loitered thought of what Snape would be thinking of him right now as they sat side by side. Alan's heart quickened as his lodged emotions started to spill out into the open with no sense of control. Alan prolonged his gaze over at Snape who was looking back at him. "Do you still love me?". Was the main question he wanted to ask first that popped out from his active brain. Snape wadded a little in the moment before he spoke to get his words out clear to Alan. With his nimble grace of his hand that glided its self upon Alan's shoulder for a mere moment, Snape leaned in against Alan's ear breathing through his mouth he whispered. "I am interested in the interesting". That quickly brightened up Alan's day with a rapid smile fleeting across his face as he got what he wanted knowing Snape was still interested in after the obscure event. “I am glad you still interested in me mister". Alan placed his index finger upon Snape's nose with a little tap as a smile eased across his face.

12.00pm

Just after lunch Snape sat down next to Alan feeling a nervous atmosphere around him Alan’s heart rate speed up every time Snape got close to him. Snape looked over at him to lessen the tension in the room. “Alan, have you heard of the question game before”. Alan thought about it for a moment before answering. “No, I don’t think so”. “Its a little game that helps people get to know each other better. Would you want to do that for a while? I want to know more about you”. “Yeah its fine with me”. Alan smiled. “I’ll go first. Who was your first kiss”. Alan was silent for a moment wondering if he should tell Snape who was is first kiss. (would he click on with the name I am about to say that a guy he knows was the first person I kissed). “It was my first and only kiss. It was with a boy named Christian when I was in eighth grade. We were hanging out in my room after school and I kissed him. After that he wasn’t my friend anymore. He didn’t even want to be around me”. Alan blushed as he gazed his eyes away from Snape and started at the polished concrete. “Aw, don’t be ashamed of it. You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything around me, remember?”. Snape replied. 

Alan looked up and saw Snape’s kind beautiful eyes lingering on the outside of his figure making it more peaceful and secure in his mental state as Alan could tell he was truly not being judged. His embarrassment left him and made him smile. “You always now the right thing to say to me”. Alan said with a smile as Snape gave a smile back as he scooted over a little bit closer to Alan on the leather couch.

Snape grabbed Alan’s hand gently within his fingers as a smirk came to life on his face. “So you don’t know how to kiss very good yet?”. Alan shook his head as words spilled out from his mouth. “No, I guess I don’t”. Alan answered as he could not hold his embarrassment away this time. It was very humiliating for him to reveal to Snape that he didn’t know much about kissing. “Maybe next time we hang out again you’ll teach me how to”. He paused sensing Alan’s heart rated through the thought of kissing Snape. When would be the next time that they got to hang out? He hopped it was soon or the anticipation would kill him or the fact he is worried now as he goes deeper into his mind unhinging different thoughts that he doesn’t want to get too close but for the time being he is willing to accept his own question. “Yes”. He answered simply.

 

16/02/2015

Today was the day for Allison and Alan to go to the shooting range. They had got the tickets a month ago nearly forgetting they had then until Allison messaged Alan to say that they were going today. At the shooting range Alan stood in a strong stance closing his left eye breathing deeply through his nostrils, his ears where covered with ear muffs that protected his ears from the gun shot sound that he was about to unleash. 

Alan took on breath in holding out his arms before him pointing the gun directly down the red line leading up to a black painted figure with white line's circling the body showing its figure he gradually moved his index finger inwards immediately releasing the bullet from its cage in the gun pelting it down the red line in thin air hitting the target slightly brushing the top of his shoulder. 

He blurted out a harsh breath removing his ear muffs head set around his neck. "I used to be good at this". He said leaning onto the wall facing Allison as she looked at him with a nod. "Maybe you’re just out of practice". "Yeah you’re probably right". He nodded placing the gun on the side table giving his hands a well-earned rest to get ready for the next shot.

30 minutes in Alan decided to have a breather.

Alan strolled himself into the mens bathroom taking a moment to himself. He entered the room seeing all these red painted toilets, their doors were all open expect for one. Alan shrugged his shoulders turning his gaze towards the big mirror that was placed on the wall beside him. Alan arched his hands over the white cleanly scrubbed dish bowl sink, he unlatched on hand grabbing the tap, twisted the flap immediately gushing out blue clean water down the drain pipe. He cupped his both hands together gathering water between his fingers carrying a small puddle. He raised both his hands up to his face splashing the water onto his dry face making it feel pleasant. The water clung to his small beard that formed around his mouth. 

Above him the light started to flicker in sequences. His mind wondered about the man in the locked cubical who hadn’t come out yet. He had been in there for a while now. Alan felt a pelting pain struck in the side on his aching chest making him kneel to the ground fast with no sense of control feeling something odd was in his pocket jarring in the side of his stomach. He narrowed his train of thought lingering his fingers into the black pocket. He grabbed onto something metal like. His fingers wrapped around the object removing it from its position into clear point of view seeing he was holding a gun. (How the fuck did that get in there?). Alan thought feeling the weight of the gun within his grasp making his feel now a bit good in himself. Alan stood up looking back into the mirror seeing the light around him absorbing his bodily contents flashing them off into space.

*Unwanted Mind Event Started* 

Alan stood facing down the red line. His feet where side on, he aimed the gun at the shooting paper breathing in and out harshly through the gaps in his nostrils, with one eye squinted so he could look down the barrel of the gun he began to come in clear view of the object before him where he could now get a better aim at the red dot on the paper. (Right all I have to do is shoot this and get it right because last time I shoot my friend and killed him).

Alan raised his thick brow sweat began to linger sliding down his cheek, his hands began to feel sore as he strained his brain to make sure he wouldn’t miss it this time. Alan's hand was shaking slightly, he jested his position again placing his other hand on the gun to get a better grip on it slightly pulling down the trigger removing the gold twister bullet from its dormant state. Alan breathed in deep feeling the jolt from the bullet, the bullet spiralled out in a slow but flat motion to Alan's eyes shattering off all the small practicals of gun smoke that lingered downwards towards the hard concrete flooring.

The gun spiralled through the air missing the paper by an inch Alan's smile went to a frown slowly seeing the bullet hit the back wall leaving a crater it reflected off it, spined immediately into the fleshy chest of Alan making him hold his breath in an instant.

Alan took a breathed in again gasping with a shock on his face clenching his fist in the air in enormous amount of pain with the other hand that slipped the gun out from his sweaty hands reaching the end of his fingertips with a loud thud hitting on the floor. Alan sat their very still with his eyes closed as his heart was bleeding inside his body covering it with blood as the bullet deepened in his body more, Alan left a small breathe of air as he collapsed on the floor, kneeling first before his body followed suite seeing the gun in plain view on the floor as sums of blood started to trickled out from the gun shoot wound.

*Unwanted Mind Event Finished*

Alan inhaled through his nostrils, the gap in his mouth expanded seeing the layout of his body before him, he straightened his eyes to the weight in his left hand that held the gun. " I thought I shot myself". Thinking he was alone but an Spanish sounding voice came out from the silence. "No, you shot the mirror, instead". The heavy weight rushed off Alan’s shoulder lifting his head upwards seeming a man was knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?". He said looking concerned. Alan felt inactive at this moment as his brain slackened the tightness around his body, the gradual bones and muscles weakened his legs making them fold inwards into more of a relaxing pose, his restless state soon fuzzed strenuously out from his concealed brain leaving him feeling numb.

On the other hand the man next to him brain was completely different. It was filled with concern, blurred physical emotion shadowing his eyes with a hint of restless in his movements thinking what should he do now. Does this man need to go to hospital? Is he ok? And what should I do now?. Alan scurried up onto his feet with a hand from the man helping him up as he followed suite. Alan's conscious came alive feeling embarrassed as the man could tell while Alan stood there also not knowing what to do next. With that the man kindly extended his hand towards Alan as he began to speak. "My name is Rafael". Alan narrowed his eyes with a hint of excitement as a smile splurged across his face as he tried to keep his excitement in as he tried now to sound unaware of who he had just meet. "Rafael Nadal? The Spanish tennis player". Rafael nodded. Alan reached his hand out colliding his hand into Rafael's. "My name is Alan Cumming. Thanks for helping me get up". He nervously spoke trying to take it all in. "You’re welcome". He said leaving it at that as Alan quickly parted ways with the man.

Alan headed back onto the shooting range room seeing Allison waiting their impatiently as she tapped her foot. "Where have you been?". Alan shrugged his shoulders as Rafael slipped past him with a smile that caught Allison's attention as Alan gained his movements toward's her. "You did just not!". She narrowed her body towards Alan with a cheeky grin, Alan looked over to his left seeing Rafael leave with a smile on his face hinting the misunderstood event that just happened, Alan turned to Allison with a smile on his face as he happily spoke. “I did not do what you are thinking”.  Later on Allison and Alan where stood back in the shooting range having one more go before they leave.  Allison traced her eyes over towards Alan watching his every move seeing if he would get a shot this time. 

Alan stood facing down the red line, his feet where side on towards the paper that rested at the back wall, he aimed the gun at the shooting paper breathing in and out harshly through the gaps in his nostrils, with one eye squinted so he could look down the barrel of the gun, he began to come in clear view of the object before him where he could now get a better aim at the red dot on the paper. (Right all I have to do is shoot this!.....Wait haven’t I said that before). He lowered his gun for a while thinking he had been in his position before as it gradually dawned on him placing his hand back in line.  

Alan raised his thick brow inhaling in lightly with a snag on his bottom lip, sweat began to linger sliding down his cheek, his hands began to feel sore as he strained his brain to make sure he wouldn’t miss it this time. Alan’s hand started shaking slightly, he jested his position again exhaling with his mouth open as he placed his other hand on the gun to get a better grip on it, he slightly pulled down the trigger removing the gold twister bullet from its dormant state, Alan breathed in deep feeling the jolt from the bullet, the bullet spiralled out in a slow but fat motion to Alan's eyes shattering off all the small practicals of gun smoke that lingered downwards towards the concrete flooring.

Allison held her hand above her wait holding her breath in as she watched the bullet in full action as it hit the cardboard figure right in between the head, she took it back for a moment placing one foot behind the other in astonishment. “Wow”. Was all she could say. 

Alan turned to her with an odd look of amusement as he got it this time. “I got him”. He snarled facing back towards the barrel of the gun again shooting another six bullets that all linked up with the first one he took right in the head. Allison was completely shock as she only got one right as Alan got seven in a row. 

12.00pm

Alan slouched at the bathroom mirror, his waist was pushed forward, he looked at himself in the mirror taking deep breaths in feeling vial conjuring up his bodily system as the flashing lights above him started to flicker in tune with the tap water running with bangs cracks as the water system surged through the tap down into the hole in the sink. Just behind his knees he sat down on his wooden stool, his legs were parted showing in inner thighs leading to his white underpants that where slightly hidden by his white singlet that covered his parts with the edge of the corners from the singlet.  Alan closed his eyes gradually rolling back into his skull as his body leaned back more into the stool taking a breather feeling his atmosphere intensify into something unexplainable that manipulated his vision as he jolted up right with wide eyes.  

*Unwanted Mind Event Start*

Alan sat comfortable on the wooden stool facing the mirror at all times, on the white sink as few steps away from him with a few of his personal artefacts. He had an eye dropper ceil that was lodged in between his bottom and upper lip. His hand placements where tugging on either side of his left eye breathing with control not to drop the seal that was placed in his mouth. A guard appeared into his frame of sight as the man had just placed the rope around Alan’s neck. (God dam its really hard to do this with a rope around ma god dam neck. Don’t you think?).

Alan grabbed the edges of his eye with his two index fingers without clicking on that a little bit of the eye dropper content had seeped into his system traveling down into his oesophagus intoxicating his bodily fluids making him jolt out from his current position spitting the dropper immediately discarding the object onto the floor, his hands were hugged on either side of his knees as he bent in agony raising his head in between his thighs.  The unwanted man behind him grabbed harshly around Alan’s neck with pressure as he began to tighten the grip harder and harder as he began antagonising the strength that Alan tried to bear the thought of not losing it.  The man knelt beside Alan resting his hand on is raised up left knee with madness shining through his eyes as he placed his mouth in line with Alan’s flared ear’s. “You. Do that again. I will kill you instantly! You hear me!!!”.  He voiced loud and proud towards Alan making his spine tremble with fear. The man instantly stood back up with his straightened back facing Alan’s back, the lathered up the rope again around Alan’s now scared neck as it pulsated red in pain as blood streamed through his bones.

Alan didn’t care, he couldn’t remember how many times he had been in this situation before, so he has gotten used to the tightness around his skin but his body hasn’t yet acclimatised to the situation at hand. Once again Alan placed his two index fingers with ease up against his left eye, his other hand placed the eye dropper back into his mouth but this time he made sure it was tightly sealed to secure that no small leakages will fall into his throat again. But he was too unaware that it happened again to him, he placed his hands either side of him now latching into his thighs with the pressure of his fingertips diving into the sides of his knees whaling away at the pain as he surged out the contents onto the floor with a red face of frustration. The man with no resistance pulled Alan’s shoulder, pushing him hard to the concrete flooring landing his face first toward’s his black leather polished shoes, the man knelt down looking at his crushed morsel in pain as Alan with frail limb’s looked up into the mans eyes seeing a blurry vision before him with his gleaming budging eyes as remnants of red showed around his face. 

He lunged out at Alan gripping hard with the firmness of his fingertips around Alan’s sweating neck, Alan’s breath quickened as his eyes followed the mans aggressive movements towards him, Alan started to squirm in the stronger mans grip that tightened every time he moved that made it a pain the he had to just stay in one spot as his body was telling him to evacuate right now. The eye dropper slipped snug into Alan’s throat, he was glad at this point of the man having his hand on the outer rim of Alan’s throat stopping the eye dropper from slipping down even further as it started to interject all the toxic liquid thickening the eye pupils of Alan’s eyes making them wider also making his heart rate thicken as it punched out blood into all areas of his active in fumed body. 

*Unwanted Mind Event End*

Alan inhaled harshly flickering his eyes back to normal as he clenched to the floor, his legs were laid flat on the floor and he looked around feeling out of place. “I need to find the blurred man-“. He paused for a moment feeling a vial substance began to creep up to his throat, slithered across the floor over to the male urinal, his hands stuck like super glue either side of him as he concocted up vomit that spilled in the puddle seeping down the drain pumping the vomit up through his throat making him cringe among the subject of himself vomiting. 

Meanwhile Allison was concerned about Alan’s motions after they left the shooting range so she decided to call him at this time in the night.  She placed the phone against her ear waiting for Alan to answer but there was no reply. So she didn’t think much of it thinking he was a sleep at 3am in the morning and decided to wait until it was morning to call him again knowing he would be up by that time. 

17/02/2015  
10.00am

Allison rolls over in her bed placing a warm hand upon Christian’s bare covered back rolling over opening his eyes up to her feeling her caressed fingertips touching his smooth skin, his eye lids opened as he began to talk. “Hey babe”. He whispered placing his delicate hands around his girlfriend’s face cupping her plumped cheek while his fingertips danced around playing with her hair. “Hey beautiful!”. Allison whispered in a seductive tone leaning in as she pecked Christian on his forehead with the softness of her lips.  

Allison pulled away turning over to the bedside cabinet looking over at the counter top reaching out her free hand and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and dialled Alan’s number, placed the phone against her ear and waited for him to pick it up.  Allison didn’t receive any message, she frowned for a moment feeling and odd sensation coming from her exploding mind of thoughts of where could Alan be. Christian sneakily slipped beside her cupping his hand around her back feeling her spin move. “Why is that frown upon your face? Honey”. He said nuzzling his nose on the side of her arm. “Its Alan, he didn’t answer”. Christian started to kiss Allison on the lips not seeing her daggered eyes. “No Christian stop!. This is serious, he should have answered-“.She hissed. Christian pulled away obeying his queens answers, Allison slipped out from the bed with a huff as she pulled the sheets away from her raged body holding her phone within her hand walking into the kitchen for more well needed privacy. 

Allison rested the back of her back against the edge of the counter as she began to call Snape with thoughts running through her mind. Allison placed the phone against her ear figuring out what to say to Snape at this point to not startle him that much. 

Meanwhile Snape was sitting on the sofa minding him own business while he watched some TV that was showing the news, his phone was next to his thigh resting beside him in its peaceful state until as it started to vibrate, Snape eyes jumped as he was shocked by the sound of his phone ringing next to him, he removed his hand, flipped open the phone pressing the talk button immediately before placing it against his ear and cleared his throat ready to speak to the other person on the end of the phone. “Oh…….ok should I be concerned?-“. Snape looked away briefly as his gaze landed on seeing Cameron and Jess had both just entered the room together.

 Snape turned his attention back moving in his seat away from their view out of their sight. “-I will go to his house and check”. Snape flipped the phone back, put it in his pocket; he stood up as Cameron’s voice stopped him in his tracks meeting their eyes in trance. “Where are you going?”. She questioned. Snape turned to her attention seeing Cameron and a strange person standing next to her. “Ah, whose this?”. Snape pointed to Jess. Jess smiled. “My name is Jess, I am Cameron’s girlfriend”. He happily smiled. “Ok, thats fine. Anyway Alan is not answering his phone and I’m going over to his house. Did you want to come along”. Snape turned his attention to Cameron as she faced Jess. “Is it ok that we can go?-“. Snape slightly interrupted them. “I hope I’m not stopping you from doing anything”. Jess faced Snape. “No, Coming along”. 

11.00am

First off Snape decided to step alone out from the car to make sure everything was alright leaving Jess and Cameron in the car alone. As Snape was walking up to the house he sees Winston laying on the front porch, as Snape got closer Winston stood up with a wagging his tail instantly, he rushed over to Snape giving his lots of sloppy kisses, Snape placed his hand on the top of his head giving him affection back, Snape then heads towards the front door leaving the comfort of Winston.

Snape opened the door realising it was unlocked, before he enters his phone rings again, he scrambles his fingers into his pocket, pulled out the phone, placed it against his ear speaking first without knowing the callers ID. “Alan, is that you?”. There was a small laugh. “No silly, its Allison; Christian’s car has gone missing also”. “Whats that got to do with Alan?”. “He could have taken it”. She said sternly. “But he doesn’t know how to drive”. “Well, I hope there aren’t a lot of people on the road today”. Snape chuckled a little but then stopped sounding more serious. “Well um, if you want to come over and help find him. I would be glad to have your assistance”. Snape smiled with no words of hate in him. “We will be right over”.

Snape placed the phone back into his pocket.

The house seemed unusually quiet and empty. Snape didn’t hear the television or any human sound. (How weird). Snape thought as he entered more into the house while calling out to Alan. “Alan? Where are you Hun?”. Snape yelled again. The house was completely empty. Snape had checked every room and no one was anywhere in plain sight. Where was Alan?. Cameron and Jess entered the house, Snape pulled his phone out and dialled Alan’s number. No answer. Snape sighed as he looked up at the fridge seeing a yellow paper slip was on the fridge. It read. “Snape”. With a love heart around in red pen, Snape placed his hand onto the paper, feeling the roughness of the paper between his fingertips before taking if off the fridge and placed it into his left pocket, his eyes dropped with a seeking heart as he was pulled out from his trance by a shy willing hand that caressed his left shoulder, Snape slowly looked over into the eyes of Cameron’s soft ones. “We will find him”. She softly said tapper her index finger of his shoulder as she breathed lightly.

The phone on the counter started to right taking away Cameron and Snape’s attention upon each other as Jess was looking around the house more trying to find any clues.

Snape walked over to the phone, picked it up and placed it against his ear as on the other end of the phone the man started to speak first. “Oh yes, Alan lives here. No not hear at the moment…..he did….he must have been a slick sly man to do that….yes, I will try and find it right away…oh he did, did he-“. Snape sounded stern as he paused for a moment looking into Cameron’s worried eyes, he removed his left hand away from his hip placing it on Cameron’s arm with a slight rub. “Ok, bye”. Snape placed the phone back down. “Who was that?”. Cameron quickly answered.  “That was the shooting range, when Allison took Alan to the shooting range Alan has obviously taken one of the guns home with him. Also as it was his first time he shot seven bullets straight into the-“. Cameron breathed in as it quickened fearing he had shot a human. “- Paper outline of the human figure right in the middle of its head”. Cameron exhaled feeling relived of the thought. “Thank god”. She exhaled. “Well, um lets start rummaging through his stuff to see if the missing gun is here”. Snape nodded, Snape then turned his attention behind Cameron as she clicked on his vision they see Jess standing their holding a rope in his hand looking curious at it. “Where did you get that from”. Snape ran up towards Jess grabbing onto the rope. “It was in the bathroom, I can tell it has been used”. “Used for what?”. Cameron pipped up into the convocation between Jess and Snape. Jess looked into Snape’s direction. “It, it has been used around the throat-“. He sees Snape’s emotional face as he quickly thought of something else to add on. “Or it could have been used around the legs, arms”. He paused knowing if he talked anymore it would just get worse. 

Later on Allison and Christian has showed up.

 

18/02/2015  
2.00am

That morning Cameron, Jess, Allison, Christian, Snape and Winston have searched high and low for Alan. Looking into every little favourite place that he could be. But, there was no sign of him at all. 

They were all sitting around in the kitchen of Snape’s house figuring out where else he could have gone as Christian pipped up the first voice that entered the room. “He couldn’t have left the country? Could he?”. They all in silence turned to him with a dramatic stare, Christian felt that was a bad thing he had just voiced out into the open. “I guess. Not”. He said shrugging his shoulders. “Well I think we should call the police, its the only thing we can do now. Is wait”. Jess said turning all their attention on him now. Snape hated that word ‘Wait’. All he wants to do is find him right now. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

10.00pm

A strapping young girl with long curly locks with fair completion was in her teens she, Feather’s wore a beautiful frilly dress that matched her rainbow coloured all-star converse shoes as the bow that held them together was a bit loosened around her ankle. She was accompanied by her two best friends called Luke, he had curly short hair, always wore a green beanie expect inside also he wore rad clothes that matched his mellow atmosphere. The third person that was with her was Joy he was a more free spirited person living life to the fullest. Joy wore a light weight cream coloured toga cutting off at his waist with dark colour brown jeans to match the toga with a black back pack slung around either sides of his shoulders.  

They all walked on foot heading towards a beautiful lake house that was placed at the edge of the river to camp there for one night. As they reached the lake house Feather’s turned to Joy with advice in mind. “Are you sure this is safe? To intrude on someone elses land?”. Without giving him time to speak Luke butted in. “Well I think we should. It will be fun, but. If you don’t want to have fun. Then go home. Its simple”. Luke strolled up to the door, he grabbed onto the door seeing that it was already open, he pushed the door slightly outwards seeing the innards of the house and then turned back to Feather’s and Joy who stood a few steps away from him.  “See, nobody is home”. He smiled as Joy and Feather’s shrugged shoulders in unison as they headed in following Luke’s whereabouts.

Since they had settled in, Joy had just put some music on that blared lightly in the background the song he chose was ‘I’m an Albatraoz’ by Aron Chupa. Luke and Feather’s where resting on the floor with cream coloured pillows around them with a candles lighting up their sight as the lights didn’t work so they had to live it rough for a while. 

Meanwhile just a few minutes away Alan had finally stepped into the open while driving Christian’s red jeep strolling peacefully down the lake road heading towards the Lake house, he turned in on the left corner pulling up into the drive-way into a halt. His eyes widened feeling controlled, he sat there for a mere moment breathing heavily then he should, his mouth was wide open containing most of the air that was around him, his eyes had a red film over them with the moonlight shining above him, he turned his head swiftly with a slight tilt like a living doll would not moving his eyelids much he focused deeply on the faint but his ears could hear the loudness of the music blaring in the confines of his house that had until now laid dormant. 

Until now Alan grabbed onto the car door swinging it out from his vision, he stepped hard onto the concrete flooring, he whipped his hand around his back slamming the door shut hard with a loud bang. 

As that happened Joy, Feather and Luke inhaled quickly hearing the loud door slam. Luke turned off the music as Feather’s blew out quickly the candles before them as they sat back into a circle holding hands in each as they listened intently to hear any other animating noises that surround them sitting in pitch black breathing lightly through their nostrils rather than their mouth as they thought it would make a lot of noise. Just outside Alan strode up to the door quickly making not much noise, he swung open the door, he faced the light switch just, he moved his stiff left hand over to the flicker and flicked it on as it should him the space before him.

In the other room Feather’s turned harshly to Joy and Luke. “You said the lights didn’t work!”. In his defence Luke said. “They weren’t working before-“. “Guys. shut up!!!”. Joy butted in with no warning as they both looked at him with their mouths tightly sealed shut with slight nods. “Maybe one of you should check it out”. Joy whispered. “What!, no way”. Feather’s said disagreeing with his words. “You’re a wimp, I will do it. There is no fun in that”. Luke stood up peacefully. “I was only joking”. Joy said looking at Luke as he looked down at him. “I’m not”. He smiled creeping closer to the door trying not to touch anything.

Luke reached the door his hands held the outer layer of the door as he began to slightly move the door towards him peering his eyes into the slither of light that he aloud to see if he could see the human in the room. Luke saw Alan holding a black gun in his hands, seeing his bare chest, slick back hair that was away from his face also wearing grey boxer shorts as he was fondling around with his gun. Luke turned away fast holding his breath in as he closed his eyes tightly wondering what to say to the others fearing they might die tonight.

Luke scrambled back over to Joy and Feather’s reconnecting either ones hands together. “Did you see him?”. Luke nodded. “Yes but, there is one problem guys. He has a gun with him that is fully loaded with bullets”. “Fuck!, what are we going to do now?”. Feather’s harshly blurted out. “I don’t want to die tonight”. She voiced out another harsh true comment. They sat their patiently Feather’s couldn’t take the anticipation. She stood up unlocking her hands away from Joy’s and Luke’s grip as they opened their peaceful states up. “Where are you doing?”. “I am going to talk to him, to let him know that where here-“. “That is a bad idea. Get back here now”. Joy voiced as Feather’s didn’t lessen to her. Feather’s crept up to the door slipping into the brightened room, her hand was on her heart seeing the man before him had his body facing away from her, he stood unknowing her movements as his attention was at the wooden stool before him fondling with a rope as his gun was placed by his feet just a few footsteps away as he was fixated by the rope.

Feather’s was now trapped in the empty looking room with this man feeling she couldn’t escape him as the dread casted over her emotions wondering if she should back out now but no she isn’t going to this time.  “Hello-“. She paused letting her voice consume the emptiness of the room, Alan lifted his head up hearing a voice that leaded him out from his trance, he turned one foot in motion as he turned around facing Feather’s he looked at her with narrowed eyes as a name came immediately into play by quickening his face back into a playful smile. “Hello, Feather’s”. He smiled. Feather’s was about to speak but she stopped. “Wait how did you know my name?”. Alan shook his head with laughter. “I knew your parents we used to go to this house when we were young and the funny part was I asked her if she had a child and what she would call it, Feather’s. I just knew it was you. You look pretty. You have grown up well, haven’t you!”. Feather’s felt her face blush but that was beside the point. “Yes. Thank you, but we have to leave now”. “We? I an’t leaving!”. Alan shrugged his shoulders as he didn’t want to leave. “I have two friends back there, we want to go home”. “No”. Was all he said. “Please let us go”. Alan glared he gave her a look of disbelief on his face.  “So what? You’re not gonna let us go!”. “No”. Alan quickly exposed his words while he gradually lent over and held the gun in hand. Feather’s heart immediately sank. “Actually let you go? Haha, no way. Girl”. He laughed waving around a fully armed gun. 

Feather’s stepped back leaning onto the closed door, her face started to turn read as small tears started to appear on her pale face. There was nothing left she could allow herself to do and to find another way to get out to get help and save her friends. With that Alan left the room quickly, the locked the front door, slipped the keys into his pocket with gun right out showing it off feeling he had control over her as he headed off into a different room.

Feather’s knelt down resting her knees against her chest wondering what to do next. Alan was only gone for around five minutes at the most when he arrived back he had a chair on one hand as the other held a baseball bat as he strolled into the room with rope slung around his neck with the gun sliced in between his upper and bottom teeth chomping hard on the metal that he kept for show. Feather’s looked up from her current depressed state trying to get a full sentence out from her wobbly mouth. “Whats that for?”. Alan raised his left brow as he looked in her direction. “You’ll see. Just wait”.  Suddenly, something in Feather’s mind connected into one. Memories from the last few years flashed past her brain as it flooded back to her like a magic stream of a river before her imaginary vision. She remembered what she had thought of her first kiss at prom of what her girlfriend told her at the time was the best moment of her life. She had taught her and what they’re first time making love together was like. Feather’s felt such an idiot for not listening to Joy.  

Feather’s started straight into Alan’s sight as he lingered in her vision. “You are not tying me to this chair!”. She voice with remnants of fear that spilled out from her pouring tears down her red painted cheeks.  The look on Alan’s face was obscure. He totally looked un-shocked of her meaningful words. “Whatever”. Alan said gathering up all the emotion in his body, all he could. Alan walked confidently towards Feather’s until she was right up against the wall, he face stared straight into Alan’s thick eyes never taring her gaze from them, Alan pulled out his left hand lathering up his hand with a pulsating heart beat latching onto her neck with gradual ease of her skin pulling in reaction to his un-wanted touch. Alan and Feather’s in unison frighted each others strengths. Slowly but surely Feather couldn’t hold it in any longer, Alan pulled her with guidance towards the chair slamming her body harshly on the wooden stool making her thighs turn red instantly as he now begins to strap her body with rope and bondage with a steady hand.

10.50pm

Feather’s sat bound to the chair, Alan had his back turned to her, she feels loss on one side of her body, she slightly removes one of her hands that became free, she looked over of the small desk beside her seeing there was a phone and she took the chance while she dialled the number then placed the phone against her ear hoping someone would answer her. 

Meanwhile at the police station John was patiently sitting at his desk taking a moment away from his paper work before him. The only phone in the room started flashing red with a beeping sound that followed suite of the flashing, he heart strung, he leaned over, picked up the phone, placed it against his ear, with his free hand he grabbed a pen and paper ready to write down the callers information.

“911, what is your emergency?”. John said in a calm voice. “Please help me”. She whispered trying not to let Alan hear her voice as John on the other line placed more of the phone closer to his ear as he could hardly make out what she was saying. But, he understood her. “Whats the problem?”. He started to whisper too.  There was nothing for a while.

A scream entered the phone.  Alan turned around facing Feather’s as his fingers where above the trigger ready to fire at will, his sharp eyes caught her attention nearly stopping her breath squeezing out from her mouth. “Put the gun down please”. She yelled as John listened in. “Ma’am”. John called out to her to get her attention back to him, he stood up in his seat fast to wait for her response. “No, Please, you don’t have to do this!”. She screamed out from her lungs with a whine attached to her vocal cords. 

 A gun shot fired thought the phone with a helpless yell from her mouth. John pressed the red button quickly against the phone making everyone at work hear the call he is about to deliver. “All available units respond to shots fired-“. He looked at the screen as he then called out the house name. “All shot fired at ‘The Lake ‘ house down by the river. Now”. Feather’s was blocked out of the way by Alan’s strength, he pulled the phone harshly out from her grasp, he lunged right up in her face with a cold breath as his eyes glued to her. “Go, over there. Move!”. He demanded as he tarred the ropes of her like an animal in heat. John took a moment before he spoke again. “Suspect on premises is armed and dangerous”. He said listening through the phone. “Please, you don’t have to do this. Please Alan”. Feather’s called out in the matter of life and death as his name sprung to mind.  That word ‘Alan’ also sprung to mind in John’s brain. “Fuck, I know that man”. He lunged away from the phone placing it on his stand before exiting the room quickly. 

11.30pm 

Christian was sitting alone in Alan’s room holding a black box in front of him, he opened up the box, his heart quickened seeing a photograph that looked familiar to him, he grabs the edges of the photo not to ruin it, he sees it’s a photo of the lake house with Alan and himself in the picture, in a moment of silence he placed the picture up against his chest, as he looked down at it seeing there was writing on the back of the photo, he turned around the photo seeing the word’s. ‘My favourite place to be, with you’. That set of a bomb in his head; he placed the photo back in the black box, grabbed out his phone and called the police department.  “Hello this is Christian……..yes its about that case…..you did, great we will be right on our way”. Christian fleeted the room running down towards the rest of the gang.

They all look at him, Snape sluggishly with hope steps forward. “Have they. Found him?”. “Yes. Allison you know that Lake house I took you too”. “Yes, but what does it have to do with that?”. Snape then entered the convocation. “You took me their once it well. I remember you did”. Christian turned his head with a fearsome look on his face realising he had taken both Allison and Snape when he was with Snape he did take him there. Fuck relationships. Is Christian ever going to tell Allison why he broke up with Alan in despite to make their relationship better? Or is he going to take it to his grave. Today isn’t today to speak of it don’t you think. “Yeah, I did. Anyway, Alan is there in bad condition, So I think you guys should go”. They all started to head toward’s the door. Snape was the second person out, he turned to Christian as he didn’t move from his position seeing it was now only him in the room with Snape. Snape nodded his head, he slowly walked over to Christian, he held his hands out slowly gripping on lightly on Christian’s hands as his eyes lead up to Snape’s face. “He needs you, more than me. And you know that”. He softly spoke with kind words.  Christian couldn’t believe Snape was touching him right now with kind words with long years of not speaking to each other after their fall out. “No, I am sorry. I can’t go. You need to be with him-“. Christian slugged back into more of his seat.  Snape inhaled breathing out loud to him, Christian felt his breath linger around him feeling Snape’s grasp lesson as Snape disappeared off out from the house knowing if Christian said it he will stick to his word, he couldn’t change his mind right now. He thought he would get in a fight. Anyway he has other priorities at hand.

12.00pm

John was on the chase at the wheel of his car; his hand was close to his ear as he held the phone tightly. “Calling everybody, I want everybody. Trance fur me into that house. Please, right now”. He said pulling into the driveway seeing the ambulance has pulled up all ready alongside with other police men and woman at a far distance away from the house as they were getting ready to walk in formation towards the house.  

John stopped the car, he opened the door, moved out from the car, walked quickly over to the other police guys seeing behind them stood Snape, Cameron, Jess and Allison in a row holding each others hands, John’s heart melted a little seeing them all looking in his direction. “John, are you their?”. Alan grabbed the phone from the floor, as now Joy and Luke where in the corner of the room with Feather’s sitting back into the chair once more in plain view of the cops because of the house lay out the where all on the side of the house that had a big window before them as Alan stood facing near the window looking upon John who was stood at the edge of the grass holding the walkie talkie against his mouth with other cops beside him waiting for his call to move on in.  “What is going on in their? Alan”. He said. “ I want to talk to Christian”. “Who is Christian? Anyway Christian isn’t here right now, but I can help you”. “I have to talk to him-“. Alan raised his gun towards the window shooting out two bullets in tune with one another. Meaning he meant business. 

Meanwhile Christian felt and unwanted feeling, he breathed in lightly, his head faced the door his phone beside him rang and he grabbed the phone quickly placing it against his ear wondering who it could be with a slight chance that it could be something about Alan. “Hello”. His voiced masked like a whisper. “I need you down here at ‘The Lake’ house”. “John?”. “Alan, he has gone crazy, he is holding a girl at gun point with two other boy teenagers huddled in the room-“. Christian started to stand up. “-And he is asking for you”. “Ok I will be right there”. He pulled the phone away with a thought in mind. (Asking for me? It must be serious then). 

Christian arrived at the scene walking past the others and now Jurek was on the scene also as they had been strictly told not to move as they looked upon the scene before them being played out. “I want him here”. Alan spoke though the phone that was being held by John, he ran over to Christian saying to him. “He is right here”. “Give me the phone, I want to speak to him right now”. Alan demanded. “He is here”. Another cop joined their space as he strapped a bullet proof vest over Christian’s shoulder. “Is this really necessary?”. He exhaled towards John who was still talking. “Can somebody please tell me what is going on!”. He exhaled harshly this time again towards John as they both head closer towards the house. “What is going on?”. He said pulling John to face him. “I need you to calm him down and get him thinking rationally, he has got Feather’s, Joy and Luke lined up in the kitchen with a gun now towards Feather’s head. As you can see-“. He stopped a few meters away from the house pointing into the direction of the house as Christian stopped, he turned into the direction of that he was pointing, his jaw dropped seeing Alan standing there with a gun pointing at an innocent girl that was quivering with tears streaming down her face as she sat at the brink of the situation with a gun only a few shots away from her fuming head. 

“He wants to talk to you, alright”. John hands over the walkie talkie towards Christian as he began to steadily walk up to the door but stopped half way as he placed the walkie talkie up to his mouth. “Alan”. He said in a concerned tone. “Alan, What- What is going on here?”. “Christian, I am so sorry. But I got to do this, I don’t have a choice”.  It was so serial to be there in the moment for Christian with all those police trucks, men and woman around him. “I don’t have a choice”. “You do have a choice, Alan. You always have a choice”. “Not this time”. “Yes. Yes you do, you have the choice right now to just stop, just. Just put down the gun. Alan you have it with in your power to just stop please. Before somebody gets hurt. Alan look at Feather, look at her, you would never let in my life, since I was with you heart a soul that isn’t yours-“. “I know, if you have seen what I have seen”.  “I have seen what you have told me though”. “You wouldn’t understand”. “I will try too, with all my heart, please Alan”. “It doesn’t matter because where not gonna have to see it ever again”. “Just, just wait Alan. I can help you. Just talk to me ok we will take as long as you need to. We will get through this together-“. 

Meanwhile John had another walkie talkie against his mouth. “Ok, get ready for a clear shot at-“. He couldn’t believe he had to say this. “Clear shot at Alan”. “Positive I have a clear shot ready”. Those words stopped Christian in his tracks as he lowered his walkie talkie down looking into Johns eyes with disbelief. For a slit second like that everything seemed for a life time. Alan wasn’t listening to him. Christian faced Alan again as he could hear he was talking to him but he couldn’t understand his words. “What, what are you saying. I can’t hear you”. “Take the god dam shot!”. John blurted out with Christian gabbing his shoulder for him to say no. 

In a spit second everything was going wrong. 

Alan pointed the gun close to Feather’s neck at the bottom of her chest lodged in their seeing blood sweat and tears consume her body as they slid down the barrel of the gun, Alan launched his free hand holding tightly on her neck feeling the room intensify as he breathed deeply through his mouth. “No ,no please don’t shoot me!”. Was all too could conjure up at the moment in her speech as tears swarmed down her cheeks fast. Alan lunged his body clinging on her embrace; he wrapped his legs around her getting a better hold on her body as he sat up right next to her body feeling her heart pound with his beating chest next to her. 

Before Feather’s could do anything more there was a moment as if everything stood still in the parallel universe. Everyone in the area was holding their breath in looking directly at Alan and Feather’s, nobody breathed a word all you could here were the sirens in the background on repeat. Alan with a slight loosen of his triggered breath, Alan lodged the gun further into her neck with Feather’s now screaming at the top of her lungs for help as everyone was watching her suffer, Alan’s finger with gradual movements pulled the trigger with a flick of his index finger, the bullet slammed hard underneath her neck plummeting through her skull with blood splatting everywhere, Alan slipped of the now dead girl with ease. The body feel to the ground with a thud as Joy and Luke looked upon their best friend seeing her opened eyes were still as life as it animated through the heavy slightly weakened atmosphere.

The man on the other end of John’s walkie talkie said. “Do I shoot now?”. Christian looked over to him watching his mouth. “No, not now”. He voice out calmly not believing what he had just seen.  Alan then walked up to the window pointing the gun now at his own neck, the walkie talkie was lodged at the side of his mouth, Snape out of nowhere ran from his position running over to Christian, Christian sensed it was Snape running up behind him, he stopped Snape in his tracks as they both looked at each other intensely with the same feeling. “No, don’t move”. Christian said holding Snape firmly in his position. They both looked at Alan holding their breaths in seeing Alan lodge the gun deeper in the inner lines of his throat lastly hearing his voice. “Are you ready”. He pulled the trigger quickly on himself sending the bullet through the side of his cheek missing his head as he dogged a little bit backing off away from the window.

Cameron clung to Jess with tears forming and Allison held Jess hand who tried to keep his tears away. Snape thinking he had shot himself Christian and a police officer had pushed Snape down with a third helping, Snape screamed with anger and pain as he wanted to get so close to Alan right now but she was held back away from him getting pulled away from the scene. Cameron glanced over seeing how much pain Snape was in that gave her a moment of thought as Jess untangled his fingers away from her seeing she was distracted by Snape’s worrying movements where at play.  All men and woman from the cops all ran in frantically to sort out the situation that had finally ended for the night but they were wrong.

Snape was held in a police van away from other peoples sight John walked up to them with his hands before him. “I have to tell you something”. “What now?”. Cameron voiced knowing that he was about to shot Alan but he didn’t. “Um, Alan has vanished from the site, he is nowhere to be seen. In the morning at around ten we will do a search for him”. 

23/02/2015  
10.00am 

It was five days since Alan had left the scene of the shooting.  

His whole body was in agony striding through his deformed body, the pain in his jaw was the most death defying pain that killed him every time he moved his tongue inside his mouth with the slightest gulp he had within him would send his head banging on the concrete wall behind him. He sat with his legs out on a not so comfy surface as the pebbles beneath him dug into his thighs feeling the cold breeze as the small waves crashed along the pebble beach that was covered by the bridge above him sheltering the heat of the sun that plummeted out from the shade. 

Alan sat there slipping into the liquids of his confused brain rubbing his intense anxiety through the skin on his thighs with either of his hands trying to empty the pain within his jaw out from his body, he had conceal within his body to try and step out into the light but his body was in a gradual moment of fading away lightly with his blood loss decreasing in his jaw that was dribbling down his right cheek, slipping down his neck covering his bare exposed body.  
Alan sluggishly with droopy eyes pondered his eyes along the shore line of the river breathing lightly through his opened mouth trying to not move his jaw much as he waited with anticipation of not wanting anyone seeing him like this that shortly ended. A high motivated maintenance male was flagging across the brim of the shores striding in each elegant lung across the shores as his paws landed firmly on the soft touching moist sand before him. He perked his ears up instantly suddenly stopping in a halt turning his nose first in the direction of Alan flapping his wet tongue out, breathing heavily as he started upon Alan up in the corner of the bridge getting a slight whiff of blood that enhanced his instincts making him feel a little bit peckish in the stomach as he prompted himself gaining closer towards Alan.

Alan sees the dog coming towards him as he tried to discreetly not want the dog to come over but his body was too weak to move so he unwontedly invited himself letting the dog come over courteously sniffing over his bloody body letting him with tender action of his tongue licking the blood from his ruff skin connecting with his smooth but roughness of his tongue licking up the blood with caution as he glanced a couple of times at Alan seeing the man had now closed his eyes in delight of his touch cleaning the wound around the right side of his jaw.

Out from the corner of the dogs eye in plain view a figure started appearing out from the blurriness of Alan’s state as he heard the man call out to his dog that was tending to his wounds feeling his tongue slip itself with gracefulness into the corner of his mouth extracting the blood from his jaw making it was clean with his slobbery chops. “Braduil!!!”. The puffed out runner man called seeing his dog was invading a persons personal space. The man called his dog again seeing his dog wasn’t paying attention towards him while he slowly strolled over to Alan.

He reached Alan he was breathless, he quickly got a hold of his dog placing one hand over his mouth seeing the horrendous wound on the side of his cheek, he knelt down holding onto Alan’s left wrist trying to find a pulse as his eyes where un-aware of Alan’s eyes that was waiting the man touching his wrist without his consent. “What are you doing?”. Alan said watching the man’s movement as he looked up meeting Alan’s eyes not believing that he could talk like that with a sore jaw. “I was checking your pulse-“. Alan nodded in thanks. “- Also what happened to you?. If you don’t mind”. Alan shook his head with battered eyelids. “I don’t-“. Alan tilted his head for a moment then looked back at the guy. “I don’t remember much but I think I shot myself with a gun”. “Hm”. Was all the guy could think of doing at the moment as he thought on what he could do next. He can’t just walk away now leaving the man here alone in his current state.  “Well, um would you like some help to get to the hospital?”. “Hm, even though I don’t like hospitals I would gladly appreciate your help taking me their please”. Alan smiled. The man knelt closer to Alan wrapping his hand around his shoulder giving him a boost up, as they were on their feet they headed slowly over to the mans car that was in the parking lot by the bridge as the dog followed closely behind them. 

12.00pm

The guy still holding on to Alan’s posture with his hand wrapped around Alan’s waist was holding the majority of his weight up from the ground, they both headed into the hospital, they both headed up to the counter with Alan lagging for a bit in his stance before stopping kneeing to the floor getting out from the mans grasp before leaning back onto the cold ground as his hands held his stomach in wining with pain. The man looked over and down at Alan before kneeling to his side. “What are you doing?”. “There is a bad pain in my stomach!”. Alan whined leaning over on one side cringing on the floor, the man rested his hand on the top of Alan’s shoulder trying to catch someones attention in the hectic hospital. On the left of him a door opened revealing a man with blond comb back hair, thick outlined glasses he looked over in one swift movement walking swiftly over towards the man and Alan that where on the floor.

The man looked up seeing a doctor was walking over towards him with a smile on his face. “Thank god you’re here, I don’t know what’s wrong with him? Can you help”. The doctor looked at him. “I can’t do anything now but, lets take him into a spare room to get some tests done”. “Right”. The man nodded helping Alan back onto his feet as they entered the spare room.

12.30pm 

Alan was completely undressed left in his white undies lying underneath the white neatly tucked blanket on either side of his body as a lovely lady was tending towards his wound on his right cheek.

Out from the room were the doctor and the man that took Alan to the hospital. The doctor looked over at the man extending his hand towards him. “Let me introduce myself.  My name is Surek I will be the gentlemans doctor for now”. The man extended his arm towards Surek’s as he gladly squeezed his hand before removing it back to him side. “My name is Grant”. “Nice. Do you know the name of your friend here-“. He pointed over to Alan. “Ah no, I am just a pass by person. I was running along the river just under the bridge before my dog Barduil stopped at him and thats when I saw the man”. “Did he say anything to you when you helped him. Like how did he get hurt?”.  Grant thought about it for a moment before answering. “Ah yes. He said that he shot himself in the neck, but it seemed he couldn’t have remembered it”. “Hm”. He nodded in understandment.

12.35pm

After they had done some questioning with Alan about how he was just as Surek was about to leave Alan called for him making him swiftly turn around. “Hey Surek. Could you please call Snape. A nurse took my phone away from me. Can you tell him to come over. Please”. Surek nodded. “I sure will, I won’t be long”. He smiled leaving the room holding some white papers in hand that held information about Alan.

12.40pm

Surek sat upright in his chair, his back was straight with a slight bend as he lent over pressing the keys on his phone as his is about to call Snape. 

Meanwhile Snape was lounging in the kitchen of Alan’s house his hands were either beside him waiting patiently with a light taps to his index fingers waiting for his phone to ring that was placed on the kitchen table before him as Winston sat at his feet not doing much with slight noises of his breath escaping his mouth. 

A slight hum noise vibrated out from the phone as it started to move the phone closer and closer to the edge of the table, Snape looked rapidly upon his phone edging closer the edge of the table, he lunged out his forearm, grabbed the phone with a gradual inhale of his breath, placed the phone against his ear and waited for the human on the other end of the phone to speak first as he held his other hand tightly around his waist tapping his left foot on the ground with slight pause.  Snape waited patiently before the man spoke. “Hello this is Doctor Surek, calling on behalf of one Alan Cumming. Is this Snape?”. Snape immediately smiled with joy. “Yes, this is him”. “Good, your friend here in not looking so good, he has offered you and some of your friends to come over for the time being”. Snape nodded in an approval. “Yes, we will be all right over”. “See you soon”. 

12.50pm

Snape strides into the hospital immediately getting introduced to Surek who looked familiar to him. “Are you Jurek?”. He answered as he shook his head. “No, I am his brother Surek, I am Alan’s doctor. You can see him one. Only one person the others must stay outside of the room”. He insisted showing his hand to the way of where Snape could see his boyfriend in the bed all hooked up to a machine to make him breathe a bit better as it loosened his pain in his jaw.

Snape turned slowly towards the room with watchful eyes of his friends that sat behind in in plastic chairs. Snape reached the outer rim of the door clenching his hand seeing gimps of Alan in a casual state. Snape with gradual poise walked slowly into the room, as he reached the edge of the bed placing his frail hand upon the bed sheets moving with his feet beside him as his hand slides up Alan’s body, past his waist, he then moved his hand down beside Alan’s hand entwining his fingers together feeling life had sprung into his system and took a breath in closing his eyes as he was please Alan was safe.

Unaware of Alan’s awoken state seeing Snape holding his hand felt great but it was a shame to startle his present mood as he let it linger for a while before trying to speak as he had the mouth mask around him while his jaw was covered with a bandage as his straggly bits of beard hugged the bandage like glue.  “Hey”. Alan softly pronounced seeing his air from his mouth hit the mask lightly in tune with his voice as his eyes adjusted to the light around him seeing a warming face as his tears feel from his face. Snape lunged in with ease, he wrapped his hand around his head pulling Alan into a warming hug, he pressed his lips onto his head giving him a small peck feeling his strands of hair hit his mouth and then pulled away looking back into Alan’s watery eyes.  “I am glad you’re safe”. Was all Snape could utter from his wobble mouth that was coated with tears. Alan warmly removed his hand from his current position, placed his hand upon the side of Snape’s wet cheek feeling the tears grow more and more. 

Alan felt the tingling sensation rise in Snape cheek, Alan opened his mouth gradual to speak in a low whisper. 

“Hush, little baby, don’t say a word.-“. Alan paused seeing a smile creep up on Snape’s face as his words soothed his whimpering mind.  “Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird, And if that mockingbird won’t sing, Papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring”. Alan removed his hand in silence. “And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa’s gonna buy you a looking glass”. Snape spoke with a deep voice that was a seductive whisper creeping out from his opened mouth as smile’s crept up on both their gleaming faces. 

Meanwhile just outside from the looking glass Cameron was watching Snape and Alan seeing their happy faces while she thought. (They look so happy together. I wish I had something like that). “They look so happy together”. She voiced not knowing if anyone was going to pay attention to her but, someone did as she heard a reply. “ Its not gonna last long”. Cameron turned her head to the right hearing the words come out from Allison’s mouth with a gasp. “I should be in there with Alan, not Snape!”. Cameron was beside herself, she placed a reassuring hand around Allison’s shoulder. “He still like’s you as a friend, he obviously has someone else on his mind at the moment-“. “Yeah we can see that. Can’t we-“. She stood up with no other words as she headed over to the small canteen area meeting up with Christian. 

Meanwhile Surek headed over to the room, he knocked on the door softly getting both Alan’s and Snape full attention. “Hope I’m not intruding anything, am I”. “No. where good”. Snape smiled as Surek walked into the room and closed the door behind him not knowing he was being watched by Cameron as she sat still on a plastic chair.  “So I am here to say that Alan is allowed to go free tonight but, under one condition that he moves into one of our suitable rooms at the T.I-“. “What is T.I?”. Snape interrupts. “I am not going to put it lightly. Its an institute for people who have an obscure gift that involves your brain”. “So basically you want me to go to a therapy institute for a while”. Alan spoke up. “Ah yes, but for as long as you need to. To keep an eye on you, also you won’t be having Jurek as your therapist; you would be having one with that is much better than he was”. “So he wasn’t a professional?”. Snape spoke sounding confused. “To a certain extent he wasn’t that professional. You will be dealing with the best therapy men and woman in the world……. I will give you time to think…….Also a police officer named John called, he needs a word with Alan about going to court”. “Going to court, I don’t need to go to court”. He blurted out with narrowed eyes. “Ah yes you do. You shot a girl”. Surek spoke as Alan froze making everything stop with his jaw open as far as he could only go.

At the time of leaving Snape bumped into a man. “Sorry”. He politely spoke as he was exiting the hospital as Alan was a few steps before him. “Did Alan say that I was the man that helped him here”. “Yeah, he did say something. Well, thank you for rescuing him”. All Snape gave was a pat on the back and a smile as he left the man walking slowly off into a different direction now trying to get his life back on track at home because today he didn’t think he will have life and death at his own control.  

26/02/2015

Snape and Alan had agreed over the phone that it was best for him to go to a therapy institute without anybody elses consent or concern in that matter.  But that really stirred the pot of Allison’s heated kettle with the fact that Alan nor Snape but mostly Alan with the fact that he didn’t say anything to him about it firsthand. 

10.00pm

Alan was sat comfortable on the couch with a slice of pizza in one hand a bottle of vodka in the other, Winston was in his suitable doggy cage that was just the right size for him so he could still do a full circle if he wanted too but at the moment he was happy lying down facing Alan next to the grey leather couch as Alan sat their comfortable in the room with the lights on low feeling a piece in this grey walled small an apartment that didn’t feel like home to him.  Out from the piece there was a slight knock on the door. (Wonder who that could be? At this time in the night). Alan thought getting up onto his feet receiving not calls or texted from nobody special.  Alan headed towards the door unlocking the latch with a gasp of air intruding in his space as he sees a familiar good looking person leaning against the frame of the door.  “Hello you. Come on in”. Alan smiled letting Snape into the room.  

Alan took a seat on the grey suede couch. Snape sat beside him. Snape had darkened and intensified his eye makeup. Snape’s eyes were seriously the most beautiful colour of black he had. They were the kind of eyes that Alan could stare into forever and get lost in them in his male gaze. Alan observed Snape’s perfectly straight nose with the full lips. God those lips where so luscious and…Kissable Alan thought.  How could someone's face be so gorgeous? It was like a magnetic force for his eyes, he didn't want to look away. Alan noticed Snape was staring back at him and it was mesmerising.  Snape scooted over closer to where their faces were just inches apart.  Alan heard the steady sound of the Snape’s breath and could smell his cologne. His heart began to beat faster as Snape’s face approached closer to him.  Snape’s right hand was creeping slowly up Alan's arm, as the other interlaced their fingers together. This was the most amazing, exciting feeling that Alan had ever experienced in a long time from being broken up. "How does this feel?" Snape asked so quietly that Alan wondered if he really said that or if he was just imagining it.  Alan could barely speak so be just gave a smile. “This is how you kiss, my dear Alan”. At first Snape was hesitant to move in closer but Alan gave a hint that he wanted it by his body movement as he too leant forward a bit. 

Alan gasped while closing his eyes. He felt the sexy mans lips gently brush against his dry mouth. Every nerve in his body came alive in the moment. Snape moved his lips slowly against Alan’s as he closed his eyes shut with a exhale of him breath moving his chest outwards.  Snape unlocked his lips. “Just do what I do”. He reassured Alan saying those words against Alan’s now wet mouth.

Snape caressed Alan’s mouth that was so tender with his jaws as Alan did the same motion back to him. He pressed his lips a little harder this time and then broke of their sweet kiss. Alan was trembling when they opened their eyes to each other. His emotions and hormones seemed to have gone wild of the feelings of Snape’s lips move against his was even better than he imagined. “How was that?”. Snape asked, still sitting pretty close. Alan nodded. “It was perfect”. He spoke with joy.  But,  lingering in his thoughts there was no way he could lie about this. “So you know how to kiss now?”. Snape questioned. “Yes, I guess I do”. Alan said. 

To be frank, he forgot about Snape saying he would teach him how to kiss the second their lips locked. It made him forget everything. “Good, because now its your turn to show me what you have learned”. Snape said pushing Alan into the deep end.  Alan was in shock. He had to kiss Snape first? What if he wasn’t good at it? How would he even start? “Okay”. He said. Alan leaned forward closing his eyes. His lips found Snape’s easily. He began moving his lips like Snape had shown him. Alan’s breath started coming faster as they continued to kiss. The feelings that Alan had never experienced before began slipping up on him. Not being able to hold it back any longer, Alan let out a soft moan. Snape immediately broke off the kiss.  Alan opened his eyes as did Snape. “Good job”. Snape said as he winked. 

Alan leaned on the back on the couch still trying to catch his breath. The feeling he had right now was beyond amazing. He wished that he could get another kiss from Snape but he was too shy to ask. "Thanks." Alan smiled. "Calm down, Alan!" Snape said with a slight chuckle. "I know how you must feel. I remember my first real kiss. Its intense isn't it?". "Yes. How'd you learn to kiss like that? Its perfect." Alan asked shyly. He had the urge to touch Snape everywhere, to put his hands all over that sexy body and run his fingers through those silky black locks of hair. "Practice honey." Snape winked.  Snape had called Alan honey. This didn’t help with his calming down at all. Alan loved hearing Snape’s voice saying his name, he loved it even more calling him honey. How could any day ever surpass the amazingness of this one? Not possible he thought to himself. "Okay, I think thats enough for the lessons today. We should quit before I accidentally give you a heart attack. Would you like something a drink?" Snape offered standing up already heading over into the small kitchen cabinets. “mm... Nah I’m pretty set with my vodka." Alan disinclined. Snape swiftly turned around hearing the word ‘Vodka’. “You have vodka?”. Alan nodded. “How did you get it past the guard’s?”. Alan shrugged his shoulders. “I slipped by, what is a little bit of vodka gonna do?”. Snape thought about it with a slight nod. “Well, in the morning I want you to tell them you have vodka. Sound fair?”. Alan nodded  in agreement. Snape sat back down as Alan couldn’t keep his eyes of him. The thought of them kissing together was overtaking his mind. He wanted more. Snape kisses were so intoxicating with sweet aromas. Alan wondered what it would be like to make out with him. A cold bristle shiver shivered through his body discarding the thought into the back of his brain and stayed with the kissing for now. 

These thoughts needed to stop before Snape noticed. Snape and Alan drank sharing the bottle in silence for a few minutes. The drink was perfect; Alan had a good choice in alcohol. Alan wondered what was going to happen next. He knew it probably wouldn't happen but he wanted Snape to kiss him again. Thats all he could think about.  Finally both of them had finished drinking one bottle. "I'll put our bottle in the bin." Snape said as he took the bottle away from Alan’s gaze.  

Alan watched the way Snape moved when he walked. It was more of a strut, with all the confidence he had. Snape headed back toward the couch. There was an awkward silence in the room and Alan couldn't think of anything to say. "Are you up for learning one more thing?". Snape  asked. "Mmmmm" Alan answered. His heart began to race already. What if Snape was going to kiss him again? Snape got closer to him again and once again Alan's senses were going crazy. His breath came faster and faster and Snape hadn't even touched him yet. Snape laughed leaning away again. "You're so funny." Snape said with a smile. "Funny?." Alan asked confused."Yeah, every time I get near you, you start breathing really hard. I can sense your nervousness too." Snape replied. Alan was embarrassed. Was it really that obvious? His face turned a dark shade of red and he looked in the other direction. "Its ok, Alan, don't be embarrassed. You're just new to this kind of stuff, thats all. Anyways, I'm going to teach you where to put your hands while kissing." Snape said. Alan was overly excited. "Ok" he said back. "And besides from that, you could use a little more practicing with your kissing." Snape winked. Alan leaned with gradual motion towards Snape. Snape took Alan’s soft hand, placed it on his lower back, Snape scooted closer and took Alan’s other hand placing it in his silky black hair. Alan stroked Snape’s hair between his fingers feeling his own fingers being entwined with the softness of Snape’s hair.  "And here is where I put mine..." Snape said softly. He placed his big hands on each side of Alan's face. Alan went rigid in Snape's touch. He was afraid of the reaction that his body would have. As Snape caressed the sides of Alan’s face with his hands he began to relax a little. "You're doing great. Everything feels better if you're relaxed, you know." Snape said in a calming voice. He got even closer and now his and Alan's foreheads were touching. "Open your eyes. Look at me. "Alan opened his eyes and saw Snape's gorgeous face and eyes. He smiled and tried to slow down his heavy breathing. "Just do what feels natural." Snape stated. "Its okay; don't be afraid to do it. "Alan moved his face forward the slightest bit. He was nervous to kiss Snape again. 

Finally, he pressed hips lips against Snape's softly lips while beginning to kiss him with slight movements of his mouth. The way the sexy Snape's lips felt and moved on his was intoxicating. Once he got started he just couldn't stop. Unconsciously, he pulled Snape’s body closer. Snape ran his hands down Alan's delicate body and intensified their kiss. He kissed Alan in the sweetest way he knew how and then broke it off exhaling in delight of their raised emotions flaring together. "Alan... we have to stop." Snape said in a husky voice. Alan kissed Snape one more time and leaned against the back of the couch. It still didn't feel like enough. Those sexy, full lips on his lips those were addictive. Why did they have to stop? When Snape had run his hands down Alan's chest, it had made him tingle all the way down. "How was that?" Snape asked. "To be honest, I didn't want to stop. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt." Alan said. "Aw. I had to stop us because if I didn't... I probably wouldn't be able to if we had kept going." Snape admitted.

29/02/2015  
10.00am

Before Alan goes to court he had one last appointment scheduled with Jurek that he could not let that one slide away that easily.  At this moment in time Alan was feeling odd for a while as he sat in the car that was parked in the driveway of the therapy room. (I don’t even want to be here. This is so boring). He huffed in disgrace, he opened the door, slugged out from the door with his lowered head movement, he strolled along towards the door with his hands in his pocket as his eyes were watching where his feet stepped.  Alan reached the door feeling the dread of his cold breathe hit the rim of his upper lip. He twisted his hand lightly to the left, he pushed the door open, he walked in and closed the door behind him exhaling a harsh sinister breathe. 

10.10am

Alan sat on the left side of the room while Jurek sat on the other side while his leg was lifted over his right holding his papers before him. He raised a thick brown.  “So Alan how have you been lately?”. He questioned seeing his didn’t quiet have Alan’s full attention as his eyes and mind where elsewhere. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers together that got Alan’s firm attention quickly. “This is going to be a hard lesson today”. He spoke under his soft voice with a shake in his head as a sly huff escaped his mouth.

2.00am

Snape wadded in his obscure state, he conducted a baled of negativity syndrome that bubbled up in his concealed brain. He stood inches away from the foot of Allison's front door with a shimmer of confusion of why does Allison want to talk to him? .  After a few moments of thought the door before him gradually opened seeing and unwanted face before him as the kind soul let him into her house.  They both entered the kitchen in piece with a slight draft of air coming from the left. 

Snape rested his body against the counter with either of his hands beside him wondering who was going to make the first move.  On the other hand Allison was standing beside the closed door that was behind her thinking. (Was this a good idea to do this?).  Allison inhaled wide mouthed as she began to activity speak out from the dull atmosphere that quickly changed her sense of mood.  "Did Alan ask for you when he was in hospital that day?". Snape nodded with eyes looking away in her direction. Allison wanted an answer. Not a simple nod. " Why though?". Snape shrugged his shoulders feeling the conflict rise. "Answer me in words. Please!". She exhaled leisurely. Snape shook his head with a loosen huff from his mouth.  "Allison he asked for me because. You know I'm his point of interest right now. Don't you think so!". He confessed even though it didn't need to be confessed Allison well knew of Snape's role in this.  Allison felt an absence of something in her active body losing a sense of friendship over Alan. She glared over to Snape with confidence. “That is completely not true". "Yes it is". He snapped back feeling void in her emotion of stillness as she delayed her answer back for a while.  Her heart strings pulled within her heavy hearted body hanging fire for a while as her thoughts tugged on her emotions. 

Out from pause Snape voiced out his opinion. "What is it to you!. Are you jealous?". Allison jagged her eyes at Snape with a swift look rushing infused bodily pain that withheld her currant stance before Snape.  "As if!". She laughed with a hesitant glare of a white lie that Snape picked up on quickly.  Snape took one rapid lunge before her stopping two foot steps away watching ever small move she took, the inhale and exhale of her lowered breath, the intense stare of her eyes with a strand of fear that started to show upon her body while he feed of her energy feeling active with focus of his interest in him.  "You’re lying to me. Liar. I caught you. What are you going to do about it? Little innocent unthoughtful Alli has finally come out from her wincey wine courage shell today!". He bloated with a smirk upon his intelligent words as he paused for a brief moment to let it sink in.  Allison was riddled with a box full of emotions as the hate full but true jargon splurged out from the unwanted man before her. His  thoughts now were intoxicated of the thought that she shouldn't have let Snape into get home knowing he would win the battle every time but every time he won with the way he spoke Allison gained a little bit of strength each time. 

"True". Snape raised a brow up at her in disbelief of the thought that he was wrong. "What did I just here?". "You were right about me being jealous and I did do a white lie". She confessed her words to him with droopy eyes as she looked down to the floor not meeting Snape's controlled stare.  Snape staggered closet bringing together two unlikely subjects into one.  Snape watched Allison's body crumble in fear before him, he leant in a little testing the waters of his and her own strength, he placed his mouth gradually opened his mouth open ready to speak. " Is there anything. Anything else you want to tell me dear?". He questioned with full intention to control her every move. Allison with both of her eyes where tightly wind shut hearing Snape whisper deep words to her that sounded tormented within her soul and a tad creepy. "Alli, Alli are you in their?". Snape voiced out in a deep tone. 

 Each time Allison heard her man she dreaded every moment of it.  "I do have something to say!". She spoke up opening her eyes towards Snape relishing how close he was judging from her sharp eyes.  "Why are you with Alan anyway?. Have you seen what you done! You’re making him do strange acts that he wouldn't normally do!". She bloated as she stood her ground.  Snape held his ground moving closer and closer into her space as their bodies where almost touching.  " I am not the cause of Alan's acts, he is the one controlling them. It an’t me so back the-". Snape pressed his body against hers feeling her cold racing breath. "- Fuck off. You don't know Alan. The way I do". 

Allison was really pissed now with Snape. " I do know Alan. I do I know everything about him. You don't know nothing about him!".  Snape leaned back a little with pause. " I do know about him. I never new he didn't know how to kiss but, now he does-". Snape paused for a moment making sure Allison heard every word he spoke as it gradually dawned on her.  "You and Alan have kissed? He didn't tell me that basted. Oh well but still we talk about everything together but now its different". She paused for a moment as if she was having convocation between herself instead of Snape.  Snape watched her in joy. “You didn't know did you". He laughed with slight movements of his tense body.  " Its all because of you. You basted ". Allison gained some strength from his words, she lunged forward trying to push him back but that didn't word at all as she was pushed back onto the wall with fear lodged into her female gaze making her still as ice. 

" I will never leave Alan. Never. I am not getting to close. Taking away Alan is like taking away my breath". Snape had quiet enough with her each time is a battle between the sexes. He left it as that.  He fled away from her body in silence bringing the room back to normal, leaving her terrified emotions with her leaving her with a sense of corruption of her own brain devouring each life she had left in her into the back of her brain that was all scrunched up in a bag being confused with herself.

30/02/2015  
10.00pm

That night Alan invited Snape over again.

They both sat on the couch again. Seeing that grey suede couch brought memories of the kisses Alan and Snape shared back into Alan’s enclosed mind. Snape turned to face Alan with his hands resting on the top of his knees. “So how are you today?, Alan”. He asked. Alan shrugged his shoulders with a plane. “I’m fine”. Answer with a smile.  Snape scooted over closer to Alan as he wrapped one of his strong arms around him holding him in close for comfort as Alan liked the motion of his body. 

Alan’s precious skin tingled where it touched with Snape’s shoulder of his black jacket looking thing. Alan wanted to reach over and touch Snape’s body, lean his head against his pounding heart beat but, he was to subconscious to even make the slightest move as his hands laid still giving nothing away. Snape smiled down at him, Alan thought Snape was about to kiss, Alan closed his eyes. “Would you want to watch a movie?”. Alan opened his eyes in a flash. “Sure…..Ah do you like horror movies?”. Alan questioned. (Please say yes). He thought standing up to look over in his collection he could bring to this room. “Yeah, sure choose witch ever one you want”. “Great”. He smiled, he grabbed a dvd, placed it in the dvd player. Alan didn’t care witch one he chose he has seen all of them a billion times they were his thing to go too to keep him happy in times of boredom also for now as long as he got to watch it with Snape.  
Alan returned to where he was sitting, Snape placed his arm back around Alan.

The movie started, it was ‘The Conjuring’. Snape hadn’t heard this one before, it was said to be the best thriller paranormal show to date.  Alan felt comfortable resting against Snape’s arms. 

At the crucial point in the film, the suspense was building within the film also on Alan’s wondering mind. Snape was behind Alan resting his elbow on the couch while his hand was supporting his head, Alan was sat in front of Snape with both of his hands resting on either side of his knees watching intently at the TV scene as the scary part was about to show itself. But, this particular part always gave Alan shivers down his spine, every time he watches this part he tries to control his spontaneous shivers that crawl up his back. 

Alan moved his head light following the character on the TV with slight movement of his eyes, his heart is pounding with anticipation as on the outside he looked all calm and content but that was not it.  As it came Alan leaned backwards a bit inhaling a breath of air not knowing that Snape was behind him as he leaned back into him with fear in his breath, Snape forced a smile exhaling a breath of air as a smile appeared as he turned his eyes towards the back of Alan. 

Alan turned his head facing Snape. “Your, such a scaredy cat!”. He teased. Alan raised his brows. “ its fucking creepy. It gets me every time I watch it”. “Aww don’t worry-“. Snape moved his hand around Alan’s shoulder leaning in for a kiss on the top of his forehead “- You are safe with me”. He added after breaking of the peck. Alan received the kiss, he moved his nose closer to him breathing in the air around them, their noses touched together making a guide line for Alan to move in closer as he was the one that moved in, they locked lips for one kiss as they both felt their lips hit together feeling their saliva connect with each other.

As they broke away Alan looked at him with blink of his eyes that stayed there for a while before he blinked again quicker this time meaning he wanted it. They looked at each other as Snape tried to suss out what he wanted. He got what he wanted but asked this first before he could proceed to the next part. “Are. Are you sure?”. Alan nodded with a shy smile on him.  “Time for the next lesson”. Snape seductively spoke getting his body and mind ready for what is about to happen as did Alan. Alan’s body started to tingle from just thinking about it. Snape turned to the side, grabbed a hold of Alan’s shoulders with either of his hands gradually placing them with the smallest amount of pressure on the tops of Alan’s shoulders. Snape leaned in opening his mouth just a jar zoning in on Alan’s lips as he felt his lips where close enough to Alan’s he began to kiss Alan’s lips softly, sweetly as the hairs around Alan’s mouth clung to Snape’s mouth doing the same mouth movements as they had done before. Alan started to kiss back, he wrapped his arms around Snape’s torso. The sweetness of the kiss was almost too much for him to handle. Snape broke off the kiss for a moment so he could speak. “Good, you’re getting better”. Snape stated. “Now I am going to show you how to deepen and intensify a kiss and make out. If you want? Are you ready for that?”. He continued. 

Alan was more than ready. His mouth mourned to be covered by Snape’s again. Those full lips, hot breath where becoming more addictive. Snape leaned in closer, he covered Alan’s mouth with his hand as they kissed to guide Alan through their steady motions of their wet mouths between each other. 

Suddenly out from Alan’s thought of what was his body was doing his breath was beating faster moving more into the kiss then he would like at this moment, he felt the kiss change drastically. It wasn’t sweet and soft like before, it became hungrier. Snape’s lips devoured harder on the movement of his lips. It was different but in the best way possible. “Mmm”. Alan murmured accidentally. Snape  climbed onto Alan’s lap with his long legs on either side of Alan’s closed thighs deeping his touch and the movement of his mouth leaning forward so Alan could leaning back into more of the couch as their breaths exhaled. 

Snape broke of their kiss for just a moment. Alan gasped for air. Snape brought his lips back down to Alan’s and began again starting of slow first to get back into the rhythm again. Alan didn’t know what to think, he felt Snape’s tongue on the tip of Alan’s mouth. Snape’s tongue was moving inside on the brim of Alan’s mouth intensifying the heated moment with a tease of his tongue.  Snape backed off a bit lifting his head up slightly into the eyes of his boyfriend. “How was that? Honey”. He spoke in a whisper resting his hands either side of his thighs rubbing them gently waiting for a response from Alan.  

Alan was speechless with a delayed response. It had made him ‘want’ the Snape in an away he had never felt before. All these feelings started rushing over his body like waves of the sea crashing down on a lost boatman and his friendly companion out at the sea in a fully-fledged storm on the rise.  Those feelings were also very new to him that overwhelmed him with a quiver down the back of his spine, not a scared feeling but a good vibe. 

Snape started to laugh a little placing one hand on his stomach as he tilted to his head to one side he stopped laughing thinking he had gone too far this time. “Sorry, that was probably too intense too soon. Am I right”. He hoped as he placed his hand up against his mouth fearing Alan might change the mood of their atmosphere. “No, its ok”. Alan assured him. “That was the best thing ever”. He added. “Phew”. Snape puffed out relaxing his hand back onto his thighs. 

Alan was still trying to catch his pumped up breath back to normal also trying to wrap his head around to what had just happened. How could one person boil up so many new emotions and feelings in him. Somehow Alan felt as if his body craved the touch of Snape more than ever before.

“How do you feel?”. Snape asked out from the moment of silence. Alan eyes lit up. “Amazing, you make me feel different that anyone else does”. He admitted. “Do you know what those feelings are?”. Snape spoke with a questionable tone in his voice. Alan thought for a while before he answered. “I’m not sure…. I just know that I like it”. He answered truthfully. “Hm. Those feelings that you felt are of lust, love that people can only imagine to have some day, that is a very special thing two people together can give one another”.  "I've never felt these feelings before." "They make you want to keep going, don't they?" Alan was a little shy at this question. (How did he know that?).  "Yeah”." Don't be shy, its alright. All these feelings are natural and everyone gets them. In their life one way or another." Snape spoke words of wisdom. “It makes you want to do this, doesn't it?" Snape added. 

Snape grabbed Alan’s hand as he began to run down his fingers along his body. Alan’s face turns red. “And this?”. Snape placed Alan’s hand on the waistband of his black trousers. Alan’s hand tensed up, feeling the tingling in his chest flutter like butterfly wings. Snape was right. He wanted to continue on down. His hand was so close to Snape’s inner thigh but Snape gradual with a swift of his hand removed Alan’s from his position, they both looked into each others eyes.  "Sometimes… sometimes I think you’re the only one who cares". Snape doesn’t respond to this, but maybe he doesn’t have to. It’s enough that he doesn’t because Alan knowing hes thinking it. 

They sit in silence for another moment and then finally, “Is this okay?”. He tugs gently at their locked hands, Alan feels a squeeze in return. "I guess it is… Alan."

06/03/2015

It was the new month For Alan that was the start of desolation of himself upon other people that surround him. Alan rouse slowly, in the heavy white sheets that seem to stay cool against his body, even shared. His bad leg aches deeply, his back is sore. Its been a long night. Alan shifts, taking stock of his aches in his limbs and finds that some of the heaviness is not his own.  A body lays sprawled and possessive over his own, and the world seems to be moving in slow, lazy motions feeling weak in the arms, 

Alan slides his knees across the bed landing them firmly on the ground with an aching huff.  Alan stood up against the long mirror in the room looking at his bare body running his eyes along his body seeing he looked a tad thinker in his eyes. “Hm”. He mentioned towards himself with a thought. His phone on the side table buzzed out from the silence. Alan looked over, reached out his bare arm, his fingers crawled over the phone, he held it in his hand and saw that John had texted him.

To Alan From John: Hope you’re ready for todays court meeting. 

Alan sighed with hesitant held within his throat as he glared his tensed posture away from the sight of his reflection in the phone with a disgraceful look as his lips ripened with disgust.  

10.00am

Alan held his throat in by the edges of his collapsed lungs, his eyes stunned to the coldness of the room that consumed his own body without warning or an invitation. As he sat there in the dark dingy room with one light above him, feeling a cold draft hit his face a couple of times as it swung the light above him ever so lightly with the pressure of the faint breeze of air. That atmosphere was unwanted as Alan tugged on his own skin with his thumb and index finger against his wrist putting pressure on his skin as it started to turn red with the tightness of his grip while his mind wondered in curiosity. 

The door opened with ease, a man walked in holding papers as he jested his glasses with his index finger as they slightly slid of his nose with his own movement, Alan watched with both eyes on him wondering what he was going to say first, the man sat up right with his back straight with either of his elbows resting on the table before them in perfect line with his chest, he looked up at Alan with the softness of his cheeks as they rested upon his mouth. He cleared his throat as he began to open his mouth to speak feeling the atmosphere hit him.  “Your potentially you can be, well most countries and states recognise self-defence in some way, so if someone attempt’s to kill you, you usually have some right to fight back. However, there are a few things to consider-“. Alan folded his arms in disappointment. “I was under hypnosis when I attacked, I wasn’t my self”. He blurted out with raiser eyebrows. The man just rolled his eyes for now not thing much of it and carried on with his deed. “The first ,  some jurisdictions require that you make at least some attempt to leave or run away before the option of self-defence becomes valid. “. He paused for a moment thinking he would get a word out from Alan but there was nothing so he carried on. “The second, you can only use "reasonable" force to defend yourself. The police and courts have a bit of leeway when it comes to what reasonable force means, but if you exceed it, you can still get in trouble. If a masked attack broke into your house with a gun and tried to shoot you, you'd be justified in shooting back. If someone came to the door and asked for directions, not so much.”. he paused for a small breather. Alan tilted his head as he spoke the same words again. “I was under hypnosis when I attacked, I wasn’t myself”. He voiced thinking this time the man would listen to him.

The man carried on unthinking of his spoken words. “The third one is in more or less any case, you'll need at least some evidence to back up your claim of self-defence later. The police will investigate to see if your claims appear valid; if they don't you can still be charged.”. Alan stood up without warning he placed his hands either side on the table, he leaned forward with a mission that was not roughly planed in his obscure mind. “I WAS UNDER HYPNOSIS”. He claimed in a deeper tone resting his body back onto the seat feeling satisfied.  The man held his breath in feeling Alan’s pressure of his intense stare that was hooked on him like he was a worm and Alan was the hook feeding the lingering bate that consumed around them both.  

In silence the man spoke again in short breaths of his own words to get it clear to Alan.  “So yes, you can technically get in trouble for killing someone in self- defence. Even if you claim that you killed someone under hypnosis or to defend yourself, the police and courts may not necessary agree with you-“. Alan interrupted him quickly. “They cannot do that!”. He nodded. “Yes they can, you killed someone, Alan you have to do your time, in jail I am afraid, you don’t have enough evidence to help you. As I can see by the papers here”. “Stop. It sounds like you are against me!”. “I am a lone wolf, I am here to do my job”. Alan huffed in silence feeling the room thicken with hate between their matched minds. 

10.00pm

Alan locked the door he placed his phone onto the side table feeling drained in emotions not knowing that Snape was sitting comfortable on the sofa looking in his direction with a site of worry in him seeing Alan didn’t look like himself at the moment. “What is the matter?”. Snape whispered softly not to startle him. Alan looked up seeing Snape was sitting there alone, Alan walked over to him, he leaped up on him with no sense of life making Snape feel a bit awkward with no sensation of love coming from either of them just the closeness of one another body made their minds wonder. 

Alan placed his index finger lightly upon Snape’s dry lips as the light beside them shone over his cheeks. Snape could feel Alan’s soft touch on his own lips, Alan’s heart was beating slowly with the weight on a box full of unwanted emotions that was making him like this. Alan pressed his lips gently on Snape’s soft ones moving closer by leaning inwards a little.

Alan broke of the kiss, Snape spoke again. “What are you doing?”. He whispered with concern. “I have missed you. Baby”. He whispered back grabbing on Snape’s hand placing his and Snape’s resting on his thigh. “I am going to jail”. He confessed to him with a shrug in his shoulders. “What!”. Snape looked shocked. “You heard me”. He said softly looking into those blood shot eyes. “I can’t do this on my own”. Snape shook his head. “I am not going to leave you, I will do my best with all this weight in my chest. I will save you”. Those words hit Alan in the chest with a twinkle of a smile; he wrapped his arms around Snape with kindness as he rested his head gradually on the edge of his shoulder. “Don’t let me go!”. He whispered knowing Snape knew what he meant feeling him wrap his arms around him tighter in the answer of knowing what he meant placing a smile upon Snape’s face. “You make me feel like home”. Alan spoke again as he paused for a moment breaking the hug as they started into each others eyes one last time as this will be the last time they see each other. “Can we sleep together tonight”. Alan questioned rubbing his thumb across Snape’s shoulder. “I will make it home to you”. Snape wrapped his arm around Alan’s legs lifting him up, he walked over to the bed with grace, placed him onto the bed, Snape laid down next to Alan.

Alan breathed out softly with dreamy eyes. “I might not always make it home to you”. “You will I am with you all the way through this. Baby”. Alan placed his hand gently upon Snape’s face on the side of his cheek feeling his soft skin. “I love you”. He smiled as a tear crept down his cheek. Snape moved his hand slowly upon Alan’s cheek rubbing the tear away. “I love you too”.

09/03/2015  
6.00am

In the town of Scotland a strapping youngish, free living man has just entered Scotland from coming from Germany in a red Cadillac. In full force he plunged down the freeway at full speed of the legal amount going at ninety five kilometres leaving five kilometres for breaking distance since he was the only driver on the road at 6am in the morning. 

At the head of the wheel of the car he had either hands gripped onto the leather black wheel before him with a slight resistance of pressure in his grip while his left wrist moved ever so slightly turning the wheel that turned the front wheels into the corner on the road going easily around the bend keeping in the lines of the road. He diverted his attention away from the road raising his bushy eyebrows up guiding his eyeballs to the mirror in the centre of the car seeing that he was alone.

He looked back at himself in the mirror at his scruffy mouth as his stands of lightly tinged hair flowed in the wind that entered from the cars window leaking into his atmosphere at will. He turned his attention back onto the road unlatching his firm but sweaty grip on the wheel leaving a hand mark on the wheel. He placed his hand up on his head rummaging his fingers through his shortly cut hair near his ear feeling his scalpel close to his ear feeling the sweat latch onto his skin away from his hands. 

A few seconds later right on the dot at 6.59am he pulled up just a few steps away from the gas station.  He unclipped himself from the black strap around his chest with a ‘click’ sound as he pulled the buckle away from him, he leaned over to the left side, he removed his hand outwards to the small compartment unhinging the lid, he dived his hand into the black confined place, pulled out a thin black rectangle book that had a metal clip at the top holding paper within it and then placed it on his knees before having a quick glance at the time knowing he was five minutes early then he needed to be. He was completely fine with knowing he had time to spare. 

He diverted his eyes into his tilted head looking down at the book before him. He moved his left hand, moved his index finger flipping open up the book on the first page holding the top of the edge of the white paper. His eyes stopped moving for a moment, he held his breath in seeing the picture of Allison that was the photo of her car license mug shoot photo that was attached to some more information about her. He turned the book over face down onto the passage side of the car deleting it away from his fingertips, he turned to his right, opened the door, swung out his long legged legs landing his right leg firmly on the smooth surface of the concrete road, he then moved his left leg over also hitting the ground next to his right foot leaving no gap in-between, he swiftly stood up removing his body away from the leather seated car, with his left hand he shut the door behind him with a slight sealed noise closing the door from behind turning swiftly forward heading in a slight strut with his hand balanced up on his belt as his thighs swayed in a slight motion with a curious expression as he gained his motion forward.  

He strode out onto the road following the white line towards the gas station hearing the souls on his shoes hit the concrete road as he glanced occasionally following the white line hearing the sound of his breath escaping his nostrils as his mouth was tightly shut. 

He finally reached the entrance of the gas station, the doors escaped their still state moving away from him escaping the cold hair onto his bare face that was exposed into the light feeling a slight tingle in his hands that were bare too, everything else was covered with the finest Hugo Boss clothing while his black glasses hung from his chest as it was tucked into his white under t-shirt that was covered with a black blouse. 

As he entered into the vacant convenient store hearing the sound of the fridge constant hum noticing the cashier lady was nowhere to be seen. He strolled into the room placing his hitched hand away from his belt resting it beside his side strolling over to the lolly aisle looking for a not so needed packet of gum that was sugar free also a needed packet of Joe Camel smokes. 

Meanwhile Allison came out the door not knowing there was a customer in the shop.  As she stood at the counter looking around the shop knowing it was going to be a very, very rough and slow day today. Out from her view of her eyes she sees a tall bent over man that had to kneel a slight bit to see the chewing gum packets that were at his belt height pondering the lolly section right at the back of the shop unknown of her existence. Allison could only see the backside of his body. (Why didn’t he say hello?). She thought thinking it could be Alan. (But when did he get those expensive clothes from….Wait, how long has he been out of jail for?. Is that really him).  Allison turned back around not thinking of it again seeing a stack of smoke packets ready to be shelved by her feet, she sighed with a huff kneeling down starting to stack the packets of smokes on to the already cleared shelf that was above her. 

Without her knowledge the man at the back of the shop turned to her direction looking curiously on how he should approach her. He took one step forward gradually gaining in movement towards the front counter holding his breath in slightly escaping small pockets of air through his nostrils.  He reached the counter he placed his left hand first onto the hard counter as his second hand slowly followed suite holding a packet of sugar free white gum. He sighed for a moment realising the lady hadn’t noticed him yet. He tilted his head slightly looking back at Allison. He cleared his raspy throat ready to speak but what came out he did not know of his implied speech with a smile on his face.  “Hallo ihr – Hello their”. Out from nowhere Allison heard a voice from behind her sounding like Alan’s voice but was different words that sounded jumbled up to her. She swiftly turned around, cocking up her neatly lined eyebrow with a curious look on her face that prompted a thought with motion that the man spoke a different words to her as he just clicked onto that he spoke German to her.  “Sorry. About that. Jet lag-“. He laughed a bit and carried on. “- Just came from Germany”. He spoke in a deep but quick words not meeting Allison’s gaze.  “Hello Alan!”. She paused in mid smile meeting the mans warm eyes that looked he had been driving for miles. He had been. Her smile didn’t last long either sides of her mouth drooped down backing away from the smile into more of a curious motion with a hint of confusion in her sight and body language. She leans in closer to the counter leaning on one foot more than the other as her hands where crossed before one another.

She narrowed her eyes quickly. "You’re not Alan!". The man chuckled. “I guess I'm not". He smiled turning that smile down into a calm expression. Allison still frowned at him. "Are you sure you’re not Alan?". "No!. My name is Lee Grinner Pace. I can show you my ID if you like-". Thats when everything feel into place for Allison. She immediately knew who he was. He was Alan's twin brother. She didn't know what to do next as she frantically thought of something else to say. “Is that all you need?". She said pointing to the chewing gum packet that was in hand. "Ah do you have any. Mm what was it-". He leaned in a bit closer holding his breath in with a weird twitch in his eye. "Joe Camel cigarettes? By any chance?". He finished the sentence leaning back up and away from her close view from her face leaving a gap of air escaping his mouth. Allison's face grew suspiciously towards the draw before her knowing she had a packet of Camel Joe cigarettes in there that she only gets secretly for Alan from Germany. 

She opened the draw, grabbed Alan's used packet of smokes as she looked back at Lee. " We only have this one, that has been used. I hope you don't mind. Its all we got right now we used to get them in a packet of four together". He smiled. "Don't worry Alli, thank you-". He was then interrupted by her voice. "How do you know my name?". "Its on your jacket. Darling. Look". He pointed across above the outline of her breast pointing at her name tag that had been shortened to 'Alli'. Allison released the situation putting a smile back on to her face. "Sorry about that". She smiled gabbing the chewing gum packet from his hand, she scanned the object, grabbed the Camel Joe packet and scanned that one is well before placing it into a small bag to go. “Thank you Alli. See you around". He said walking away from the counter heading back outside leaving Allison all alone feeling curious as to why he was here right now.

As Lee got back into the car he pulled out from behind his seat a blue container box that was sealed with duct tape, he pulled of the tape with his bare hands, opened up the box seeing two rows of Camel Joe cigarettes neatly sealed with cleaning film over them, he placed the already opened packet inside the box and closed the lid with an archived look upon him. He then reached over to the passages seat, grabbed the book, flipped open to the first page, with his free hand he pulled out from his left pocket a red pen and market and 'X' on Allison's face. " 1 down 5 to go". His slyly smirk of joy expressed upon his face with his first attempt of showing himself unexpected towards Allison. 

12.00pm

Just as Allison locked up the gas station she immediately whipped out her phone and dialled Snape’s number and pressed the phone against her ear waiting for him to answer. As it stopped beeping she heard a voice came through the tone in a deep tone. “Hello. Allison. What do you want?”.  “I have just meet Alan’s brother Lee Grinner Pace in the live flesh!”. There was no response from him. “Hello, is anyone there. Snape?”. “I am completely speechless. What do we do? Why is he hear?”. “I don’t know he only said he came back from Germany”. Allison didn’t know why he didn’t second guess her so she just played along for now. “Fuck, what am I going to do”. Snape spoke sounding worried for Alan. “I know what you should do!”. “What. Tell me please I have no clue”. He lied. He knew what he was going to do. “Well, first off we need to let somehow Alan know after he gets out of jail that Lee is his brother. You think thats good or we should keep quiet and see what happened?”. “Mmmmm. I think we should keep quiet and see what happens”.  “Mmm I guess so for now”. Allison spoke before closing the phone on him leaving it as that. 

10/03/2015

The unusual likely hood of two bonds came to play today. Today was the day that Lee was going to meet Christian.  Lee himself knew a lot about Christian before they had even meet with his trusty black book that stayed with him closely. Really close as it was hidden in the slip underneath his red jacket with the black inline pocket underneath making it hard for people to notice it.  He had an important business with Christian. 

As he headed into a coffee shop called Happy lemon a stapling young lads heart skipped a beat and couldn't help but stare at Lee as he walked into the shop with light fumes of coffee consumed around him.  Christian leaped up onto his feet standing there with a proud kingly posture. Lee started right back at him removing his expensive glasses as he placed the edge of them in between the gap of his white undershirt that was tucked in his black trousers and belt as the black tie hung above his belt flapping lightly as the breeze hit him from behind. Christian thought the man before him that looked a lot like Alan but couldn’t read his expression that well.  Lee didn't know what to expect seeing he was slightly surprised is well. He was shocked by his own mission at hand.  Lee looked away for a brief moment. That moment Lee walked more into the room people had their eyes on him briefly in ‘Aww’ of this beautiful man. Lee took a seat as Christian followed suite, following Lee's graceful moment.  Lee snapped his head back to the man before him when Christian cleared his throat taking him a lot of self-control to keep his blush from rising in his Cheeks. 

Christian failed and flushed through it was covered by his short beard mostly. He straightened himself and looked at Lee.  Lee raised his brow up at him just about he was about to speak opening a gap in his mouth letting air enter his lungs as Christian was struck by Alan's beauty wonder why he was here but not with Snape.  This was getting boring but a necessary talk. Lee kept himself from asking information about him just yet. Keeping the younger man in play.  "You know its me Christian. You don't seem happy to see me, Alan". Christian smiled leaning in towards his seat. (Alan. Alan). Lee said a few times in his head. It just hit him. He looked a lot like Alan so he began to play with Christian's words and movements. 

As Lee was seated next to Christian but Christian wasn't far away. He sat next to him close almost touching elbows. So if Christian could touch Lee if he reached across the table. But he knew he wouldn't be able too he already loves somebody else.  Lee was exceptionally quiet, however Christian caught himself staring at Lee but, whenever Lee looked back at him he quickly looked away again. Christian found himself feeling weird and slightly confused as too Alan's strange actions towards him.  

Out from the silence a girl on a waitress uniform came over to them with a note pad and pen in hand.  "Hello boys! Would you like anything to drink". Lee looked over at Christian for a moment wondering if he was going to answer first but he didn't. Lee looked back at the waitress with a twinkle in his eye. “I would like a summer drink please-". Lee looked over at Christian. "What about you dear? I will pay". Christian was beside himself. "Ah. I will have the same. Thanks". He smiled. "Aww you guys are such a cute couple". She smiled before walking away not leaving any time for them to say anything else. 

After their summer cold drinks Lee stood up placing his hand out to shake his hand as Christian gladly shook his hand. "Nice meeting you Christian". He smiled. "Yeah, I like having chats with you-". Lee interrupted with a sly smile. "Lee Grinner Pace". He added, Christian's heart sank leaving his mouth wide open while Lee evacuated the shop leaving no trace of his existence. 

As Lee was day in his car with his free hand he pulled out his red pen this time from his right pocket and marked 'X' on Christian's mug shoot face on the white paper. " 2 down 3 to go". He laughed feeling pleased.

11/03/2015  
12.00pm

The beats pulsed as dance music played, it was around midnight. Among the endless sea of people two elegant figures stood against the swam of mostly men and a few woman. The first figure of the two was a slim female. Her eyes were gleaming in the disco lights with a hint of eye shadow that was dusted across their eyes a light grey colour slightly glittering.  Her blond hair was brushed away from her eyes she was wearing a white singlet, no bra, black slim boots that matched her black tight jeans. 

The figure beside her was a few inches taller than her. His eyes had a light coat of grey eye shadow as well with glitter dusted over them his lips had black lipstick over them. His eyes started at the beautiful female before him into a cheeky smirk. His upper body had a white tight t-shirt, leather jeans hanging a little low below the waist, his hair was on point looking freshly cut and clean with either sides of his head was shaved neatly leaving the middle bit of his hair alone.

Cameron giggled something almost tripping on her own feet as they both moved to the beat. Jess on the other hand caught her by her waist. “Come on don’t trip now!”. His voice was slight edgy. “Jess, I’m not trying to”. She replied moving more onto the dance floor.

A familiar beat pulsed on the dance floor as Jess started to mouth the lyrics to the song before it even came on. Cameron could tell he liked the song as she grabbed Jess’s hips. “Are you sure you want to?”. Cameron asked him with a smirk. Jess grabbed her hips and started to sway to the music as the first words started to voice out from the stereo. 

“I caught you watching me under the light  
Can I be your line?  
They say it's easy to leave you behind  
I don't wanna try”.

Jess slid his hand up to Cameron’s shoulder holding her steady as they swayed into the beat, Cameron raised her hair lightly in the air clicking her fingers to the beat with a very happy smile upon her face. Jess smiled with joy. He looked over to the left of him, looking around the club watching people for a moment as he held his breath in slightly seeing a curious figure that stood at the bar with a darkened shadow that hid by the light above as the figure stood in their direction not moving his body away from them both.  Jess then turned his head back to Cameron for now as the pre-course came on thats where nearly everyone went crazy with the beat. 

“Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest  
Don't wanna wait for you  
Don't wanna have to lose  
All that I compromised to feel another high  
I've got to keep it down tonight”.

Jess pressed his body against her, their clothes clinging to them like a second skin. Cameron moaned against his skin as she brushed against Jess, one of her hands slightly over Jess's ass cupping his clothed check within her grasp dancing their bodies becoming more tightly pressed with each beat pulling him in closer to her personal space resting each others head on their adjacent shoulders breathing in unison as the heat raised not caring if people saw them with their public affection as they both listened to the lyrics of the song. 

“And oh, oh, oh  
I was a king under your control  
And oh, oh, oh  
I wanna feel like you've let me go  
So let me go”.  
Don't you remember how I used to like  
Being on the line?  
I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name  
Is it worth the price?”.

Cameron could hear Jess panted breath against her skin, their hips colliding with every beat. “Fuck”. Jess whispered moaning against Cameron’s shallow neck, her skin. Her beautiful bare skin, Cameron enclosed their fingers together, their bodies attracted each others heat Jess moved away for a second knowing he was being watched out from the corner of his eye as he slowly turned into the direction of the darkened figure in the shadows resting against the bar. 

“Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest  
Don't wanna wait for you  
Don't wanna have to lose  
All that I compromised to feel another high  
I've got to keep it down tonight”.

Cameron turned her attention in Jess’s direction feeling she was not his point of interest. “Who, who are you looking at?”.  “There is figure over there. That keeps his or her eyes on us”.  “Don’t worry. Come here”. Cameron slides her hand across his neck turning his head towards him as Jess still had his eyes on the figure at the bar.  Jess faced Cameron looking again at the man if he was still looking. “He is still watching us!”.  “Well thats because you keep provoking contact”. He narrowed his eyes. “I am not provoking contact!”. Jess shook his head lightly. Cameron nodded her head. “You have been throwing little looks at him or her all night”.  “I am just looking at you”. He lied a slight bit with in his words knowing she had picked up it all ready.  “Mmmmm, yeah of course you are!-“. Cameron turned over to the darkened figures gaze as it began to move removing his glass of coloured drink. The man slowly began to stride with his long legs walking towards them both walking out from the shadows. Cameron quickly looked back at Jess.  “You must be doing something because he or she is coming over”. 

“And oh, oh, oh  
I was a king under your control  
And oh, oh, oh  
I wanna feel like you've let me go  
So let me go”.  
I had to break myself to carry on  
No love and no admission  
Take this from me tonight  
Oh, let's fight  
Oh, let’s fight  
Oh, let’s fight  
Oh...”.

As he came into light with his un-waxed hair that fluffed around as he stood still, he wore a white singlet just like Cameron’s showing the outline of his body, on his legs he wore black skinny jeans and red shinny leather skinned boots that shined in the lights around them.  

He smiled lightly placing one of his hands into the sides of his front pockets.  “German?”. He spoke asking if any of them spoke that language.  “Um, I speak German-“. Cameron pipped up out from the silence as Jess watched her words. Cameron placed her hand softly on her neck. “My name is Cameron and this is my date tonight”. She removed her hand away from her neck placing it beside her.  “How long have you spoken German for?”.  “Ah since I was at the age of five”. She nodded as Jess still had her eyes on her.  Jess narrowed his eyes towards the man before them as he began to speak again. “Can I take you to home tonight”. “Tonight. Go where?”. Jess spoke harshly. “Back to my place for the night we leave in thirty minutes or so”.  “Where do you live?”. Cameron asked.  “Ah. I live in the best hotel in Scotland. I just came over from Germany”. “So let me get this straight. You are asking us to come with you tonight”. Jess spoke not to sound dumb. “Yeah, I will show you around the hotel, eat good food and wine and we will make love”. Cameron blushed. “Yeah, who would is exactly going to make love”. “Hopefully the three of us”. He smiled. “Oh my god”. Jess gasped as Cameron covered her mouth with her hand escaping her exhale of breath.  “Look, maybe in a different life”. Jess spoke taking one step close to him. “Why not?”. He said removing his hands out from his pockets.  “Life is short, life is dull. Life is full of pain and this is a chance for something special “. “Alright. Well who exactly are you?”. Jess spoke sounding curious as to how this guy was. 

The man placed his left hand to his chest. “My name is Lee Grinner Pace and you are.  Jess and-“. He looked over to Cameron. “You are Cameron. Right?”.  Jess shook his head. “You know what we not going to go. I don’t want to do this”. He voiced out into a whispered to not sound too harsh on their beautiful evening.  “Well you both are so lovely, and beautiful-“. He started over to Cameron. “Yeah thank you but we don’t want to do it”. Lee looked over to Cameron. “Does he always analyse everything you say to a spit of dust on the ground”. Cameron was quiet for a moment.  “I guess, I have to say is I was actually at the age of two when I learned German”. She smiled as Jess looked at her with a slight disapproval of her words not letting her see them to his full extent as he removed his hands away from her grasp. 

“And oh, oh, oh  
I was a king under your control  
And oh, oh, oh  
I wanna feel like you've let me go  
So let me go”.

Lee leaned over on one foot with a slight sigh. “Have I offended you with the offer. Although I find you both. Beautiful”. “Offended me!”. Jess voiced out the word ‘Offended’ more out into the open. Out from the paused moment. “I would love to go, I think it would be great”. “What! Are you kidding, I think we should disgust this-“. “I think it would be a great time, lets have some fun. Just one night. Please”. Cameron smiled facing Jess as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. Lee raised a brow in seducing Cameron even more. “ I saw you across the dance floor, I noticed you have beautiful lips, very full, very sexual”. “Thank you”. Cameron said softly.  “Well if you want to go, go”. Jess said leaning back a bit.  “Well I can’t guaranty the love making but just so you know I can get moody”. “Lets not make this have strict rules, like a contract. I came over here with a kind heart and I give you my best offer. Now I hope you will discuss and give me the pleasure to take you with me to my hotel”. As the last words came out from the box behind them Jess unhinged his head from his shoulders looking down to the ground slightly shaking his head listening to the last words of the song that didn’t quit fit with his emotions right now.  

“Let go, let go, let go of everything  
Let go, let go, let go of everything  
Let go, let go, let go of everything  
Let go, let go, let go of everything”.

12/03/2015  
6.00am

Cameron awoke from a sound. She was lying on the bed and started to laugh quietly in her pillow realising what sound that might have been. Lee was in the bathroom. Obviously his hangover must be a killer this time. Cameron could hear him trip over his own feet and swearing. “Fuck”. He yelled after tripping over something. Cameron started to imagine it was the small carpet on the floor in the small bathroom of the hotel sweat. She did tell him least night he shouldn’t drink that much. Cameron turned around on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Yesterday together at the club she thought of how much Lee had taken.  Everyone at the club wanted to drink with him. They all soon caught on that he loved tequila. So he was drinking one shot by one. Cameron couldn’t even count. She watched him over a period of time, still smiling.  Then Cameron went over to him and whispered in his ear. “Be careful, you know you will suffer tomorrow, don’t you?” But Lee was too far gone to understand me. “Cameron, don’t be a party basher. Just join me.” And he took another shot. “I am just telling you, but I am not your babysitter. Do whatever you want. But don’t cry tomorrow, I won’t comfort you.” “You will!” He smirked at Cameron and walked away. Cameron smiled to herself. It was always the same with him. We went to a club, he got drunk and the next day he was like a little girl. Cameron looked over to the bathroom door hearing Lee was brushing his teeth. Then he turned the shower on She knew it will last at least 15 minutes. On mornings like this he needed a lot of hot water to run over his head. He was lucky enough that today he had a day off, so no need to hurry. Cameron’s thoughts went back to last night of what happened. 

*That Night*

Just after that song echoed into the distance with both Cameron and Jess following Lee from behind outside towards his car. They all got in as Cameron sat on the passage side of Lee as Jess took the back seat.  The ride was quiet. As they reached the hotel door Lee reached out his hand, he twisted it slightly opening the door handed as he stepped in first with Jess and Cameron following behind closely. 

Jess sat down on the small table in the corner of the room.  Lee didn’t have enough time to just sit around with his schedule was at the right time to plan his next move. 

 Lee lunged over to Cameron she wrapped her hand quickly around his neck as he pulled her in closer making their lips meet instantly without a sign of hesitation in their heated bodies surging through the rush and the excitement of ones touch.  Cameron pushed away breaking from the intense kiss leaning herself against the wall, Lee collided his body against her, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in for another intense kiss as their mouths moved in unison containing each others breath.  Cameron held either of her hands around her neck as her fingers trailed through his long hair with a slight moan that escaped each others mouths.  

They broke off again, Cameron moved away from the wall watching every step Lee took as Lee watched every step Cameron took before coming in again locking their lips together, they both wrapped themselves with in one another, Lee held Cameron waist lifting her up in their broken kiss before their lips meet again while she wrapped her legs around his waist.  With a smile on her face, she breathed out lightly in the moment, Lee turned around leaning his body against the wall with a breath of desire feeling reconnected with ones self.  

*End*

Cameron’s thoughts were interrupted by the shower noise had suddenly stopped. She could hear Lee stepping out from the shower. He must be feeling a little bit better now as she could hear him humming lightly. 

Then she heard him leaving the bathroom stepping into the room that she was in not meeting her gaze as he headed over to the small kitchen. Lee was so waisted. He slumped onto the bed, really quiet. He moved his arms around her waist covering her body with the white sheets as he rested his head upon her shoulder breathing lightly feeling a bad thought of what happened next noticing she hadn’t noticed that Jess in nowhere to be seen. Lee closed his eyes and was almost falling asleep. Cameron smiled again feeling the touch of his body against him. “Are you ok?”. She whispered as he sighed breathing out lightly. “No, I am tired, can we leave, please?” His voice was just a whisper. “Yeah, when you want, we can go.” Cameron stood up, taking him up with him as the sheets feeling of her beautiful smooth body reliving her underwear that was only covered. Lee insisted he placed the white cloth back over her body as they walked together over into the kitchen. Lee rested against the side of the door with his hands behind his back grasping on the outer rim of the sliding door frame. As he stood there he was taller than Cameron so there is always a kind of a fight between them to find the right position to help a drunken Lee to walk. 

Lee turned away from Cameron’s gaze as he started to make coffee for themselves while he started the coffee Cameron felt a weird sensation in her body feeling she had forgotten something or someone important. Then it hit her. Jess.  She looked around the room in her current position seeing nobody was there at all her hands crawled up her body not knowing where Jess could have gone feeling very bad. Her eyes wondered up to Lee seeing he had made coffee for her hearing his footsteps gain closer towards her. He sighed placing the coffee mugs on the side seeing no reaction coming from her.  He held Cameron’s hand as he moved her over to the bed sitting down in piece as the anger and sadness bubbled up inside her. His hands were slowly wandering over her face as he removed light strands of her blond hair away from her eyes. “Was I terrible this time?” He asked.  Cameron blinked her eyes thinking of what to say as she felt lost in her words. “No, not at all. But I can imagine how much your head must be aching right now. A lot of tequila last night.” She smirked brushing of the happiness in her face, Lee stroked over her cheek. “Oh, don’t say anything about tequila. I promise, I won’t ever drink again. I am so fucked up.” There was his whiny voice. (I must laugh about this). But no emotion came out of her.  Lee leaned closer to her, rapping his warm hands around her waist as he planted a soft concerning peck softly on her lips.  “Did I say or do something stupid? I can’t remember.” He felt worried if he had done something.  Cameron shook her head.   “No, everything is fine. You know Hun, I was watching you when you drinking. You were fine.” She answered. Lee stroked his thumb across her frail non emotional face feeling as her soul had left her body. He was numbing his thumb into her skin as he tried to comfort her. 

She sat there with slight breaths of exhale and inhale she turned her head towards Lee’s looking into the mans beautiful eyes as small forms of tears had started to form around her red puffy eyes. “Where is Jess?”. She questioned knowing she couldn’t hold her words in any longer than they should have. Lee removed himself from her position standing up as he slowly backed up two steps away from her. “He left”. Was all that came out from his mouth. Cameron opened her mouth to speak but nothing but tears came out from her eyes. “You bought this onto us. How could you just let him leave!”. She blurted out looking up at nothing hearing the door had shut leaving her alone in a room by herself feeling used and portrayed by this Lee fellow. 

1.00pm

He twisted the cap of his lid escaping the fresh aroma of concealed air while his fingers did the work of un-tightening the lid.  He tiled his head back in slight motion raising his hand with the bottle in it, he felt the cold water along his fingers as he grasped the bottle with a small amount of pressure placing it between his upper and bottom lip. He swayed his body along the road heading towards somewhere new since he didn't want his red Cadillac dirty he left it locked on the side of the road under some trees for shelter of the sun. He tilted the bottle more into the direction of his mouth feeling the water trickle through into his mouth as his tongue guided the fresh cold water down into the depths of his oesophagus that closed in on the water as he took a gulp.  

While he gulped it consumed his inner-self with a cold feeling you get if you haven't drunk anything in a while or in this case since yesterday night.  He removed the bottle away from his mouth licking away at his wet cold lips licking up every last bit of water he had on him making them feel moist to the bliss liquid that he had consumed. 

He headed up the slight hill leading up to a beautiful old looking white house that looked an abandoned house  Lee unbuckled his buttoned shirt removing out a black book opening up to the fifth page seeing a mug shoot of Alan and the picture of the house.  He stopped in his tracks for a short time while looking up at the house then back at the paper before him. "Are you sure this is your house?. It looks disused!". He said out loud questioning himself as he strolled on forward towards the door. He reached the door for a moment he swayed his body from left to right trying to see if he could see anyone. But, there was known one in sight.  Luckily he carried a lock pick with him in his very rare and expensive black leather wallet, a memento of his younger wilder days in Germany breaking in and entering in forbidden liquor stores at a young age. It takes him a few tries to get it right as he makes a mental note to brush up on his skills at another time.  Before he knows it he shoved the door open releasing the hot air all over his arms and face as his body acclimatised to the heat sucking all the hot air into his body.  He took one step into the house feeling a heavy weight latch onto his unwanted body feeling not invited to his atmosphere as he slithered into the house more locking the door from behind him resting his body against the now locked and closed door, his heart beat pounded with excitement as he had finally made it to his brothers house as a smile fluttered across his face taking each moment in.  He started off into the blank space of just a wooden floor and a big area seeing no furniture in this particular room, even the walls where bare, the paintings that used to be there we're striped down from their sockets in the wall leaving a sense of no life in the house. He strode on in feeling the room thicken around him as he started to hear the creeks in the flooring as he took controlled foot movements heading towards the cream sliding doors hearing nothing but his own breath around him. 

As he reached the sliding doors he removed his left hand from his jeans left side pocket out into the cold air pressing his hand against the sealed glassed door. He then tried to push the door one way only making his hand slid along the glass leaving a mark of sweat and red pressure that pulsated through his skin, he tilted his head with a huff and removed his hand from the glass knowing now it was locked.  He turned around facing the exit door, he looked to his right with an amused sigh seeing there was another door.  He quickly headed over to the door freeing his right hand onto the metal door knob slightly moving his wrist to unlock the door from its still state, the door started to open as he pushed it away from him with a smile on him as he freed it from the latches making no sound at all. 

As he entered the hallway seeing complete black, at the foot of the door he started to look for a light switch but there was no light switch to be found. "Fuck". He spoke under the stillness of his own breath. Lee started to complain about that he wanted to see the light but there was none as he wined. Half way out from the door he leaned his body against the door frame looking with a focused gaze not taking his concentrated stare down the narrow bleak draft hallway. He took a small gulp gulping a packet of saliva down his throat, blinking once before deciding to walk straight down to the bottom of the hallway and then work his way up on the right side of the house to get a sense of Alan.  With his hands out touching either sides of the wall that his arm length in total could make him to feel the roughness of the concrete with his fingers. He took one blind step forward in small motions before making his other foot follow suit as he deepens more into the black space consuming his whole entire body.  

He reached a quarter of the way feeling the edge of a door frame on the left of him he took a mental note in his head knowing that was one entrance to one room on that side as he carried on more along down the hallway with guidance. Lee reached half way his hand hitting another door frame he didn't stop there he decided to keep on going down. He was on a roll. He was near to the end he moved his right hand before him so if he hit a wall he would know when to stop.  With his hand out, he felt the concrete coldness of the wall consume his bare hand making him stop in his tracks as he took a small breather with his mouth partly open.  He tuned his head to the left seeing a shimmer of light shining in from the small rectangular window above of what it looked like a toilet seeing this door was open.  With his hands still out he walked on into the room reaching out his left hand to turn on the bathroom light and it worked this time.  He smiled as he walked over to the sink. He placed either of his hand onto the white sink seeing that Alan had left his lime green tooth brush in his glassed cup. 

Out of kindness Lee grabbed the tooth brush in his hand, placed it in his pocket, he turned around seeing nothing else of his was in here so he decided to carry on his journey through the house.  He walked over to the black door that leads to somewhere new.  This time he had to only push the door with his left index finger seeing it was slightly off its hinges in the light. That was easy work for him. 

The door was fully open into the bedroom at first he wrapped his hands around the door frame feeling the light switch at his fingertips, he pressed the flicker with a flick of his hand as the bulb in the ceiling flickered on lighting up the room with a slight buzz noise as the electric shoot through the house through the wires making it light up.  There was not really much in this room it had been cleared also except for leaving a bed and an empty draw as he could see as they were wide open. He stood there for a moment. "Is he leaving or something?". He spoke to himself not receiving an answer from anybody. The last stop on the search he entered with the twist of his left wrist seeing the light was on already on the clean kitchen that had no specs of dust or grime to be seen by the seeing eye.   

Lee let himself in closing the door behind him resting his back against the closed door his eyes slowly wondered around the room.  His eyes stopped at the fridge. Without warning his stomach began to rumble with a thought of 'I am hungry'. Lee sighed looking down at his stomach with a bushy brow that raised to his need and want of his hunger. He lunged over to the fridge opening up the fridge, he knelt down because he was too tall to see what was inside the fridge as his eyes looked into the empty fridge stopping at a piece of neatly cut pie. Oh god that sent amazement as he began to lick his lips in hunger not giving it a second thought as he pulled it out from the fridge with his bare hands.  

He turned around holding the pie in hand resting his body against the counter smelling the aroma of the pie as he opened his mouth to take a bite, he lodged the pie in his mouth and the juices invaded his mouth as his eyes closed feeling the food consume his taste buds like a frenzy of goodness. That was his comfort food. The best pie in town is from the Pie Hole. Alan must have ordered one from Germany. As he finished the first bite, his eyes opened his satisfied happiness feeling of the taste that held within his mouth for a while after the food had gone into his stomach. "Bang". That sound shook through Lee's system like a bullet hitting him on the chest hearing a car door close from outside the house, for a moment he stood very still like a shocked baby dear like for instance Bambi when he was in the field with the heard and his mother. Then all of a sudden a pack of six  dogs were going to run after him he was told to run but, no. He held his stance fearing of the opened mouthed slobbery creatures on four legs were heading right at him at full speed with no hesitation of backing down. Just like that, but this time Lee stood looking at the door, he held his breath in not straining his eyes away from the door still holding his half eaten pie in one hand very still as he feared if he moved the person outside would hear him run. He didn't know this was going to happen. He didn't plan for this. 

Meanwhile outside of the house Snape just had pulled up into the drive way with a curious look on his face as he scanned the area seeing moments ago a red Cadillac pulled up alongside of the road.  As he turned the ignition off letting it have a break, he opened the door, stepped out from the car. (Wonder whose car that is?". He thought as he decided to look around the house first as he headed around seeing no sign of Winston yet. 

Snape slowly walked over to the left corner of the house to head around the back as he called out Winston's name. "Winston.......Winston! Where are u-". He stopped in mid shout seeing when he turned the corner that Alan had put him in a mental long cage in the middle of the grass with a rope around his neck tied to a pole.  Snape shook his head in disbelief of the matter but it was true.  "Winston!". He called out again getting his immediate attention quickly as he looked at Snape with a wagging tail as if he was pleased to see someone.  Snape gained closer to him, Winston looked a bit skinner than before "Have you eaten?". Snape asked knowing he wouldn't get a response back in human language but all he got was a whimper.  Snape knelt down next to him as he began to untie the knot around his neck as Winston kindly let him do it. When he was done Snape placed either of his hands on his hips. "Right now how do we undo this lock?". He spoke to himself seeing there was a lock on the cage so Winston couldn't get out. 

 Meanwhile Lee stood behind the window from the back peering his head up looking from a small distance seeing the figure had his back turned away from him so he could get a better look at him to figure out who he could have been.  He watched the man now kneel down again as he started to unpick the cage open to let the dog free. "Fuck, that dog is going to smell the pie I just ate. Isn't he!". He voiced his words out carefully into a whisper so neither of them both outside could hear him.

Lee moved his right hand over two his left touching the top of his skin feeling the smoothness of his own skin, in a pinching action between his thumb and index as the others curled into his palm he pulled his index finger inwards rippling the skin snapping harshly towards his thumb above his knuckles as it produced some pain on his hand as he cringed at the pain slightly making him feel un nervous a bit as what he is supposed to do next.  As his skin snaps back like a rubber band as he tried to stop himself from doing the pain on him. 

A few minutes later Winston ran off quickly around the corner leaping and bounding with joy, he headed to the front door, Snape trailed behind at a slow pace still curious as to where the human is from the odd car that is parked down Alan's drive way.  Snape reached near the front door stepping onto the porch seeing Winston was sitting their impatiently with his tongue flapping in and out from his jaw slapping up the saliva round his mouth as he started at Snape with one thought of hunger that was rushing through is nose.  Snape smiled at the amusement of Winston sitting their patiently with a wobbled in his body movement each time he breathed out from his opened mouth.  Snape reached out his covered arm holding out his fingertips as they grasped the cold handle on the door, he twisted his wrist with grace unhinging the door from his latches, he pushed the door forward and taking a moment just to look in the house without going in if he could hear anyone.  But, Winston had other plans he galloped into the not caring if there was another man in the house but as he was a few steps in he immediately stopped in his tracks feeling a dark presence not wanting him around so he stayed perfectly still not moving a muscle trying to figure out what was going on. 

Snape tilted his head wondering why Winston had stopped running in.  Snape moved one step forward into the house peering around the wall looking down in the bleak blank space eyeing his eyes up at the doors of the office not seeing anyone in this room.  He exhaled walking in locking the door from behind as he stood next to Winston's left side feeling the unwanted emotion of he is not supposed to be hear. But he ignored the unwanted warning.  Snape reached out his right hand on top of Winston's forehead emerging his fingertips into the silky locks of Winston's fur coat with a slight raise of his eyebrow as he diagonally tilted his head to him speaking in a stern voice as he thought Winston would obey him. "Stay here". He mumbled softly.  Snape walked over to the other door in the room heading off into the hallway.  He reached out his right hand swiftly turning the knob with his jagged fingertips slipping into the next room instantly closing the door from behind planning to trap the man or woman in a certain spot. From his sideways position he angled his head from the right looking directly down the twisted dark hallway seeing nothing but black as he tried to hear any faint breaths but, no he could only hear Winston breath from the other side of the door.  "Hm". Snape said in a whisper moving his head forward walking towards the door in front of him.  This time Snape pressed the end of his left foot pushing the door away from him, he scurried into the room, the door closed on its own with grace closing back into its hinges with a silence 'click' as they fitted into place.  Snape turned himself around locking the door before turning back around.  He stood there for a moment raising one eyebrow after the other seeing nobody was in sight except for the small crumbs on the counter from the already eaten pie. Snape hummed a little smearing his index finger across the counter collecting small crumbs on his dry finger with the thought. (He ate my pie). 

Snape was back in the hallway heading down a little next to the second door on the left.  He entered the room seeing the light was on as he locked the door from behind with slight movements of his wrist.  He breathed out lightly turned into the light that shone above him.  Snape walked over to the bed. He stood overlooking the bed removing his frail hand onto the covers lightly trailing his hand along the smooth white sheets of the bed leading up to the white pillow imagining Alan was laying their seeing small impressions of his body placed on the bed the last time he had slept. 

Unaware of the intruders placement Lee stood between the bathroom door frame and the hallway door frame, his ears where pricked up listening to Snape's movements as he tried to club together a face and the name of the man. His eyes where directly on him looking past the bathroom and into the room he was in holding his breath in tightly with slight gasps of air escaping through his closed mouth as he eased the air out from the tinny gaps with control.

His eyes widened seeing Snape started to walk closer and closer into his direction, Lee held his breath and fleeted through the dining room area and back into the hallway resting behind the closer door in the darkest place of the house as he held his hand over his mouth fearing he was make a sound.  Snape removed himself gracefully away from the bed walking towards the bathroom frame hearing a slight fritter of feet movement sending a wave of thought. “He is here". He spoke clearly to himself with a dull tone of his voice not sounding so scared at the moment knowing if it was Lee just the size of Alan he could easy control the mans physical actions if he played them on him. 

Snape slowly but surely entered the light into the bathroom seeing nothing but white as his eyes adjusted. He walked in seeing nothing of his was left behind; it was all gone and cleared out. They took everything of his. (Wonder where all his stuff went). Snape thought resting his hand on top of the bathroom skin wonder of how to plan his next move. 

Lee could not take the stillness of his own body he wanted to move away from his current position knowing if he did he would be caught. He took one quick gulp of saliva that trickled down his opened throat with a slight shack in his weltering hands. Lee stared into the black abyss of the dark acclimatised hallway while small practicals of dust blurred his covered vision in the distance with wide eyed sly as a slinky fox ready to pounce out at any moment, his body collided with the wall harshly with a slight exhale of his enclosed breath breathing from his nostrils instead of his mouth, his fingers  blended to the wall, he slides them in a crawling motion moving like spiders gaining their speed, he held his breath in tightly in place sliding one foot in front of the other next to the brim of the floor while his hand guided him along the wall with slight glances of his sharpened eyes. Lee had eventually guided his body all the way down the hallway fearing if he looked back he would get noticed by the guy before him who took his own time in the bathroom. Lee slinged his fingertips onto the door handle before him with a slight twang in his wrist latching the door from its hatches unslinging them from its current state before slipping his body in the medium sized gap of what he gave himself, he zoomed in, twirled around slamming the door shut with grace on his own control of his speed exhaling out with closed eyes resting his limbs and head against the harsh wooden door feeling the strenuous exhaustion hit his breath not knowing what was on the other side of him.   

Lee held his breath in with a closed mouth for a mere second before letting it all go with a wobble in his throat, making no eye contact, he faced the wall, feeling a sense of safety in his closed mind as he listened intently to his body feeling his hands up against the cold wall of the concrete beneath his slightly better polished nails as the gorged the wooded door putting his pressure on to him than the rest of his body trying to keep his body straight. 

He heard a slight shuffle sound in the distance behind him hearing a sniff sound with a hint of breaths that continued that pressed against his back leg from a far distance. (What is behind me). Lee feared of the thought as different animals popped up in his head trying to conjure up the image of what could be behind him. “Fuck it”. He shallowed whispered under his own shacking breath. Lee closed his eyes in hesitation to his thought that was going to be played out before him. Lee turned his eyes in the stillness of their current state moving in their sockets into the direction of what was behind him, he made a savvy motion turning his waist to the left trying to make the situation even better than it was already. His throat started to close inhaling his controlled air, his adrenalin was rushing a vibrant red pulsating around his active heart beating like a soft drum holding on what he had in this moment of mixed box emotions.  

As he swivelled around he faced the animal with confidence his eyes adjusted to the figure noticing it wasn’t that bad as what he thought seeing a Saint Bernard sitting politely in a peace with haunting scene as Winston looked at him as if he was the only source of hunger in the room he evoked that motion Lee knew instantly the name of the dog evoking thought of hunger replaying the sense of food that he had just eaten moments before their slightly odd encounter. Winston sat there with his front paws before him, his mouth was partly open escaping slight controlled continuous breaths escaping his largely red flappy tongue flexing it in and out of his commanded throat reflex each time he exhaled and inhaled.  His eyes had a flash of red in them mixing in them a hint of mysterious black that was faded mostly by the red with a hint of two emotions. the first one was hunger that devoured his stomach and his sense of smell, the second one was his jaws and his mind feeling the conjuring motion of desperation of anger covering his vision in hatred as the atmosphere pulled Lee to a sudden stop in death leaving him breathless as he stood there in complete blank space consuming his own tortured body as his limbs hanged low. 

A snarl evoked harshly out from Winston’s stomach rippling his mouth open clamping his jaws together closing in on his own tongue as it slithered deep back into the throat while his eyes jiggered towards Lee thinking with a flash of memory that this is not Alan even though it looked like him so he proceeded with caution. Unaware of Lee’s next move, he slides his body grasping onto Winston’s body clenching his fingertips into his fur grasping onto this skin to hold him in a tight embrace between either of his legs that slided beside him. Lee exhaled a harsh breath jaggedly moving either of his hands up around the stunned dogs throat, he reached the dogs furry throat enclosing his oesophagus deepening his fingers diving into his throat. Lee realised the dog had not contracted back away from the roughness of his grasp that consumed his whole body. 

Lee untangled his hands away from the dogs throat unbending his legs around him, Winston leaned to one side resting his body on the floor in a calm state staring in Lee’s direction in the silence of the room that was shortly interrupted by a unwanted figure in the room that quivered behind Lee.  Lee vigorously turned around exhaling a shocked breath meeting his eyes with the dark stranger who stood behind him, Lee jumped up on his feet quivering his legs backwards onto the wall behind him holding his throat with his bare hands covering his quivered mouth seeing the man before him looking content and calm in this situation. The man before him, reached out his hand into the coldness of the air, he began to rub his index finger and thumb together in a quick motion placing the hard pressure on it in a clicking sound animating the dog up from his state in a straightened sitting position right next to him listening to his second master’s command. “Good. Winston”. He spoke turning his attention to Winston before him as Lee crept one foot out from the wall. 

Snape vastly looked into Lee’s direction like a dark mysterious thought as his anger bubbled up inside his body. “Don’t move”. Snape lashed out from his mouth. Lee took his words placing his foot back against the wall with hesitance to move from his stance knowing he is in the wrong. Snape looked at him enclosing his body towards him looking at him with a curious gaze as he tilted his head. “Alan?”. He whispered with a deep tone of his voice knowing it can’t be him. Is this a dream?  Snape removed his hand away from the side of his limb, he rested his hand on top of Lee’s left shoulder next to his neck he moved his fingers lightly on Lee’s earlobe reserving an odd expression evoking his arm immediately away from his ear. “You’re Lee Grinner Pace. Aren’t you”. Snape voiced out stepping a close further towards him instead of backing away. Lee eyed the man up. “How do you know my name? We have never met before”. Lee questioned with folded arms removing them from the thickness of the wall. “ I just knew”. He answered in short words. “Now what are you doing in Alan’s house?”. Snape said reaching over his hand to lean against the wall to hold his position up right invading Lee’s personal space avoiding a hint of his eye contact. 

Lee felt Snape’s atmosphere change the room into more of a controlled state than it was before with Winston. Lee began to explain why he was in Alan’s house. “I was here to take a look around to see where Alan lived-“. Snape interrupted him without warning. “Really!-“. He voiced sounding a bit cocking in his use of words. “-Yes, I was. You think I am lying?”. Lee spoke sounding confused by Snape’s words. Snape pressed his body against Lee’s feeling the mans intentions lessen in the heated atmosphere. “You are lying!”. He hissed placing his other hand around Lee’s waist grasping on his jeans. 

 Lee felt totally violated with this strange man making him feel like an ant and he is the big bird in the picture. Lee quivered his spine bones in a shutter as he pressed his back more into the wall feeling Snape’s body conjuring his own feeling used. “I want you to leave”. He spoke in a deep controlled voice speaking softly as they looked into each others voice for a split second, Lee’s heart was racing with anticipation not knowing what was going to happen next in this, Snape pulled away with a breath of air escaping his mouth, Snape pointed away from Lee showing him the door with no words but a look of satisfaction.  Lee got the hint removing his feet away from the door, he slowly walked with eye contact of Snape, he turned to the door and walked out with his head drooping down feeling and odd sensation as he took one step out from the door with slight addiction of wanting to feel this mans presents again that made him feel so alive with no doubt of knowing when will be their next encounter. 

On the other hand, Snape had the same feeling, he removed his pointed hand back down to his side watching Lee remove himself from the house with slight breaths, Snape looked down to the ground feeling a sense of relief that he had gone but a hint of what he could have done. If he didn’t know it was Lee. He could have kissed him like that. Snape closed his eyes harshly devouring every thought he had of Lee acting a lot like Alan devouring the thoughts of there was something about Lee that he wanted him to stick around. His appetite was saluting within his mouth as he sat content next to Snape feeling and anger atmosphere around him watching Snape walk out from the house with no command that wasn’t given. 

13/03/2015  
1.00am

Lee sat comfortable on the cream sofa chair facing towards the opened blinded window peering his attention down on the concrete road before him, he tilted his head back into the sky looking at the stars feeling content in the vacant room feeling at piece in the rented room. There wasn’t much to do in the room except for sleep at this time of night. He knew he needed the rest but he was waiting for a strangers call and the thought of meeting Snape for the first time messed up his sexual orientation a bit.  

Lee’s phone sat on the edge of the sofas arm chair started to vibrate, Lee’s eyes turned towards the sound, he held his breath in grabbing the phone with his left hand, placed it against his right ear pushing the talk button with his thumb as he waited for a voice to come through first. “Dies ist Balthy . Sie haben ein Treffen mit Mr.Cumming heute Abend um 03.00 Uhr . Sind Sie bereit? - This is Balthy. You have a meeting with Mr. Cumming tonight at 3am. Are you up for it?”. He spoke in a deep voice deeper than Lee’s in more of a German accent than his. Lee not knowing who was on the other side of the phone call except for the name Balthy spoke to him in German. “Ja. Ich bin bereit für sie ! – Yes! I am ready for it”. Lee smiled as the phone went quiet suddenly as if the man on the other side of the phone had turned off his phone without warning.  

Lee felt confused as to why he ended the call so quickly without a bye. Lee removed the phone away from his ear placing it onto his knee. “Is that it?”. He spoke curiously as he thought about the convocation he just had with a guy called Balthy placing a figure upon his bottom lip taping his index finger lightly with a tilted head motion as he started off into the distance of the room.  

2.30am

Snape sat casually upright next to Alan’s old laptop that was placed in the office room on his desk with a blank screen showing the google homepage as his hands where flat above the keys on the keyboard ready to type out a word that he feared him most of all.   With the light of the computer masking his face he began to type out the word ‘Possession’ not knowing what would show up on the screen as he pressed enter. 

3.00am

Alan felt limb in the arm, he held them up right gradually opening his eyes adjusting to the harsh light  seeing a brownish haired man looking at him with fixed eyes from his vision a hand comes into the unfocused picture beginning to cover his vision into blackness, he voiced these words that sprung of the hinges of his mouth.  “You are disappearing”. His finger’s lightly scratched the surface of Alan’s forehead skin slipping down over his smooth nose with droopy eye lids that battered open and closed before him. “You are becoming nothing. You will hear nothing but the sound of my deep voice conjuring your small mind. When your heart slows down so will your thought’s. 5 4 3 2…..1”. Lee paused for a moment of breath watching Alan closing either of his eye lids in unison. While he was snagged with pressured objects around his head hooked up on a machine that could calculate his brain as it started to scan with squiggly lines of what his brain would be doing in the test of what is going on in Alan’s brain. Alan sat upright on a wooden chair feeling uncomfortable in the situation beginning to hear the mans voice before him soothing his active mind. “I want you to go back to the beginning to the day of your first encounter with your optical illusion. Where are you?”. Lee spoke softly leaning in closer towards his subject. Alan took a small gulp in before speaking. “What can you see?”. Lee spoke another word before letting him probably speak. “I’m in the bedroom”. “What else?”. “Its black. I’m fading-“. Alan feels a sudden prompting urge abruptly wakes up speaking loudly. “I don’t want to go to sleep”. He huffed controlling his raised breath fearing he would loss it while either of his hands latched onto the side of the chair grasping harshly with full tension of his finger muscles with veins pumping. His eyes adjust to the light around him; he looked around the bleak room of grey walls. One of the walls had a rectangular shaped window where he could hardly see Snape’s figure was at the brink of the glass with either hands placed on the glass seeing a foggy breath approach and dis-approach the glass from his opened mouth. 

Lee moved slowly in his position placing his hand above Alan’s shattered shoulder, he leaned in lightly.  “Relax. Relax-“. He spoke while Alan insists on following his words with a small nod and a batter of his eyelids in recognition of his words meeting each others eyes. Alan sits uncomfortable back into the wooden seat feeling his bones sit on top of the hard wooden seat feeling his bones touch with an exhale of air from his opened mouth closing his eyelids again hearing the soft calm words approach his mind again.  “Go back. Go back”. Lee voiced calmly rubbing his thumb on Alan’s should feeling he had lost some weight. 

Alan unhinged his crunched hand in to a relaxing position above the chairs resting arm placing his fingertips around the edge of the chairs arm. Lee sensed he is relaxed now. Lee removed his placed hand slowly away from Alan’s shattered shoulder noticing it was lessening his tension that he held inside him as he backed his hand away.  “Where are you now?”. “My house”. Alan spoke feeling content with his usage of words. “What does it look like?”. Alan shifts his head to the left in a careful motion with a slight sniff sound through his nostrils as he inhaled inwards. “Its a big five story house. I am at the foot of the door”. Alan speaks of what he sees. “Can you go in and find a mirror?”. Alan was silent for a moment before he answered Lee’s question. “I’m in the house. I am in the bathroom-“. “Who do you see?”. Lee questioned leaning back into his seat. “I have a hooked nose, black hair and cloths-“.  Snape eyes raised hearing Alan’s uncontrolled voice noticing that he was explaining him. 

 “Is the face you?”. Lee spoke noticing out from the corner of his eye sight. “No, its Snape-“. Alan woke himself up again feeling his heart rate jump out from its place, his eyes dart around the room seeing a man he has never seen before in his life. “Who are you?”. Alan questioned. Lee looked over into the glass window on his left seeing Snape standing right up against the frame with an unwanted expression knowing what Lee might say to him. Lee turned back to Alan with a smirk on his face. In a happy tune as he spoke. “I am.-“. He paused flashing his eyes at Snape for a second before looking back at Alan. “You’re friend here”. Snape rested his shoulders in relief of Lee’s playful words that where not wanted by him knowing if he ever told Alan his name it would kill the mood instantly.

5.00am

Alan was taking a small nap in the wooden chair.  Snape and Lee stood in the small confined hallway on either side a few inches apart not making contact with each other, the only light in the hallway shined above them. Lee looked up from the ground ready to speak with his mouth partly open. “What do you want from me?”. Was all he could think to say to him right now. Snape turned upwards from his attention hearing those words voiced at him through his ears, his eyes narrowed down at him with an unthinkable look of disgust. “What do you think!”. He lashed back. “I don’t know”. Lee complained back raising his hands slightly in mid-air. “Well, to one point you locked me out from the room so I couldn’t be with Alan. By his side”. Lee narrowed his eyes towards Snape. “What! So are you two like together or something!”. Lee harshly spoke toward’s him. Snape didn’t comment. 

Snape expunged the admitted tension in the room thickening Lee’s impatient temper longing on the silent treatment for a while. “Answer me!”. Lee voiced fearing if he got closer than he already is Snape might to something he would regret.  That killed Lee not receiving an answer from him as it corroded his body from the inside. 

Snape breathed out looking upwards at Lee with a thought in mind, it silenced Lee from talking or breathing any further, Lee held his breath in not knowing what to do next feeling he has gone too far this time feeling he got a rise out from the guy making that curious feeling of wanting him to get mad at him in their small digs at each other. “You have found a way in”. Snape voiced deeply creeping closer and closer into Lee’s personal space immediately embracing his body against the outer layer of Lee’s expensive clothing. “Why couldn’t I be in there with him”. Snape said this time in a slow but soft tone making the atmosphere change to a calm one seeing if Lee would answer him now. But, he received no word from Lee’s closed mouth. Snape decided to take it up a notch. Snape stepped closer to him, their feet where in perfect line with each others as they touched shoe by shoe, Snape slithered his hand out from its current state moving it with his fingers reaching out caressing Lee’s side making him feel violated with the touch of the man as a cold shiver ran down his spine fast feeling the mans unwanted grasp around the right side of his waist ending at the back of Lee in the centre of his black belt. Snape watched Lee crumble with his evocative placement of his hand as he squirmed at bit in his stance. With a tremble in his mouth Lee began to speak. “Because its the law”. Snape raised a brow. “Oh I thought this mouse had caught its tongue. It finally speaks doesn’t it-“. Snape paused feeling a temper rise in Lee feeling the harsh connection together of two unwanted souls together, Snape leaned in forward pressing his body against Lee’s making him stay close to the wall as possible as he breathed in seeing their mouths were close together, nose was touching nose and for a split second Snape lingered on this accumulated thought as he felt Lee’s body on him it felt just Like Alan’s.

In this quiet moment in time Snape looked directly into those eyes of Lee’s feeling something he had never felt before that immediately changed his sense of persuasion towards him to back of discreetly slowly leaning back against the wall, Lee breathed out in calmness thinking has he done something to stop from Snape being angry at him feeling the mood in the room has changed to a different motion that only Snape could pick up on. Lee rested his back onto the wall feeling the odd sensation consume his thoughts too. (Have I done something to stop his current interrogation upon me?). Lee thought in silence not knowing what to do next as they both in unison looked up into each others eyes in silence with slight breaths from each other consuming the air in all its brightness seeping out from the darkness of their shadows.  

14/03/2015

That night Snape couldn’t keep the thought of Alan out from his head even the provocative thought of Lee on their second encounter that he stopped in mid play that splurged through his mind making him feel an unwanted pain in his head while it strained his thoughts chucking them into the back of his brain into a tightly sealed trash can for now.  Snape tapped his index finger on the office desk while he sat with one leg up resting his ankle on his other legs knee cap staring off into the corner of the desk seeing a neatly piled pieces of paper that last time he was in the room it didn’t catch his immediate attention at first glance as a lyric came to mind. “You’re the light. You’re the night you’re the colour of my blood. You’re the cure, you’re the pain. You’re the only thing I wanna touch, I never knew that it could mean so much-“. He paused for a moment scanning his hand upon the paper with a soft whimper in his voice. “So much”. He whispered as a creeping tear produced out from his left eye trickling down his cheek running down his neck coming to a complete halt.  Snape grabbed the sheets of paper into his hands with a raised brow not knowing what he would find inside it. Snape thought about it for a moment but then he began turning the first page beginning to read the first sentence. 

A few minutes in he knew exactly what the half-finished book was about. That night Snape had begun something he couldn’t  take his mind away from, he pulled out the type writer and began to write and edit Alan’s life into his words coming in from different angles to try and make the best sounding book ever for him knowing it was going to be a long night for him. He had to just make it perfect for Alan. 

30/03/2015  
10.00am

Alan riddled his hand within the metal contracted bars straining either side of his arms that hugged either sides of his chest pushing out his white singlet covered chest tucked in by his tightly sealed black trousers double overlapped with black doc martin shoes that where covered by his white socks.  His hair on the other hand bounced freely on either side of his head feeling the sun beat down on the limbs of his body swaying to the motion of his strained feet heading towards an unfamiliar building. 

Alan swung open the door latching his fingers around the door knob setting one foot into the building feeling his emotions rise as he started too looking around the bleak area seeing only the counter, a computer and a few chairs on either side of the room, before them are two separate door leading off to god knows where. Alan waded slowly over to the counter leaning his arms against the counters edge with a cold burst of life clinging on to his frail skin as his eyes wondered around the one lit up room. The door on the left of him started to open appearing a tall looking figure creeping out from the shadows meeting Alan’s eyes immediately eyeing him up with the shimmer of his  ray bands illuminating the tooth pick hanging underneath his black thick hairy mustache  covering his upper lip, he raised his black eyebrow swaying his tooth pick into his tongue moving it over to the left side of his mouth reaching into his pocked pulling out a black iPhone pressing  a few buttons before pressing it against his ear still in contact with Alan. He cleared his throat with a raised head. “Soul surrender!. Yeah well no one told me either. I have read through the paper work.  Name is Cumming….Yeah Cum…like when-“. Alan rolled his eyeballs at the word as the man before him lent closer towards Alan making the feeling of the room intensify like everything was zoning in on him. “Yep you got that right!-“. He added with a slight chuckle with a slight teasing voice rising his thick eyebrow up at him feeling as if he was on the top of the world.  

The man removed the phone away from his ear leaning back away from the counter. “Have a seat”.  He said. Alan looked around either side of him wondering where he should be seated. “Come on. We don’t have all day”. He snagged out from his mouth knowing he got Alan’s full attention before turning away from him. Alan scrounged his eyebrows down at him turning away from the counter picking the last seat that was further away from him hiding in the corner of the bleak room feeling alone. 

10.05am

 Alan lifted the bones in his head out from his calm state adjusting his eyes to the lightness around him seeing the man was sauntering around the counter desk looking in his direction with a phone in his hand. “Would you like to talk to somebody before you go in”. The gentleman spoke in a dull tone looking from a far. Alan perked up his eye clearing his throat quickly with no thought. “Yes. Yes I would. Please, sir”. The man smirked a smile from his closed mouth. “Here. Come on over”. He happily spoke this time. Alan uplifted his buttocks bones from the hardness of his bones steadily keeping himself upright walking over to the iPhone as the slightly kind gentleman placed the phone against Alan’s ear.

Alan completely knew who was on the end of the phone as he waited impatiently as he waited for Snape to answer as a voice then came from the phone.“Hello?”. Snape spoke on the other side of the phone sounding like it was more of a question on who was on the other side of the phone. “Its me. Alan!”. He spoke. “Oh.-“. Snape sounded surprised. “- Why did it say that it was a call from the Brokemen prison?”. Alan lowered his eyelids to the ground feeling guilty. “I am in prison. Well heading into it actually”. “When were you going to tell me?. I would have gone with you! You know that. Don’t you?”. “I am telling you now. Aren’t I”. “But Alan. I want to be there with you”. Snape insisted on telling the truth of his emotions. “Well, I was-“. Snape cut him off harshly. “Not a good enough answerer!. You always have time to talk to me!”. Alan narrowed his eyes. “Well this time I didn’t ok!”. He voiced a bit louder as he could see the man before him not paying any attention towards him witch was good at the moment. Snape went silent for a while letting his thoughts simmer. “Well. I have to go”. Snape whispered softly trying not to echo out his anger at him as he knew Alan held some of it inside him. Alan blinked his eye lids fast with a cleared throat. “Fine!.”. he said brutally moving away from the phone telling the man before him that he was done seeing the man raised a brow turning the phone of as he opened his mouth to leave a remark.  Before the man could even speak another guy walked into the room called out his name. “Pablo Schreiber. You’re wanted”. 

10.00pm

Snape had left the comfortable home of his own and moved into Alan’s house for a couple of days to look after Winston as of now he was not allowed to be a distraction for Alan as they needed his full attention for the next week or so. Snape slung the last bag over his tensed shoulder feeling the weight of his own luggage as he swayed into the house removing the bag away from his shoulder and onto the bare floor before him closing the door behind him immediately getting greeted by a happy Winston making Snape smile feeling he was not alone in the house. 

10.30pm

Jess strolled with his hands tucked into his pockets feeling the rain hit his body like knifes, small amounts of tears crawled down his face following the white line among his feet seeing a shimmer or a glare of his own droopy reflection.  He had just been outed from his friends place as they were being too loud and all he wanted was a  place that was quiet. His fingers tapped among his swivelled foot coming to a halt seeing a familiar view of a house. He raised his wet brow at the door. (Should I go in or stay). A cold shiver down his spine was visible to the eye through his see through white singlet with a clatter of thunder making the rain poor more on him thinking he should turn away whilst he still had it in him. 

Jess walked up to the door slowly in a trance making his left hand into a fist banging on the door lightly as he bit down on his lip with a tap in his foot hoping Cameron would answer the door. In a matter of minutes the door opened seeing a familiar face that looked a tad shocked as to seeing who stood before her.  “What do you want?”. Cameron answered leaning her head on the door frame wondering why Jess would want to ever see her again after what she did.  Jess took a moment as he looked down to the ground, took a small gulp and looked into her eyes before speaking. “Do you have anybody?”.  Cameron shook her head. “What are you talking about?”. She questioned. “If you got stuck in the hurricane do you have anybody?. To call?-“. Jess went on a limb their thinking she was alone. Cameron narrowed her eyebrows down a little then making her face rest with a hint of kindness in her eyes turned numb in the silence. Jess didn’t receive an answer straight away so he spoke again. “I don’t”. He confessed turning his eyes back to the ground waiting for an answer to come out from her mouth. 

Cameron slowly stepped out from the door frame gently placing her frail hand intertwining her hand into his, Jess looked up into her eyes feeling her presence consume him from her hand and his into his body, he could feel she was moving closer and closer towards him. They both felt their hearts beat together. Cameron turned her eyes to Jess feeling nothing. “Are you mad at me?”. She whispered. “No. not anymore.”. Cameron narrowed her eyes thinking he should be mad at her for doing the awful deed. “But, you should be mad at me. Like normal people would be-“. Jess butted in. “But, I am not normal am I”. Jess slowly rapped his hand around Cameron’s waist breathing out through his noise slightly Intune with her breath. “You are a strange man!”. “Its just how I am. A very calm person. You don’t like?”. Cameron nodded. “Of course I like of who you are thats why I want to prove it to you if its not too rushing into it. I want you to move in with me. To prove that I love you-“. She stopped feeling her face turn red as tears began to swarm her face thinking she was going to feel the rejection from him as she was going to get ready to walk away she heard a soft “Yes”. Cameron turned around swiftly embracing back into Jess arms. “Did I hear what I thought I heard”. “Yes. You did. I said yes. I want to move in with you and I don’t think where rushing into it”. Jess nodded with a smile.

06/04/2015  
DAY 1   
6.00am

Alan arose from his bed with an annoying sound coming from the door, a man on the other side of him banged his fist against the door to wake him up. Alan rose up whipping the sleepy out from his eye with a king of a yawn stretching out his arms either side of him ending it with a huff, he began to slump of his  tired legs off the bed and onto the cold concrete floor with a second puff of air covering his sight. 

 The man before him opened the door making no eye contact with Alan as he blurts out. “What do you want!?”.  “Its time for your first lesson!”. “Lesson in what?”. He spoke quickly. Alan waited for a response but he was given none. Alan stood up as he jested his clothing too look neat and not the look of just getting out of bed. “What do I wear?”. Alan questioned. The man shook his head. “Come on”. He spoke softly making space near the opened door for Alan to walk through. While the officer and Alan both in the hall way Alan laid his eyes straight not making any contact with the other inmates that were watching his every move in silence that riddled with his closed brain feeling he was being watched witch he hated the most of been looked at for a long period of time. Out from his trance he was moved into a completely different room with all walls where plastered white, one wall was different though it had a glassed mirror so the other people on the other side could watch them and the people on the inside couldn’t see them. 

Alan sat on the bones of his bottom on the metal chair placing his hands on the metal table before him breathing slightly as the man behind him excited the room leaving a stigma of loneliness behind him.  Just on the other side of the glassed window Lee stood at the foot to the glass, either of his hands where beside him gripping onto the edge of the glass looking at Alan with pleasure, his hair was combed back, he wore a red bow tie, brown nicely fitted suite, black vest with a white undershirt and to top it off he wore black trousers that where fit perfectly around his long legged body matching his black laced up shinny shoes.  Just on the side of him also stood Pablo who was pleased to have Lee by his side. They have been mates for years. They go way back. Lee waited for the time to tick to the right spot while he tapped his index finger for a slight moment before he could enter the room.  

6.10am

Lee stood in the room with his back against the door holding a Camel Joe cigarette within his index and thumb, his other hand held the lighter match box in his hand, he moved swiftly over to the metal table from behind Alan lighting up his cigarette taking a quick puff before inhaling the smoke as he sat down before him not meeting eyes just yet. 

Alan was completely unaware of the man so far his nose twitched a little smelling of the aroma of his favourite packet of smokes, he raised his eyebrow slowly with the hint of it invading his nose not looking at the man, he had his head turned to the left of him.  Lee slumped into the back of his seat resting his index finger on the left side of his eyebrow feeling the harsh brow hairs cling onto his dried finger as he slipped the cigarette in between his upper and bottom lip inhaling the vial substance into his lunges with precision and focus. 

Lee then cleared his throat exhaling a puff of smog fuzzing up his vision before speaking as his eyes were on Alan feeling a tad hesitation around him. “Not fond of eye contact. Are you?”.  He sneered seeing Alan had his head looking in the other direction not meeting his eye contact for a second, Alan then looked over in his direction not looking at his eyes but he looked over at the mans neck with full focus of his eyeballs. “Eyes are very distracting, you see too much, you don’t see enough and its hard to focus when your thinking-“. Alan moved his eyes into Lee’s focus point connecting their gazes together. “- Um, oh those whites are really white, or he must have hepatitis. Or is that a burst vein!”. Lee nodded slightly with a smile sliding his finger up towards him guided by the smoke in hand. “So yeah I try to avoid eyes whenever possible”. Alan looked away to the left diverting his complete attention away from Lee again.   

Lee pulled out a piece of paper before him that was hidden in his jacket pocket, placed it on the table seeing he had now caught Alan’s attention of the slip of paper. “What did you see out in the field that day you shot the girl?”. Alan blinked his eyes softly bitting onto his bottom lip with no thought of answering but he did so anyway to get this over with. “I had a red film over my eyes, I was acting different, I suppose. I don’t remember much-“. “Did you tell Snape what you saw?”. He butted in. Alan narrowed his eyes. “He is not a part of this. And no I did not tell him. Who are you? Are you the adult confession person or what? And also to come to think of it have we meet before?!”. Lee laughed. “Oh. I didn’t mean to offend you; I am your new therapist that is going to work with you for the days you are in here”. Alan nodded his head in agreement. “I don’t consider Snape the victim in the antics that I had done”. “What do you consider your victim then?”. Lee questioned. “Myself”. Alan sighed exhaling a bit of air as he moved in his seat slightly placing his cold hands onto the desk before him in a tight stance of his elbows resting on top of the table. “Its hard knowing the thrill you had of killing someone? Did you like it? Knowing that you have done it yourself”. Alan was silent for a moment not breathing a word as he diverted his eyes away from Lee for a moment. Alan looked into Lee’s eyes and did a slight nod with a guilty look upon his face in confession of he did like killing the girl. Alan turned his head away quickly not meeting Lees gaze as he also went quiet for a moment looking back at the paper before him in his hands. 

Alan looked back at Lee with a question. “What is that vial piece of paper you have before you?”. “It an’t vial.  It is you physiological evaluation paper. You’re for now totally functional and less sain. Well done”. Lee chuffed with a grin. “They told you to do that?”. Lee nodded as he began to speak. “Yes. The parents of the girl you killed wanted to make sure you would get the benefit of these lessons knowing you are not broken by these possessed feelings you have so then there is no obstruction by mounds of paper work that I have to do”.

At the end of their session Lee had one more thing to say. “It is the inedibility of their being a man so bad that killing her felt so good?”.  “Killing Feathers, I felt alive”. “Witch is why you are here. To prove that sprig of zest that flowed through your body like a tyrant is consuming you”. Lee stood up from his seat walking over to the door as Alan followed his movements with his eyes peeled at his body. 

Lee moved his hand opening the door letting the cold air escape into the other side of the door not knowing that their where two visitors that where on the other side standing with their backs against the wall behind them, their throats held in their last breath from them with either of their mouths closed and their eyes peeled before them. Lee looked over into the gazed eyes of them both feeling a connection in-juicing their emotions together like a milkshake before his very eyes as they shattered in their cases with fear on the right and shock on the left. Before him where Cameron on the left and Snape was on the right who had captured his unwanted attention feeling a bad heat wave of conjured emotions extruding from his stance with slight exhale of breaths. 

Snape and Cameron both turned their eyes in unison facing their eyes into more of the room behind him seeing Alan was sat upright in his position holding his breath tightly inwards, either of his hands where crossed before him with no fast movements of his body as Alan was curiously looking in their direction feeling the weight of his shoulders plunder downwards in the raised moment of atmosphere change that exposed the room in a vibrant of electricity bursts within the four living captured souls. 

Meanwhile unaware of Lee’s attention, he was masked by Snape’s unwanted attention Cameron diverted her attention away from Alan’s eyes and over towards Lee’s hands placement with a slight tilt in her head. 

Her mouth dropped instantly reliving its self from her upper lip leaving a slither of a gap of air to escape seeing he had placed his right hand over his left wrist that was resting on his waist against his belt as he had his body against the door leaning on one foot as the other was resting slightly. 

Lee began unknowingly of Cameron’s attention he skimmed the top of his hand with the guidance of his fingertips feeling the sweatiness of his own skin clinging onto a soft patch as he began to pull his thumb and index finger into a pinching motion making friction against his fingers curling his index finger pulling the skin from his knuckles inwards towards him ripping the harsh pressured skin snapping the elastic feeling of a rubber band as it snaps back into it content space of his flabby wafer thin knuckles.  

That sent a light bulb straight to Cameron’s head as a sentence came out from her mouth beneath the heavy weighted atmosphere. “I knew you when we were in Germany. I made out with you!”. Cameron spoke in a shacking tone turning her attention back up to Lee’s astounded gaze as to that she has finally clicked on to who it was. Snape on the other hand turned his attention away from Lee and looked over confused to Cameron as he placed his hand upon her shoulder as he whispered softly the word. “What?”. As more of a question to repeat the words she had just spoken. 

9.00pm 

That night Cameron walked back into her house with small explosions of her brain bombing off in her captive mind as she slung her bag onto the ground getting immediately shocked by a human presence invading her space with kindness feeling his warm hands wrap around her waist in comfort without any sign of pleasure attached just the thought of hugging someone who looked distort. He rested his head upon her left shoulder wrapping his hands more around her waist pulling her in closer into her body. “Are you ok?”. He whispered. “What!”. Cameron spoke softly. “I knew something was up-“. Jess stopped speaking feeling their hug deepen in with each other as he spoke these words. “I just found out that the man who I made out with was a very dear friend of mine”. Cameron unhinged her left arm away from Jess’s embrace. “Thank you for the hug”. Cameron smiled as she embraced Jess again. 

06/04/2015   
6.10am  
DAY 2

With a smoke in hand Lee crossed over his left knee above his right knee lodging them together making no gaps in-between from his thighs he looked up from his current position seeing Alan was looking dead straight at him looking like he had just woken up a dead zombie from hell. Lee narrowed his eyes following the contour lines of Alan’s body seeing the ripple of his flesh weaken around him as if only yesterday he had a small amount of flesh on him then now he had less this time as it faintly showed on either sides of his hairy bearded mouth. “Do you really feel so bad? Because killing her felt so good?”. Lee answered the hard question first trying to speed things up a bit and he only had a few more days with him. Alan on the other hand today he felt worse for wear. In the morning his body started to ache in pain with every ligament he moved to only get of the bed was a very hard thing for him to do. 

His eyes moved into Lee’s focal point moving his index finger on to the table before him feeling the strenuous pain before him hit like a knife again surging through the thickness of his body, he lent in forward lowering the tone of his deeper voice into a whisper as he cleared his throat quickly taking the moment in as he dragged out the silence from the room. “I like-“. He paused for a moment then spoke again. “-Killing people”. He breathed out making the atmosphere around him change into suspense as he began to tap his index finger on the table lightly making not so much noise that was not so annoying to Lee’s hearing.  Lee leaned back into his seat with amusement of his brothers words that just spilled out from his mouth. “Killing must feel good to hurt too. It does it all the time that it creates these images for us of real life events don’t you think”. Lee spoke oblivious to the residual feeling around Alan. Alan lifted his shoulders up with a blink of his tired drained eyes. “It deepens on who you ask”. He shrugged moving his body closer to the metal desk feeling a burst of coldness as his covered chest ignites the touch of the metal behind his thin layered singlet. Lee raised a brow. “How does that make you feel?”. He questioned not knowing what he was going to answer or do. 

Within that minute Alan rose up out from his seat, stretched over the desk whipping out his left hand grabbing hard onto the width of Lee’s neck as he began to breath fast peeping out his tongue to encourage some air into his gapped mouth. Alan darted his eyes onto Lee’s shocked ones in a darker state than he was before as their breaths matched together in the heated moment between the two unwanted souls just on the corner of Lee’s vision Pablo opened the door seeing if Lee wanted any help as he was just about to speak Lee glanced over in Pablo’s direction, he cleared his closed throat as he tried to come up with words to say in this event. “I will be fine. I will deal with him”. Pablo nodded and excited out from the room leaving Lee under Alan’s enjoyment. 

Alan sluggishly moved his sweaty fingertips more around Lee’s chin feeling a slight gradual withdrawal from the presser he had currently withdrawn away from his attention but still with his eyes drawn to Lee feeling a connection that he had never felt before in a long time but he couldn’t pin point it at this moment interlay with his exploding brain that was on a mission.

His eyes whipped closer to Lee’s as he began to gradually open his mouth to speak with small intakes of breath as sweat began to form around the rim of his head. “How does it make you feel”. He breathed out in a stern deeper tone with a twang in his head turning it right quickly whipping out his tongue like a lizard sliding his rough tongue on the upper lip then back into the abyss of his darkened mouth closing his jaw with the shields of his whitened teeth sealing it with the flaps of his soft lips covered by a line of hair. 

Lee cleared his throat again as pieces of his shattered heart feel into the depths of his soul, feeling the wrath of Alan’s emotions consume him not tearing his gaze away as minuscule strains of hair cover his eyes not completely though as he thought of something quick to say. “I find it vulgar”. He spoke trying to hold his emotions in. 

12.00pm

Lee has a very important meeting with Snape today at a Taco bell restraint. To Lee it was a bliss moment. Thats what this was to him. Absolute perfection. The smell emitted when the checked wrapper was removed, the golden drown of the perfectly smooth shell, the taste oh you could die for exciting the taste buds in each bit he took. Oh, this taco. Lee was in his happy place. Snape sat still watching as Lee devoured the taco. Somehow in this unwanted meeting of the two the look on Snape’s bleak grey eyes saw the look on Lee’s face as he ate the taco slightly turned him on a bit, he then closed his eyes taking a gulp of saliva washing away the thought opening his eyes back up. 

Lee carried on taking small bites of the taco in his left hand as the other held a Camel Joe cigarette in-between his index and thumb just above his knee while he eventually finished licking the remaining taco greases off the long extended growth of his fingers. Without warning Snape popped up another unwanted thought that came into his mid as he thought silently if thats how Lee would lick off. Snape raised his finger up to his forehead rubbing the side of his temple to erase the sudden thought as it slithered back into a tightly wounded up box with padlocks on either side in the confined space of the sealed brain.  

“So What are we here for?”. Snape questioned resting his elbow on the table leaning in a little to get a better look at Lee in all his expensive red bowtie, the very clean navy blue jacket with a white under through mixed in with a black belt matching the trousers and to top it off a pair of red shoes. On the other hand Snape wore Black as all ways the same outfit that he had worn since the age of nine.  “Well-“. Lee spoke clearing his throat and attended to the small crumbs of taco on his bottom lip as he whipped them away from his mouth with his own white clear napkin before placing it back into his side pocket within his jacket. “Alan here has a case of conscious and the subconscious mind”.  Snape blinked a little not getting what he just heard. “Can you explain to me in more detail?”. Lee grew a smile as he began to answer. “So, the conscious and the subconscious mind, the two minds exist as interdependent elements meaning each is a separate mind but they can work together and collaborate together. So in more detail the significance of saying that some people think the conscious mind and the subconscious mind are directly connected with each other. Quoted in full text by Bruce Lipton, All his words stored in here-“. Lee placed his index finger up to his left forehead tapping it lightly then placing his hand back onto the table.   
   
12.30pm

Just a few shops a way Allison in her flowy red dress that matched her plumped up red lips as her boyfriend Christian clinged onto her fingers as his attention was away from her as he looked into some t-shirts on the rack before him his free hand started moving around the cloths on the rack as the sun beaten down on them as he looked through the covered shades that covered his eyes.  

As Christian was unaware of Allison at this moment Allison looked over her shoulder catching her eye seeing familiar figures in the distance. She pulled off her sunnies to get a better look as she did a light bulb struck her mind. (That is Snape and I’m guessing its Lee with him). She only sort the back of Lee’s neatly combed hair and the front of Snape seeing the still movements that Lee took seeing he placed a hand on Snape’s shoulder with kindness as Snape nodded. Allison tapped her foot lightly contemplating if she should go over but she decided to stay put for now as she watched them both from a distance in piece. 

1.10pm

“Lets first talk about the conscious mind,  the latest evolution of the brain is due to a piece of neural tissue right behind your forehead called the pre-frontal cortex. This is the seat of the conscious mind and the conscious mind represents you as an individual, a unique entity. Its possible the connection place of Alan’s supposed spirit and source to his biology. The conscious mind is representing him. The conscious mind is the most creative mind, this is why the conscious mind is so important in the evolution of humans. The lower forms of life are just reactive of reflexive, meaning input or output stimulus response. The conscious mind also offers something different that the subconscious, the conscious mind is creative and as a result of being creative we don’t just need to have stimulus response, we can get a stimulus and change the response each time. But a lower from gets a stimulus and repeats the same behaviour over and over again. Heres the thing, the conscious mind being creative and connected to you is the mind that has your personal wishes, desires and inspirations for life. In other words if I say what do you want out of your life?, and all the things you tell me will  come from the creative conscious mind. It really represents what you want out of life. The conscious mind can learn in many different ways like watching a video, reading a self-help book, going to a lecture, even just going “Aha, I have an idea” can change the conscious mind activity. The significance of the conscious mind in its creative character is profoundly different than the significance of the subconscious mind, which is the habit mind. All credited words by Bruce Lipton”. Lee breathed making no sign of waste as he spoke like an open book to Snape who at this very moment in time took a moment to glue things together in his bouncing brain trying to connect all the links together of Alan. 

As Snape came to realisation of knowing what he had been told he thought of another question to say. “What does habit mean?”. He spoke resting his hand away from the table and onto his lap. “I think we have had enough talk today. I will call you to meet again. I have to be somewhere-“. Lee stood up immediately placing his hand out before him as Snape followed suit. Snape reached over clinging their fingers intertwined together with a smile on either sides as they gradually parted ways not knowing Allison had full eye contact with both of them.  

07/04/2015

Today Alan insisted on having his close friends meet him individually so he could have a chat with them as Lee would be by his side as he kindly agreed to have this happen unaware of what he wanted to tell them. 

06.10am  
DAY 3 

Lee sat on Alan’s left side Allison and Christian sat on the other side of the table. On the table there was a tape recorder and a small stack of papers by Lee’s elbows that where folded before him. Lee reached over on the tape recorder, pressed the red button with his index finger and placed his hand back against his upper chest in a resting position getting ready to speak. “It is now 6.10am. here with me are Alan on my right, then before us are Allison Iraheta  in front of me then on Alan’s side is the former boyfriend of Allison called Christian Jessen Iraheta-“. Lee paused for a moment taking a small breather before speaking again. “Today we are here to talk about Alan”. Lee looked over at Alan giving him a hit that its his turn to speak now. Both Allison and Christian diverted their attention over towards Alan listing to what he has to say to them.

Alan blinked his eyes hearing the faint click that exposed his sense of life within him, he felt unpleasant with his accumulated thoughts and choice of his words that he is about to evoke out from his covered bearded mouth. “I am just gonna tell you straight up-“. He breathed out lightly from his nostrils placing his hands before him in a collided state entwining them together as he looked into Allison’s eyes more than Christian’s. Alan cleared his throat quickly before speaking. “- I don’t want to know.-“. He breathed out again feeling Allison’s harsh emotions raised with the piercing of her eyes. “-You any more-“. He paused shrugging his shoulders evoking out his harsh words before him turning his gaze away to not meet Allison’s contact. 

Lee quickly looked over at Alan with a speeding gasp of shock hearing those words spill out before him. Allison folded her arms not mentioning a word. Yet. Christian moved in his position holding Allison as he held his arm over her shoulder making her feel comfortable. Out from the silence Alan looked back up at Allison meeting her watery eyes as she tried to hold them back away from him. “I don’t want you to be around me anymore. I want you to leave! NOW!”. He spoke loudly making direct contact at her. He stood up with Lee held his body back griping on his chest imbedding his fingers within the boned skinned of Alan making sure nothing bad would happen in his presence.  

“Well I just want you to know that Snape is cheating on you”. Allison ripped out those unknowing words out from her mouth just realising of what she just spoke to him seeing Alan withdrawal from his stance back down sitting on the chair in complete silence with his mouth wide open as Lee looked at him still with his hands latched onto him like glue fearing if he let go world war two would happen before him.  

The room went eerily silent for a while before Lee turned to Allison and Christian removing his hands off from Alan’s calm state over onto the table before him with an raised hinged brow. “Its time for you to leave. This session is done”. Lee reached over to the tape recorder pressed the red button for the last time seeing out from the corner of his eye that Allison and Christian where evacuating the room.

 

06.40am

The next couple that entered the room were Cameron and Jess they were both unsure as to why they were called here today by Lee.  They both sat down on either side of each other. Cameron sat facing Alan not meeting his contact as Jess sat in front of Lee. Lee cleared his throat reaching over to the tape recorder pressing the red button, he moved his hand away placing it on the top of his left knee cap slowly nervously twiddling his fingers as he was unaware that he was supposed to speak. Alan signed slightly shrugging his shoulders as he turned his attention over to Lee. “Excuse me. It is your turn to speak mister”. Alan spoke coming to a conclusion that he didn’t know the mans name yet. Lee then came back from his trance frantically flipping the pages before him. “Oh. Yes. Righty oh.-“. He cleared his throat again looking up at Cameron and Jess in their direction. “Today I am here with Cameron Howe and Jess. Today Alan has something to say to you both”. Lee spoke looking back over to Alan. Alan looked up from his drained state looking into those blue eyes of Cameron that yet again he felt a bad pain in his stomach that was crawling up the side of his spine ready to show its self before them.  “I want you to leave”. He spoke truthfully staying connected with Cameron’s contact.  Cameron stood up. “Why! Tell me why! NOW”. She screeched out from her red lipped mouth with Jess’s hand holding onto her right wrist adding pressure to his touch onto her. “Leave. I don’t want to see you again”. Alan spoke again turning his attention away from them in oblivion leaving them both speechless.  

7.00am

Lee flipped the top lid of his pen ready to write looking over at Alan in the chair before him seeing there was a distance space between them both. “Why do you make jumps that you can’t explain!”. Alan shook his head with a soft ‘no’ escaping his mouth under his hidden breath.  He narrowed his eyes towards Lee making him feel a little vulnerable as the anger bubbled up inside him. “The evidence explains it”. He spoke with his head up held high; his back was straight up right as his head was pointed in the direction of Lee.  “Explain”. Lee spoke forcing his hands out showing the tops of his palms with a confused expression raising his eyebrows up at Alan then placing his hands back down on his cover creamed trousers near the edges of his knee caps. “”Well. I don’t want any of them to see what I am going through with the pain and stuff. I just want to be alone. Duh”. Alan spoke waving his hand before him.  

08/04/2015  
 3.00am   
DAY 4 

A man clothed in dark blue jump suite with bright blue hand gloves on either one held a removable stretch bed held Alan in a confined space with an oxygen mask over his bearded mouth hooked around either side of his ears as the straps covered parts of his bare chest and over his covered white trousered legs locked in place also his wrists where locked against the metal contraption of the bed along with his feet in-between the ball of his ankle and the part of his leg was also hooked into place on the bed laying still and content unaware of his current state with his eyes closed. 

As the man strolled along the bleak corridor Alan felt the slight jolts as the man pushed him along the soft feeling of the lightly filmed glass covered floor hearing the slight thumps of the mans feet placement as he walked with a small amount of pressure coming from either of his hands as he strolled along as everything flashed before Alan with a blur.  

3.10am

Alan’s ride had come to a sudden stop feeling a mans touch that was un-wanting start to unstrap the leather rectangle strips reliving his body back to life again out from their tensed state to have a clear view of Alan’s hairy straggly chest. The man was done he started to place these circle objects that where white that connected to a grey machine beside him in a cold vast room that was vacant. The man paced one above his left nipple, one on the right then two on either side of his waist. 

The man then pulled away for a moment grabbing a black arm strap to control the flow of blood that would be pumping through his system right now. Unconscious of Alan’s right side his index finger began to move slightly in his wrists feeling a burst of cold air that accumulated his now live state. 

The man lastly put a small attachment on his finger applying a small amount of tension on his left index finger. As he was doing that Alan unconsciously pulled out from thin air a small metal thin device jamming the pointy end into the key hole of the locked wrist, he slightly moved his eyeballs feeling the movements of his swift fingertips controlling his intake of his breath. Alan opened his eyes hearing a red alarm blare off just as he was turning the metal object like a key he pulled his wrist away with gradual precision with a strong amount of focus, his eyes looked over into the direction the blond haired man back as he was faced away from him occupied by something else as his hands where on the table before him looking at an odd hospital device.  
Alan then turned his attention to his other hand as he started to unhook the metal bar off his hand slowly taking every moment with precision with slight glances up at the man to make sure he wouldn’t turn around. Within minutes he stood up removing the oxygen mask from his face standing up right placing the mask on the bed behind him, The man heard the heart monitor go static with a long sound of a beep that stayed like that for a while, his heat rate beaten fast turning around quickly seeing Alan stand full faced with no hint of emotion as he stood determined to demolish the mans soul. 

The man stood still in his current state as Alan out from nowhere he take one hit into the mans shoulder pushing him against the concrete wall, Alan held his second punch back, he heads closer into the mans space invading his personal space as he adjusted the metal bars on his wrist in a comfortable way seeing the man before him slumped over to the right holding on his wrist not meeting Alan’s gaze. Alan then lunged again at him, he held either of his hands around the thickness of his neck closing the oesophagus lightly with the pressure of his hard fingertips invading the slashed wet skin that gradually tricked with small molecules of builded up sweat that hung around in-between Alan’s long engaged clamped fingertips covering the mans neck in his embrace. 

Alan started at the man looking at his face as his mouth was open letting the air invade his body so he could breathe better. Alan started moving either of his hands on the mans shoulder grabbing at the fleshy white jacket the man wore fiddling around with his jacket as he grabbed onto the hinges of the mans tightly wounded shoulders with tension. Alan then slung the man to the left of him making the man fall onto his back onto the hard concrete, Alan sluggishly walked over to the man opening up his mouth slightly licking his upper lip as he followed the mans squeamish movements on the floor like a wriggle worm.  Alan then bared down either sides of his knees in-between the mans body clinging his fingertips onto the mans chest pushing him down to the ground with hard pressure to keep this strong man down trying to keep him to lay still for a while as he kept wriggling. 

Now lets just back track a little bit to the time 3.14am. 

Lee was sitting in the office alone in the cafeteria of the police station finally having time to eat some yummy pie with a napkin neatly placed under it as he sat crossed kneed on the lime green seat as the light above him cleared his vision seeing the pie on the napkin and his phone was next to the pie on a vertical placement so it would be easy for him to just pick up and answer the phone hopping there would be not rude interruptions.  

Lee carefully grabbed the piece of uneaten pie in his hands, he guided it up to the lips of his mouth touching the rim of his upper and bottom lip savouring the moment as it injected the fumes of the well home backed pie that was his call to deliver these pies especially for him and other co-workers in this establishment. His happy moment shortly ended. He raised his brow with a hard huff placing the pie back down on the neatly placed napkin, flipping his phone open as he glides his hand over the side of his hip placing the phone against his ear not bothering to look at the caller id. " Keine Zeit zu Namen auszutauschen. Sie sind in Alans Krankenhaus bed.Balthy . Bye benötigt. - "No time to exchange names. You are needed in Alan's hospital bed. Balthy. Bye." The phone hung up. Lee stared of into space with his mouth wide open feeling his heart sink in the back of his soul. 

He stood up fast heading right into the direction of Alan’s room.  

3.15am

Lee staggered his arms against the widths of the door embracing the horrifying act before him of the unconscious of his sightseeing Alan plastered across the man on the floor feeling his weeping heart crash in a million pieces of the expression of the exhausted man that was in complete panic as if his brain was going to explode massively. Alan held the mans tensed shoulders tightly in the strong grasp of his tensed fingertips seeing the fear in the mans eyes that filled him with fire in his burning heart. Lee on the other hand felt a different motion that he would later reject if anything would happen to his expensive clothing. But hey its his work to get jobs done but he never thought it would be much like this working out in the field to get a bit dirty. 

Lee slipped his knee gliding himself across the floor lodging himself against the feared man clinging on his fingertips around Alan’s sweated shoulders taring him off the man in a split second to free him from this diseased possessed man from his grasp, both Alan and Lee breath heavily in the moment as Alan is suddenly pulled out from his possessed state feeling the wrath he had held consume him again as the anger increased with a hint of fear that he just wanted to escape Lee’s tight grasp around his body as he began to squirm in his grasp as Lee tried to hold him still even though they were twins Lee had a upper hand in his strength even thought they were the same weight Alan did have a fair amount of strength but it could win over Lee’s because Alan is wearing thin at the moment so he is not at his prime state. 

They both looked over in the huddled position gasping for their breathes back as they watch the man awoke his body up from the ground shaking of the caps of his knees turning is current attention back onto the Lee and Alan before him with a hard deep huff evoking a stare of anger and confusion folding his aching arms into himself with a tilt of his head as stands of hair lined up on his left side of his head as he also tried to get his breath back from the horrific event that happened between him Alan and Lee. 

6.10am

Lee stood at the back wall of the room as Alan stood against the other side facing the window with his back turned away from Lee as he looked up in Alan’s direction not seeing his full face that was a good thing for now. The current event that happened at around three still lingered through his brain like a time bomb so he began to place his words careful planed around Alan this time. “Did you sleep well?”. Alan laughed in a loud tone feeling boyish. “It is difficult to lay still, the fear of going to sleep. What is there to think about? When you’re lying still what I do is I listen to my breathing in the dark and the tiny clicks of my blinking eyes as they move around the room in slight bursts of my unknowing acknowledgment dreams –“.Lee interfered his words.  “ Dreams. Ha.  Were your one place where you could be physically safe. Were you languishing in control now”. He smiled stepping a little bit closer to Alan.  Alan then spoke with a small smile on his face to change the intense mood up to his liking not anybody elses. “Yeah I thought about zipping myself up in a deva cover with sticked seems before I go to bed. He smirked turning to Lee’s focus only for a split second seeing a smile was on his face too before turning back around to the glassed window removing his hand back down to the side of him. “Sounds like a poor mans straight jacket”. He spoke again. 

Alan focused his full attention on the glassed mirror placing his cold hand upon it feeling the coldness of the glass in-hanse his alive immune-system not meeting Lee’s stare as he stood a few steps from behind with either of his hands on the side of his black trousers keeping them warm for now. “Did you feel like someone else when you pinned down that man?”. “You think my brain is playing tricks on me!”.  “I suppose”. Lee slowly headed over to Alan standing one foot away as he turned his eyes to Alan’s shoulder then to the aliveness of his neck seeing the lines of his skin as he slowly moved his noise in for the kill of the smell, smelling inwards through his nostrils having a whiff of Alan’s sent before moving his head away in silence of the amusement of Alan’s sent. 

Alan turned his head to the right narrowing his eyes as he slowly started into Lee’s eyes. “Did you just smell me?”. “Difficult to avoid, I really must introduce you to a fine aftershave that smells like something with a ship on the bottle”. Alan chuffed with a smile. “I keep buying it whenever I can. I just love the smell. Anyway I think you need therapy about the fetish of smelling. Don’t you think?”. Alan spoke quickly moving back over to the seat hearing no word came out from Lee this time as he suddenly became quiet. 

6.30am

This particular session was starting to drain out Alan he sat cross-legged feeling some bulky object within the left side of his pocket, he looked down seeing the odd shape on the side of his left thigh, he stands up quickly feeling the cold sweat creep up the back of his spin hinging on the idea that he knew what behold inside his pocket but, he could not pinpoint of when he had captured this particular object in his hands. 

Alan faced the glassed window again taking away Lee’s silent state away from the papers before him seeing Alan had moved away from him as the room got slightly heavy in atmosphere as it started to make Alan begin to sweat more than usual. 

Lee leaned forward seeing small particles of Alan’s back spin clinging on to the wetness of his back as folds of sweat began to form from behind, Alan held the object with his hand inside his left pocket connecting his fingers in the ready position to strike fearing if Lee stood any closer he would possible shoot him straight then and there. Alan began to feel a heat of red flush over his face as he began to fade in and out in continuous wobbling a little as his other hand held his body up a little, he turned his body around holding his weight up pointing directly the hazed vision as his hand slanged out the gun in direct point in the direction of Lee. 

Lee stood up from his seat in complete fear breathing out from his opened mouth razing his hands up slowly before him with the head shake of his head meeting Alan’s droopy gaze. Lee took on step forward closer to Alan before stopping in his tracks as Alan was the first one to speak out from the silence. “Having a hard time thinking”. Alan began to breathe deeply through both his nose and mouth.  Out from the corner of Lee’s eyes Pablo kindly lets himself into the room with no word as he quickly sat down at the chair near the table watching the event start to play out before him in silence as Lee turned back his attention at Alan. “I think I’m losing my mind. I don’t know what is real anymore”. He shockingly spoke as Lee moved one step closer to him feeling the intense pressure of the atmosphere start to consume his body is well. He placed his hand over his neck feeling the tension creep up through his spine planning his second move. 

Lee took one step closer in line with the gun. “Don’t more or I will shoot”. Alan breathed out as Lee looked at his watch. “It is now 6.40am. you are in Scotland’s finest therapy centre prison station.  And your name is Alan Cumming-“. Alan abruptly interrupts him without a sense of warning. “I don’t care who I am”. He spoke in harsh violent words.  “Just tell me-“. Alan removed the gun over to the left of him pointing it directly now at Pablo. “- if he is real?”. With slight shakes of his wrist trying to keep the line straight seeing a dark figured man with black hair as his vision distorted the man before him.  Lee looks over in Alan’s direction seeing only the officer sitting still. “Who do you see Alan?”.  “I don’t know”. He spoke feeling the strain in his arm knowing he has left it up to long feeling the weight of the gun in his wrist. “Who do you see?”. Alan questioned to Lee.  Lee looked over meeting Pablo with  attention of his eye contact begging him not to speak. “I don’t see anyone”. Lee spoke moving a bit closer towards Alan. 

Alan began to feel his body produce sweat more as he narrowed his eyebrows down at the unknown man before him. “He is right their”. He spoke with a shake in his voice.  “There is no-one their Alan”.  “You are lying!”. “No. you came here alone Alan”. Lee spoke quickly. “Please don’t lie to me!”. Alan whined in a high pitched voice lowering the gun from Pablo down to the side of his body as he turned slowly facing Lee now. “What is happening to me!”. Alan riddled his shaking hand upon his face caressing his nose feeling the sweat beneath his fingertips that stroked the small cracks in his face as they shook. Alan’s head blared off with pain stacking pain that surged through his body. “Alan. Alan”. Lee spoke in concern of the highly exposed depend breathes Alan took before him. 

Alan began to shake a little more than he was. Lee assumed he was having an episode. “Alan. You’re having an episode hand me the gun”. He spoke hard in the tone of his voice sounding concerned as he had never seen anything like this before in front of him he has only heard it been spoken to him. “Hand me the gun”. Lee spoke again. Alan began to jitter his eyes open and shut as they rolled to the back of his head. “Alan. Stay with me”. He spoke trying to see if Alan could hear him. “I want you to hand me the gun!. Alan”. He spoke softly seeing Alan had no control of his bodily functions. 

Lee received no response he lent over reaching out his left hand placing it over the gun removing it from Alan’s grasp into his own to take over control the situation that was being played out before him. Lee placed the gun into his pocket, Lee moved his left hand holding onto the shaking neck of Alan as his other hand slipped around the back of Alan’s neck holding his steadily in his stance as he looked closer towards Alan’s eyes trying to get a better look at him.  Lee moved his hand closer into the crevice of Alan’s neck indenting his index finger into more the side of Alan’s bearded cheek. Lee then moved his index finger with his right hand and his thumb from his left over to Alan’s right eye pulling at the elastic able skin pulling it in the opposite direction seeing the white around Alan’s eyes more and then he placed his left hand upon his forehead as his right hand cupped the side of Alan’s right cheek. 

Alan unaware of his motions he opened up his mouth to breathe in a little. Lee removed his hand on either side of Alan’s head covering his ear’s as he held them still for a moment feeling the physical as he went quiet for a moment staring into the bleak possessed eyes of Alan feeling content in this event. 

Lee swiftly turned his head away from Alan knowing he was now slowing down the seizure into a stop; he removed himself away from the situation calmly exhaling out from his mouth to re-analyse of what just happened through his brain. Lee headed over to the desk where Pablo sat still in silence not breathing a word just yet. “He has had a milled seizure”. Lee spoke whipping his hands together gathering his own pre-accumulated sweat off from the palm of his hands.  Pablo eyed up Lee with his narrowed bushy eyebrows in concern. “That didn’t bother you?”. Lee looked up from his position into the sight of Pablo with a sneered grin. “I said it was milled”. He voiced out calmly towards him. 

6.50am

Pablo had now left the room attending to other duties. “Alan. Can you hear me?”. Alan started to shack his head as he began to feel like he was coming back to life with gradual breaths of his own clearing out his lungs not meeting Lee’s eye contact just yet as his eyes where faced down to the floor.  As Lee got no response he spoke again. “Repeat after me-“. He paused for a moment to let Alan hear him if he was paying any attention at all. “- My name is Alan Cumming”. Alan’s mouth began to move. “My name is Alan Cumming”. Lee showed a small smile seeing he has got Alan’s complete attention. “Raise both of your arms”. Lee spoke helping Alan rise his arms hearing the breaths of Alan consume the piece in them both as he followed Lee’s order. “More”. Lee quickly slipped in the word as he pushed lightly on either elbow of Alan razing his arms up a bit higher. “Good”. Lee spoke placing his right hand on Alan’s arm putting pressure on it slightly as he pushed his arm back down to the side of his body. “You may not feel like it. But I need you to smile”. Alan looked up at him with no sense of smiling only hearing his own breath before him feeling completely drain of his in active body producing a blood to regain his strength. 

Alan’s cheeks then gave in the moved outwards on either side of his face forming a smile showing little bits of his white teeth meeting Lee’s eyes seeing also he smiled. “Good”. Lee spoke calmly reassuring Alan with a kind jester placing his left hand upon Alan’s right shoulder turning Alan to the closest seat beside him to sit. Alan sat. “It wasn’t a stroke. You may have had a seizure”. Lee spoke kneeling beside Alan. As Lee sat down he spoke again. “Tell me the last thing you remember”. Alan looked up exhaling a quiet breath looking into the direction of him feeling the thought of what had just happened to him dawn on him as he looked away from his direction not making eye contact as he breathed heavily. 

Alan then turned his head back around facing Lee. “I was with this other figure”. Lee removed his hand from his lap; he placed his fingertips above Alan’s head feeling his forehead as he felt the sweat beneath his fingers latching onto his skin with Alan starting to breathe deeply with his mouth open a notch.    

Lee removed his hand away from Alan’s forehead. “You have a fever. You were hallucinating. You thought it was a live, here in the room with you”. “I saw him”. He harshly spoke meeting Lee’s eyes again in full focus of his view. “Its a disillusion disguising reality. Don’t let that slip away”. Lee leant forward slightly moving out from his seat turning back and around facing Alan leaning against the chair. “You killed a human being before. Why not try and find a way to kill him again”. Lee spoke moving himself away from the chair and over to the door. "If you want to kill yourself, kill what you don’t like. I had an old self that I killed. You can kill yourself too, but that doesn’t mean you got to stop living. Credit to Archie’s Final Project. Plus where are you going now?”.  “It is time for you to go back into your cell. And I to have my life back for the rest of the day”. He smiled leaving the room immediately feeling the heavy weight lift off his shoulders. 

6.00pm

Later that day Snape had a phone call from Lee telling him to meet him at the Soda club in town. Snape walked into the unknowing bar with his eyes lighting up to the erotic moments the men took around him liked he had never been in a club before. And that was true. He picked a seat immediately away from the swarms of men in large groups full of testosterone acting like big stags pouncing around the room showing off every assets they had between each other as Far from over by Frank Stallone played in the background.  Snape shifts his grip on the piece of paper before him balancing the paper on his thumb and his pinky.  Even though their where loads of people around him nobody bothered him while he waited for Lee to arrive. 

Out from the dancing figures a tall lanky looking man well-dressed his hair was combed back away from his face, his neck was coated with the hint of a ship of the bottle also had a ship on the front of it, on his chest he wore a tight fitted white singlet, his underarms where shaved with a hint of orange after shave accumulating his own smell on the bottom half he wore a tight black skinny jeans over lapped by the end of his black shiny leather flat boots that matched his black sunnies that rested on top of his head holding back the hair as he swayed to the movement of the beat as he headed towards Snape. 

Lee took a seat next to him with a smile on his face. “Why have we meet here?”. “I thought it would. You know liven up the mood between us”. “But isn’t this stuff confidential between us. What if other people here us talking”. Lee laughed placing his hand over on the edge of the seat in Snape’s direction as he looked forward. “Do you think anybody would be listening. They are all after one thing. Am I right?”. “I sure pose your right”. Snape added with a nod. 

6.10pm

“Now back to where we left of. You wanted to know about Habits. A habit is a program in the subconscious mind, so when a stimulus comes in and there is a habit in the subconscious mind related to that stimulus, it will automatically engage into that behaviour. That’s what an habit is, all it needs is a stimulus and the program will play itself out. Conscious mind changes easily, while the subconscious mind is designed not to change very easily for a simple reason – once to learn an important behaviour, let’s say learning how to walk, it becomes a program. If that program changes every day then you have to learn how to move around every day. Once I learn how to walk I want to keep that program, I don’t want to change it. This is why the subconscious is resistant to change because its design is to maintain and keep the learnt program credit by Bruce Lipton.” Lee paused for a moment letting Snape take it all in. “I get what you’re saying their”. Snape moved closer to him turning his full attention to wards him oblivious to all the hot sweat men all around them both from a good distance. 

Snape leaned closer to Lee. “So when does this accumulate in Alan’s body like when does this start?”. Lee thought about it for a moment before answering. “ Deciphering the Subconscious mind-programming Subconscious has programs in it, its not very much of a creative mind. Its creativity is more of a level of creativity of say 5-year old child. The subconscious learns in two fundamental ways in normal life – the first 7 years of our life the brain of a child is predominantly in EEG frequency called Theta. A childs mind in Theta is not fully in a level of consciousness, its their imaginative mind and that’s why children below 7 have great imagination. Theta is also hypnosis. The significance is during the first 7 years of a childs brain development, the subconscious is working in Theta and downloading behaviour, but its doesn’t download from itself, the subconscious mind acquires behavioural programs by observing other people like his mother, father, family or community. Those observations are essentially recorded just as on a video tape which is the subconscious mind. The conscious mind is not working at this time so whatever recordings are coming in during the first 7 years of life they are not being critically reviewed by the conscious mind. Just a note, there are special neurons in the brain that offer the mechanisms of how observing something can become your behaviour, these neurons are called ‘Mirror neurons. Credit to Bruce Lipton he added’”. Lee paused taking a small breather.   
   
7.00pm

Out from the darkened lights a female figure appeared in a red dress that matched her curly red locks. Allison danced to the beat of the music swaying her hands to the beat with a group of three other girls having a night out in town. As she swivelled to one side facing Lee’s and Snape’s direction she stopped dead in her tracks feeling her heat beat stop suddenly eyeing up Lee and Snape. (Why would Snape be in the club. I thought he wouldn’t be that kind of guy). She frowned upon the amusing idea as it fixated on certain thoughts leading back to the thought of Alan of what she said in that conference room with Alan making her feel a little bit of lingering grief inside her. (Well what should I do). Allison thought as she kept her minimal eye contact between Lee and Snape to make sure they wouldn’t think she would be acting weird towards them. 

 

7.10pm

“What is Mirror neurons?”. Snape questioned folding either of his arms within himself. Lee took a moment to think. The Lee began to speak to him. “What they actually represent is an organism even lower organisms, dogs, chimps for example, can observe somebody or another individual of their own type, so dog observing another dog, or chimp observing another chimp, can observe their behaviour and have a knowing of whats going on in their mind. You can look at somebodies behaviour and get a feeling of what they are feeling, one is sad and you can see the sadness in them. You can feel sadness because the mirror neurons pick up that observation and give you an opportunity to feel what they are feeling, or do what they are doing. Very important point is the programs that come into the subconscious mind come in because the mind is in hypnosis and Theta is the predominant state of the childs brain in activity. When a child passes age 7, it can add new programs to the subconscious mind, but it does it through the process of habituation, which means you repeat things over and over again – repetition leads to the development of a habit credit to Bruce Lipton. “. Snape nodded. “Wow. Thats incredible!”. He spoke sounding shocked and interested with the choice of words Lee used.

09/04/2015  
 6.10am    
DAY 5

Snape waited patiently in the waiting room of the therapy ward waiting to be let in the room. His head was nocked forward in a leaning position looking at his shaking thumbs, the twiddled around in the area above his knees making small cracked noises of his knuckles moving in unison as his eyes looked droopy feeling a bad sensation creeping over his washed out body of dread and fear of what would happen meeting Alan here. He hasn’t seen him for a couple of days now. Also he doesn’t know what has been happening to him in here. 

Out from his vison the door on the left parted open envisioning a male figure popping out from the dark shadows into the light with a warm atmosphere. “Snape!”. He haply spoke getting his instant attention. Snape diverted his attention upwards at Lee meeting his eye contact as a shy smile crept up onto his face as he exhaled his breath out beginning to stand up out from his chair. “You can come in now”. Lee spoke softly towards Snape with no hatred in the sound of his voice just pure kindness as he is about to see Alan’s current state. 

Snape took one foot into the room feeling the amount of heaviness invade his personal space as he took it back for a moment trying to take it all in seeing his lover was bounded to the metal chair before him. “Is this necessary!”. Snape spoke out facing Lee with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that began to rise up into his oesophagus. “Ah. Yes it is only for precaution. At this moment. Take a seat”. Lee pulled out the chair before him in a king jested towards him. Snape took the kind jester and sat comfortable on the let keeping eye contact with Alan. But, Alan on the other hand felt different than both Lee and Snape.

Alan cocked his head back with control whipping the seat of his hair away from his face feeling he didn’t like being here. “Is this really necessary!”. Alan spoke harsh dark words towards Lee with sharpened eyes at him. Lee nodded not breathing a word as he ruffled a stack of papers before him tapping them lightly on the table before him as he cleared his throat getting ready to speak even though he has done this move before he dreaded of the words that were going to soon evoke out from Alan’s mouth before him so he decided to take it slow to tension out the atmosphere for a while to toy with their emotions a bit. 

Lee placed his hand into his pocked pulling out a packet of Camel Joe smokes, he flopped open the lid smelling the freshly used packet that one day he got from Allison at the shop. He pulled one out, placed it into his moth between his upper and bottom lip holding it within his teeth in a straight horizontal line with focus and patient. Lee could tell it was working by the look on both Alan and Snape’s face expression. 

Lee slipped his free hand into the other side of his pocket pulling out a black lighter up to the lighting end of the smoke, he popped open the lid putting pressure on his thumb, the cap popped off with a click sound, he then moved the lighter within his fingertips to get a better hold of the lighter and lastly he placed his thumb on the pushing part of the lighter igniting the capsule as the fire burned the end of the cigarette as he started to inhale the smoke invading his lungs instantly before removing it out from his mouth exhaling a pocket of smoke that soon entered the air around them. “Can we just get on with this please!”. Snape spoke leading his eyes over to Lee not Alan.  Lee began to laugh in hysterics; Alan raised his brow up thinking (is that the smoke talking? or is that himself?). “Alright!.” Lee spoke looking into the eyes of Snape removing his free hand from its current position, he lent over a tad over from the desk, his index finger tapped on the tape recorder and then he removed his hand away clearing his throat as he began to announce it words out clearly.  “Today here we have Severus Tobias Snape here today”. Snape held his words in not knowing where he got his full name from as he eyed him up placing his arms before him on the metal cold table. 

Lee dreaded the silence in the room knowing that Alan was going to speak soon. Lee looked over at Alan. “You can’t do this to him”. He spoke placing his hand on Alan’s shoulder. Alan turned his head in Lee’s direction with a snarly look across his face, he lent in as much as he could breathing down the throat of Lee. “I can do what I want”. Alan quickly looked back at Snape making him feel high strung, “What!”. Snape whispered thinking he has missed something important here.  “Please don’t say the word. Don’t”. Lee spoke quickly seeing he didn’t take away Alan’s hesitant gaze away from Alan. But, what came out from Alan’s opened mouth scared both Snape and Lee in the room. “You. Untie me right now!”. “Me”. Lee spoke softly. “Yes you. You git now un-fucking tie me right now!. I order you to do it”. Lee shrugged his shoulder obeying Alan’s orders.

Snape sat their feeling this wouldn’t be a good idea he has never seen Alan be this angry before until now. Alan felt the last strap bind away from his body reliving his tension on to the other living souls in the body. Alan stood up, swiftly walked over to Snape with no sudden warning he whipped the chair out from under him, grabbed him by the widths of his fingers around the neck pushing his back straight against the concrete wall in one intake of his own breath hearing the fear he has put upon, from his slight glance on the corner of his right eye he sees Pablo in his vision, Alan barked out a harsh sentence stopping him in his own tracks. “Don’t you dare fucking move”. It was like Alan had a six sense on where everything was as if he had this planned all along. 

Alan looked back facing Snape with the deepness on his fingers invading his outer throat as sweat from Snape’s forehead began to accumulate around his strands of hair as they wavered in and out of sight from the deep breaths Alan and Snape took between them both. “Please. Don’t do this. This is not you”. Snape spoke in a shaking voice feeling the pressure thicken around his throat as he began to gasp for some oxygen.  “Cheater!”. He voiced with void in his eyes. “I an’t cheating on you with someone. Is that what you think?”. Alan plastered his face right up against Snape’s face deepening his free arm holding onto Snape’s jagged body that riddled with fear. “Allison told me. You were with the guy behind me”. Alan took a strike thinking it was Lee since he did look a lot like him. Snape in a split moment of them being together looked over Alan’s shoulder seeing Lee hand knelt down on top the ground shaking his head with his hand holding his head up right with a confused expression, his eyes than lurked back to Alan’s fears ones. 

Just before either of them to breathe a word Lee spoke out from the heated moment between them both. “Dude. I am completely straight. But, sometimes I do swing both ways”. He confessed seeing it didn’t tare away their attention as he just backed off a bit more than he currently was leaning his back against the wall.  

Snape creeped his left hand up against Alan’s left side creeping his fingertips up to Alan’s shoulder, he rested his hand against Alan’s neck putting small pressure among his fingers as they slowly found their way to Alan’s ear, in that moment both Alan and Snape had their eyes locked on each other feeling this powerful connection between them both, Snape placed his index finger on the outer rim of Alan’s ear and began to stroke it softly seeing it had slightly changed his sense of movement and the atmosphere around them. 

All Alan could see as he started into those mysterious black thick eyes was a young boy at the age of nine looking at him with swarms of tears falling down his paled face as the red from his cheeks seeped through his skin brightening up his emotions with a glimmer of sadness as it began to form into the older Snape right underneath his vision showing the sadness of his lover as what it looked like from a birds eye view  of their current situation that was what really hit him as now he had to find a way to get out of this.  As he came back to realisation feeling the small pressure against his left ear of Snape’s perfectly hand placement. Oh what he could do with him right now. He hasn’t felt this type of rubbing before like this time it meant something to them both. Snape swears he sore a shimmer of likeness of his rubbing against Alan’s ear but it soon ended. The atmosphere in the room changed again vastly to a motion that Snape needed to avoid but he stood his ground feeling it was about to come alive. 

Alan eyed up one last time with Snape as he began to speak right against Snape’s ear whispering something that caught it red pulsating tongue. “There is no we. In us-“. Immediately after that Alan pushed Snape’s neck into the back of the wall realising his hand away from the mans throat, he walked back over to the chair in front to Lee, sat down with a smile on his face hiding his current thoughts acting like nothing had happened. 

Snape shrivelled to the hard concrete floor, moving his feet out underneath him, his bottom reached the floor breathing out in silence with exhaustion that evoked all through his body moments as he couldn’t think of anything to say to Alan right now. Lee was lost for words he sat back into his seat seeing forms of accumulated tears throb out from the living but dead soul of Snape crush into a million piece feeling the atmosphere feel like pain as he watched Snape cry uncontrollable even though he really wanted to just run up there and give Snape a hug to comfort him there was one thing stopping him from doing that. And that was Alan he was in direct distance between him and Snape. Pablo on the other hand had never seen this type of situation before that also made him start to cry as bundles of tears played out before him falling over his mountains of two cheeks leaving tracks of his tears in the pain of sadness feeding of Snape’s energy. 

9.00pm 

Snape padded his shoes out from the comfort of the confined space of the therapy into the known world that surrounded him, he breathed out immediately feeling a weight has lifted off the top of his shoulders feeling out in the open that he was finally safe.  Snape started the long-ish walk back to Alan’s house giving him some needed time to have a well-earned talk to himself about what had played out before him just moments ago in the therapy. 

9.30pm

Snape took one lean foot into the door hearing the phone in the house that was placed on the kitchen table he ran as fast as he could, reached into the room feeling a cold blast hit his opened hand, he grabbed the phone placed it against his ear waiting for the other person to speak first as he gained time to catch his breathe. “Hey. Snape”. A little poetic voice came through the phone sounding familiar it him. “Allison. What do you want!”. Snape replied knowing it was Allison on the other side of the phone. “How are you? Did Alan tell you to get lost”. Snape went quiet for a moment before he spoke as he left his back against the wall breathing out from his mouth away from the phone and then placed the side of his mouth back against the phone. “He did”. Was all he could say at the moment. “Well. Do you want me to come over. To say with you tonight?”. Snape went quiet again. (Why would Allison want to stay with me? After all the things I had done to her in the past?). Snape thought about it for a while longer hearing Allison was still on the other end of the phone calling his name out faintly in the faint distance that surrounded his opened enhanced ear lobe.

Snape was now completely oblivion to Allison and this moment as his eyes meet the olden looking type writer with all his papers of his almost finished story was laid out in neat piles as a thought came to mind, he quickly whipped the phone against his ear. “I have to go”. He spoke quickly hanging up Allison not give her a moment to speak, he placed the phone down back on the curser in its place and began to look over at the papers giving it a fast read. 

9.35pm

Snape sat comfortable on the cushioned sofa waiting for the publisher on the other end of the phone to pick up as he sat cross legged in the romantic room setting that he has placed himself in all alone but with Winston beside him keeping him company for the time being. 

“Hello this is Mr. Loot how can I help you tonight?”. Snape thought about his question for a moment before he began to answer it. “Well I would like to publish a book I have written”. “Mm. well what is your book about?”. He questioned. “Well, its about this man I love in real life his troubles my troubles through mine his and friends mind where I have collaborated together with friends from their experiences together into one book “. “That sounds interesting. Why don’t you send it over and I will give it a read and then give you the verdict to go ahead and print it into a book or not”. Snape smiled with pleasure of him saying he would give it a read. “I am glade. I’ll send it over tonight”. “Good. Also one thing what is the name of the tittle?”. “The name is Alan’s optical illusion”. 

010/04/2015  
 1.00am    
DAY 6

His eye lids opened gradually easing with exposed dark shades slitting through the small gaps between the thin lines of his black thick lashes opening them up to the thick damp darkness of the claustrophobic immune system he once had with his night visioning eyes once more as they both adjusted his sight back to normal. You know that saying where if you ate too much carrots your vision at night it better? Well, when he was a child he ate loads of carrots so his vision then and today still held in within him making his vision of the night was fixed as pre-made pie. He could see everything before him unlike the other people in their own closed cells that where around him. Now that he had come back to life once more tarring away the small strands of sleepy away from the rim of his eyelids to give him a better view of himself feeling the edges of his soaked hair on the tip of his forehead dangling in front of his vision. 

His head ached with pain knowing beforehand he had been given two extra doses of sleeping pills that he had quickly consumed without knowing he would be woken up like this. Alan felt a sudden urge of resistance coming from his own body seeing as he looked down with a tilt of his head and eyes blowing up in frustration as he could now not move at all even if he tried he wouldn’t budge at all.  A slither of wet substance had creeped up behind his aching back showing itself to him giving him an immediate feeling of coldness as he laid there in a pile of his own sweat saturating himself completely over his body like a wet dis-wanted blanket. 

Alan looked up at the ceiling feeling the tightly winded knots in his heart lather up quickly again, his heat pounded faster, his breath quickened deeper as his face began to scrunch up as he tried to hold back his streaming tears coming back to realisation that he has now pushed all his friends and lover away from him. But what hurt most was not knowing what Snape was feeling like if he never wanted to see Alan again or that if does still love him?. 

Both of his fingers bind together on either side of his straightened body climaxing to the rhythm of his heart beat matching the pulsating blood that surged like waves hitting the shore line on a windy day with fast breaths of small gasps in the oceans nature as it pulls back the current giving another wave of emotions to him.  His still aching body fluxed with the reaction with a swirl of emotions in his head. Alan’s body then became more ice cold to the touch of his strenuous stance of the stillness of his stretched out limbs feeling his heels hit the metal bed as the cold surged again hitting him with a feeling of  a very cold ice cube in the freezer below 0 in the back of his mouth, he tried with all his might that he had left to move his body to get out from this man made contraption as sweat started to form over his forehead giving him a slight fever as his body was going haywire. 

He relaxed his body exhaling deep breaths as he had now over challenged his body to the ware and tare of the metal contraptions that locked tightly around his ankle and his wrists. In the heated moment he slowly began to give up with a haunting memories that escaped through the locked mind set of the sealed black box in his closed mind seeping out from the small crevasses as his emotions again started to rise to the occasion exposing buckets full of tears that had now appeared across his face like a waterfall with a white puffy film across his glassed shaking eyeballs. 

Alan could not stop crying if he wanted to his body wouldn’t allow him to stop if he could as the memories made it harder for him to see the shining light in his sunken heart that sunk even deeper and deeper like a broken ship being suffocated in the moment of wanting to meet his lover in the depths of the deep blue sea plummeting down towards the end of the oceans floor with no willing to suddenly stop.

The edges of the leather straps tightened harder around the thinness of his exposed body begging to make a well-earned rash upon his skin as the tears from his eyes start to produce pain in his right eye mostly, he began to crush his jagged teeth together locking them with a strong amount of pressured jaw trying to make the pain from his eye disappear but that just made his temples hurt even more making the knots in his tightened heart bind harder and harder adding the suffocation of a snake killing its pray in the middle of the rainy amazon forest guided by the dense vines of the woodland trees zoning in on the creatures desolation of its prey tightening around the wet bands of vines enticing the creature that once lived to his domain.

The shortness of his own breath inflamed his breathing patterns beating his heat faster again as it surged once more pumping blood to all the areas in his system trying to keep him alive as it was the only thing that was keeping himself a live. 

3.00am

Alan had now been relived from the metal contraptions around his wrists and ankles. He had now been placed in a different cell block that had a small bathroom connected with it only holding a sink and a metal toilet in the room beside his now metal bed that had a soft layer of cushion on top instead of his old bed that was just a metal frame at least now he could sleep well thought out the rest of the night before his meeting with his therapist in the early hours of the morning. 

As it struck three his luck of sleeping well faded away quickly.  Alan felt like he had the devils hangover as he walked around the very closed concrete walled room placing his hands upon the wall feeling the harsh wall graze his pierced red flesh on the palm on the inside of his wrist as his eyes followed his hand motion walking in a slow pace as he matched it to his inhale and exhale of breath.  

Alan stopped in his tracks as he began to talk to himself as he started to train his voice to sound sonorous and seductive like a post – coital Shere Khan. “Hey baby, rough night last night?”. Alan faced his head against the wall pressing his dried up lips feeling the cold touch of the wall invade them as he planted a kiss on the wall thinking it was Snape their being beside him as his hand shimmered across the wall as if he was rubbing the mans belly showing affection where he needed too. With a small laugh Alan then speaks his normal self. “Fuck, you know it. I feel like a dumbass for drinking so much. Hey, is there any weed left? I really want to smoke”. Alan stopped in mid-sentence reliving the imagery he one had taking that smoke one time in the rave concert he went with Jess and Cameron as a small tear evoked out from his sight, he shook his head to clear his mind, he gestured his stance again back into the form of a lady placing one foot out as his fingers twirled in his hair as he began to speak in more of a high pitched tone.  “Got enough for a joint, so I will roll it up and save it for later.” Alan then turned harshly into the other direction facing the other way turning his voice back to his. “Fuck you, mother fucker. Its your fault I feel like this. Did you have to have a chugging contest with me?”. He paused for a moment turning back the other way into the form of the girl again. “Alan. You weren’t complaining last night when I kissed you”. There really was no heat between his words. 

Alan then spun around into the centre of the room feeling please as a smile crept up upon his face. Suddenly a wave of a fever came rushing over into his mind again feeling nauseous hit him head on “Fuck”. He blurted out placing his hands on his head in a sudden stop of the movement of his wobble feet. With that he raced off into the bathroom removing his hands from his head showing the stall door wide open and locking it behind him, he knelt down first bending over his body against the grain of the toilet seat plummeting his hands down on either side of the white toilet bowl, his mouth was wide open feeling a surge of pain coming from his stomach shooting up a foal mucus that emptied his stomach of its contents. He swore to himself he would never twirl around again.  

He threw up a few more times, and then just rested his head on his hand, trying to catch his breath for now. As his eyes started to shimmer with a blurry vision again making him flop onto the cold floor with his head neatly placed under his arm as all he could faintly hear other movements amount him as he slowly closed his eyes for a spit second as he mumbled under his breath. “Oh no not again”. 

His eyes opened widely seeing he was sty lying on the cold concrete floor as he didn’t hear the door outside from the cubical open as he thought he did lock it when he came in, the other individual on the other side of the room stopped by the sink washing their hands and face as Alan peering his attention from under the cubical before him. 

All he could see was a black clothed figure witch quickly came into mind of who could it be. “Snape”. He whispered softly with amusement. (Why would he be here though?). 

Then man was totally aware of Alan’s movements. So when the stall door swung open and Alan stepped out, he got scared to death not knowing that this was going to affect him.  Alan was the same. Alan closed the door behind him; he looked up and saw a very attractive Snape standing there. Alan visibly jumped and swore loudly in front of him. “Fuck! You scared the shit outta me!”. He blurted with laughter. The figure that was playing the role of Snape turned around facing him.  “Hey! Watch the language, young man.” He spoke. Alan tilted his head thinking why he would say such a thing like that. “This an’t you Snape”. Meeting the eyes of the strange Snape as he took one blink of his eye there was nobody in the room with him.  Alan raced out of the bathroom immediately sitting on the comfy bed breathing lightly as of what just happened to him he thought it over for a while.  

 

5.00am 

Lee stood between the widths of Alan’s new cell door tapping his finger lightly on the edge of the metal sealed door reliving a sigh from his opened mouth seeing Alan was sitting on the floor cross legged with his back faced away from him. Lee heard a retching sound followed by a loud whimper evoking from now the movable Alan that headed off slowly into the bathroom not meeting Lee’s gaze. “Alan”. He whispered feeling a slight hold on Alan’s current state that evoked a small sympathy look upon him.

5.05am 

Lee blinked again, staring straight in front of him at a long, thin line of light, coming from behind the closed door of their unsuited bathroom. Lee walked into the room closing the door from behind hearing another retching sound and several sharp sobs pierces the air “Alan”. He spoke repeating a little louder. 

A sharp pain shooting through his special parts and radiating to his entire body, forcing him to bend double the amount he should hold... “Fuck!”. Alan whimpered, getting to his knees in agony, clutching himself a little through his pyjama bottoms, lying in the foetal position for several agonising minutes, his head spinning, willing himself not to be sick, almost unable to breathe through the pain, tears spilling from his eyes. 

Then, after he heard someone retch again, he came back down to earth quickly and crawled his way to the bathroom door. “Alan...are you okay in there?”. Lee gasped, still in a fair bit of pain, “do you need me in there with you?”.he sounded concerned for Alan at this point. Alan then finally replied to him. “I don’t want you here. Get lost”. He voiced shakily feeling another wave of sickness hit him sharp like a knife. Lee placed his head against the door frame hearing Alan’s body movement’s from within the room shifting around in silence. 

“Just give up. We don’t have time for this!. How are you?”. Lee asked. Alan looked away from the stench of the toilet bowl eyeing up the door frame knowing his therapist was standing on the other side from the door. “Why does he want to know how I am”. Alan spoke out knowing he won’t get an answer but he did. “I care about you”. Lee whispered close to the door. Alan tilted his head slightly feeling a bit amused by his response as he felt good in himself as he began to speak back. “I...I dunno...I think I f-feel a little better...I think-...oh...oh no...no I d-don't...I'm gonna be s-si-“. Alan hurled back over to the bowl lathering his fingers on either side of the bowl in the hurling position feeling the bad pit in his stomach ache as it hurled another splurge of sick echoing through the back of his oesophagus then through to his mouth escaping from it into the bottomless pit of the bowl.  

Out of know where Lee’s sentence was interrupted as the sound of coughing and gagging filled his ears again. Alan threw up violently into the toilet again, clutching his tummy harder desperately feeling his fingers imbedded his waist line feeling the bones of his ribs feeling smooth to his touch. Lee then heard a second sound of whining, sobbing with a small whispered that he wanted to hear. “I’m coming in”. Lee had to use quite a bit of strength to work through his own agony in order to reach for the door handle, leaning against the door falling onto the floor inside the room beside his Alan.  

Alan looked up from the toilet basin at Lee who saw that Alan was still curled up on the cold tiles, flushed and teary eyed. Alan sniffed a little as Lee let out a bitter laugh. “Why are you laughing!”. Alan voiced not meeting Lee’s current gaze. Lee just faced his folding his arms before him with a slight hum in agreement. “I’m laughing at you. Getting all agro at me!”. Lee whispered in a pained voice, panting a little as he crawled to his knees. “Does it hurt like mother fucker?”. Lee questioned.  Alan vastly looked over at Lee with sharpened eyes. “It does hurt like a mother fucker”. Alan smirked darkly.  

“Why'd you...need me...again?”. Lee questioned. “I n-need you to h-hold my hair...”. Alan whispered, whining a little as he felt the nausea rising again. “Yeah...sure...just...a minute...”. Lee bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as he hauled himself closer to Alan and gently put his hand on his shoulder, taking over Alan's own efforts at holding back his hair...

That beautiful black, almost dark brown hair...so silky to the touch... “Th-thanks...its just one less th-thing for m-me to w-worry about...ooh, not again!”. Alan choked and retched, closing his eyes weakly. Lee soothingly rubbed Alan’s shoulder and whispered, “Shh, baby...its alright, honey...I know it feels awful...wait...how long has this been going on for?”. Alan paused his mind for a moment just hearing those kind full words that had just slipped out from the mans mouth. (Why would he say that?). Alan thought seeing he was waiting for an answer from him. “Oh ah since three I guess. Its just been wave after wave all night...”. Alan whispered sickly clutching his stomach. 

Alan looked down at his stomach then back up at Lee in his current focus point as their bodies where inches away from each other. “Did you see a man leave from this room?”. Lee looked around him then back at Alan. “What man?”. “He looked a lot like Snape and then when I blinked he was gone”. “Hmmmm”. Lee announced folding his arms as he thought about it for a while. 

6.10am

On the dot Lee walked with his back turned from Alan pinning his suite together with both thumbs on the jack closing it in around his waist turning in a swift motion to his right in front of the chair, he let goes one left hand onto the seat guiding his bottom to sit down, he bent his knees sliding into the position feeling the end of his bum touch the surface of the metal chair before him as he started peacefully into Alan’s direction seeing again Alan had not his attention as it was elsewhere off in his own world. Lee crossed over his knee on to the other in the very silent room seeing with him or Alan would speak first. So as usual Alan wasn’t going to speak so Lee pipped up from the stannous silence Alan took from him making this particular session strain out more than before. 

Lee had planned to play a word game with him  from the hit TV show called Hannibal at the time from the text season one episode two but changing a few words to sound just right so he began with. “Alan Cumming has asked to see me. I would like to see him. I continue to be curious as to the way he thinks, despite all that has happened.” Lee paused for a moment seeing if he had Alan’s attention yet but, yet again no attention still as his mind was still elsewhere. 

Lee squinted his left eye awkwardly clearing his throat from the withdrawal saliva that backed up at the back of his throat to clear some space in his mouth as he moved it open to speak in the best Scottish accent he could come up with denying the fact that he sounded German to everyone else. “He is still influencing you. Alan Cumming asking to see you betrays his clear intent to manipulate you”. He paused for a moment seeing he hand not caught his attention. This made Lee a tad frustrated at this point with a slight tap on his foot feeling the atmosphere around him change like the wind seeing Alan had both his feet up against the metal chair, his arms where wrapped around his bonie knees seeing the hairs on his arms show in full view and his head was cocked to the left of him looking away from Lee’s focus point not seeing the look on Alan’s face he could only see half of it. 

“And if I agree to see Alan”. Lee paused for a moment in pleasure of seeing a slight turn of Alan’s head as it gradually lined up in his focus. 

Meanwhile just on the outside of the room Pablo stood closer towards the two mirrored glass watching intently as to what could happen next, his hand was at the ready near his wast placing his index finger of his six inch gun, his breath was held back for a moment as his other free hand covered his mustache and the rest of his mouth while his eyes did all the looking with strained his brain the most.  

Back into the room Alan finally opened his mouth to speak, but this was not what Lee had in mind because Alan knew something that Lee knew also. “ Es verraten ihres klare absicht, ihn zu verren -It betrays your clear intent to betray him”. Lee looked at him astonished as to why Alan had chosen to speak in German. He didn’t know that he could speak that language so he carried on playing his role in this small intervention with as what it seemed the mysterious Alan. 

On the other hand Pablo had withdrawn his hand away from the pistol feeling not so tense now as Alan had spoken a different language than just lashing out to Lee. 

Lee shifted slightly in his seat as he kept his contact with Alan. “Ich vermisse ihn – I miss him”. He spoke softly with his kind words.  “Sie sind nit Alan Cumming besessen - You are obsessed with Alan Cumming?”. Lee blinked opening his mouth escaping a breathe of his own air thinking of what to say next as it came to mind. “Ich bin fasziniert - I’m intrigued”. “Obsessivly. –“. Lee exhaled in a small motion moving his body lightly still listening to Alan’s interesting but soothing voice of a Scottish man. “- Und er wird das auszunutzen – Obsessively. And he will take advantage of that”. Alan nodded slightly seeing Lee hand now felt more frustrated a little with the narrowing of his thick bushy eyebrows.  “Alan ist mein freund – Alan is my friend”. “Warum. Warum ist er dein freund – Why?. Why? Is he your friend”.  “Hee sieht eigene mentalitat erfolgreich nutzlich gewachsen. Er kann nicht komprimieren, were r ist. Es ist Ehrilichkeit, die ich bewundern bei einem mann wei ihm. - He sees his own mentality has grown successfully useful. He can’t compress of who he is. There is honestly that I admire in a man just like him”. “Gibt es einen hauch von ehrlichkeit, die sie an sich selbst darzustellen, dass man auf sie beziehen - Is there a hint of honesty that you portray in yourself that you can relate to you”. Alan paused for a quick moment looking into the eyes of Lee, he leant forward towards him placing his feet onto the hard concrete grown, he folded his arms before him on the table relaxing his shoulder’s as he saw Lee sit back into his seat slightly watching every move he took. Alan opened his mouth again to speak. “-  Lee Pace - Lee Pace? ”.

In an instant Pablo stood back for a moment away from the window seeing Lee had also done the same thing in his chair. “How the fuck do you know my name?”. Lee spoke out from his shaking mouth losing instantly Alan’s attention as he strung out the silence in the room more that he had planned.

Lee stood up vastly to the side of the table. “Fuck. I lost his attention. Fuck”. He blurted out walking over to the window in a rested position still keeping his eye contact on Alan. 

6.50am

Since it was near to the end of the session both Alan and Lee had not spoken to each other for a few minutes now. Alan had now placed himself on the concrete floor, his back was resting on the cold floor feeling the coldness of the concrete beneath the skin on his back, his hands where in front of him resting on his chest as his eyes were closed lightly listening to the soft exhale and inhale of his and Lee’s breathe that was the only noise in the room with a sense of calm atmosphere that lightened up the rooms weight upon them. 

Lee was still sitting in his chair with his back turned away from Alan trying to keep his eye contact a minimum for now. Lee turned his head to his left shoulder clearing his throat quickly before speaking. “Are you all right down their”. He questioned seeing if he would speak in English. Alan opened his eyelids turning them in the direction of Lee’s voice. “Yep”. Alan whispered. Lee laughed with amazement. “Thank god your speaking English now!”. Alan quickly moved up placing his elbows behind him giving his a hoist up, he narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”. Lee turned around with one question. “Do you speak German?”. Alan daggered his eyes even more toward’s him. “I do not speak German, if I tried it would be wrong”. “Do you know my name?”. Alan looked away thinking about it for a moment and then he looked back at Lee resting his eyebrow’s back into their normal space. “Ah. No I don’t know your name. Why you ask?”. He questioned. “I was just wondering. Thats all”. Lee smiled trying not to give any hint of fear away from his use of tone in his voice as his eyes showed the fear of knowing Alan might have been possessed. 

    
9.00am

Snape sat comfortable on the clean covered couch with one leg over his knee looking down seeing his hands holding the yellow slip of paper with his name pencilled in with black pen with a red love heart around it. That just made his heart sink with a warm smile thinking of Alan with all the happy memories they have had together. On the side of him his phone began to vibrate. Snape looked over to his phone, he sluggishly removed his fingers from the yellow paper, he grabbed the phone, flipped it open, placed it against his ear and waited for the un known caller to speak first as he didn’t look at the caller ID. 

A deep voice came through the phone. “Hello Snape. This is Mr. Loot”. Snape smiled. “Oh hay. How are you doing?”. Snape questioned. “Ah. Great. Yourself?”. “Could be better”. Mr. Loot went quiet before making his voice known again. “I have some good news for you. You are going to get your book published. I will email the information over to you”. Snape mouth widened. “I am happy. Thank you for liking the story”. “Yes. Its very interesting. I think people would love it”. 

9.30am

Snape was still sitting on the clean covered couch with Winston was now by his side sitting on the couch next to him lightly panting near to Snape as he still was looking down at his fingers with the yellow slip of paper in his hand’s with a smile back on his face. The phone had now been place on the table. 

At 9.32 am the phone immediately vibrated a loud sound jolting Winston off from the seat, landing onto his paws immediately chattering his jaw in a stern voice glaring at the phone.  Snape on the other hand looked up over to the phone with a raised brow, he sighed moving his left hand away from the yellow paper, grabbed the phone again, flipped it open quickly, diverted his eyes away from the caller ID, placed it against his ear exhaling a frustrating sound from his parched mouth tapping his right hand on top of his knee waiting from the person to answer first. 

Without saying his name first thinking Snape would know who it would be he spoke in a deep voice that sounded just like Alan’s voice. “Did you know Alan could speak German?”. Snape narrowed his eyes leaning forward in his seat. “Is this some joke. Alan are you playing a trick on me?”. A laugh evoked out from the muffled tone of the phone witch horrified Snape creeping up the inner spine of a cold shiver. “This is not Alan. You didn’t look at the caller ID didn’t you”. He voiced toying with Snape. “Would you just stop!. This an’t funny anymore!”. Snape stood up with his right hand around his waist. “Alright, this is Lee calling about Alan. There I said it now lets get to the important stuff. I had a lesson today with Alan, he spoke German and above that he knows my name. Well kinda”. “Kinda!”. Snape voiced harshly. “Calm down Snape. At around 6.50am he was out of it, he doesn’t know my name nor does he speak German”. “Thank god”. Snape spoke happily. “But tomorrow I am going to tell him who I am”.  “Good. You can tell him!”. Before Lee could speak another word Snape moved the phone away from his ear and placed it on the table before him breathing heavily not knowing what tomorrow would bring. 

 

011/04/2015  
6.10am     
DAY 7

In this particular therapy session Allison, Cameron, Christian, Jess and even Snape were called to the table of this occasion. They all had been seated along the other side of the two way window all sat in a row facing the direction staring into a blank room waiting for the arrival of Alan as they were accompanied by Pablo who stood one foot step behind them with folded arms looking dead straight into the room making sure they all wouldn’t leave their seats as the session progressed.  

A few seconds Alan walked in hand with tied metal bars covering his thinly placed wrists that slid through the shekels easily moving in a small rhythm as he walked towards the therapy room alone in the lit up hallway heading into an even brighter room that almost blinded him, he pushed the door open with the edge of his foot pushing it forward swiftly moving his other foot first into the room, he walked in, the door closed peacefully behind him closing his way out and then Alan just stood facing away from the door leaning on to the table before him waiting for his therapist to walk in. 

6.12am

The door opened slightly introducing Lee into the room wearing a particular fashionable clothing today. Lee walked over to the table swaying in his perfectly pressed black lined trousers, he shined his laced up fat boots today perfectly with a hint of mint aroma around them if you paced you nose upon it, above him he wore a black leather belt tucking in his also neatly pressed red t-shirt that was covered by a cream coloured jacket with a slight hit of the old bottled ship aroma that Alan knew straight away that he was in the room facing him from behind but, Lee only knew that Allison, Christian, Snape, Jess and Cameron where watching them both intently with their full attention so he had to perform in a particular way before them at his professional best.

Lee looked over at Alan who still stood at the edge of the table. “Good morning. Alan. Did you sleep well?”. Alan turned around and nodded not speak at all for now at least. “Would you like to take a seat”. Lee jested his hand over to the seat letting Alan know he could take a seat but Alan declined his jester as he didn’t move at all even his eyes stayed focused on Lee. 

Alan looked over to Lee opening his mouth to speak in a fidget motion of his fingertips. “I have a lot of respect for you.-“. He cleared his throat getting Lee’s attention. “-Since we can’t be friends anymore –“. Alan was immediately interrupted by Lee. “Who said we were friends”. Alan glared at him denying the fact that he heard him speak as he carried on speaking. “-Or if you’re not comfortable that-“. Alan inhaled some air through his opened mouth. “- I found looking through Alan through your eyes. Imagining what your diagnose would be”. Alan inhaled again seeing a slight movement of Lee’s head into his line of focus. “So you are becoming a psychoanalysis now?”. Lee questioned. Alan tilted his head down keeping eye contact with Lee as he moved his hands forward towards him. “I become you”. That hit a nerve ending in Lee’s brain where he dreaded this moment with past patients but it had never reached to this level so he began to tread carefully on his choice of words now.  “Who are you psychoanalysing?”. Alan leant back relaxing his shoulders stringing out the unbreakable pause While Snape on the other hand leaned in closer to the glass moving a little in his seat so he could hear Alan’s answer better. 

Snape watched intently of those lips by Alan in a fixed state. Alan breathed out exhaling his breath onto himself with a small batter of his eye lid’s looking down “My friend Alan”. Alan spoke with a flicker of his eyelids. Snape on the other hand sat back into his seat with a sigh of not knowing why Alan had said that. Lee on the other hand even though he didn’t show it he was shocked as Alan’s words but he carried on trying to contain himself. “I have been thinking back on the word psychopath for a couple of days now. I went down the ticked boxes in my head, I was surprised that to see how many boxes I had checked after counting how many I got right”. “Why where you so curious to think of doing that?”. He questioned. “He has been saying these very dark things and then just saying ‘Just kidding’ constantly to me. Its just sound to me its getting crazy”, “Who is this he you speak of?”. Lee questioned trying to find the answer within Alan. “Alan”. He spoke one worded. “I see. Psychopaths on the other hand aren’t crazy. They are fully aware of what they do and the consequences of their actions”. “Would you diagnose some like Alan as a psychopath?-“. Alan lent his head forward a little exposing the word out louder than he thought to emphasised on the word to Lee. “-  Or ah are you supposed to diagnose other people in front of me. Or do you rather just talk about me?”. Lee raised his brows shaking his head slightly from side to side then coming to a full spoke speak out. “Not at all”. He spoke looking back up at Alan seeing he was ready to speak again as his mouth was wide open. “Are you tired of me?”.  Lee shook his head again. “No. This is your hour Alan. We will talk about whatever you want to talk about”. Alan narrowed his eyes. “I am not Alan!”. He voiced trying to fold his arms but he couldn’t because of the metal contraptions that withdrawal his hand jesters to a minimal approach that he hatted at this point. 

“ I would like to talk about Alan. Perhaps you can help me analyse him”. Lee shook his head for the third and final time. “I’m going to amylase your perception of you. It may help to know you better. You could be projecting onto yourself witch could consider showing your flaws”. “Does that mean I’m a psychopath? Then”. Alan questioned Lee this time round. “No. you are not a psychopath but you may be attracted to that-“. Lee turned his attention towards the two mirrored glass looking in the direction of Snape with a twinkle of coyness in his eye. “But you may be attracted to that kind”. He spoke softly but stern with his choice of words. Alan looked over at him trying to see what he was looking at. “Hello, I am over hear. I an’t over their!”. Lee turned back to Alan with a smirk. “Sorry I thought I had something in my eye”. He joked rubbing his left eye. 

6.30am

Alan looked down as his closed hands within themselves as his heart began to beat slower with the dread of hurt in his body movements with a vial memory as he notched his head up looking into the direction of Lee seeing he had not his full attention feeling innocent. “Am I doing something wrong-“. He huffed out a little shrugging his shoulders seeing he was losing Lee’s attention as it slightly dawned on Lee that his silence was killing Alan. “- I’m always wrong. Why would he say something like that to me? Why?”.  His eyes battered producing small pockets of salty tears forming around his puffed reddish looking hurting eyes. Lee removed his knee from above his knee making the underneath one approach from underneath his knee up onto the top one resting slightly with an escape of air from his mouth. “Why do you think?”. Alan paused for a moment in mid thought just hinging on the idea of that these where two mirrors around them both. 

Alan walked over to the mirror that Lee looked in the direction of before. He breathed deeply seeing his exposed air hit the frame and immediately evaporate in front of him not knowing he stood in the exact position that Snape was on the other side standing right next to the window, Snape retched his hand out before placing it on the cold glass as his fingers latched onto the cold exterior of the glass looking into the eyes of his lover, he tilted his head down with a soft evoking whisper. “Alan. I’m here”. Unaware of Cameron’s gaze at him witch she immediately felt Snape’s pain coming from his bodily emotions with the sadness in his eyes. Snape then felt a hand on his shoulder as Pablo stepped into the picture. “Sit down”. He said softly not to startle the man even though he wanted Snape to stay standing their but he had strict orders by this unknowing man called Balthy Finelinger and by the sound of him he wouldn’t cross the paths of this man. 

Alan pushed himself harshly away from the glass aiming his two tied hands around Lee’s neck seeing the fear again once more in Lee’s eyes. Allison, Christian, Cameron and Jess all looked shocked with mouths wide open not seeing this sight of Alan before. Snape on the other hand had, he just lent forward leaning in closer towards the glassed mirror intently resting his elbow on his knee as he rested his head above his hand. Pablo stood on the side of Snape closer to the door just to make sure if anything would go wrong he could jump out and help Lee.  

Lee could feel Alan’s pressure increases slightly each time he breathed in and out so he tried to prolong his intakes and exhales of breath planning each one counting the minutes in his head will full eye contact with Alan. Alan tilted his head to one side as he slowly placed his face right in front of Lee’s face looking at every crevasse of his sweating face, Alan them unhinged his hands away from Lee’s throat whipping them over his head in a tight position and Lee relaxed a little feeling not so fearless any more but a hint of persuasion in the mist of Alan’s emotions.   

Lee looked at him still waiting for his answer to his previous question. Alan hopped up onto the mans body wrapping his legs around his waist sitting comfortable on the thighs of Lee. Lee laughed a little that just made his heat quicken feeling Alan had now again removed his hands away from his head back around his neck again. Lee unlatched his right hand from the side of his now again fearing body into the direction on the mirror signalling a thumbs up to Pablo who nodded knowing Lee couldn’t see him, Lee placed his hand back down to the side of him breathing out faintly from his opened mouth. Alan sat chest to chest by Lee looking into the shaken mans eyes seeing things close up gave a new vision on him. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking deeply to Lee. “Because he knows I would tell you”. “You’re focusing too much on your therapist and not a lot on your therapy as you’re getting more of a hands on approach”. Lee spoke realising he felt the pressured hands of Alan squeeze more around his slightly closed neck making it harder for him to breathe at this moment. “Who are you?”. Alan questioned softly relaxing his hands slowly from Lee’s neck as it would be easier for him to speak now with not much pressure underneath his chin. 

Meanwhile Snape shook his head placing his head in both his hands, Cameron looked on as he muttered. “Just tell him already”. Cameron looked back at Alan. (Wonder what he meant by that?). She thought.  Alan abruptly moved off Lee rattling the shackles away from his wrists as they hit to the ground with a sinister look at Lee of horror. “They were never on”. Lee whispered. Lee took a small gulp of his own saliva freeing the motion of Alan’s presence on him into a more desperate feeling of anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen next to him.  Alan walked over to the glassed door that was the only exit rout for them both, he placed his hand on the door turning the lock over to the left locking the door, Pablo on the other side watched his every move. “He locked the door!”. He spoke with a soft tone. “Why would he do that?”. Snape spoke looking into Pablo’s direction as they meet eyes. “God knows”. They both turned their heads in unison back to watching Alan.

7.00am

Alan pushed the outer rim of his shafted his body alongside the wall with twitching fingertips. “Who are you?”. Alan voiced again this time a little louder with his words. Lee had also his back on the other side of the wall facing in the same direction of Alan looking directly down his path like where people cross paths like dogs at a dog park nipping at his bottom lip Lee takes one foot forward closer and closer towards Alan retching over his left hand on top of his right pinching away at his top skin like a rubber band in a slow motion synchronised with the movement of his feet and breath as he walked. Alan tilted his head eyeing up his hand movements noticing each time he walked closer and closer toward’s him his hand placed more pressure on himself as he gained closeness. 

Lee reached two steps away from Alan coming to a sudden stop with everything with in him, Lee turned his head to the left of him looking back at the tow way mirror arching head as he evoked a wine coming from his mouth as he started into the eyes of Snape who had again his body right up against the mirror. “This is for you”. His emotions raised in the climax, his heart pounded deeper with in him producing small tears from his face as he made no direct contact with Alan at this point, without hesitation Alan removed his left hand away from his side slowly with inhales of his own breath, he placed his hand on the soft skin of Lee’s cheek moving Lee’s contact to him for a split second in that moment.  Snape looked over at Pablo with one look of horror. “GET ME IN THEIR NOW. I ORDER YOU TO DO IT”. Pablo jolted with the voice of Snape as he quickly walked over to the door, locked it from their side and looked to Snape. “Go in”. He spoke softly. 

Alan cleared his anger in a slit second turning into more of a caring one. “I have never seen you like this. Speak to me”. He spoke softly rubbing his thumb over the cheek of Lee making Lee feel the comfort of a small smile approached his as he battered his eyelids he looked up at Alan. “I am your brother”. Alan quickly removed himself from his own grasp with Lee moving further away from the wall.

 7.30am

Snape stood at the foot of the door, he reached out unhinging the door opening it, he slipped in the crack of the door closing the door from behind, he held his breath in eyeing up Lee and Alan who had now seen him enter the room looking at him with full attention. 

Alan looked over at Snape without saying anything like Hello or how have you been? He cut straight to the questions. “Did you know about this!. Tell me the truth. Did you know he was my brother?”. Snape nodded politely to Alan placing his hands before him bonding them together as he held his ground. Alan looked over at Lee. “Did you plan this whole thing up to meet me?”. Lee laughed backing off a bit more as he nodded in enamoured pleasure with a smile on his face. “I planned this”. He spoke laughing. “Oh. My god. I didn’t think you would pick up on this very quickly Alan. You’re a smart boy”. Alan looked sharply at Lee. “Don’t speak to me like that.-“. Alan turned over to Snape. “Now you mister!. Why? The fuck are you here? How invited you?”. “Me?”. Snape spoke softly not meeting Alan’s raised eyes. “Yes. You!”. Alan nodded with sharpness in his deep voice. Seeing as he hadn’t get Snape to look at him he spoke again softly this time. “Look at me”. Snape heard those soft caring words, he looked up from the floor meeting Alan’s soft eyes. 

Alan removed his hands from his side letting them cover Snape’s hands from the first time touching the skin that he had once bared with a connection that yet again set sparks in their body flying around their pounding hearts. “You have done a horrible thing and I know that you wish to god that you didn’t-“. Alan paused for a moment clearing his throat as he sees small remnants of tears start to appear around Snape’s shaken eyes. “- But you did and there is nothing you can do to change what has been done -“. Alan paused moving his body closer so that now Snape hand his arms around Alan holding him in closer feeling their bodies ignite with electricity of matching breaths. “- The only thing you can change is your future of us being together. Right?”. Alan looked back at Lee then back at Snape. “Now you must be scared, probably feel like you’re all alone”. Snape nodded his head inhaling slightly with a closed jaw. “I am not alone; I am with you all the way”. He spoke trying to hold his tears away as they started to fall down his cheek seeping into the black clothing he wore around his neck. 

Lee took one glance from behind Alan meeting Snape’s gaze. “Thats right-“. Alan smiled. “-You are not alone. Nothing has happened-“. Unaware of Lee’s movements Lee looked down to the ground. “-In our relationship-“. Alan paused feeling an unwanted presence from behind feeling two placements of hands wrap around his neck, he pressed pressure on them in the right position twisting Alan’s head to one side making a crack sound as the bone touched a certain area reliving a motion of the body to fall flat onto the ground with a thud.  

Allison, Cameron and Christian all stood up even Pablo stood closer to the window shocked also as he didn’t bother telling them to sit back down. 

Snape body shook all over seeing Alan was not in his grasp anymore, he knelt down beside him immediately placing his index finger on Alan’s neck feeling a small but faint pulse as swarms of tears feel from his cheek as he then turned his attention to Lee. “I was looking forward to that speech”. Lee looked up at his directly with full attention moving his head swiftly to Snape. “I saved you the trouble”. He spoke in a dull tone showing no emotion at all.  Snape began at his neck un-picking his leather coat slowly away from the limbs of his body freeing all the tightness in his shoulders. As he reached the end of the last button he pulled off the coat with ease placing it a few feet away from him landing it perfectly on the floor in a neat pile with a swing in his right arm.

7.35am

Lee stood before Snape who stood before Lee in a circle motion like a pair of ready to fight wolves eyeing up each other as Alan was breathing lightly with small raised body movements of his chest seeing fuzzy motions of Snape’s feet as he started zoning in and out of consciousness before fading into the black not hearing or seeing anything of what is about to play before his dying body. 

Snape lingered in the split moment between them both seeing he was the one that was going to make the first move. Snape strung out his arm to the side of Lee’s shoulder hitting it not as hard as he wanted to but it still counted as a hit because this was his first punch ever on a man as he shook a little of his shoulders stepping back a little feeling a little bit of a tingle good sensation coming from it. Lee raised a brow feeling no pain at all was given from the punch. “First hit ever!”. He joked getting Snape’s unwanted attention. “Yes. Yes it was”. Snape confessed. “Well lets get it started then”. Snape then moved inwards swinging another punch to the other shoulder with more pressure than before, Lee felt the whip of the air splice through the air, the third whip came around, Lee placed his hand up in front of him colliding their bodies together stopping the punch making Snape fall back onto himself a bit, Lee removed his other hand grabbing onto Snape’s arm lunging his forward kneeing his elbow with his right one in Snape’s elbow.

They freed from each other for a moment, on Snape’s right from his vision Lee swung his hand around colliding with Snape’s curled up body placing his head on to the brutal front line of the hit, Lee then changed hit orientation of his hands he grabbed tightly onto Snape’s shoulders as did Snape with both heads bared down towards the floor. They bounced around like mating bucks in a battle for love over their lovers turning in a sequenced circle moving the feet in a fairy pattern with the pointing of the toes, with one swift turn Lee pulled Snape closer towards him making Snape get swift up off onto his feet guided by Lee’s strength Snape landed back onto the ground as he landed Lee harshly blown one knee to Snape’s waist producing a howl from his mouth with a cringed grin.

Both men are now breathing in unison as they both tried to catch their breath back with hands still tightly clung to each other. Lee stood straight with Snape still holding onto his neck; Lee changed his hands freeing Snape’s grasp on his with a harsh exhale of his own breath feeling the release of Snape’s tension. Once he was freed Lee tackled low to Snape’s waist knowing his hands where up high above him, Lee pushed forward moving one foot behind the other making them both slam into the wall behind Snape, Snape moved his hands onto Lee’s shoulders feeling the hard concrete wall collide with his back sending pain shooting through his spin like a speed train right up to the top of his head, Snape cocked his head back banging it on the concrete wall with a loud scream as he then exhaled out a loud breath looking down upon Lee. 

Lee placed him back onto the ground caressing his back as they began to line themselves back into each others range sparing each moment with full focus clinging on to each other with their hands in each others jackets pulling away at their cloths. Snape held Lee’s wrist tightly with in his fingers pushing his right wrist away from him as he bent over to the left of his with Snape’s right hand then kneeing Lee with his left hand into Lee’s right elbow, they freed each other for a moment with no contact for now.

Snape then punched Lee in the chest making Lee do the same thing but this time Lee did an even harder punch towards Snape sending him further away from him, Lee picked him up  like a rag doll by the shoulders and flung him across the other side of the room. Snape collided not with the wall but with the metal desk, he arched his back in full control of his body feeling the edge of the desk along the back of his waist hitting it hard with cold pressure along the back of his waist, Snape quickly squirmed back up swinging his right fist connecting his fist into Lee’s right cheek making him trip over his own feet and face plant himself onto the cold concrete floor. Lee quickly picked himself up from the ground, he turned to Snape around holding the tops of Snape’s shoulders, he cupped his hands underneath his armpits slugging his dysfunctional body to the right of him in a swooping motion pushing his body onto the hard ground. Snape’s body collided with the concrete wall banging his whole left side fondling himself on the floor. 

Snape stood up in a clarifying moment meeting Lee’s gaze as they both took a breather for a moment. “Why did you hurt Alan?”.  Snape spoke catching his breath receiving not answer from Lee. Snape and Lee lunged at each other, Snape got the upper hand, he took the first swing at Lee, Lee took the send punch in little out bursts of them pushing in small sequences together trying to make the other one weaker than the other, the strands of Snape’s hair bounced in motion of Lee’s swinging punches that got harder and harder each time they plummeted on Snape’s frail skin, in a split moment Snape entwined his hand around Lee’s right arm entangling their raised bodies together but this didn’t work at all now Lee hand the upper hand, he pushed with his right palm onto Snape’s chest pushing him backwards into the concrete wall again smashing his spine onto the cold feeling of the wall again.

With Lee’s hand over Snape’s chest, he plastered his hand in a quick motion among the right side of Lee’s body spinning him around, Snape side stepped in from of him not letting his hands go Lee hand now plastered his body on the back of Snape as Snape began to lift him up from the ground. All Snape could do was lift him up once, he placed his back on the ground with Lee’s hands clutching around Snape’s neck as he held his hands over Lee’s arms defending his neck so he could breathe better. 

 

8.20am

Snape extended his arm across Lee’s chest before him clinging onto the edge of Lee’s neck feeling Lee’s hand follow the guided strain of Snape’s wrist connecting with his body. Snape hand sliced in-between Lee’s neck with his longer fingers on the left then his thumb fitted nicely on the other side feeling his pulse beating underneath the skin around his neck. 

Lee pushed Snape off away from him with the strain in his forearms swiftly turned Snape’s body away from him so now Snape’s back was in Lee’s view as he started to change the game play a little. Lee pushed his body against the back of Snape enticing Snape to follow his lead as he rested his back against the cold concrete wall taking deep breathes in and out hearing Snape was doing the same thing as he held his hands around Lee’s arms having a two fingered gap in-between his neck from Lee’s tightness around his closing neck.

Lee started to tighten his grip around Snape neck hearing small gasps coming from his opened mouth trying to conceal all his air within him. “Please stop”. He whimpered making the tightness around his neck even ore tighter than it was as Lee carried on pulling his body closer. “STOP!!!”. Snape yelled with the full deep tone of his voice with closed eyes not knowing he had been spun around by Lee where Lee now had full eye contact of Snape holding him in close within his body as his arms where wrapped around Snape’s aching waist that protruded sweat coming from his forehead, Snape began chattering his teeth in the feared moment of he knew he had to open his eyes but he was too afraid to do it as his hands latched onto the side of Lee’s waist imbedding his fingers within Lee’s ruffled up clothing still trying to control his ponding heat beat.

Allison, Cameron, Christian and Pablo stood at the foot of the door not moving a single muscle as they just watched in full sight of what has just been played out before them not knowing what might happen next to them both. Even though Allison really wanted to walk in there and be by Alan’s side she knew Pablo wouldn’t just let her slip by and take Alan to the hospital he really looked like he needed too. Snape and Lee where aloof of Alan not moving at all in the fiery fight between them both unaware of Alan’s current condition. 

8.30am

Lee picked up the pace with the tightness of his fingers placing more pressure on Snape’s shattered body breathing through his nostril seeing who was going to make the next move. This time it was Lee’s turn with one flicker of his left eye Snape didn’t see this coming after his small intake of his breath, Lee slithered his left hand around Snape’s neck placing his fingers with guided pressure that was softly placed around his neck not in a fighting atmosphere but a hint of pleasure that Snape immediately picked up on with a raised brow. 

Lee pulled slightly on Snape’s neck making their noses touch feeling each others breath upon one another, Snape hesitated for a moment not knowing what Lee’s plan was going to be as he looked down before him feeling Lee’s arms around his feared waist shacking in with in the souls of his boots, Lee removed his left hand around from Snape’s neck replacing it with his right hand retrieving it from Snape’s side, Lee guided his left hand up along Snape’s neck hinting on the idea that he like it seeing the black pupils in his eyes widen with pleasure as he softly whispered in a calming tone to lessen the tension that held around Snape’s hands. “Shhhh”. He whispered feeling the tightness around his own waist start to disintegrate with a feeling loss around him as Snape’s arms still clung to him but in a relaxed manor. 

Lee moved his neck forward into the focus of Snape’s lips, he gradually placed his smooth lips onto the brink of Snape’s smoothed out ones in a soft caring manor taking every breath with precision not to startle the shaken beast to come alive he wanted this particular beast to proceed with the best likes of him in a loving kind of way. Lee started to move his lips in rhythm synchronising Snape’s mouth to move also making him kiss him. 

Snape unleashed no control over his body he followed suite of Lee’s pleasurable mouth upon him moving his head slightly into the kiss more, Lee felt the change of the kiss seeing Snape hand moved in closer. It was a tad rough and hard as their breaths climaxed into the heated moment between them both. 

The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and then Snape pulled away with the slur of their saliva retracting away from their mouths disappearing their tongues back into their mouths. Snape paused for a moment taking it all in as he had just kissed Alan’s brother Lee. He knew what he was doing so he carried on. Snape looked into those precious eyes creeping up a smile on Lee’s face. “Lee”. Snape whispered softly towards him. “Yes-“. Lee raised an eyebrow up then back down. “-Snape”. He spoke seductively feeling the rush of his heart pound with excitement from the immaculate connection they just shared. “You kiss just like your brother”. Snape and Lee started at each other for a moment slowly entwining themselves from each other over run by the excitement knowing they were in full view of Allison, Christian, Cameron, Jess and Pablo. 

Allison, Cameron, Jess, Christian and Pablo where completely shocked by the current even that played out before them with each and every one of them had their mouths open wide in complete and utter shock. Allison had enough she wanted to get Alan out and away from Snape and Lee nobody could be trusted. 

9.20am

Now Snape mind hand now turned for the worse. He stood alone in the darkened hallway with a repulsive individual that was this fiery girl called Allison where he could not take one step forward away from here where she stood in between him and Lee who has placed himself on the other side of the corner sitting next to the rest of the gang. Snape paced alongside of the wall only in the area he could only walk in since Allison was blocking the way, his hands where before him rubbing themselves together making himself produce his own sweat. Snape had thought it over multiple times in his head he is now just a little shocked as to what Allison has to say to him. 

Snape stopped in front of Allison his hands where in his pockets with an innocent look upon him seeing Allison’s fiery head with narrowed daggered eyes eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat. “Why the hell did you kiss Lee for!”. She spoke voicing out her words but also kept it down seeing as they were in a hospital and she didn’t want to get taken out. Snape shrugged his shoulders. “God, Alli. It was uncalled for. I just got really into the moment thinking it was Alan. Lee is a good kisser. I wasn’t thinking-“. Snape slightly hinged his brow up with a white lie attached to it. He knew exactly what he was doing. “- And I just kissed him. It felt so good to do that and just-“. Snape couldn’t finish of his sentence seeing Allison was stressing out. “You shouldn’t had done it. What is Alan going to think of you know? Huh? Did you ever think of that mister!”. Snape withdrawals his words back for a moment knowing before Alan had said that exact word ‘Mister’ to him when he was in the therapy room. 

Snape’s heart sank, his knees buckled to the ground as he tried to control his breathing, he placed his left hand upon his rippled neck embarking on the red rash that Alan had once chocked on his throat, he looked up at Allison with plea in his eyes, Snape narrowed his eyebrows down at her feeling his body hurt so much with anger embarking all over his body consuming every inch of his skin thinking over the situation at hand to plan his words out right for Allison as she stood there watching Snape’s every move. That kiss. Its the only thing he can think about and he hates that. He hates that he kissed Lee even though if felt so good as it played a trick on his own mind.  His half hard length had other controlling pleasures escaping into his closed eyes opening up new emotions before him, his head is spinning around sweeping off his feet like a guardian angel, he leaps on over towards Allison with grace.  The part that hes most freaked out about? he fucking kissed back! He could have just let Lee kiss him and done nothing, but no. He kissed back and thats what is killing him right now. He needs Alan by his side he dogged Allison as she followed his way almost running into Lee who had now got in his way Lee can see Snape was freaking out. Lee rests a hand on his shoulder, Snape comes immune to his sensitive touch immediately flinches pulling away from it. He can’t be touched right now. Touching leads to many things and he just can't. “SNAPE!”. Allison called out before him loudly making everyone in the hospital stop even making Snape stop dead in his tracks.  
   
Snape cringed his left fingers into a fist; he swiftly turned his left ankle towards Allison’s direction making his body swivel around in that direction with the guidance of his feet. Allison cleared her throat into a calming voice as she cleared her tears away from her face as Lee stood in her line of focus before Snape. Lee looked over at Snape pulling him out from his racing mind meeting their eyes together again making his heart beat slower as it gradually goes back to its normal heart beat.   
"Snape, breathe just breathe. Are you okay? are you an Alan still together after all this”.  And thats the straw that breaks the camels back. Right there. That one word. Together.  How could this man speak of this right now. Alan is in the hospital bed hooked up to a life support after Lee knocked him over the head.Snape turned to Lee’s direction in more of a focused look. “We are TOGETHER AND THAT IS THAT!”. He huffed out removing his fingers from his pockets onto the side of his waist. “Just leave me alone”. He whispered turning his back on all his supposed friends leaving the hospital just to take a breath of fresh air waiting for any news of Alan from outside the hospital away from everyone. 

9.30am

Snape was now sitting on the blue sterilised clean chairs that sat by Alan’s hospital room, he felt weight upon his shoulders that was a good feeling because Cameron had her arm over him in silence slowly moving her fingertips on the edge of his shoulder with a calm atmosphere around her that kept him sane for now feeling he was not alone in this. 

9.35am

A familiar man stood next to Alan’s bed with a bit of paper in his hand. Surek looked up from the paper with a raised brow with a smirk for a smile. (What has happened to you know). His thought lingered heading the paper before him, his eyes widened seeing the word Alan had been grabbed around the neck hard and the guy knocked him unconscious. Surek puffed out with a shocked gasp. “Wow”. He spoke softly as he had never seen a patient who is still alive survive this attack. 

Surek walked out from the room walking over to a familiar group of people who started to turn their head towards him with smiling faces as they greeted him. After the greats where done he spoke first. “Who was the guy that hurt Alan”. The friends went quiet for a moment then a soft voicer spoke out from the silence. “Me”. Surek turned his head at him not expecting to see the guy who hurt him be standing right in front of him. “Who are you?”. Lee leaned in with anguish. “I am his brother!”. “Oh”. He sneakingly spoke stepping backwards a bit turning his attention towards the other people in the group as Snape was now the second person to speak about Alan as he was brave enough to even mention him. “How is Alan going?”. He questioned. “He is doing well at the moment, but. He is not responding yet to his surroundings but he know’s that were trying everything we can to help him-“. Snape butted in politely. “Can I go and see him?”. Snape hopped it was a yes. Surek smiled. “Yes you can see him, only one person aloud in each time for now”. 

9.40am

Snape stood at the edge of the door frame peering into the room with a shimmer of water covering his sight, he dug in deep in his mind willing he would go no further but his heart thought otherwise, he placed one foot over the line starting to walk slowly into the room watching Alan as he gained closer and closer towards him, he retched the edge of the bed seeing Alan’s toes where popped up under the covers, He held his breath in removing his left hand on top of Alan’s big toe feeling his skin underneath the white blanket, he took one step to the left trailing along the outer shell of the blanket following the lines of Alan’s leg, he reached passed the thigh leading up to his chest, he suddenly stopped taking a look at him placing his fingers wider onto Alan’s covered chest. 

He breathed in deep locking his eyes with Alan’s closed ones as his mouth was covered by an oxygen mask. His heart welted sinking in the depth of his cursed body with the vial thought knowing he had to tell Alan that he kissed his brother at some point. Snape trailed over to the nearest chair that was next to Alan’s side, he sat down comfortable cross legged leaning on Alan’s side more, he removed his hands from their current position placing them gently over to Alan’s stillness of his and he cupped them carefully with precision as if he was holding a small mouth in his fingertips. 

Unaware of his sight from behind Jess and Cameron stood at the window with their hands in hand. Cameron looked over at Jess with meaningful eyes as they caught Jess sight. “Someday-“. Cameron squeezed Jess’s hand a little tighter than before. “-I want something that lasts that long”. A smile crept up on her washed out face. “How long is forever?”. He whispered returning the squeeze into her hand with a smile on his face also. “Sometimes, just one second. It all counts”. Cameron spoke softly as they both turned head’s in unison looking back at Snape and Alan in piece.   
   
9.45am

Snape hand now rested his body on the side of the bed. His arms where in a crossed position, his head rested on top of them in a forward motion covering his face as his hair dangled over him as his left hand that pipped out from under him still held Alan’s left hand within his intertwined with his thumb and index finger. 

Unaware of his surrounding Alan started to show a sign of deeper breathing as his chest raised a tad higher than before and then back down a bit deeper putting more pressure on his lungs to make them work better, Alan’s brain flickered on immediately making him breath in through his nose with a sharp inhale sound taking his first breath. Alan eyelids started to flutter open feeling the warmth of the room cling to his wet damp body, he kept his eyes closed for a moment noticing there was a faint weight on his left arm, he peered one flap of his left eye open seeing as how he was sat seeing a hand was placed on his left wrist holding him close to the mans body, a light bulb went off through Alan’s brain as his heart beated faster.  Alan then opened up his right eye seeing more of the man before him also more of the surrounding he was in as he moved his head slightly gaining his vision back seeing he was placed in a hospital not knowing how he got here. (How did I get here). He thought looking at the man before him immediately knowing who was by his side. 

Alan removed his right hand slowly creeping up towards his covered mouth, he removed the mask knowing he didn’t need the oxygen any more, it sat perfectly under his bearded chin as the straps hung over his ears, Alan lightly coughed to get Snape’s attention in a polite was to not startle him with shock. 

A few seconds later from Alan’s cough Snape began to move thinking he heard a cough coming from somewhere, he moved his head upwards in Alan’s direction meeting their eyes immediately with a hint of displeasure that soon crossed Snape’s mind making his smile fade away, Alan noticed his changed emotion so he questioned. “Whats the matter. Aren’t you please I am alive?”. He tilted his head slightly then back up right at him. Snape nodded removing his hand away from Alan’s grasp standing up as he rubbed either of his hands on his thighs sides cleaning the minuscule dirt of his palms. “What I am about to say will shock you!”. “What could shock me now? I am already in hospital. But for what?”. Alan questioned sounding curious. “See thats what I’m going to tell you. If you want?”. Alan nodded not speaking just a faint eye batter as him with a nod. 

Snape removed his right hand resting his fingers onto the chair beside him leaning on one foot more than the other not meeting Alan’s eye contact that started to frustrate Alan. “Look at me”. Alan spoke in stern words immediately getting Snape’s fast attention to look at him. “Tell me the truth. That is all I want to hear”. Alan added. Snape cleared his throat, he placed his index and middle finger up against his neck freeing the two sized gap between his buttoned up white under t-shirt that was hidden by the black over throw feeling it was getting to hot in her in the unwanted baring state he could not resist feeling the pressure of Alan’s wanting him to tell the truth even though Snape wanted to flee but he stood his ground and removed his hand away from his neck back to his side looking into those losing eyes of Alan. “ I am not gonna sugar coat it. Lee your brother knocked you in the back of your neck making you fall from behind while you held me within yourself-“. Snape stopped feeling his heart crash into a million pieces as he held it together for a while longer. “And, and then you just feel with no word on the cold ground. Not moving a muscle-“. He wined again evoking a painful huff as sadness washed over his eyes filling his eyeballs up with hot water like you would in a bath tub covering a film of gloss over his full vision as droplets of tears crept over his nose and cheeks. 

Snape cleared his throat feeling the saliva loge in the back of his painful throat as it was getting harder for him to speak. He looked over at Alan. “Also me and Lee. We had a brawl. It was even. No battle scars but my heart with throbbing with pain inside it seeing you laying their helpless”. Snape knelt down evoking more tears then he should have as the hard part was about to be spoken to Snape as Alan could sense something bigger was about to be spoken to him so he quickly spoke never seeing Snape emotions where on high alert. 

“Come here”. Alan said softly placing his hand out before him. Snape walked over to the bed, he knelt down again clinging on to Alan’s wrists. “You can do this”. He encouraged Snape to speak witch held Snape’s exploding brain to stay  on track. He looked up at Alan seeing his watery eyes as well as he dreaded this moment feeling as if his heart had just been taken right out from his body and thrown away for life. “Me….A-And Lee….We”. “We what?”. Alan encouraged more wanting to hear more of the sentence. “We kissed”. Snape quickly removed his hands away from Alan’s grasp with a little hesitant as Alan reacted by holding onto them so he could not move even though Snape wanted to flee as far as he could with Alan’s strength he was too weak to move away. “Let me go Alan. Let me go. You don’t want me anymore!”. Snape wined not meeting Alan’s eyes. 

“Snape. Stop whining! And sit next to me on the bed”. Snape removed one of his hands away from Alan’s grasp over to his left eye rubbing out the tears he had produced so he could get a better look at Alan as his heart started to beat at its normal pace. Snape lopped one leg onto the bed sliding against Alan still holding his hands together with no sense of letting him go. “Look at me”. Alan spoke again softly letting go of Snape hand cupping Snape’s cheek letting him see a smile on Alan’s face as Snape looked confused at this point. “Aren’t we all just a little blind”.  Hat soothed Snape’s racing heart but his eyes began to water as he trembled out from his mouth. “Why am I still here? I should be gone. You should hate me for it”. Alan shook his head lightly towards Snape. “Why are you still here? you ask. Well, because you are the very first person to tell the absolute truth to me, I trust you and you trust me-“. Snape nodded in agreement. “But, I am a little mad that you kissed my brother. But I will get over that”. He smiled rubbing the side of Snape’s cheek. “But I thought of you”. “What?”. “When we kissed. I was thinking of you. You both do look alike”. Snape crept up the sides of his mouth a little into a shy smile. 

Alan noticed a little smile had shown on Snape’s washed face. “Hey you’re smiling. I was worried you were dead, I feel like I have dragged you into my world”. Alan confessed placing his other hand around Snape’s waist enclosing their bodies more together on the bed. “No, I got here all on my own”.  Snape confessed. “I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t met you. This is a precious moment we are having”. Snape added. They both looked at each other listening to each others breaths as they started into each others eyes. “I appreciate the company”. Alan spoke softly leaning in for a hug as he whispered into Snape’s ear.  Snape slung his hand around lightly caressing Alan’s back leading his hand up to his shoulders, up his neck, he pressed Alan’s neck forward a little more into his neck feeling their necks touch together with pure bliss and want of each others skin. Snape gradually started to caress behind Alan’s ear with the gentle placement of his fingertips as he then covered his hand over Alan’s ear making Alan shudder with excitement that came from his body knowing he has felt that feeling before of his mans touch. 

As their mouth where in reach Snape began to speak softly to Alan. “I love you”. He whispered softly in the mist of their connection. Alan heard clear and well of what Snape spoke. “I love you too”. Alan spoke back meaning every word and he tightened his grip around Snape knowing he was here with him by his side made it the best day for him ever knowing he was truly loved. 

Fully unaware of their surroundings just at the door peering through the slither of the gap that had appeared a sneak Lee who stood watching every moment they both shared remembering the kiss he had with Snape that crushed his little pounding heart into pure jealousy seeing his brother get that kind of attention where he was jealous that Alan was with Snape. Something about Snape made him feel alive jogging a memory of happiness as a happy tear came close freeing it’s self from his body as he began to laugh a little feeling happy within himself. 

 12/04/2015  
4.00am  
DAY 8

Snape’s phone blared in the silenced room that surrounded a sleeping beast, the beast rolled over to one side, slung his arm out from the warmness of the sheets, grabbed the phone, flipped it open, with his free hand he moved the cover’s from his face with tired eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness around him as he placed the phone against his hear not seeing the caller’s ID as he waited for the person to speak first. “Hello. This is Lee”. “Lee”. Snape yawned arching out his back with a huff. “Yeah. Its me. We need to meet up for coffee”. “Today?”. Snape questioned barley listing to him. “Yes. Today at 4.30am I will meet you at the coffee shop. See you soon”. Lee hung up the phone. 

Snape removed the phone away from his ear still have asleep like a woken zombie he moved his legs freeing them from under the covers, he placed them on the cold flooring evoking another yawn as he stood up to walk into the opened change room Alan had. Snape at this time in the morning didn’t bother having a shower since he had one last night. Snape opened the draw, grabbed lightly with the edge of his fingertips a cleanly pressed white t-shirt, he let it flow before him as he gradually unbuttoned it, once he was done he slipped the t-shirt over his body in a few motion’s not to even crease the t-shit once it was on him. 

Snape then headed over to the next draw, he opened the door pulling out a neatly folded one pair of black trousers that had been ironed to the best of his ability. He unzipped the zipper; he slipped one leg in after the other before zipping the zipper back up while tucking in the white t-shirt around his waist. The next assemblage of his clothing was the black coat that fitted perfectly over his body. This time he had to open a door to get it from the hanger that was all on its own. Snape walked in, grabbed the black t-shirt coat looking thing and unbuttoned the hard balls that kept the jacket in complete statue. Once he was done freeing the buttons he whipped it over his shoulder gradually sliding his left arm into the sleeve feeling it slid up his arm with ease. Oh he loved doing this every morning. It felt better each time he took time to present himself well in front of himself and others. Lastly he slid his other arm into the other hole. 

Snape then faced himself in front of the tall mirror that stood in between the chest of draws. He looked at himself as he started to button up the coat from the bottom to his neck as he thought. (Why did Lee want to speak to me? Should I go?  I better; I’m dressed for it almost). Snape looked down at his bare feet. “Right, you next”. He spoke to himself walking over to the doors room seeing his neatly placed one pair of black flat boots with a small heal on the end with a pair of neatly pressed and folded socks by the side. (Thank god Winston hadn’t got to them). Snape thought while laughing a little as he bent down and grabbed both the socks and the shoes in each of his hand. 

Snape walked over to the bed and placed his bottom on the edge of the bed sitting with his legs spread out a little so he could have enough room to get his socks on. Snape lifted one knee up close to his body slipping one sock on, he placed his foot down firmly feeling the coldness through the white sock’s as he lifted up his left knee close to him. 

Snape then final got both his socks on. Snape then grabbed one boot slipping it on immediately on his pointed toes, he laced them up quickly with swift movements of his fingers, Snape moved his hands over to the other boot slipping easily on his other foot with focus as his hands did the rest of the work. 

Snape huffed out a little feeling a bit groggy since he was finally dressed, he walked out from the room  grabbing a rectangular package covered in old school brown paper bag from the side, he slipped into the darkness of the hallway walking straight into the spare bare room heading towards the only exit not seeing Winston as he thought he would still be asleep under Alan’s bed not moving much because since Alan left he hasn’t moved out from Alan’s room for a while now waiting for his master to return to him. Winston was loyal to Alan knowing he loved him in his heart.

4.30am

Lee sat patiently in his seat at the coffee shop with a swing in his foot tapping lightly on the ground as he faced his head at the entrance at the shop waiting for Snape’s return. Lee waited and waited until he saw a familiar figure walk into the shop holding a paper bag in hand slowly walking over to him walking past small groups of people. 

Snape finally reached Lee seeing him in all his glory besides the very stylish clothing today Lee wore his best red laced up shoes, black sock’s that were hidden by his cream coloured trousers that were tied with his shined black belt that tucked in with his also neatly pressed white t-shirt with the collar was on point showing of his neck line that shown more of his chest as it was unbutton slightly. Also today he wore black shades covering his eyes, his hair was combed back away from his face as he had a cigarette in-between him upper and bottom lip making sure his hair stayed in place so he wouldn’t get any smoke in his hair or even catch fire giving him a mental note that it had happened to him once before. 

With the slide of the cigarette moving to one side of his mouth Lee extended his arm pushing the chair next to him away so Snape could sit there he looked in his direction. “Come. Sit”. He offered as Snape took the seat and sat next to him. Lee looked at him while he removed the cigarette from his mouth with his index finger sliding on top as his middle finger slid underneath pulling the smoke out from his mouth then placing his hand on to the table as his free hand flicked up the shades away from his eyes to get a clean look at Snape as his eyes twinkled in the light. “You look dashing today. Severus”. Lee announced while Snape took it kindly of him speaking his sure name to him even though nobody had ever said that name to him for years but he liked hearing it now and then. Snape smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself. I might add”. He smile placing the rectangular shape on the table before him giving his hands a rest from the sweltering sweat around then of the nervousness they showed that Lee picked up on quickly. “Are you nervous Snape?”. Snape nodded. “Why are you nervous? I am your friend”. He smiled.  “So anyway, what did you want from me at this time in the morning?”. Snape questioned. “Well, I want to ask is what are we now? Since we last. You know locked lips are we still friends?”. Snape shook his head with narrowed eyes. “We were not friends in the first place!”.  Snape stood up, Lee thought he was leaving. “No don’t go, stay please. Only if you want. Please sit back down”. Snape closed his eyes releasing a huff from his opened mouth as he sat himself back down. “So what is that? You’ve got their”. Lee said pointing over to the brown paper bag changing the subject quickly. “Ah-“. Snape looked down at the bag on the table looking back up at Lee. “This is a book for Alan and a book for you, if you’d like”. “What is it about?”. Lee questioned placing his index finger upon his lips intrigued as to what Snape has to say. “Well, its basically about Alan’s life since he had gotten into the therapy lesson and a bit before I met him”. Lee was gobsmacked if there was anything about them in the story. “Wow. I am amazed I will read it”. He smiled with hope.   

5.30am

Alan awoke from his peaceful slumber guided by his body he slumbered rolling over to his left side hearing Pablo was tapping the end of his keys at the door that was getting very annoying for Alan by his wrinkled daggered eyebrows. Alan flickered his eyes open in the direct direction of the harsh noise feeling aggregated and annoyed with himself because he has to wake up with a half exposed preaching yawn escaping rapidly out from his mouth with no warning  as he stretched his back unlocking the tightness around his shoulder’s. “Fine. I’m up”. He voice smoothly removing the covers of his body, he moved his legs off the bed landing them gracefully upon the cold concrete floor feeling the cold attack his toes like a sore thumb. 

Alan’s eyes sercumed to the dark as they adjusted as he started to fixate on the showing glow about the seems around the door showing him a dark outlined figure who stood by the door in a tall strong stance. Alan placed one foot forward creeping towards the known dark figure. Pablo jammed the metal key into its socket with ease as he slightly twisted his wrist to the left unlatching the locked door to an opened one. By Pablo’s feet he pushed the door open slightly with pressure meeting the eyes of the already woken zombie stare that was Alan was meeting his dazed eyes as he let him pass him across into the opened spaced hallway.  Alan stood in the hallway waiting for Pablo to be finished locking the door. Pablo kept a close eye on him from behind as he took short glances at his hands with the key in and then back at Alan watching his every move. 

Once Pablo was gone he jested Alan to move forward in front of him. As Alan started to walk past the different cell blocks with where different designed ones from his because they had bars on them and his was a closed room. On one side of Alan he felt a small tug on his shoulder gripping a his skin that made him stop, Alan turned into the direction of the pressure on his shoulder, he meet eyes with a blue eyed and blond haired adult male wearing orange overalls, white undershirt that popped out from his collar, white socks as he raised the sides of his mouth into a smile. “Well done! Mate!”. He spoke fast slipping his wrist through between the bars as he reached out and patted Alan on his shoulder getting an immediate unwanted glance from Pablo who pushed Alan’s shoulder breaking their contact as he moved him along.  Alan diverted his attention away from the blond and blue eyed adult male turning his full attention back to the hallway before him watching his every step. 

As Alan pondered along away from the man he could tell he was still being watched by other people as they too started to appear into the light leaning their bodies against the bars showing their kind gratitude before them as some men placed their hands out on Alan’s shoulder as they could only reach that far out from their cells. Alan then finally reached the end of the hallway slipping into the therapy room while Pablo held the door for him. 

6.10am

Alan sat with his knees hinged to the seat pointed up right, his hands where before him entwined together in a rubbing motion collecting all the sweat he was producing feeing the cold shiver down his spine as the air conditioner from above blasted out cold air upon his dried up hair since he hadn’t had a proper shower in days. He sat their quietly waiting for Lee’s presence into the room. He began to lightly tap his foot wishing this day was over so he could be with Snape, even though he gave a slight touch of his presence he still wanted him close to him he felt something was missing from him.

The door opened from the therapy room, Lee walked in immediately crossing his gaze into Alan. “Hello Alan”. He spoke softly in a deep tone closing from the door behind him as he swivelled back around into Alan’s direction holding a brown paper bag that had something odd in it that Alan couldn’t pick up on.  “Doctor Lee”. Alan spoke before turning his head away from him in the other direction as Lee walked over to the table, placed the book down first onto the table and then he took his seat facing Alan. “Lost in thought?”. Lee questioned hitching his knee upon his other with the pen and paper ready.

“I’m not lost. Not any more, I used to hear my thoughts in my brain with a deep ascent of a Scottish man as if they were coming out of my mouth”. “And now?”. Lee quickly injected his words in. “And now my-“. Alan turned his head in a guiding motion as he faced Lee. “Inner voice sounds like you”. Lee was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say as he sat still for a moment watching Alan start to laugh. “Now, I can’t get you out of my head”. Alan smiled. Lee unhinged his knee from his other leaning in slowly closer towards Alan with his hands before him on the metal table. “Friendship can sometimes involve a breach into individual separateness”. Alan started to shack his head from left to right with a narrowed brow as he began to lift himself up from his seat into a standing position. “You are not-“. Alan swiftly walked closer to him but near enough so they were only seconds apart from each other as their faces where so close together almost touching feeling the other ones breath on him. “-My friend. The light from friendship won’t reach us for a million years. Thats how far away from friendship we are”. Alan paused seeing Lee was feeling his word’s hit him like a train.

Lee reacted by looking away from him, blinking a couple of times to stop the tears from covering his face as he took small deep breaths hiding his pain. He looked back at Alan. “Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realise how much they need to fall back together”. Lee spoke softly within his words making the tension in the room lesson. “What you did to me. In my head, I will find it”. Alan spoke harshly removing his body away from Lee as he sat back into his seat peacefully staring long and hard at the book before Lee for a good amount of time.   
   
 Alan opened his mouth to speak out from the silence. “What is that their?”. He said removing his hand out from him and pointed over to the book that was placed on the table before Lee, Lee looked down at the book then he looked back at Alan.  “Oh. Here. Here you go”. Lee reached out his hand, pushed the book forward nocking of the pencil onto the table as he guided the book across the metal table. “Take a look”. He insisted sitting back into his chair. 

Alan narrowed his eyes softly upon his face looking down at the book, he removed his left hand placing it on the cover of the book with his index finger guiding it a cross seeing there was no name to the book yet, as his index finger reached the edge of the book the gradually peered open the book holding his breath within him, his eyes meet the first words on the introduction page as they began to show a milky film over his eyes as he read the note tat said.

“ To My Dear Alan. 

I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

This book is devoted to you.

Sincerely you’re lover

Severus Tobias Snape”.

Those words crushed his little pounding heart within himself as he cupped his hand over his opened mouth. “He did this for me”. He whispered blinking both eyes as a tear escaped from his left eyelid as it trickled down his cheek. “What kind of man would do that?”. Lee spoke with a grin knowing who exactly did it already. Alan turned and faced Lee. “Snape”. 

Alan looked back at the book seeing a yellow corner popping out from the edge of a unrevealed seem of the book, he moved his hand over to it, pulled the book page away from it seeing a yellow square paper with Snape’s name written in black pen with a red heart around it in red, then also what caught his eye was another yellow piece of paper with his name written in black pen also with a red heart around it. 

Another tear evoked out from his eyelids as he kept on looking he saw a photograph of the favourite he likes being at, he immediately flipped it over seeing words had been written as he began to start to read it. The note said. 

“Come here to me”. 

9.00pm

Lee walked heel two heel across the concrete road onto the soft grass before his feel walking around the side of his brothers house sticking close towards the outer rim of the house inhaling lightly from his mouth as it was partly open as his eyes stood still in their exposed sockets. As he reached the edge of the corner he peered his head around the corner out from the shadows as he eyed up Snape who had his back turned as he was facing Winston in a crouched position. 

Lee stepped out into the open holding his breath in tightly like a tightened rope around his neck as he gradually crept up toward’s Snape from behind. As he reached him, his hand was out ready to tap Snape’s hunched shoulder; he placed his index finger on the edge of his shoulder with a slight grunt to not startle Snape. “Hello handsome man”. Lee spoke with a seductive tone watching as Snape swiftly turned around with a bit of a shock in his face expression as it soon dawned on him of who it was. His eyebrows loosened from their narrowed state.  “What do you want?”. Snape questioned receiving no answer from Lee just yet. 

Lee sat down on the step’s facing away from Snape with just his head as he began too riddle his palms together in a nerves motion that Snape picked up on as he had seen that particular motion before by his lover.  Snape looked over at him with a bit of sympathy within his thoughts as they lingered for a while. “I’m sorry. Please. Help me”.  Lee spoke softly hearing Snape had moved a little closer towards him. “I am worried”. “I know”. Snape spoke as he sat down by Lee close enough to feel the vibe from Lee tense. “I’m confused”.  “I know”. Snape repeated his words not meeting Lee’s eyes. Lee turned his head in the direction of Snape. “You don’t know. You’re not fucking confused”. Lee lowered his tone and faced away from Snape again. Snape spoke softly this time. “I’m getting their”.  “Its just I thought I’d. It was a while ago”. Snape narrowed his eyes. “What was?”.  Lee turned around facing Snape in all his sadness coming out from his tears. “You are not my friend. The light from friendship won’t reach us for a million years. Thats how far away from friendship we are…..-“. Lee saw a little shatter in Snape’s movement of hearing those hateful words upon him. “What are you thinking? How are you feeling? What have we done to each other? Tell me how you feel now?”. Snape narrowed his eyes as his heart began to sink. “I feel betrayed, sad, angry and lost”. Snape answered not knowing where this was leading too. “That is exactly how I feel. Alan your so called lover spoke those words to me. He doesn’t even want to know me. I want to know him”.

Snape took a moment to think for a while as he watched Lee’s body began to shake lightly as his breath quickened. Missing someone isn’t just about how long its been since you’ve seen them or the amount of time since you’ve talked. Its about that very moment when you’re doing something and wishing they were right there with you. Snape beforehand had never seen anyone like this before so with the kind gentleman he thought he was he removed his hand from his own grasp; he landed his fingertips slowly onto the back on Lee’s shoulder with concern in his voice. “Take your time. We have all night”. He began to rub his fingers across Lee’s tensed back.  “Oh Lee”. Snape said deeply with a worried tone knowing he had felt something like that before with his previous partner. Lee listened intently with his ears hearing a softer voice coming out from Snape as if he hasn’t seen this side of him before, he kind of liked this attention that he was being given at the moment. 

“Then the other day with you. And now whenever I see you try-“. Lee paused escaping a wine from his mouth feeling another caring touch from Snape as tears began to roll over his cheek.  Lee faced Snape seeing those teary eyes is well. “What is wrong with me?”. Lee spoke evoking a wine within his voice. Snape rolled his eyes in admission towards Lee giving him some needed comfort. Snape opened his arms up leaning towards Lee, Lee gladly wrapped his arms around Snape feeling his right hand covered his neck, Snape’s head rested on his shoulder as his other hand held him close. 

Snape could feel Lee’s body shatter within him as he gave a rub on Lee’s back with the tenderness of his fingers feeling the pain start to consume him also. “Its all right. I’m here”, Snape spoke opened his closed eyes watching his left hand intertwine with Lee’s soft hair thinking it was Alan’s witch made him more sad. “I’m so scarred of losing him”. Lee spoke tarring away from Snape’s attention knowing he has also felt that same emotion of losing someone he had loved.  “Don’t leave me”.  Lee spoke slowly unhinging his head from Snape’s shoulder getting a better look at his eyes as Snape did the same. 

Snape slowly caressed his hand on the side of Lee’s cheek breathing lightly being full aware of what might happen next with his own mixed emotions starting to appear combining in with Lee’s also mixed emotions together. But this time Lee was the unexpected one. Snape leaned in forward slowly first off pressing his lips against Lee’s wet ones for a couple of seconds as his hand imbedded further into the back of Lee’s neck as they both shut their eyes lightly coving all their sight as they could only use their sense of touch. 

Snape pulled away slowly opening his eyes as did Lee.  “I know we’ve both been loved and we’ve both been kissed”. “Your world and their world unfortunately collided”. Lee spoke softly feeling an urge to kiss Snape again as he felt Snape’s fingers slowly push their mouths back together again as they both closed their eyes once more.  

13/04/2015  
6.10am     
DAY 9

Alan sat with his hinged knee sockets on the edge of the seat, his hands where above the table laid flat on the cold metal feeling the texture of the metal beneath his fingertips seeing a slight dent in the structure of the frame of the object, his eyes where pointed directly into Lee’s ones as he lent in forward towards him. “Can you explain my actions towards you yesterday? You evoke my intentions?-“. Alan lent back a little slithering his hands back onto the above hinges of his knees resting them in his place of piece as he clawed his fingertips on the sides of his knees. “- What would be your theory of my mind”. Alan raised a thick brow upwards. “I have an understanding of your state of mind, and that you understand mine. Is that correct?”. “Yes”. Alan relied not giving it another thought. “We are just alike”. Lee replied with a shy smile as he then continued to speak. “This gives you the go ahead to devise me and be deserved by me”. Alan lowered his brow holding his stance in the same position.  “ No I am not deserving you Doctor Lee-“. Alan paused for a moment. “ I’m just pointing out the snare around your neck. What you do about it is entirely up to you”.  Lee tilted his head slightly not knowing what he meant by that. “You put the snare around my neck?”. He asked that as more of a question than a response even though he didn’t get a reply all he got was a small nod. 

6.30am

“Why did you say to me that we can no longer be friends or even brothers at this point”. Lee spoke in a stern tone remembering what Alan had told him the other day. Alan tilted his head up slightly with a raised brow. “I was curious of what would happen”. Alan softened his brow by lowering it down back into its normal spot.  “You just said you were curious as to what will happen. Close your eyes Alan. Imagine as what you would like to happen”.  Alan slowly closed his eyes resting his hands beside him. 

*Dream State Start*

“I’m not lost-“. Alan narrowed his daggered brows at him. “Not anymore , I used to hear my thoughts in my brain with a deep ascent of a Scottish man as if they were coming out from my red lips”. Lee tilted his head feeling the atmosphere change quite drastically. “And now?”.  Lee quickly interjected his words in. Alan tilted his head towards Lee with a possessed face upon him as he didn’t take his gaze away from him. “And now my-“. Alan leaned in closer towards Lee breathing deeply through his nostrils. –“Inner voice sounds like you”. His voice depend. Lee looked shaken up within his posture that he portrayed as he was keeping his mouth shut for a while not knowing what to say. Lee looked into the direction of Alan seeing he had a sneered mouth laughing hysterically at him. “Now I can’t get you out of my head-“. Alan quickly tapped his index finger on the left side of his own hairy head feeling his own pressure was on him. 

Lee slowly unhinged his knee cap from his other with full eye contact as he lent in forwards get the full force of the atmosphere that came from Alan hit him right in his face as the sides of his cheek tensed up.  Alan stood up reliving himself from the chair, he walked straight over towards Lee right up close to his body, he grabbed Lee’s front of his shirt embedding his two fingers escaping down Lee’s chest, he pulled him up against the wall colliding his body against the wall in a matter of seconds making sure their eyes were locked together. Lee cleared his shaken throat as he tried to speak.  “Friendship can sometimes involve a breach into individual separateness”.  Lee spoke trying to sooth the atmosphere back to its normal condition but this just made the weight over his chest thicken with remnants of anger that Alan held within him. 

Alan shook his head from left to right with a daggered brow showing his wrinkles that formed above his forehead, he suddenly stopped in mid swing connecting their eyes together, Alan slithered his hand up all the way to Lee’s neck, as it reached his neck he latched his fingers around the tensed neck. “You are not my friend. The light from friendship won’t reach us for a million years-“.  Alan cleared his raspy throat, he freed his other hand from his pocket pulling out something shinny with a sharp edge and a pointy tip, with that with one placement of fully guided control he placed the tip of the sharpened utensil on the edge of Lee’s throat adding small amounts of pressure as Lee feared if he moved he would get a lash out from the knife so he stood his ground for now. He couldn’t blame Alan for anything, he is probably right for being this mad knowing he had known him for this long without even saying hello to him. 

Alan cleared his throat once more feeling the atmosphere between them both rise in the heated moment. “Thats how far away from friendship-“. Alan deepened his grasp on the knife imbedding the sharp end deeper into the side of Lee’s throat making his heart rate beat faster and faster as he started to mumble. “Please don’t do it”. With a half wine in his whispered tone that escaped from Alan’s intentions. Alan continued to speak. “We are”. He lashed his hand with the knife across Lee’s neck just enough to pierce him killing him instantly by the flush of blood leaving his body like a drained out waterfall.   

*Dream State End*

Lee tapped into Alan’s conscious state staring away at his ridged hinged body seeing Alan’s fingers where hinged at the edges of the metal chair with slight inhale and exhale of his controlled breath. 

A while has passed Alan started to roll his eyes with slight movements of his head as he began to move in his position. Alan then opened his eyes slowly seeing the light around him adjusted his sight clearly seeing Lee was still there before him. Alan fixed his eyes on Lee without breathing a word. Lee on the other hand leaned forward with a questionable gaze. “What did you see?”. He questioned with a twig of excitement receiving no answer but all he got from the cheeky boy before him was a smirk that had a hint of death lingering in the mans eyes that made Lee take it back for a moment of clarity as he knew what Alan was thinking. 

6.50am  
   
In the break Lee excited the room, walked down and long hall and immediately ran into the bathroom. Lee strung either of his hands on to the sink before him, his head was tilted up looking at himself dead straight into the mirror with a vial contraption sucking his insides out as is he is a drug mule ready to vomit into the sink before him dreading his meeting with Alan that was today. Lee looked over into the direction of the glassed cup that held Alan’s green tooth brush in as the light above turned the bristles on the brush dry as they tared away from one another. 

Lee swayed his left out into the cold open air grasping his fingers onto the brush before him, he flipped the brush into view seeing Alan had engraved something onto the tooth brush as Lee began to read it out loud, “Alan”. He spoke softly seeing it said his name in a black texture. Lee looked back up from his position into his shaken vial eyes, he glared down once more at the tooth brush, with his other hand he detached it from the sink and grabbed the tooth brush in hand placing it back into his pocket ready to give it back to Alan depending if he behaves himself in this session. 

7.00am

As Lee arrived back into the room Alan felt a bit comfort coming from Lee by the discomfort of his situation in the therapy. 

That proceeded to accumulate in Alan’s brain for a while as he was suddenly sifted out from his trance with a voice echoing in the vast distance witch was only three steps away to point it was the exact length of the metal table before him. “ Are you alight?”. Lee questioned with concern in his voice. Alan narrowed his eyes. (What does this man want!). Alan thought as he looked at him with direct contact of his eyes. “I am fine. Why do you want to know me all of a sudden? if I’m ok or not”.  A gasp of laughter escaped the man’s mouth. “Alan, I am your brother, I am aloud to care for you”. Alan smiled hearing those pleasant word from him hiding the fact that he knocked him out in the head sealing it with his dark secrets about Lee under the cusp of his smiling smile. “Thank you”. Alan spoke short and sharp with a clean tone of words. 

For a while it went quiet Alan thought he had never seen this side of Lee before not as a therapist but as his brother in a while so he decided to return the favour. “So where have you been these past years before you came into Scotland?”. Lee smiled with his question. “I had been in Germany thats where I meet Cameron Howe when we were little thats where we both grew up”. “Interesting, what did you do their as a job?”. Lee thought about it for a moment. “As a job, I worked at the pie hole selling and making pies. But since I left it shut down because I have moved here”. Alan nodded. “So are you going to pursue that job here?”. Lee’s eyes brightened up. “I did not think of that! That would be a great idea….. all your friends could be in it….. If they wanted to of course”. Lee smiled happily.

In the brief moment Lee slipped his hand into his left pocket, he pulled out a green tooth brush placing it onto the table before him knowing he was being watched by Alan. Alan tilted his head at him seeing a familiar tooth brush. (Is that mine?). Alan turned his mouth into a smile. “Is that mine?”. Lee looked up at his with watery eyes. “Yes. It is your’s I kept it since I had been in your house”. “So, you looked after my house since I had been in therapy with you the whole time”. “No, Snape did all that. I came in one day to find information about you, as a brother I wanted to get to know you”. That sent a small alarm bell in Alan’s brain with an idea. Alan lent in taking the tooth brush into his hand with a smile. “Have you heard of the question game before?”. “Lee narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t”. “I thought you wouldn’t have”. Alan smiled with amusement.   

9.00am

Since the session was done Lee and Alan stud out in the hallway of the room waiting for Pablo’s arrival to pick Alan up to take him back into his cell. Lee rested his body on the left wall as did Alan but on the right seeing the light from the window above appeared darkening Alan’s side as they could see the small partials of dust accumulate before their eyes. To clear the air Lee faced Alan. “Would you like to call someone?”. Alan couldn’t believe Lee’s words he is letting him call someone. Alan cleared his throat to not sound so happy as he thought it was a joke that Lee quickly picked up on. “I am not joking”. Lee spoke fast meeting Alan’s intentions as a smile rose on his face. “Yes please”. He answered. Lee unlatched one of his free hands into his left pocket, he pulled out his phone, he moved his hand into the open air between them both showing a light glow from the light above them shone on his arm with the double glare of the phones reflective glassed mirror. 

Alan removed his hand out from the darkness reaching into the light, his fingers slowly clinged onto the edges of the phone retrieving it from Lee with a smile. He pressed the centre button opening up the phone and started to dial Snape’s number into the phone, he placed it against his ear only receiving a voice message witch was disappointing to him. “I’m gonna make it home to you”. Alan spoke quick, short clean with a hit of sadness in his tone of voice as he tared the phone away from his ear placing his hand with the phone in against his body not meeting Lee’s eye contact. Lee leaned away from the wall stepping out into the open as he reached the kindness of his hand onto Alan’s shoulder as he caressed him, he leaned in a bit closer pressing his lip’s against Alan’s forehead “He will know you have said that. I am sure of it”. 

10.00pm 

Nine day’s into Jess stay at Cameron’s house. 

Jess sighed stretching his long arms out into the open on either sides of his body when he arrived at the big doors in front of him. Today was a long day, and he didn’t even want to think about what today is. He felt completely horrible that he couldn’t spend the day with his lover but, at lease he got paid today.  He walked in slugging of his excess work luggage onto the floor beside him placing the key’s onto the side table as he started to walk over to the huge stairs.   
   
Then he stopped in mid walk looking down at his feet as his hair dangled across his face seeing red rose petals leading up the stairs. Jess smiled to himself.( Cameron is seriously so sweet to me, I seriously don’t deserve her). He thought as he walked up to stairs.  He followed the petals witch lead straight into the bathroom and ended at the tub. He started to feel a little tightness in his pants witch was not a good thing to him as he began to feel a heavy weight around the tightness of his shoulders witch he quickly shrugged it off by the ends of his boned shoulders shaking them a little as the coldness around him slithered down his spine. He bit his bottom lip placing pressure from his upper teeth applying them on the cushioned bottom lip. 

Jess moved over to the window removing the curtain so he could have a better picture of the view outside as he sighed a little as he felt kind of sad that Cameron wasn’t there. Until something out from the corner of his eye latched onto the shower head seeing a note. Jess walked over to the shower head grabbing the piece of paper as he started to read. 

“I remember as much as you do Hun, but unfortunately that’s not how tonight is going to be played out. Just follow my hint’s and you’ll find me.

P.S here is your first hint…..

Rub a dub dub I’m not in the tub.. But where is the next place you’ll look? I wander. A place where we eat. And so happened’s to turn up the heat”.

Jess raised his brow evoking a small chuckle as he swivelled around on one foot discarding the paper into his left pocket of his skinny jeans, he headed off into a different direction. Cameron is such a romantic, but she is such an adorable dork at the same time. When he got to the kitchen. He wasn’t shocked not to see Cameron there; he was actually having fun with this game. He quickly went to the table retrieving the next note. The next hint. 

Luscious lip’s, heaven’s eyes….  
I hate it when we say our goodbyes, even though we are only parted for a moment or two.   
The best place to be is here with you.   
The memories we have are so very dear.   
But the place where you find me won’t be here.   
Look in the place so dark and cruel   
I can’t see a think. And Hun I want you. Inside me so deep.   
Making me gasp till both of my knees are weak.   
Oh baby I’m hot, I can’t write another thing, please come down here and you’ll find me, oh boy I just gave away the final clue. Now the only thing I want is you, you, you. 

Jess felt another sensation of tightness in his pants grow a little larger. He ran down into the basement steps looking in every direction for his Cameron. Inching in the darkness messing with his belt thats when he sees her, his lover, this little play toy, his life. Right across the room. Naked on the pool table with remnants of the rose petals all over her slim seductive body. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye looking  seductively at Jess not saying a word with her mouth firmly shut, but just as she began to run her frail fingers all over the smoothness of her own body yearning for Jess’s touch…his lips…his warmth. 

Jess opened his mouth, he slipped his tongue out licking his bottom dried lip to a moist one as he began to remove his shirt as he was done he walked over to Cameron crawling on top of her covering her majestic ravishing glowing naked body.  Cameron arched her back making her chest push out closer to Jess skin releasing a horny endorphin aroma around her, Jess lapped up his fingers around her back imbedding them within the softness of her skin making Cameron moan in pleasure. 

Jess breathed out deeply kissing down Cameron’s bare chest in between her breasts in a line all the way down to her waist. “Mmm”. Cameron moaned again pulling away at Jess’s pants. “I have missed you today”. Cameron spoke grabbing Jess’s hand as it ran down her chest placing it on top of her thighs. “This, and I’m all your’s”. Cameron said running her noise down his neck breathing against it softly through her nostrils. Jess smiled tightening his own grip around Cameron’s waist, pushing their bodies together with the focus of his hands in the right position. Cameron let out a shaky moan Jess licked along the rim of Cameron’s upper lip. Cameron’s knees began to get weak as her fingers twisted through Jess’s hair pushing her head towards in need. Jess started to teased the tip of his tongue by flicking it lightly against the upper lip of Cameron, before he took the whole thing sucking, licking, teasing, bringing it to the back of her throat….making Cameron groan Jess’s name in a way that Jess never heard before. 

Cameron’s own erection was getting to the best of her so she released Jess out from her mouth, Jess stared into Cameron’s wanting desirable eyes. “I have missed you too today”. He smiled placing his hand cupping over her face as a small tear had appeared on her face in joy. “Are you ok?”. Jess said in concern. “I am happy, that your home also-“. Cameron looked away for a split second placing her side cheek in Jess’s soft palm, she turned and looked back at Jess with watery eyes. “I want you to stay”. Jess smiled happily tightening his grip around her exposed waist as did Cameron. Jess rested his head on her shoulder. “I love you. Cameron rested her head on Jess’s shoulder on the adjacent side. “I love you too”. 

12.00pm

Just as the clock struck 12pm on the dot Alan was immediately un-cuffed by the huffed metal bars around his wrists. He let out a small puff of excitement as he tried to contain it within him, his eyes widened seeing his own reflection in the door’s mirror before him. “This is it”. Lee smiled as he stood aside from him.  All Alan could do was smile he had no words to express how much he was feeling right now. Alan turned to Lee and hugged him immediately after he unclinged his arm’s from around him and headed out into the known world once more knowing where he needs to go. 

12.30pm

Meanwhile at around this time Snape and Lee both sat at the edge of the footsteps from Alan’s favourite place to be was unfortunately the house that he accidentally under his subconscious shot a girl in the head but this house made Alan feel safe when times were dark. 

As they sat their peacefully taking in the scenery around them in the darkness as the trees rustled with the wind, the leaves on the ground before their feet rustled like spiders walking along the ground. As Snape was staring of into the distance he squinted his eyes a little, his heart began to beat fast seeing a figure start to appear before them, their eyes locked for a moment as he saw Alan standing a few meters away, Snape took up from his position in disbelief. “Alan is that you?”. He quickly spoke getting Lee’s vast attention as he started at Snape then in the direction of Alan. 

Alan on the other hand stood in their direction with his shaken hands of enjoyment as he rubbed together knowing the history of the house behind them and the history with Snape that was before him. Snape began to slowly walk closer and closer towards Alan. 

Snape really is looking worse for the wear, suddenly Alan pushed him backwards making him fall to the ground with precision of his body movements as their eyes strained  on the rips on both black slacks and grey muscle shirt. Its a quick motion that moves wand from holster to finger grip and he’s murmuring the words softly into Alan’s ear. Their arms braced each other on either side of shoulders. Snape gives a soft nod and hes moving again, carefully arranging himself as to not put too much weight or pressure on him while still maintaining as much contact as possible. An arm comes around him and tug’s him more snugly to his chest and theres a sigh.

Out from that magical moment Alan pops his head up meeting Lee who had now moved himself in a kneeling position against them. “How did you get here faster than me?”. Lee smiled with a grin. “By car”. “Oh”. Alan spoke turning his attention back to Snape. As they both looked into each others eyes Alan began to speak as he wrapped his arms around Snape’s body more. “You dedicated that book to me. Why?”. “Yes I did. And why? Because you’re the only person who I want to spend the rest of our lives together, be together through our ups and down, maybe along the way have children , live as we want to be, live life to the fullest. You are everything that I want with the bad and the good. My life couldn’t be better without you”. 

1.00am

Snape led Alan by the palm down a short hallway; they both stood in front of a double set of white doors with gold handles. Snape opened up both the door handles and led Alan inside. “This is my bedroom”. He spoke with a smile as he closed the door from behind. The room was beautiful. The walls were an aqua blue at the bottom and slowly faded into white. It reminded Alan of an ocean that he once loved by the shores of Scotland. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed against the back wall. 

The bed covers were the same aqua blue decorated with white and tan seashells. The dresser and chairs as the other objects in the room where coated black with a rustic look upon them. “Its so pretty in here.” Alan said. “Thank you. I like to come in here to relax.” Snape replied. Alan took in the flat screen TV on the wall and the two doors next to each other to the right of the bed. “What are those two doors for?” Alan asked as he pointed his finger at them. “One is my closet and the other one is the master bathroom, would you like to see?” He replied. “Yes, please.” Alan said back with a smile. 

Alan became curious. Snape led him over to the closet door first. Alan walked inside and gasped immediately. It was amazing in there. All of his cloths where all neat and tide on the coat hangers and there was defiantly a lot of black. The shoe collection on the other hand was pretty amazing even though they were the same styled shoe but they were cleaned to the finest touch as he could see his face in them. “ Wow, this is really awesome. Nice clothes.” Alan said. “Thank you”. Snape smiled placing his hand softly on the side of Alan’s hairy chin.  

Snape led Alan out of the closet and into the master bathroom. Alan gasped again, this was even better than the closet. The bathroom was huge, in one corner there was an expensive looking shower with glass walls and in the other corner there was a Jacuzzi style bathtub.  On the other side there was of coarse a toilet and a nice looking sink with a huge mirror above. “Wow, this is like something you see in a romance movie.” Alan giggled with a sly wink. ”Hmmmm” Snape agreed nodding his head. He led Alan out of his bedroom and into another room across the hall. “This is just an extra room. ”The extra room was medium sized with plain white walls. It had a queen sized bed with purple covers and had a lamp setting on an oak night stand. “Cool.” Alan said. 

After the show and tell they went back down the stairs and back into the living room. Alan turned to Snape. “I love what you have done to this place”. He smiled at him. “I’m glad you do”.  Snape held Alan’s hand within his. Alan smiled as he squeezed Snape’s hand gently. “Alan….”. Snape said questioningly. “Yes?” “Can I tell you something?” he asked. ”Sure.” ”I like you... a lot. You make me feel different, but in a good way. All I want to do is smile when I’m around you. I haven’t felt this way in a long time and I’m sorry if I’m freaking you out or anything like that. You’re starting to mean a lot to me, actually, you already do.” Snape gushed looking away for a moment then reconnected his eyes to Alan. Alan’s heart felt like it swelled up with love. Those words made him feel so special. No one had ever said anything so nice or sweet to him. “You’re not freaking me out at all. You make me feel special and I can be myself around you. I have never felt like this about anyone before. ”Aw.” Snape said softly. He leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on Alan’s lips.

1.30am 

Alan started yawning as Snape half smiled because it was so cute. "Are you tired already honey?" Snape whispered.  Honestly, Alan was really tired because he had got up early. He didn't want to go to bed and miss any time he had to be with Snape. "A little bit." "I'll take you upstairs and show you where you can sleep, come on." Snape said standing up.  Alan followed behind Snape silently. "You can sleep in the extra room or on the couch in my room. Which one do you prefer?" he asked. (Why can’t we sleep together). Alan looked away for a moment. Snape sensed his sadness, he placed his hand on Alan’s cheek as he moved it into view. “Its only for tonight, I promise”. He smiled removing his hand away from Alan’s chin. Alan smiled a little hiding the sadness in his heart. “Would it be alright to sleep in the extra room?" Alan asked. Secretly, he really wanted to sleep in Snape's bed with him. He wanted to cuddle up to that strong body and sleep like a baby. It felt safe and warm in Snape’s arm’s. “Sure." Snape said softly.

Alan went into the bathroom down the hall and slipped into his white boxers on as Snape waited outside patiently standing in the cold drafted hallway. Alan opened the door seeing Snape had his back against the wall with his hands folded in front of him with a raised brow looking at the bare body of his lover sent his hormones wild as he tried to contain them. Snape removed his hand into Alan’s view Alan unlocked his hand from his shoulders retching out into the cold entwining his hands into Snape’s warm and comfort ones with a quiet smile showing on his face. Snape guided him into the dark extra room. Snape closed the door from behind, Alan flipped of the first bed cover climbing into bed as he let go of Snape’s warm hand. Snape lent down and kissed Alan sweetly on the forehead. “Sleep tight honey. Sweet dreams”. 

Alan kissed back hard he just couldn't get enough of those kisses. He wrapped his arms around Snape's back and tried pulling him down closer towards his covered body. Snape felt Alan’s hands on him as he deepened their kiss. His lips moved slowly at first and then picked up speed. Alan's breathing increased and he wanted more than anything for Snape to keep kissing him. They both unlocked their lips and started at each other for a second feeling the heat rise between them both. "Snape..." Alan said. He could still see how beautiful his eyes were in the darkness."Hmm?"Snape spoke seductively. "Kiss me again?" Alan asked nervously. Snape sat down closer towards Alan on the side of the bed as he smiled at the sight of Alan’s naked chest, Snape removed his hand onto Alan’s chest slowly caressing the side of Alan’s ribs with his index finger. 

Snape interlaced his hands with Alan’s and began kissing on his chest with the smoothness of his lips in a trail like a snail moving down towards the edge of Alan’s boxers line against his hips. Snape exhaled as he then started again but moving back up farther, kissing on the delicate skin as he reached Alan’s neck. “Mmm”. Alan let out a small hum of heat that began to build up. Snape started to giggled and continued on. He got to Alan's lips and kissed them as sweetly as he could. The sweetness was about to kill Alan with pleasure, it felt so good and awoke his senses. Nervously he slipped his hands under Snape’s buttoned jacket into a warm pocket of body heat close enough to his chest feeling Snape’s chest as thing’s started to heat up as they began to make out.  
   
Snape groaned unlocking their lips, they both opened their eyes. "Alan... we need to stop now. If we keep going... it'd be very hard to stop." "Maybe I don't want you to stop." Alan said back as he tried to catch his breath. Alan was so turned on that he could barely think straight. He wanted to Snape's body down on his and he wanted the kisses to be never ending. The sexy Snape made him feel things that he had never felt before. To be honest, he wanted Snape to go all the way with him. "Tomorrow night, honey. We'll spend tomorrow getting to know each other even better. I don't want to go all the way with you if you're not sure about it because I know this is very new to you." Snape said in a whispering tone. “I’m sure about it”. Alan replied. “I don’t think you are, you just think you are because of the lust”. Snape spoke kindly trying not to break his little heart. “It’d be really mean of me to take advantage of you like this. Every time I touch you it makes you want me. If you still think you want me to go all the way with you tomorrow, we'll see what happened’s." "Okay." Alan said. What Snape was saying was true. How could he not get turned on by his touch? That wasn't the only reason that he wanted him though. Snape was the sweetest, nicest, and most gorgeous person he had ever met. 

Alan was beginning to develop stronger feelings for him every day. Snape leaned in and kissed Alan’s lips one last time before removing himself from Alan even though he wanted to stay next to him also, he turned away not looking back at Alan, he walked out from the room and closed the door from behind. When the door was fully shut Snape had his back turned leaning against the door with tears forming in his eyes as he dreaded the thought of his own control that he just wanted to spend the night next to Alan but he knew he couldn’t. Because he was giving Alan time to rest.

Snape walked of back into his room, walked into the bathroom, stripped off everything, got completely naked and jumped into the shower. His mind filled with thoughts of the adorable Alan that could be sleeping in his extra room as the hot water droplets ran over his chest covering him with the discomfort feeling of his aching heart. Suddenly, a small moan escaped from his mouth as the water was hitting him between his legs. He looked down and noticed his-self standing at attention. Alan must have turned him on more than he thought. Snape used his hands to take care of his 'problem'. He then finished up his shower. He crawled into bed naked and tried falling asleep unsuccessfully. 

Meanwhile Lee had been  marooned to the small couch in the living room, his legs hung over the edge of the sofa, his arms were crossed as he looked up at the ceiling with narrowed eyebrows, he cleared his throat. “At least I have a place to sleep”. He spoke in a stern tone before nodding off to sleep in an   
uncomfortable position.

2.00am

Her hair hung low before her worn out disconnected face. She stood in a upright position dragging her one rectangle bag to the entrance of her front door that was full of her clothing that she could only carry what she really needed. Her legs reached the foot of the wooden door, her heart smeared across her sold out plastered beating heart igniting her ghostly mind and the power to hold her faint breath at eases by the sides of her strong lungs within her in her controlled state. 

She unhinged her shaken fingertips away from their sealed grasp around the laced up handle with a quiet thud that landed on the wooden floor by her closed feet. But, it wasn’t so quiet to a familiar mans ears in the next room. Christian on the other hand stepped out from the kitchen into the lit up hallway seeing a few steps away his beloved Allison was at the front door with a particular object by her now parted feet. His mind riddled with ideas wondering why she stood there with her back tuned away from his focal point in the mysterious atmosphere that clung to him like a cuddly bear in times of sadness. 

In the silence Christian leisurely stepped into the unknown atmosphere lumbering along on the lose wooden ground before him hearing the back of his heel colliding with the wooden floor echoing small sounds of the floor boards creaking beneath his feet gaining more and more closer towards the full figure before him as the light shined above in the mist of dust particles clung to anything that was in their path. 

In one swift movement of her delicate frail body as the dress fluttered out like butterfly wings flappy into the air as they lift off into the air she then came to a sudden gasping halt with her mouth jarred open string into the abyss of her boyfriends fox like eyes digging deeper into his spread thicken soul.

Her eyes thickened zoning in on her boyfriend with her parted mouth open ready to speak throughout the flames of her heart. “You still love him don’t you!”. She spoke with words of control meeting her boyfriends narrowed expression as he slung out his void in his words back at her. “I don’t love him, I am in love with you”. He breathed out from his opened mouth invading the air with the harshness of his breath. Allison exhaled out shaking her head. “Alan never knew it was Snape didn’t he?”. Allison looked up at him connecting their disconnected emotions together like glue. Christian mouth lopsided with small quivers on each side of his dropped mouth as he tried to collect her spoken words to his brain. He battered his eyes at her with a shade of light glistering in his sight as he shook his head from side to side. “He didn’t know it was Snape”. He huffed producing a vial tear swooning down his ridged washed out face as he inhaled deeply through his lungs. 

Allison felt her heart crumble under the forbidden love that was extruding out against both their minds. Allison opened her parted mouth again. “Snape didn’t know it was Alan who you-“. Allison paused for a moment feeling her jaw too lopsided as her voice wobbled in the moment fearing of the truth appear before her. She gulped in a pocket of saliva before speaking again in her now shaken voice. “- Was with, also they both don’t knew at the time you were dating me at the same time”. Allison paused drastically evoking a wine from her parted sloppy lips slinging around plastering her absorbed sweating hands against the wooden door tarring her controlled away from Christian’s sight as it thickened the atmosphere around them both in a circle. 

Christian nodded his head in agreement as he exhaled with tearing streaming down his face. “This was five years ago”. Unexpectedly Allison swivelled around on her two heals, stepped closer to Christian with one gush of her leg moving forwards connecting their shocked eyes together and their heads where almost touching. “It still counts, I have known for a while now, the way you look at him”. She exhaled. “Alan?”. Christian voiced in confusion battering his eyes noticing that he wasn’t crying any more as his heart loosened around his beating chest. Allison closed her eyes and shook her head producing her left tear to run down the side of her cheek knowing Alan wasn’t the answer as she feared this the most. “You love Snape still-“. She paused for a moment as her heart clung on to the last string in her erupting body, she opened her eyes with furry getting past the flame in her brain, she whipped out her fiery tongue skimming it across her bottom lip and faced in Christians direction. “- Don’t you”. 

In a mere moment of silence that appeared as they stood so close together in the moment it was not Christian’s time to confess. “Yes, I still love him. There is just something magical about him that I get attracted too”. Allison huffed as she narrowed her eyes. “You act like I an’t even here-“. She paused for the third time tonight turning back around once more grabbing festally at the suite case by her feet into her left hand clinging it beside her waist, she removed her right hand out from her side reaching over to the doors knob, twisted her wrist unlatching the door from his wooden latches with a wine escaping from the creaked door pulling it in inwards. 

Allison took one step into the outside world; she turned back around facing Christian who had stopped dead in his tracks with a light film of tears over his shaken eyes as he watched her move. They connected their eyes for a split second. Allison opened her red lipped mouth one last time with a soft whisper. “Good bye, my lover”. She turned away walking down the steps as her hair flew in the cold harsh breeze that came out of know where leaving her home in the hands of her ex-boyfriend as she is now disconnected from his world searching for trust as she walked under the moon light town the road with her head held up high with no slight glances of wanting to look back at him one last time but she didn’t. 

 His ears fixated the pitch of the door closing that clung onto the metal hinges one last time for the night. The air in the room shifted to a silent state with the small huffed air squeezing out from underneath the tarred apart of his opened gaped mouth giving way at his bellowing knees to the harsh wooden ground with a loud thud as the floor boards beneath him shook minuscule vibration waves throughout the house grounds in an instant of his existence. His heart is now a ghost town as his brain replayed the event before his very own eyes dying silently as his heart crushed into a million piece who is now searching for something that is interested in the interesting.   

13/04/2015  
6.00am

It was morning time. Alan slowly stretched his body opening his eyes. Today was going to be great, he had a feeling it would be. Slowly but surely he got out from his bed as he wondered if Snape was awake yet even Lee that was placed a bit in his mist of curiosity upon him. 

A cool breeze hit his still naked chest as he headed down the stairs. He heard a sound coming from the kitchen and walked that way. Alan found Snape in there by the stove. Snape was wearing black boxer briefs and that was all. "Good morning sunshine." Snape spoke turning to Alan for a quick moment before looking back at the pan before him. 

Alan couldn't stop staring at his body. It was a true beauty in his eyes. The light from the window covered his pale skin stretching over his lean, healthy structure was gorgeous. It reminded him of a beautiful piece of art. "Good morning!”. "How did you sleep?" he asked. "I slept great, that bed is pretty comfortable. How did you sleep?" Alan asked walking into the room. “I slept fine. Once I got to sleep”. Snape answered. “By the way, I’m making us some breakfast: eggs, toast, and bacon.""It sounds good to me." Alan said. His eyes returned to Snape’s  mostly naked body that Snape caught a glance at him looking at his body. “Alan. I thought you didn’t like meat since you’re a vegan!”. He winked seeing Alan looking away quickly to his eyes tarring away from Snape’s body. “Oh, yeah. I kind of like bacon now”. He smiled in relief. 

Snape finished cooking the food and placed two plates. He handed one to Alan and took a seat at the small rounded table. The food looked delicious. Alan ate at his food slowly and so did Snape. 

Out from the silence they heard a moan escaping from the lounge room. “Seems like the monster is up”. Alan spoke with a laugh. They header padded feel enter the room, Lee on the other hand looked worse his hair was all scruff he wore only pyjama bottoms as he lent his muscular shoulder against the wooden frame. “Did you boys sleep well tonight?”. He evoked with a tired yawn escaping his mouth as he looked into the direction of them both. “Yes. We had a great sleep. Seems you didn’t”. Alan voiced with laughter escaping his mouth also. 

6.20am

Around 6.20am Lee had stepped out for a walk around the town alone while Snape and Alan had just finished their breakfast.

 Snape spoke first breaking out from the silence. "Lets go get dressed and then we can talk and relax for a little while if you want too. Besides, isn't that what Saturdays are for?" "Alright" Alan agreed with a small nod with the tilt of his chin downwards.  They both headed towards the narrow stair case, as they got half way up there, their bodies accidentally knocked onto each other. Alan froze up at the slightest touch of Snape’s naked skin against him. Snape had a blank expression on his face that quickly changed into a smile melting the ice between them both. He closed the space in between their aching bodies; he pressed Alan up against the wall. Alan’s heart beated faster as Snape’s face got closer and closer to his. The feel of their bodies touching turned him on. Snape tilted his head down and to the side, and kissed Alan, he moved his lips slowly, urging Alan’s apart. His wet tongue snaked out and entered his mouth. Alan let out a soft moan that made Snape immediately stop. "Now we can go get dressed." Snape giggled.

Alan’s heart was still pounding against his rib cage. That happened every time he got kissed by Snape he thought it wouldn't happen after the first or second kiss but he was definitely wrong. The kisses seemed to get better and better each time. 

They both got dressed in separate rooms and returned downstair’s to sit on the couch. “What would you like to do?”. Snape said turning to Alan’s attention as he got close wrapping his arm around Alan in comfort that lead to him feeling Snape’s hand softly caressing him as he leaned his head over on his chest. “You’re so sweet. Alan. I’ve never met anyone like you. I love how you’re shy sometimes, its cute”. Snape squeezed him tightly around the waist. 

8.30pm

That beautiful chest flat stomach. His skin looked so soft to the touch of his fingertips. Alan started to get very nervous. He didn’t know much about sex and didn’t want to embarrass himself. Snape stood quietly by his king sized bed where only Alan could just see the silhouette of his body. Sexy. Snape made a motioning sign with his hand. “Come here”. He whispered in a deep seductive voice that Alan would never get used too. Alan slowly placed one foot before the other closing the gap between them both careful standing before Snape. “Why do you call me Honey all the time?”. Snape showed a smile. “Because you’re so sweet that you remind me of honey”. Snape replied. His voice oh it was so soft and smooth with his words that echoed through Alan’s head of clarity and calmness. “Stay here for a minute”. Alan stayed put, not even moving and inch that the eye could see as he followed Snape with his eye ball’s latching onto his moving target as he was curious as to what he was doing. 

Snape searched around for a few short seconds then Alan saw a glimmer of light embracing the room as he began to light up the candles in various places around the room. Alan ticked on to what he was doing. Alan sniffed the air with his nostrils smelling a scent of sailors musk on the back of their necks with a hint of sea water brushed up on their brow as they had been in the sea on a ship for many years. There were nine candles all together, three small ones on each side and one larger one in the middle all located on the white headboard shelf at the front of the bed. They threw off just enough light so that Alan and Snape could see each others faces but it was still quite dim. It felt so romantic. "Now its time, honey." Snape said in the same low, seductive voice. "I'll teach you a few things, just lay down." Alan’s body was almost trembling already. Alan walked over to the bed, he laid down on his back with small breaths. Snape walked over to the end of the bed sexily as he lifted one leg after the other onto the bed crawling like a cat crawling his way up and in-between Alan’s parted legs. Their naked chests and torsos where touching in a way that Alan readied himself for the pleasure that he knew was just around the corner. He felt soft silkiness hit his lips.

Finally, Snape started kissing him passionately. Alan felt Snape’s perfect motion of his lips moving against his mouth as it invaded his mouth. A warm sensation rose to the pleasant occasion that started to spread over Alan’s entire body. 

The more Snape kissed him, the better he felt. "Mmm, honey." Snape murmured against Alan’s lips. He squeezed his arm in between their bodies and lightly rubbed his hand down the mans hairy but flat, toned stomach and then even lower...

Alan arched his body in a jerky movement. He had never been touched there before. His grip tightened around the Snape’s body, he wanted more. "Calm down honey." Snape said with a teasing voice  he started to cares the side of his ruff face feeling his fingertips glide through the hairs on his chin clinging them to his fingers feeling as if he was skiing on ice cold water in winter. 

Alan tried to but it just wasn't possible. Snape trailed his hands down Alan's bare sides and gently started pulling his remaining clothes off of him. "Gorgeous" Snape said as he took in the appearance of Alan’s now naked body on his bed. Alan had his leg’s spread far apart, his knee’s where hoisted up in the air resting on Snape’s shoulders as he attended to his boxers by slipping them off slowly not to move around much, he then lowered down kissing the inner thighs of Alan making him feel safe within him. Alan’s hands clinched in a fist as he evoked a small moan as his heat felt like it might pound out of his chest but he didn’t want Snape to stop. Snape moved Alan’s lower stomach as he kissed all the way up to his neck. Alan squirmed with pleasure as he felt Snape’s hard, strong body that is also naked now on top of him. “Please, Snape?”. Alan begged. He could feel Snape’s hardness on his stomach between their closed gaps with no air escaping them both. Snape’s hand slipped onto the side of Alan between their erect bodies grabbing a hold of him tightly in his grasp with short breaths escaping his mouth.  

Snape moaned quietly was his hands explored every part of Alan's body. Alan kept stroking him up and down until he could barely take it anymore. Stretching out his arm, he opened the little compartment in his night stand while still making out with Alan. Snape grabbed two items out of it. "Stop for a minute." Snape said catching his breath. He tarred open a condom, he slid it onto himself, he got back down to Alan’s body and looking into those seductive eyes of his partner. “Here, rub this on me”. Snape handed a little bottle of lube to Alan. Alan had never actually used this stuff before. His shaky hands took it and smeared it all over Snape’s condom covered in hardness.  

Snape kissed Alan's lips sweetly and they began to make out passionately. As they broke off in their tensed state Snape looked at Alan with worry in this expression and his mind "I don't want this to feel pressured; I want it to feel natural. Tell me when you're ready." His hot, wet mouth began kissing Alan's face, neck, and chest everywhere. Alan bucked his hips upward unconsciously meeting Snape mouth for another passionate hard kiss in a way that he only could. Alan could feel the love animating from Snape. As they broke off to catch their breath Alan slipped out his free hand, cupped the side of Snape’s bare cheek with a happy tear falling from his left eye socket. “Please, Snape... I'm ready." He pleaded. “Just close your eyes and kiss me honey." Snape whispered.

Out from the corner of Snape’s open eye he sees a figure that stood by the door in piece. Snape unslung his fingers around Alan moving up in a sitting position breathing out deeply through his mouth catching his breath as he tried to regain his memory to a confused state as he started into the eyes of a tall slim bare chested man who rested against the wooden frame of the door. Snape narrowed his bleak eyebrows at him huffing a void of aggregation at him. “What do you want?”. Lee raised his brow that was covered by parts of his un-brushed back combed hair that hung freely from his forehead, he opened his smoothness of his lips bitting a little on his bottom lip. “I literally crave affection. Its not about sex. I crave somebody to cuddle with me and to lay their head on my lap. I crave kisses, holding hands and running my thumb across theirs. Just looking at someone and thinking. How did I get so lucky?”. Snape lowered his town of voice as he couldn’t believe Lee thought he was attractive. 

Alan now tuned into the convocation looking over at Snape with loving eyes. “He can stay”. He whispered. Snape raised a brow. “Don’t look at me like that, he has no place to go”. Alan smiled in his words. Lee treaded over to the bed in only his white boxer that clung around the edges of his thighs, he walked over to the edge of the bed and slid against Alan connecting their bodies together with the slightest touch of their arms rubbing together. 

Lee gave one innocent look over at Alan knowing this was his first time. Alan looked over at Lee. “I will be here to help you as-“. Lee looked over at Snape. “- Snape is here also, you will be safe”……

8.50pm

Alan did what Snape told him to. He felt Snape’s thickness begin to slide into him. It was a little uncomfortable at first, Snape moved forward slowly leaning his body over to Alan producing pleasure. Alan began to pant as he kissed Snape harder. His lips and hands got more frantic because he couldn’t get enough of Snape in him. Snape broke of the kiss with saliva stringing from their opened mouths into closed ones as they both breathed through their noses. “Move your hips like mine. Honey”. Snape said taking a breath in, he knocked his head back slightly feeling Alan had listened to him. “Yes, just like that.”. his strong hips collided lightly into Alan with each thrust of his thighs. 

Alan had never felt this loved in his whole life. His heart and chest tingled every time Snape slid in and out of him slowly. Snape was being gentle with him and being very careful not to hurt him. "Yes, honey, mmm, you're doing great." Snape moaned. His breathing became as rapid as Alan's. He was making sweet love to him. Alan wrapped his legs around the Snape’s waist as they made love. Suddenly every muscle in his body began to pulsate. Snape sped up his thrusts a little and they became harder. 

Lee could feel the sexual tension in the room rise. Lee was now behind Snape with covered boxers on as he slithered either of his parted legs on the side of Snape’s echoing body of want and desire feeling he too was pushing his thighs mimicking Snape’s torso movements into Alan as he cocked his head back into the opened air breathing deeply as those sounds clung to Snape’s opened ears feeling another mans touch on him was energising in the heated moment easing the tension Snape had held in his torso.   

Snape moaned each time he got all the way in. with one last thrust that was slow and long, Lee clung his arms holding Snape by the waist with his long fingertips imbedding the side of his thin waist making it more of a journey for him to produce as he planted soft trailed kisses on the spine of Snape’s back in a trail of kisses as if they were camels walking along the hot desert sand as the sweat builds up in his skin connecting a bit of him to the edges of Lee’s lips,

Alan climaxed. Alan couldn't stop moaning and the pulsating in his body became faster until, finally, he couldn't take it. His body climaxed and he felt a sticky substance on his stomach. Waves of pure pleasure rolled through his body. Snape removed the tension from his arm as then he was able to grab a towel from the night stand and wiped Alan off with his breath covering him. Lee on the other hand had climaxed also with a wet substance that seeping into his now wet boxers. He removed from Snape’s embrace standing off from the bed, he slung his boxes off from each foot sliding it to the floor, he walked around to the side of the bed with his hands resting on the sides of his bare waist breathing deeply just imaging what he had made himself do as he stood their taking it all in. 

Snape climbed off of him remained lying on the bed. "How was that, honey?". Snape asked when he caught his breath back. ”It was incredible, I can't even explain." Alan answered. He felt like he was in heaven floating on a cloud. His body had never felt this good. A sense of tiredness washed over him and he batted his eyes trying to stay awake. "I'm glad, now go to sleep honey, you're worn out." Snape spoke softly as he caressed Alan's cheek with one hand and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

14/04/2015  
6.00am 

Their heads were on the same pillow, their bodies under the same cover as they drifted off into each others arms. Alan opened his eyes seeing the morning light come in from the window as a weight shift consumed his body noticing he wasn’t alone. Snape hand a strong arm around Alan’s neck with his hand resting on his chest. 

A breeze of cool air drifted through the room as Alan slowly shifted scooting a little closer to Snape as he turned his head into the direction of him seeing another body next to him. A name hit him in the brain. (Lee). He stayed calm for a moment trying to think of what had just happened that night. Snape rolled over to Alan pressing his body against Alan’s as he opened his eyes with his first breath this morning of fresh air. “Good morning Honey”. Snape rubbed the side of Alan’s shoulder as he was completely obnoxious over with there is another man in the bed. “Morning”. Alan replied quietly as he rubbed over Snape’s flat stomach under the covers. “How are you feeling?”. Snape asked. “Great, but what is Lee doing here?”. “Don’t you remember. You asked for him to join. Witch I was grateful for you doing so”. Everything just hit him like an arrow shooting through the air. “Oh fuck!”. He mumbled under his breath but Snape caught his words to lighten up the mood. “It was fine Honey. Its all good. It was just for fun. He agreed”. “He did”. Alan tilted his head. “Yes”. Snape leaned over and Kissed Alan on the forehead. Alan smiled a little. “There you go. You feel better now”.  He felt more than great. His body seemed more satisfied than it had ever been before. Somehow he felt that he was emotionally connected to Snape and on a unwanted side also to Lee with was kind of good I guess. Snape smiled and tilted his head down to kiss Alan again. Alan kissed back and it reminded him of last night flashing before his eyes again. “Just so you know, last night was the best night of my life." "Aw, thats so sweet”.

 Alan removed himself from Snape's arms and walked from the bed to the bathroom still naked. For some reason, he didn't feel embarrassed to be naked in front of Snape like he would have yesterday. The sex must have broken him out of his shell a little bit. While showering, Alan couldn't keep his mind off Snape. It had felt different and amazing to have Snape’s strong body down on his and moving inside him. A slight shiver ran through his body even though the water was hot. 

Meanwhile in the bedroom Lee started to awake while Snape watched his every move, without looking at who was next to him Lee hopped off the bed, strutted naked into the second bathroom that was just down the hall and also took his shower as thoughts of last night flooded his mind like a water fall.  

6.30am

Alan padded across the bathroom room and into the master bedroom immediately wrapping around a white towel around his waist, he pulled the edge of the cover over to one side, he crawled back onto the bed with his hands resting on his chest, he closed his eyes and rested for a while listening to the faint breath around him. “Was that a good shower?”. Snape questioned as he looked at him. Seeing there was no immediate reply from Alan Snape slowly slipped his left thigh over Alan’s body as he now sat up right on Alan seeing he hadn’t moved an inch. 

Alan felt Snape’s body on him again. Alan slowly peered his left eye open seeing Snape sat there with a smirk on his face with folded arms. Alan closed his left eye and then opened them both up with a cheeky grin also on his face. “I want to tell you a secret”. He raised his seductive brow taking small breaths inwards through his partly opened mouth. Alan raised his brow also. “Why?”. He questioned. Snape lent inwards a little. “Because secrets are always nice to hear”. Alan nodded to that. “Do you know my secret?”. Alan thought about it for a moment. “What is the secret?”. “I love you”. Snape placed his left hand on Alan’s thigh seeing he shattered a little by his touch that enlightened the moon in the room slightly. “Thats not a secret”. Alan spoke shaking his head slowly as his eyes stayed in contact with Snape’s. Snape nodded. “It is a secret”. He smiled placing his right hand now on Alan’s right thigh giving him another burst of enlightenment as he could tell his pupils in his eyes went large. “Its not a secret, who is it a secret from?”. Alan spoke playing along with Snape now. “Everyone”. Snape whispered knowing they were the only ones in the room. Alan laughed with a mumbled “No, everyone knows you love me”. He spoke under his breath.  

 

6.35am

 Snape leaned back up straight looking into his lovers eyes as they held each others hands on either side of Alan’s thighs. “I have another secret”. Snape spoke. (God how many secrets does he have). Alan thought with a smile on his face. “Your name is Snape, is that it?”. Alan spoke razing a brow as he tried to sound cocky towards Snape. Snape started to feed of Alan’s cockiness. “No. I love you more than the sky-“. Snape paused for a moment releasing his left hand from Alan’s grasp and put it on gracefully on Alan’s closed soft mouth resting his index finger upon it. “- and the stars and the sand”. He smiled seeing Alan had a front upon his face knowing what he wanted to say. “It is”. Snape spoke nodding at him while he squeezed the edges of his knee caps into the side of Alan’s thigh’s making his squirm a little by the pleasure of the movement forgiving about the pain that is conflicting on his mind.

6.40am

Snape leaned inwards invading Alan’s space feeling his breath upon his neck as he raised a brow upwards at him. “I got another secret”. “What?”. Alan said politely squeezing on Snape’s palm. “I’m never going anywhere”. That made Alan smile. “Yay!”. He cheered happily as he spoke. “Thats good to hear”. Snape compressed their bodies even closer together, Snape gave one look of love and companionship that almost made Alan faint with the desire of their touch. Snape cleared his throat. “Now, you tell me a secret”. “You know everything about me and there are no secrets. Snape closed his eyes in relief, he opened his eyes again. “You know everything about me and there are no secrets”. Snape leant inwards as their mouths where close enough to touch as they started into each others eyes. “Stop copying me”. Alan jokingly laughed. Snape raised a brow. “Stop copying me”. He laughed also.  “No”. Alan seductively spoke as he heard Snape snarl a little, immediately Snape pressed their mouths together as he lunged his body pushing with his thighs so both their heads hit the edge of the bed with precision making that kiss elope within Alan. As the kiss breached Snape had one last secret. “I have a secret, I’m going to-“. He paused for a moment making sure he had Alan’s full attention by placing his left hand over Alan’s earlobe and began to rub his fingertips gently on the brim of his ear in piece as they started at each other in silence. Snape then cupped the edge of Alan’s cheek as they both locked eyes once more. Snape cleared his throat. “-Marry you”…… 


End file.
